


It is Not in the Stars to Hold Our Destiny: A Tale of Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor

by Endless



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 135,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless/pseuds/Endless
Summary: Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.………………….It begins with fire, when all seems lost...Imagine another universe and within it a version of Krypton where a teenage Kara Zor-El escapes her world’s fiery fate in an interstellar escape pod - but not alone. This Kara is the guardian of a traveling companion - her young cousin, Kal-El.………………….In this AU canon-divergent story we'll follow the lives and adventures of the Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor of Earth 24, starting with Kara on Krypton before the destruction of her world.The setting is Earth 24 in the multiverse, (not the Earth 38 of the Supergirl TV series) or Earth 39 of my other series "The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alex Danvers" - though the characters from that fic will cross over. Earth 24 ('Earth Pax') is a world where war is just a memory - like its heroes, and dark secrets lie hidden beneath its peaceful veneer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/OC, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/Agent Vasquez, Martha Kent/Jonathan Kent
Comments: 159
Kudos: 143





	1. Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We open with a glimpse of a young Kara Zor-El’s life on Krypton, and the events that led up to her escaping her dying world on a journey across the galaxy as the guardian of her four-year-old cousin, Kal-El.
> 
> Note: I skip back and forth in time a bit, so be sure to read the section headers.

………………….

_“On the day the Gjallarhorn is blown, it will wake the gods, no matter where they are, no matter how deeply they sleep.  
  
Heimdall will blow Gjallarhorn only once, at the end of all things, Ragnarök.”_

_  
_ ― **Neil Gaiman** , **Norse Mythology**

………………….

**We begin on the afternoon of the day of Krypton’s end**

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus 6 hours**

**Location: Krypton – The Wilds, deep in the deadly mountains of the Kahalon Range**

Kara Zor-El slipped, and for a few terrifying seconds, her whole body dangled precariously over the endless expanse of open-air and rolling red-tinged clouds beneath her.

“ _Shisir!_ ” She cursed under her breath.

Kara had been scaling the sheer face of the vast mountain for hours. The only daughter of the House of El was an experienced climber, but the strain was showing, and the young Kryptonian was reaching her limits. 

Battered by high winds, she clung desperately by only her fingertips to a crack in the massive wall of crystal shards and black ice as her toes sought a tenuous purchase.

“Come on… just a little further… we can do it.” She whispered under her breath, her words a strained whisper.

She tried not to look down but failed miserably as she struggled for a foothold - closing her eyes tight as her stomach involuntarily lurched after just one glimpse below.

_Oh, Rao, that’s a long way down!_

Thanks to the protections her life-long Companion and spiritual sister, Shatari, provided her, Kara knew that a fall from even such a great height posed her little physical danger. That said, the knowledge still didn’t help her fear of failure, or more accurately, knowing the price she would pay if she let go.

_No, I can’t fail!_

As the determined girl attempted to regain her grip, shards of the razor-sharp outcropping sliced through the flexible glove that protected her left hand. The pain was excruciating as the unyielding ice bit deep into the flesh and muscle of her fingers.

“Ancestors!” She cried out - the bitter, howling wind carrying her voice away.

Still, despite the stabbing pain, the young Kryptonian didn’t let go, and by the time she’d safely repositioned herself on the cliff face could feel blood running freely down her arm and side under the thick jacket of her _Ka’dah_.

Fortunately, a warm, tingling sensation had already begun stirring deep in the tissue and muscles of her injured fingers. Shatari, whose physical form was the living garments Kara wore, had already started the process of healing her.

 _Thank you, sister_ , Kara’s grateful thoughts mingled with her Companion’s loving ones as her torn glove reformed around her aching fingers and the throbbing began to subside.

Before restarting her arduous climb, she took a few moments to center her breathing, seeking calm as she reflected on the moments that had led up to her decision to journey so deep into The Wilds on her impulsive, self-appointed mission in the first place.

………………….

**That morning, five hours earlier**

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus 11 hours**

**Location: The Spire, Kara’s family’s ancestral home within the Jeweled Mountains of Krypton**

All of Krypton was celebrating; its unsuspecting populace assembling from across all of the far-flung worlds of the Protectorate (the vast military/peacekeeping alliance that Kara’s people had led for thousands of years). Like moths to a flame, they were gathering in a grand pilgrimage to their doomed homeworld.

 _When we all should be fleeing from it!_ Kara thought with exasperation.

She, her aunt and uncle, parents, and a few others within the Science Guild knew their planet was about to be obliterated. Still, Krypton’s ruling body, The Council, had used their absolute power to silence them as well as any meaningful dissent.

By law, none could even speak of the matter until a Conclave appointed by The Council had reviewed their findings. This political move had then been bogged down in procedural maneuverings until after the planned celebration, as intended by The Council - but by then, it would be too late.

All out of hubris. The Council, of course, was **never** wrong.

Kara had only found out about the dire news herself a few days prior, and her life had become an emotional rollercoaster because of it. Her time since had been filled with fear, secrecy, loss, and a feeling of absolute powerlessness as the end approached.

Everything seemed out of her control.

So, of course, Kara being Kara, she’d ultimately decided that she couldn’t just sit idly by and do nothing.

Okay, maybe sneaking past the fortress-like defenses of her home, The Spire, that morning after arguing with her parents, had been a bit spontaneous. And then stealing an ice skimmer, dropping off the Grid, and disappearing into the most treacherous place on the planet with Jor-El’s doomsday clock swiftly counting down to zero had been a rash and extremely spur-of-the-moment decision.

But no one was listening to her or considering her ideas anyway, and Kara had made up her mind that she had to act.

And as everyone knew, Els could be (slash, were) stubborn.

Despite the risk to her safety, retrieving a rare Nexus Crystal from The Wilds before the celebration was the **one** thing Kara believed she could do to help her House and her people.

Besides, it wasn’t as if she had the luxury of time to ask permission, and no one else knew The Wilds, Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness where the elusive crystals grew, as well as she did.

 _Not that mother and father will see it that way,_ Kara fretted. _But I have to do **something**! _

Her last few days had been full of what seemed like nothing but quiet farewells and letting go. Only the day before, she’d said a tearful and agonizing goodbye to her first and only best friend - the fiery princess, Kori.

The pair had first met a year earlier at an elegant reception that Kara’s mother had held for the royal Tamaranian Ambassador and her people, a group of visiting dignitaries from her world. As Justice, Krypton’s highest judiciary, Alura had a special relationship with her world’s allies, many of who considered her and her family the closest thing there was to Kryptonian royalty (which was an apt comparison).

Kara had been extremely excited to attend the event. Not only because she loved her mother, Alura’s, parties were always the best (and there would be dancing!), but more so that the people of Tamaran had always fascinated her. The highly evolved race of golden-skinned feline humanoids had been staunch allies of Krypton for over three millennia. Still, until that day, the girl had never had the pleasure of having a conversation with one in person.

Princess Koriand’r was four years older than Kara (with all space-time deviations taken into account), a few inches taller, smart, friendly, and stunningly beautiful. Kara would never forget how she lost the ability to breathe or speak coherently when she first saw her.

The Tamaranian royal had come to Krypton as the leader of an imperial delegation seeking military resources from The Protectorate to safeguard the Tamaran Empire’s worlds and trade routes in the Vega system. An aggressive race of alien marauders known as The Citadel had recently begun attacking their outpost colonies there, and they had proven to be powerful enemies.

Of course, the pair had taken to each other immediately, and Kara quickly learned that the young woman shared many of her passions, had a great sense of humor, a keen intellect, and was skilled in both diplomacy and combat.

Kori ended up besting Kara in a contest of blades, which was an unusual treat for the practiced Kryptonian. Only her Aunt Astra or someone of her caliber had the skills to show her up with a sword - that it was a royal, and someone so close to her age only piqued Kara’s interest in the Princess even more.

Though from different worlds, the pair had clicked on every level since their first meeting. The two girls shared a similar sense of adventure as well as their sunny dispositions and sincerely enjoyed each other’s company.

Over time they had become inseparable, and Kara’s admiration for the Princess was feeling a lot like something more - something definitely not platonic. This fact made her decision to break the law in an attempt to convince Kori to leave Krypton on the very cusp of what appeared to be one of its greatest achievements, only that much harder - for both of them.

But again, Kara’s mind was made up; she had to save Kori’s life, no matter what.

_……………………._

**The previous day**

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus 28 hours**

**Location: Krypton – Kandor, the Tamaran embassy**

Kara had secretly asked for her uncle, Jor-El’s (who could never resist his niece when she wanted something), assistance to convince Kori of their world’s impending doom. To beg her to leave the planet before the ceremony if necessary.

That’s how she found herself with him at the Tamaran embassy in Krypton’s capital of Kandor, listening to the respected scientist present his overwhelming evidence to the Princess - at great length and detail.

After nearly two hours of verbal sparring, Kori would still not agree to depart with her people until Jor-El assured her that Kara would be safe.

The usually calm man looked over at his niece with a vein pulsing on his forehead, threw up his hands (yes, he actually threw up his hands), and ground out between clenched teeth, “We have a **plan**. She will survive. You have my most solemn pledge on that, Princess.”

Kara became very intrigued and leaned in closer as one of Kori’s elegant brows arched with interest, the cat-like slits of her jade iris’ opening slightly. “Explain,” She commanded him. “ **Tell me** where Kara will be after this calamity. I will have my ship waiting, or a **fleet** if necessary.”

Jor-El frowned, “No, no, it’s not like that. You, you can’t… I mean, look, your Highness, when Krypton falls, all of our enemies will come out of the shadows to exact vengeance on any of us who remain, especially those of the House of El.” He paused, his gaze drifting pointedly to his niece. “They will hunt, rape, murder, and enslave us as well as our allies.”

Kori cringed, glancing at Kara with a look of fear the Kryptonian had never seen before in her eyes as Jor-El continued with his onslaught. “They will scavenge whatever ruins remain of our world for any technology they can use to conquer all we have spent lifetimes safeguarding! The Protectorate will be leaderless and challenged as never before. Princess, should our great alliance collapse into chaos, or fracture completely, **all** worlds will be in danger - including yours.”

He paused to give the contemplative young woman a chance to consider before continuing, “Tamaran is respected, and one of Krypton’s greatest allies. You and your family will need to be the focus that holds everyone together through this darkest of times. You must protect the light that we have all only just begun to kindle into a flame. I have already sent instructions on ahead to load your starships with Kryptonian technology forbidden to outsiders that will help you and our allies. Go now, I beg you, warn your parents and your sister. Have them call an emergency meeting of the delegates before this tragedy unfolds; request assistance from The Guardians of Oa if necessary. There is still time if you hurry.

“And I implore you,” he continued, “do **nothing** that would lead our enemies to Kara. Where we are sending her is far off all known nav maps and trade routes. It is a sanctuary world our people have kept secret for ages, and it must remain so—a place of refuge for its own sake as well as hers. I am truly sorry, Princess, but I am bound by greater oaths than the one between us and cannot tell you for certain if she’ll be able to contact you afterward. The risk to her life, that world, and the universe is far too great.”

The Tamaranian’s eyes flashed with green fire as she growled out her frustration, revealing delicate fang-like canines, “Are you more worried about **her** life, old man, or your **plan**?”

Kara was in awe of how zealously Kori was fighting to protect her, and she found that she liked it. Very much.

What followed was an epic stare down between the older scientist and her friend that stretched for several painfully long minutes. Kara remained silent through it all, glancing back and forth between the pair to see who would back down first, and was on the edge of her seat the entire time.

She couldn’t be sure and didn’t understand all of what was transpiring between them, but there seemed to be a glimmer of admiration in her uncle’s stately gray eyes - and the hint of a grin.

At some point, Kara gasped for air after realizing that she’d forgotten to breathe.

Finally, Jor-El glanced away, shook his head, and said, “Be reasonable, Princess. Even if you took my niece with you now, the patrols would not allow your ship to depart with a Kryptonian onboard. You know as well as I that The Council has forbidden any of my people to leave until **after** the celebration tomorrow evening, and you can’t possibly fight your way off-world.

“Your ship would be stopped, and all of your crew detained in quarantine until **after** the Unbinding ceremony. You, Kara, and all of them would be **dead** along with everyone else on this planet when it burns,” He said, pausing briefly before adding, “With the best of intentions, you would seek to save her, but in doing so would doom her instead.”

Kori glowered at the scientist as he finally concluded, “Kara’s best chance is **the plan** , and we both want her safe, right?”

“ **Stop**!” The frustrated royal slammed her fist down on the embassy’s antique desk, shattering the rare, thick wood it was crafted from as if it were made of paper.

 _Ancestors!_ Kara marveled at her strength.

Kori was quiet for a moment after that, and steadied her breathing before finally relenting,

“ **Fine!** So be it. For **Kara’s** sake alone I will put my trust in **you** to protect her, Jor-El. But listen closely… I’ll be watching. Don’t you dare let her, me, or the Tamaran Empire down.”

Her sub-zero warning could not have been more explicit.

“I will return,” she said without waiting for his reply. The princess then offered Kara a warm, apologetic glance and a smile before turning on her elegant heel and abruptly exiting the room to speak with her gathered military commanders and staff.

Kori explained their situation, as well as her decision to withdraw all of her people from Krypton – and Kara’s eyes followed her, mesmerized. Her friend's informal but firm leadership style dazzled the young Kryptonian, who couldn’t help but notice how all of her best friend’s subordinates showed her such enthusiastic respect. No one argued with her - the embassy would be evacuated within the hour, and all of her people would then depart for their homeworld.

Kara was impressed even further when The Council’s emissary’s Avatar made an unscheduled, panicked appearance by projection to ask the Princess for a reason for her sudden request to leave only a day before The Unbinding celebration. Kori coolly cited ‘domestic security matters,’ and dismissed his sputtering solid light-form before the hapless underling could interject.

 _She is so strong and assured in her actions… a true leader in full command of her choices and decisions,_ the impressed Kryptonian mused as she watched her friend.

Kara realized, not for the first time, what she was feeling was more than friendship. Warmth crept to her cheeks and other parts of her body.

Once all the guards were out of earshot, and Kara and Jor-El were finally alone in Kori’s office, the girl leveled her gaze on her uncle - who seemed to squirm beneath her intense scrutiny.

“Tell me of this **plan** , ‘old man.’ Where are we going, and how will we all escape? I still don’t understand why you can’t tell her or me! We don’t keep secrets from each other or our friends, at least we never have before…”

Kara watched the stoic, bearded scientist as she waited for an answer. The poor man looked drained. As he ran one of his large hands through his thick shock of wavy black hair, she noticed for the first time that it was flecked with tiny glints of silver as if he’d noticeably aged in the past few months since all the trouble started.

He finally took a deep, calming breath and said, “It is not my place, and I’ve said too much already.” Then added with a roguish grin, “If I could have convinced your princess some other way I would have, but it’s clear **who** her priority is.”

As much as Kara wanted to refute him, knowing that Kori cared so much with her made her insides glow. She smiled instead, much to his surprise, and had to cover her mouth when she started to giggle.

“Regardless,” he added. “Just know that there **is** a plan, the best we could manage, and you will be safe if we can make it through tomorrow, I just can’t tell you where you’re going. That’s between you and your parents.”

She glared at him.

He sighed, and then opened his hands’ palms side up between them in a contrite gesture, before asking, “Can I be honest with you for a moment?”

“That’s all I’ve wanted, uncle.” The young woman crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

“That’s a fair comment. Look, I… hmmm. I probably shouldn’t say this, but just know that if you were **my** daughter, I would have told you everything already and let **you** decide if you should include **your** Tamaranian in the details of our treasonous plot. I do not understand my brother or Justice’s confounding logic in complicating such matters with layers of bureaucracy.”

“Thank you!” She huffed, feeling vindicated. Kara’s affection for her uncle had gone up by a factor of ten.

 _Wait, he said, ‘ **your** Tamaranian.’ _Kara liked the sound of that. Her cheeks flushed, and she bit her lip to keep herself from giggling again.

Jor-El smiled and said, “My pleasure, Kara Zor-El. Shall we go see your Princess off now?”

The girl’s mood crashed as she thought of Kori leaving, but she slipped her arm in the crook of the one her uncle offered her, and off they headed to the royal docks.

As they walked, her thoughts were swirling in her mind, _my Princess…_

_……………………._

**It was not long after,** beneath the smooth crystalline arch of a departure passage, held in the perfect warmth of Kori’s soft embrace and lost in the beckoning promise of her beautiful cat-like green eyes, that the Princess whispered a plea in Kara’s ear.

“Come with me,” she begged, and the Kryptonian girl’s heart broke.

Kara had never wanted anything more desperately than to say yes, but she knew The Council’s patrols would never allow them to leave if she said yes – and because of her, Kori would die along with all of Krypton.

 _Never!_ Her heart was beating so fast. _Oh, Kori, you must live!_

“I… I want to… more than anything.” Kara struggled to speak as she clung to the taller girl, her tears falling on Kori’s shoulder. “But… you heard what Jor-El said; I can’t risk going with you and putting you, or your people, at risk. And I… I can’t just abandon my world, my House. My parents, they… they need me. Please understand.” The words felt like betrayal coming out of her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Kori.”

“Don’t be.” The Princess sighed and pulled Kara against her. “I hate this, but I do understand putting obligation before your own heart. It’s something I know a little about.”

Kara had become all too aware of how amazing Kori’s skin felt as it brushed against her own, the strange fire that had been smoldering in her chest and the gentleness of her friend’s touch as she cupped Kara’s jaw and leaned in, her soft lips parting.

 _Oh, Rao! She’s going to…_

Kara stood there, frozen, relishing the unforgettable electric tingle of her best friend’s lips as they pressed into hers (her first real kiss ever!). She shivered at the delightful taste of Kori’s tongue as they explored each other, the feel of the older girl’s warmth pressed up against her, and the feel of the smoothness of her Princess’s skin under her eager fingertips.

_So soft…_

Kara slowly explored the supple curves of the beautiful Tamaranian’s sides and hips as they lingered together.

When they finally parted, Kori was as breathless as Kara, who was still swaying - lost in the pleasure of the experience they’d just shared. But, as if waking from a dream, her Princess suddenly gasped and withdrew from the Kryptonian’s embrace.

Kori then turned away, apologizing. “I’m terribly sorry, I, I shouldn’t have assumed…”

As the Tamaranian steadied herself on the handrail of the walkway, a pulse of the glowing green energy that burned inside of her radiated out from her hands, melting part of the metallic gangway into slag.

 _“X’Hal!”_ Kori cursed the name of her people’s goddess.

Kara shook herself from her spellbound stupor, ignored the damage, and reached out to take one of her friend’s arms - gently spinning her Princess back around to face her. “No! Don’t be sorry! Not about our kiss or touching me. I’m not. It was… nice.” Her tone was adamant.

The Kryptonian was also sure that she was blushing all over but didn’t care.

Kori’s eyes widened with surprise and then just as quickly with delight as they began to simmer with soft green luminescence. She moved in close once again. “Just nice?” she asked Kara playfully, her cheeks flushed with desire.

“More than nice, okay? A lot more.” The Kryptonian admitted with a grin as she slipped back in to hug the older girl joyfully. This time it was her turn to press in and kiss Kori, slowly, deliberately, with all of her great pent up affection.

“Mmmm, perfect.” Her Princess purred between breaths for air, nipping gently at Kara’s lower lip. Then asked playfully, “Why did we wait so long to do this?”

“I have no idea,” Kara sighed dismally, and the pair giggled.

They clung together in an idyllic daze for what felt like hours, enjoying every second and the feel of their bodies fitting so perfectly and hands roaming. They had both just started to kiss again when a subtle flashing light and an intermittent buzzing sound interrupted their perfect moment.

One of Kori’s dozen elite guards standing silently nearby called over, “Apologies, Honored Daughter of El, Princess Starfire, but it is time. We must board. I am… I am sorry.” The poor woman appeared genuinely remorseful for interrupting and nodded respectfully to both of them.

Kara only just then noticed that aside from their guards, a crowd of Kryptonians and other travelers had gathered around at a respectable distance to watch, but she ignored them and focused once more on the girl in her arms.

The Tamaranian glanced guiltily at the smoldering metal of the walkway before beaming a mischievous smile at Kara, “I’m definitely not sorry about the kisses - at all. You are perfect and taste like star flame and moon drops, and you know that I **looove** moon drops.”

Kara’s blush deepened, and she laughed with nervous embarrassment at being compared to her friend’s favorite sweet confection. “I… I do?”

“Yes, Kara Zor-El, you do,” Kori said with an aching sigh, and her long red hair lit with a fiery glow at its ends as if on its own volition.

The Kryptonian girl stared in wonder and reached up with both hands to run her fingers through her princess’ mane of warm, silky locks. “Your hair… it’s like flames, and so soft.”

Kori leaned a cheek into Kara’s touch, nuzzling her hand and once again purring happily…

 _Like a_ Tharg _! So adorable!_ Kara’s thoughts were humming too.

Then, her friend, who Kara now understood was much, much more than a friend (she had been for a long time), responded in flawless Kryptonese, “It does that when I’m happy – like yours would under a different star. You realize you’re not making leaving you any easier, right?”

Though Kori’s words were intended to be light-hearted, the utter desolation reflected in her eyes, and the tone of her voice proved otherwise.

Kara noticed, and felt the same, but was also stunned by her friend’s new language skills. “Kori, how did you… I mean, your Kryptonese was always was quite good, but now…”

“Oh, that. It’s one of my natural abilities or more like a beneficial side effect. When I kiss someone, I absorb the knowledge of all of the languages they know. And no, I didn’t just kiss you to master yours!”

They both giggled before she continued, “But I’m glad I did. I feel closer to you, and your people now. As far as the melty thing with my hands, I do apologize for that, but I couldn’t help it. When I get, um, emotional, my star bolts are much harder to control.”

“I see. So… that means I’m the first Kryptonian you’ve ever kissed?”

The Princess’s delicious lips curled in a wicked smile as she said, “Mmm-hmm, and it was worth every second of the wait.”

Could Kara get any redder? She knew why Kori had been so excited; she’d also felt the intoxicating pull between them and didn’t want to stop what they had started.

But Jor-El’s doomsday clock was ticking, and every minute mattered.

All she wanted to do was wrap Kori back up in her arms and run away with her - but knew that was impossible. “I… I wish we had more time, but you need to go while you can.”

“But I don’t want to.” Her Princess whined.

“Neither do I, but we must,” Kara said, her voice catching as she glided back in for one last tender kiss.

After a few last moments of bliss, they touched foreheads. When they broke apart, Kara added, “Don’t worry about the mess, the House of El will deal with this,” as she waved her a hand dismissively at the destruction around them. “Not that it will matter after tomorrow anyway.”

Despite her melancholy, Kori managed a sly grin, “What a pair we make, huh?”

Kara smiled in response but had to suppress waves of panic, as she couldn’t stop thinking about the older girl leaving her.

The Princess noticed and reached across the slight distance between them to squeeze her hand supportively, “Kara Zor-El, I don’t know what will happen next, but I will never abandon you, ever. No matter how long it takes to deal with the aftermath of what’s coming, give sanctuary to what remains of your people, and hold the Protectorate together; I will do all of that, but after that, I **will** find you again. **I promise**.” She then gently touched the emerald that hung around her neck on a delicate golden chain and gave Kara a knowing look.

The Kryptonian felt her _Zh’ehl_ tingle under her _Ka’dah_ as it lay against her chest at the same time and blinked in surprise. “Rao! You synced our…!”

“Shh,” Kori leaned in and whispered, “Not so loud. The old man is pretending not to be spying on us. He'd seek to break our connection if he knew of it.”

They both glared over at Jor-El, who was a few yards away at the departure area, suddenly looking up as if trying desperately to appear distracted by the giant, blazing red star in the sky.

She then whispered, “Yes, Kara, I should be able to track you now, at least within a few dozen light-years. It’s not Kryptonian level tech, not even close, but it will be a decent starting point for a search. Don’t worry; I will respect Jor-El’s will - when I come for you, it won’t be with a fleet - but I can’t just accept that I’ll never see you again. I… I just c…can’t.”

Kori was the one tearing up now.

Kara darted in and hugged her fiercely before they broke apart. “I will miss you so much! I want to be with you… to stay with you… Rao, I hate this!” She whimpered.

“I know. I know. Just don’t die on me, okay?” Kori said with a sad smile, “And once you’re wherever you end up and it takes too long for me to find you, promise me that you won’t wait around for me moping, okay? Find happiness. Find… someone who makes your heart sing like you do mine,” Then the princess’ eyes widened as if remembering something. “Oh, check the pocket of your _Ka’dah_ before I go…”

Kara started to pat down her clothing, but the grinning Princess interrupted to say, “No, not that one, the other one.”

After some frantic searching, Kara finally reached into the right hidden pocket and was startled to find the delicate gold signet ring that Kori had always worn but was now missing from her elegant finger. It was gorgeous and adorned with perfectly cut Tamaranian emeralds.

Kara sent a wave of gratitude to her Companion. _You helped her hide it! Thank you, Shatari._

A complex series of glyphs representing love, joy, and happiness skittered across Kara’s vision in response.

“Something to remember me by,” Kori said with a thoughtful grin. “It’s ancient and priceless… not that **you’d** notice.” Then added with a grumble, “I still can’t believe your people don’t have any concept of paying for things except when dealing with outsiders. I mean, how do you know what anything’s worth?”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle; Kori’s commentary was one of the many endearing things she loved about her alien Princess.

She continued in a more serious tone, “That ring is mine, and it isn’t just a pretty piece of jewelry - like you, Kara, it’s so much more.” The slight fanged smile that brightened Kori’s face was stunning. “It’s a royal sigil that identifies me as the youngest daughter of the First House of Tamarus; Starfire, Princess of Tamaran. My older sister, Komand’r,” (who Kara knew by her warrior title, Blackfire), “has its mate and they are connected… our mother gave them to us before she died so we would never lose each other. I would like you to hold on to mine until I see you again and can give you a proper replacement.”

Kara stared at Kori, blinking, trying to digest what Kori had just said before holding the beautiful ring out to her. “I… I can’t accept this... it must mean everything to you.”

“Not everything, Kara, some things are more important,” Kori said, and the smoldering emerald inferno within her eyes seemed to light with the power of her conviction. She then added, “You know that when I say, ‘some things’ I mean **you** , right? We really don’t have time to be cryptic.”

“Oh…” Kara pulled her offering back and stood dumbstruck.

“You silly, beautiful Kryptonian.” Kori laughed, and then addressed Kara’s Companion directly, “Take care of yourself and your stubborn charge, Shatari, and tell the old man to stay safe… **and,** more importantly, **to remember his promise**!” She said the last part loud enough for Kara’s uncle to overhear as she glared over at him.

Jor-El cringed and shuffled awkwardly as the Princess focused all of her attention back on her best friend, “Don’t forget me, Kara Zor-El, **ever** … okay?”

“I would **never** forget you!” The girl choked up, holding her precious gift under her chin as if in prayer. “How could I?”

“Then it’s settled,” Kori said, her voice cracking with emotion. “Until we meet again.”

They then nodded to each other in silent understanding. No matter how long it might take, the two of them would be reunited – Kori would always find her.

Kara only hoped it would be sooner than later.

They were interrupted as a recovered, and quite solemn Jor-El approached. Kori acknowledged him with a nod, and Kara’s uncle bowed deeply in return. Placing his palm on his chest over his heart, he thanked the Princess in Kryptonian, “ _Nahkluv._ ” He said, “Walk in Rao’s light, Koriand’r of Tamaran.” 

“And you Jor-El of Krypton. Your people, all they are, and all they have done for The Protectorate will never be forgotten. I will speak for you, always.” Her oath was uttered in perfect Kryptonese.

Filled with so much emotion, Jor-El closed his eyes and glanced away, but somehow managed to thank her again.

As Kori gracefully turned to go, she caught Kara’s gaze one last time. Offering the Kryptonian girl a brave smile, she whispered, “Be safe, be happy, and know that you are never alone… ever. _El mayarah_ , Kara Zor-El.”

Hearing the Tamaran utter her family’s motto ‘Stronger Together’ left Kara breathless, and her knees nearly buckled under her.

Then, Kori was walking away.

Steadying herself, Kara noticed that as Kori sauntered down the passageway, her graceful shoulders slumped forward, and were shaking with quiet sobs, and it broke her own heart further.

Kara couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

She wanted to chase after her Princess, wrap the beautiful girl in her arms, and go with her - but she didn’t move. Instead, the blonde stood frozen, her gaze following her best friend’s fluid movements until she disappeared through an iris-like portal of her Imperial flagship, accompanied by her phalanx of elite soldiers following behind.

Kara’s breathing began to hitch as she started to feel panicked, but at that moment, one of her uncle’s large hands gently squeezed her shoulder, and she calmed.

 _He understands._ She reached up to grip his fingers like a lifeline.

Soon after, the magnificent Tamaranian starship rose like one of the great red dragons from Kori’s homeworld into the deep red sky. Once it passed through the city’s domed veil of light, the craft folded space-time before shimmering beyond Kara’s perception – disappearing, along with an escort of half a dozen sleek Kryptonian Protectorate combat vessels.

One of Krypton’s greatest warriors, Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, favored by General Dru-Zod (a friend to the House of El), led the officers piloting the vessels as well as the elite shock troops deployed within each.

Kara stared off into the blood-soaked horizon after the girl who’d taken both her breath and her senses, still clutching her precious gift to her chest.

 _At least Kori will be safe_ , _and so will the hundreds of Kryptonian peacekeepers on those ships. I’m guessing that they’re quite displeased right now for being forced to pull escort duty during the celebration, but they will be alive tomorrow._

Her comforting thoughts still weren’t enough to dull the pain of the ice shards stabbing her chest.

Kara held herself together long enough to appease the anxiety of the industrious _T’zin_ who maintained the docks. The dutiful creatures were already at work repairing the damaged walkway when Jor-El wrapped a reassuring arm around her sagging shoulders and led her away.

“Where are we going?” Kara mumbled to her uncle in a blurred daze.

“Home, little one. Home.”

“I’d like that,” she said quietly, leaning into the solid man for support as he guided her.

Jor-El made a path for her through the gathered crowd of onlookers as they sought out a secure portal at the closest transport nexus. Along the way, there were far more approving nods and looks of sympathy or encouragement than any judgmental glares, which was a plus, not that Kara cared what anyone thought about her and Kori.

She was done; emotionally exhausted, physically drained, and wanted nothing more than to leave the city as quickly as possible. That said, it wasn’t lost on her that it was probably the last time she’d ever see Kandor.

Living in such proximity to the place most of her life, she had a sudden epiphany that she’d come to take the majesty of Krypton’s magnificent capital for granted. She cast her gaze upon the Golden City’s shining shifting towers and miles-high dome one last time, with Shatari, as always, recording the memory, before stepping into the familiar vertical pool of swirling light that would take her home.

A second later, upon reaching the safety of The Spire’s entryway, Jor-El gave Kara a quick hug and told her that she’d been courageous. Before parting, he added, “I like her.”

The girl blinked up at his cool gray, smiling eyes and asked incredulously, “Kori? But, but you two argued, and she frustrates you to no end! I don’t understand…”

“We argu…" Jor-El paused, catching himself before continuing, “… **debated** the merits of **the plan** because she was right, and we both love you.”

Kara swallowed, unsure of what to say. “Thank you…. wait! What do you mean, she **loves** me?”

Jor-El’s brow creased, and then, slowly, a look of understanding came over him, and he chuckled. “I’m sorry. I thought that part was quite obvious. You are young, though, and untouched by Rao’s Fire. Ah, to be as you are again. My dear, I do hope you two are reunited. Regardless, please keep my indiscretion in sharing what I did about **the plan** with her between us. Can you do that?”

Kara was still distracted; the impact of his words still sinking in _(Kori loves me?!)_ and was barely listening but managed to nod in response.

“Good,” he said. “ _El mayarah_ , my lovely niece. I must go now; there is something of great importance that I must see to - Rao, forgive me.” And then he was dashing off, mumbling timelines, numbers, and coordinates.

 **_Kori_** _loves **me**? Is it possible? Oh, Rao! Her kisses… and the way she touched me… Oh! She does! She loves me! _

A starry-eyed Kara waved off the _T’zin_ trying to feed her as she sought out her room, and promptly collapsed on her bed. She was still feeling Kori’s lips on hers, the electricity that danced and tingled over her skin where the princess’ fingers had lingered, and remembering the girl walking away, crying.

 _Will I ever see you again?_ Kara felt sick to her stomach just at the thought she might not.

As she curled up in a comforter, Shatari hugged her and gently shifted into the form of the girl’s favorite comfy nightshirt and bottoms.

Kara felt warm and safe, even though she knew she wasn't, and somehow began to relax despite the pit of darkness inside of her chest and the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t go away. A sedative of some kind was most likely involved as well – but the girl welcomed it.

_Thank you, sister._

As the miserable Kryptonian lay nestled among her soft covers, she gazed around at the ample, quiet space that had been hers since she was small, committing all of it to memory:

Half-completed mechanical and crystalline devices, art supplies, paintings in various stages of completion, old scrolls, books, and hundreds of memory crystals burdened her desk, shelves, and creativity stations.

Projects and experiments that’d she’d now never be able to finish.

Her walls were mostly over-burdened with artwork she couldn’t bring herself to rehome or dispose of, and above her was her favorite feature, a vast, domed ceiling open to the stars. One section was different than the other walls. It had what appeared to be a window that looked out onto a dark green forest of ancient trees split by a briskly flowing gray-blue river. It was a special place she’d once visited with her father, Zor-El, and he’d made the window for her fourteenth Awakening Day.

It made her chest ache just knowing that she couldn’t carry everything with her – and it would all soon be gone. Kara absently sought to feel the ring in her pocket to make sure it was still there and wrapped her fist tightly around its cool metal band.

As the minutes passed, her thoughts drifted fondly to the pack of nervous little eight-armed _T’zin_ whose jobs it was to tidy up her room every day. Long ago, when she was a child (and schemed to one day become a judicator like her mother), she thought she was quite clever and struck a secret deal with them.

Kara would allow them to clean her room every day, but only if they would avoid moving any of her’ work in progress’ things around.

Unfortunately, the _T’zin_ honestly enjoyed their work, and she knew that their agreement with her had always made them feel sad and guilty that they could never really give her room a deep cleaning.

_I’ll let them do that tomorrow, it will make them happy._

Speaking of her parents, true to form, they were not around to notice her arrival back at The Spire that evening or her melancholy - not that she was in any mood to talk to them about what had just happened. The girl hadn’t expected either of them to be home anyway, not with everything happening and their heavy responsibilities, but their absence still made her sad.

But she **was** looking forward to spending time with Lyra-El, who didn’t disappoint.

It didn’t take long for the ancient, living AI whom the girl called _Uze’ju_ (grandmother) to appear at her bedside. Lyra-El wore her favorite form, a young, darkly beautiful Kryptonian woman with long midnight hair, a complexion like ebony, and eyes sparkling with starlight. She sat down gracefully and drew the suddenly weeping girl into her warm, comforting embrace.

Kara had known Lyra-El her entire life; her House’s guardian had practically raised her.

Her _Uze’ju_ had also lived for so long her origins had become lost to antiquity, and even when asked, she would never give a straight answer on the subject.

A typical response to a question like “How old are you, grandmother?” might be, “Older than the mountains and the seas, my child, but younger than the first stars’ light.” Her backstory was such a mystery (and there were scant few of those left on Krypton) that over the generations, it had become a game among the younger members of the House to try and trick her into revealing it.

So far, no one had succeeded beyond bits and pieces, even her father and the Old Man.

Most Kryptonians only knew her as The Wise One – the seemingly all-powerful being that kept watch over the House of El and all she surveyed within the Jeweled Mountains and beyond to the glaciers of the Great Sea. She was the gentle voice that controlled every aspect of the fortress of The Ancients known as The Spire - master of all of its vast environs and its secrets.

Not even The Council had ever dared to go against her, and lucky for them, she was above both politics and governance. 

Lyra-El’s reputation for playing all-around protector, comforter, matchmaker, and wise mentor within their House was also legendary - but to Kara, she was so much more. She was the one whom the girl felt safe, whispering her secrets, her desires, and her fears.

With Lyra and Shatari, the girl was never alone, and always safe.

That night, in her perfectly annunciated mix of ancient and modern Kryptonese, Lyra-El calmed her.

"There, there. Come _We’na_ ; your aura is a storm cloud of sorrow. Tell me what troubles you.”

“ _Uze’_ _ju…_ she’s gone. Kori’s gone,” Kara sobbed.

The patient woman then listened as Kara began pouring her heart out, telling her about the beautiful, unexpected kisses she’d shared with her best friend, how much it hurt to be without her, and her fear that she’d never see her Princess again.

“I think I may be in love with her _Uze’ju_ … but I… I don’t know. I have never been ‘in love’ with anyone before. Rao, I am so confused!” Kara laid her head on Lyra’s welcoming shoulder and snuggled in.

After a time enjoying just being held, the girl worked up the courage to ask, “Is it possible that she feels as lost as I am?”

Lyra nodded and said, “Perhaps, young one. Desperation forced your friend to reveal her developing feelings for you sooner than she would have otherwise - though my senses tell me her heart spoke true. The Princess did leave something precious of hers with you, did she not?”

When Kara glanced at the beautiful ring still held in her palm and then up at the wise woman, Lyra shook her graceful head. “No, not that trifle! Rather, a part of herself - her heart, in here with your own.” The midnight beauty placed one of her warm palms gently upon Kara’s chest, and the girl’s eyes widened in wonder when she felt a spark inside of her respond. “I had seen her admiration for you building for months, just as I had noticed you stealing glances of her in the same manner.”

“Okay, okay!” Kara blurted out. She’d turned bright red and buried her face on Lyra’s shoulder.

The older woman laughed affectionately and ran a hand through the girl’s golden hair. Kara always felt so loved when she did that. “My point **is,** dear Kara, that like you, the Princess has come to care deeply for someone and is deathly afraid of losing her. She may have acted rashly but did so with honesty. The poor girl may well have pulled her own heart out and handed it to you (symbolically, at least) when she gave you that ring of hers, which she’s going to be in a great deal of trouble for doing, by the way.”

Kara gasped at the revelation, as well as the thought of Kori being in trouble for her sake.

“Oh, _We’na_ ,” Lyra-El continued, “I know everything seems terrible and uncertain right now, but there **is** hope. In my long experience, things usually have a way of working themselves out **if** they were meant to be, and you have the will to make it so.”

“You think so, _Uze’ju_?” She asked timidly.

“One can never be too sure of the future, Kara Zor-El. I cannot promise that you will see your Princess again, though I hope you will. But if you do not, all is not lost. You will always have her beautiful memory to carry with you and cherish in your heart, as will she.”

They then curled up together on the bed, and after Kara’s sobs subsided, the older woman began sharing stories of Tamaran with the attentive young Kryptonian. Lyra always seemed to know everything about everything. In this case, even the best route for Kara to one-day travel to her princess’ homeworld.

Sometime later, as they lay tucked under the covers gazing up at the galaxy projected around them from the heart of Kara’s _Zh’ehl_ , Lyra showed her something astounding - how to use her powerful heirloom crystal to view the stars, from anywhere.

As Lyra touched her device, a cascade of stars appeared above and all around them. Kara’s breath caught, and she said with wonder in her melodic voice, “It’s so beautiful. Is this how the night sky will appear for Kori once she has returned to her world and looks back out toward Krypton?”

“Yes, my dear, at least until Rao’s light is extinguished… which won’t be for many long years from now, from her perspective.”

Kara started crying again, a mixture of joy, and inconsolable sadness.

Exhausted, the girl finally fell asleep sniffling, quietly tucked up into her _Uze’ju’s_ warmth, and wrapped in her powerful arms. The Ancient One stayed with her granddaughter all night, humming a beautiful tune that had not been sung for over five millennia, to calm Kara whenever dark dreams invaded her peaceful slumber.

…………………………

**Next:**

**_Kingdom Come_ **

…………………………

**Story Lexicon/FAQs:**

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue when not expressed as thoughts. Below are some of the terms that you’ve encountered and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow:

**Alura/Alura In-El** _–_ Kara’s father, Zor-El’s mate and Kara’s mother. Alura was the rare twin sister to the legendary Kryptonian military leader, General Astra, and served as Krypton’s highest law enforcement official (adjudicator) with the most auspicious title of “Justice.” She is revered, even by the Military Guild. In her honored role she dealt with all civil, criminal, and social matters of law on Krypton. In her world’s last days, when it was clear she could not change The Council’s course, Alura spent her time coordinating between the four Houses of the Alliance to assure their plan would come to fruition.

Was a member of House Ze, like her sister, before joining with Zor-El.

Alura had also explored and pushed the limits of Kryptonian energy manipulation and can use her aura without being enhanced by the light of a yellow star.

 **Astra/Astra In-Ze** – Honored General, one of the military elites, deadly combatant, and commander. She is the rare twin sister of Alura, beloved Aunt of Kara, the highest military leader on Krypton, and the current leader of the House of Ze. Astra has spent most of her career leading the Second Armada, interceding in conflicts among the civilizations within the many worlds of The Protectorate.

She is a skilled negotiator, deadly warrior, respected leader, and an amazing Aunt to Kara.

A recent fall from grace involving a failed plot lead by her subordinate, Non, to overthrow The Council was kept quiet. Astra was not complicit but metaphorically ‘fell on her sword’ and took the blame, as Non was under her command. Alura sentenced her sister and the conspirators to The Phantom Zone to save them from what she knew was coming but kept that a secret from Kara.

Astra doesn’t want to believe Kara set her up to be captured but went to the Phantom Zone completely devastated, thinking she may have.

 **Awakening -** The Awakened, like Kara, are not ‘born’ but engineered using the best aspects of their House’s genetic material, and with vast amounts of knowledge and experiences integrated (pre-loaded) into their minds as infants within their birthing chambers using ‘cell memories.’

Natural childbirth is rare for most Kryptonians, though strong adherents to Rao’s teaching still practice it. Kal-El was born, while Kara was Awakened.

 **Companions –** A Kryptonian life form. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. In ancient times, after being hunted to near extinction, the creatures made a pact with Kara’s people to be bound to _Ka’dah’s_ , starships, structures, even armor to serve Krypton.

 **Cythonna** _–_ One of the most ancient Kryptonian gods, said to be the female half of **Rao** (Lord of Light and the Day).The Great Lady was also known as Goddess of the Night, warrior and protector of those unjustly persecuted, and patron to monsters and non-biologic life forms; including Kryptonian AIs. A great variety of fantastic creatures lived and thrived on Krypton besides the _T’zin_ and Companions, and Cythonna is mother and caretaker to all of them.

 _ **El mayarah**_ – ‘Stronger Together’ is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonian phrase and the House of El’s family motto. It is physically represented by a very complex glyph that encompasses the history of the House, the family crest. In its purest form, the phrase means ‘hope,’ and that none of them are ever alone, but it also has a much deeper and broader meaning.

Kara applies this to all those she cares about. 

**Faora-Ul -** Rank: Sub-Commander. A respected member of Krypton’s Military Guild and the youngest leader of the Sword of Rao (an elite combat unit that serves The Will of the Protectorate) ever.

She appears to be about twenty in human age, is 5’6”, of medium build, with short black hair tipped on the edges with a vibrant blue, like her eyes. Her flexible Kryptonian battle armor is dark gray and black, with an accompanying light gray bodysuit. It’s alive, a military version of a Companion _Ka’dah_ \- so it can change form, just in a more limited fashion than Shatari (but far more powerful than a standard non-yellow sun enhanced _Ka’dah_ ).

Faora moves with a kind of fluidity that comes off as deliberate, dangerous, and feline. She is fierce in battle and more prone to action than her colleagues - who would look for compromise and mediation. She is favored by Dru-Zod (he treats her like a daughter) and as both his Guardian and Advisor. Faora is his #1.

Dru-Zod worked with Alura to save Faora from Krypton’s doom to assure his favored was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

 **House of El** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: In its very basic form, the symbol of the House of El means ‘hope’; and embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. The family motto is ‘stronger together,’ or in Kryptonese, ‘ _El mayarah_.’

This noble family can trace its lineage back to before The Enlightenment on Krypton and even to before the Dark Times so long ago. As this story begins, the House of El has two branches, one led by Jor-El and Lara (Kal-El’s father and mother), and the other by Zor-El and his mate, Alura (Kara’s father and mother) - the leaders of the Alliance).

The House symbol for each scion is subtlety different from each other, which means Kara and Kal’s crests are similar but different. These would be easily recognizable as different branches of The House of El to a Kryptonian, but would look the same to most humans.

 **House of Tor** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: Secrets, mystery, and seeking the truth. Astra’s chief lieutenant, battle sister, lover, best friend, and bondmate, Sarva’s House. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Van** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: family, hearth, and home. Lara’s House before joining with Jor-El and the House of El. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Ze** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: law, justice, and integrity. The family motto is ‘Justice for all.’ This is Astra’s House (she is its head), and it was her twin sister Alura’s as well before she joined with Jor-El. Part of the Alliance.

 _ **In’ah**_ – Daughter. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _In-hah’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je_ – **Sister. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like **‘** _Jay’_ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Je’ju**_ – Mother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Jay-ju_ ’ (Kryptonese)

 **Jor-El** – Kara’s uncle. He is a passionate bondmate to Lara, the father of Kal-El, older brother to Zor-El, a leader of The Alliance, and head of Krypton’s Science Guild. Kara loved him, and she and ‘the Old Man’ were very close.

 _ **Ka’dah**_ – Traditional Kryptonian traveling raiment (insane tech) that is bonded with a symbiotic, telepathic, and a shape-changing entity known as a Companion. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way.

The _Ka’dah_ is created for the individual and then merged with the essence of a non-biologic intelligence life form. Once joined with a Kryptonian, usually at their Awakening ceremony as a baby, the entity becomes their lifelong Companion who will act as both their host’s protector and their enhanced interface with the world.

 **Kal-El** – Kara’s four-year-old cousin when they first arrive on Earth. Son of Lara and Jor-El, his human name is Clark Kent. He is a strikingly handsome little boy with a head of wavy black hair and sky blue/gray eyes that could/will melt hearts.

 **Kandor** \- The capital city of Krypton. Nick-named the ‘Golden City’ for the magnificent hues it’s massive miles high, and vast transparent protective energy dome reflects from Rao.

Kara travels to the great city via a gateway located in her house often for her studies, entertainment, and to visit family and friends. She’s lived near the great metropolis for the last ten earth years of her life, ever since she and her parents moved from Argo City to their ancestral home, The Spire, in the mountains outside of the protection of its vast dome.

 **Kryptonians** \- An ancient humanoid race that has existed as a civilization for over a million years, with a highly advanced culture in all ways. Their science, for example, is indistinguishable from what humans would consider magic. Over the millennia, Krypton’s most exceptional minds had unlocked the secrets of the universe, harnessed the power of the stars, and even mastered the spark of life itself! They created wonders, explored the multiverse, and at one time ruled a thousand galaxies before becoming peacekeepers.

 **Kryptonian Glyphs** \- Communication for Kryptonians is not limited to simple words or even thoughts. While they still had ‘language’ as we would perceive of it, they could also convey vast amounts of information, memories, power, and even emotions in a single breath, by a simple touch or thought as well as in writing in sigil form.

A good example would be the glyph (a family crest) representing each of Krypton’s great Houses.

 **Lara Van-El** – High-ranking Kryptonian scientist, Kara’s aunt, mother of Kal-El, one of the Leaders of The Alliance, and bondmate to Jor-El. She is a Shaper – one who transforms and brings life to dead worlds and change to those that were deemed to be in crisis. She has altered the evolution of species, turned desolate, uninhabited planets into paradises, and seeded life on countless worlds.

 **Lyra/Lyra-El** – An ancient intelligence and living being. Unique. She has been a member of Kara’s House for countless generations - so long, in fact, that her origins have been lost to antiquity. She is one of the few mysteries left in the world (a rare thing on Krypton).

It had become an unofficial rite of passage of sorts for the younger family members to try and find a way to reveal her secrets. Over the years, while many tried (including Kara’s father and uncle), none had succeeded beyond bits and pieces of possible truths kept in the Book of El. She has always seemed to enjoy the game, though.

Lyra communicates by thought, with her melodic disembodied voice, but also has the power to take living form, though very few have ever seen it. Kara is one of the lucky ones.

The Wise One, among her many titles, has watched over ‘The Daughter of El’ (Kara) since her Awakening. Lyra has always appeared to Kara as a young, alluringly beautiful Kryptonian woman with skin the color of midnight, long black hair that flows like a river of darkness, and eyes that glitter with starlight.

She and Kara have spent a great deal of time together, and the young Kryptonian calls her _Uze’ju_ , grandmother.

Lyra would tell her _We’na_ (granddaughter) stories of times long past, love, tragedy, and hope… and other worlds. They had fallen asleep together on countless nights, looking up at the stars. She has always there for Kara, from just being a good listener, discussing the girl’s dreams and ideas (without judgment), or helping with her art, experiments, studies - and matters of the heart.

Kara knew what everyone wanted to know and didn’t; what their protector did with her time - whatever she wanted!

Whether Lyra was silently prowling the halls of the magnificent Spire (patrols she often allowed Kara to join her on), flowing like an icy wind among the vast mountains of their homeland, venturing deep into The Wilds, or across the world and its many moons, or living unnoticed among the people of Kandor or one of Krypton’s other great cities, the world was hers. She went where she wished, when she wanted, without causing a single ripple in her wake to disturb her people’s undying curiosity. All the while, the ancient one was taking in the sights, sounds, and experiences of their world, even something as simple as a whispered conversation between two lovers as if it were wondrous and new.

Kara could not properly describe her grandmother… she was grace and wisdom, but also sometimes childlike, and the girl could feel that she hid a great sadness from everyone. Lyra was kind, compassionate, and unbelievably powerful, but also like a storm, raw and elemental.

To the girl, her _Uze’ju_ was most akin to one of the ancient goddesses she spoke of with such reverence - Lyra was Kara’s light.

And in turn, the Ancient One loved the golden-haired girl as she has no other and could not imagine an existence without her.

 _ **Ma’har**_ – The ancient Kryptonese word for ‘mother.’ Extremely rare to be spoken in these times. Spoken like ‘Mah-har’ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Nahkluv** \- _Thank you, Thanks. The word is an expression of deep appreciation, gratefulness, and gratitude. Spoken like ‘nock-love’ (Kryptonese)

 **Rao** – Lord of Light and the Day. Krypton’s Red Giant star, but also their deity. **Rao** had been gender-neutral at the time of Krypton’s destruction and for millennia before. Still, in ancient times the god star had distinctly separate male and female aspects: Rao “The Just” (male) by day, and **Cythonna -** “The Protector” (female) by night.

 **Shatari/Shatari-El** – Kara’s Companion since her Awakening. The pair consider each other sisters and love each other. Shatari is a fully aware non-biologic superintelligence that is bonded symbiotically with a _Ka’dah_.

Shatari is Kara’s sister, friend, doctor, hacker, shapeshifter, her wardrobe, stylist, and so much more.

While Shatari doesn’t have a voice of her own, she can easily communicate with Kara using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, and all of the senses. The Companion is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kara usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Shatari is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 ** _Shisir_ ****–** Kryptonian curse. To condemn. Closest English translation, as far as I can tell, would be ‘damn.’ Spoken like ‘she-sheer’ (Kryptonese)

 _ **T’zin**_ – Living non-biologic entities created (or more accurately, called to awareness) by the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El to serve the people of Krypton. The House of El has many. (Kryptonese)

Each had a personality and a purpose; some could fly, others could swim, run, or dig, protect, and a variety of other talents, including the limited ability to shape change. They were made to be caretakers, laborers, and guardians, but in Vox and Vail’s case, the pair became friends with Kara and would be in her company often.

Whenever they could, the trio would sneak off to go on adventures together and make mischief. Usually, these excursions took place well outside of the protection of the Kryptonian’s sprawling home, The Spire and its secure environs, as well as Kandor’s vast dome. Kara enjoyed sneaking off to explore deep into The Wilds, where she felt free.

 **Tharg –** A highly evolved species of highly intelligent, empathic, eight-legged felines renown throughout as wise caretakers, storytellers, and teachers who travel the stars.

Imagine a much larger version of a Caracal Cat, but as big as a panther, with multiple rows of teeth and an astounding variety of colors and fur patterns. Were once the top-end predator species on a distant world but were hyper-evolved by Kryptonian Shapers (scientists who engineer lifeforms and worlds) thousands of years ago as an experiment. 

It is said that a Tharg never forgets anything and has instant recall. It is a great honor to have a Tharg in your household; they are treasured as mentors and teachers for Kryptonian children.

 **The Oculus –** Jor-El and Lara’s home, where Kal lived on his homeworld. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Spire), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of a more arid mountain range far beyond the protection of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, and in the opposite direction from The Oculus.

 **The Spire –** Kara’s amazing living home. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Oculus), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of the stunning glacier-covered Jeweled Mountains and lies far beyond the influence of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, but under Lyra-El’s watchful eye.

 **The Wilds –** Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness outside of the great cities’ protective domes. In ages passed, vast areas of the world were abandoned to the spread of glaciers and the upheavals from Krypton’s chaotic geology as the people retreated into domes cities above and underground.

In the end, over 80% of the planet had returned to how it once was - wilderness. Over the years, many new life forms, as well as extinct creatures, have returned to life by curious Makers like Kara’s father, Zor-El, and set free there to be observed, but over time were left alone to evolve.

Hardly anyone goes out in The Wilds anymore; Kara is a rare girl with a romantic explorer’s heart. She has been exploring the unknown territories with her _T’zin_ since she was five and knows them better than anyone.

 _ **Uze’ju**_ – Grandmother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _You-ju,’_ the ‘z’ is silent (Kryptonese)

 _ **We’na**_ – Granddaughter, what Lyra calls Kara. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Way-nah’_ (Kryptonese)

 **Zhehiodia Ehl** or **Zh’ehl (** abbreviated common usage) **–** Meaning: quite literally, ‘living star.’ It is a Kryptonian personal crystal. Spoken like _‘Zeh-El’_ (Kryptonese)

On Krypton, living crystalline tech was the basis for most aspects of Kara’s people’s science, and lives. The living, aware crystals of Kryptonwere of infinite variety, and each had the potential to hold vast amounts of information, energy, sentience, and even worlds.

The _Zh’ehl_ are one perfect expression of that power and mastery. Each has a rudimentary intelligence (but are not individuals and do not speak) and are primarily used for personal secure quantum communications, navigation, and to act as space-time anchors as well as dimensional beacons. They are akin to a combined universal communicator, compass, GPS, distress beacon, and warp field generator (enabling travel over vast distances in the universe).

Like a Companion, a Kryptonian will also only usually possess one _Zh’ehl_ in their lifetime. These unique devices are a treasured gift that demarks a crucial moment in a young Kryptonian’s life that they’ve reached a specific level of maturity.

A small ceremony usually takes place on the individual’s Awakening Day to celebrate their transition. Think of it as a coming-of-age moment, but there is no concept of the human idea of a whimsical ‘childhood’ on Krypton. To Kara’s people, life is embraced as a continuum of growth, with a focus on the pursuit of one’s passions, knowledge, and perfection.

 **Zor-El** – Kara’s father, mate of Alura, younger brother of Jor-El (Kal-El’s father), and one of the most respected scientific minds in generations on Krypton. Zor-El was a **Maker** , one of the rare few who could breathe awareness into the sentience’s who pervade Krypton’s living crystal matrices. Over his life, he helped transform worlds, create life, capture the power of stars, and made real other wonders.

Born in Argo City over six hundred Earth years before this story begins, Zor-El is one of the leaders of Krypton’s Science Guild along with his older brother, Jor-El. He is also one of the Leaders of The Alliance.

……………………………………

**The Kryptonian language:**

In this story, both modern and ancient Kryptonese are expressed in several forms, including; written, spoken, thoughts, andcomplex glyphs. ‘Kryptonese’ is used to refer to all forms of the language to simply things.

My interpretation is in the spirit of the Kryptonian language, not literally to any one source. If Kryptonese is used in the story, it is because I believed that it was important enough to do so. I am not attempting to stay true to any ‘official’ version other than what I developed for my previous ‘Secret Life’ series using Kryptonian.Info for inspiration:

<http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html>

**Use of italics in the story:**

Anything in the Kryptonese language is _italicized w_ hen used everywhere in this story **except** in thoughts, as all thoughts are already _italicized._ When any non-English words and terms are used in thoughts, they are NOT italicized.

**Examples:**

  * _Wow, she’s cute,_ Kara thought before quickly glancing away - her cheeks flushed.
  * _El mayarah._ It was as if Alura’s voice had reached across the stars to remind Kara that she wasn’t alone.
  * The girl bowed her head and took a deep breath, one of her hands seeking out the blue jewel of her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ that dangled on the chain around her neck to wrap her fingers around it - something Kara always did to comfort herself.
  * Nahkluv, Ma’har _, I miss you so much,_ Kara’s thoughts swirled in Martha’s mind.



**Time, Kara’s age, and physiology:**

Krypton’s days were longer than Earth’s. Kara’s people are also far superior to humans, maturing more quickly physically, intellectually, and emotionally - making her already far more advanced than her apparent age on either planet. Also, as one of the highly evolved ‘Awakened’ Kara came into the world already filled with a vast amount of pre-loaded information, referred to as ‘cell memories’ in this story. These experiences will unlock over time, either as she matures or as situations arise, requiring the knowledge buried deep in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'll be posting roughly weekly (targeting weekends) as long as I can. I have 25 chapters in draft at the moment and expect it to run 30+. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and a huge shout out to my amazing, enthusiastic, and passionate Supercorp beta reader and fellow AO3 writer, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps pushing me for more chapters!!
> 
> My AO3 avatar is the wonderful work of the artist Lesly Oh, and inspirted me - https://www.instagram.com/p/BP90hFaBh7f/
> 
> I began drafting notes for this story on 8/12/2018
> 
> If you have interest, the fic that I wrote previously and crosses into this one is here:  
> The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alex Danvers - https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129307/chapters/20746300
> 
> While I have taken artistic liberties and explore some delicate subject matter as the story progresses, I have done my best to stay true to the core of these wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy and stick with them on their journey.


	2. Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.
> 
> ………………….
> 
> Kara Zor-El is not having a terrific week.
> 
> Stung by the prospect of losing everyone (and everything) she’s ever known, the heartbreak of having to say goodbye to her best friend (who she’s also probably falling in love with) and her parent’s unwillingness to tell her what’s become of her Aunt Astra, the ordinarily joyful girl is feeling lost, alone, confused, useless, and frustrated. 
> 
> So, despite the dire warnings to stay sequestered within her family’s fortress-like home, The Spire, Kara makes an impulsive decision to act, and sneaks off on one last dangerous adventure.
> 
> That’s the plan at least - but her doomed planet’s end is coming sooner than anyone, even Krypton’s greatest scientific minds (foremost her uncle Jor-El) expected, and she’s quickly running out of time!

………………….

 _“As yourselves your empires fall,_ _  
And every kingdom hath a grave.”_

  
― **William Habington,** **Poems of William Habington**

………………….

 **The morning** **of the day of Krypton’s end**

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus 12 hours**

**Location: Krypton – The Spire, Kara’s home within the Jeweled Mountains**

Lyra-El gently woke Kara, helped Shatari make her granddaughter presentable, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before sending her off to attend a rare event - breakfast with both of her busy parents.

The girl didn’t want to go, not still wounded by the Kori-sized hole in her chest where her heart used to be. Yet, time was growing short, and even as wretched and angry as Kara was, she knew the meal could be the last time her family would be together doing something relatively normal until after the cataclysm.

As Kara entered the softly lit, domed chamber, her mother eyed the distinctive new ring her daughter had decided to slip on her finger that morning with interest - but said nothing. Justice Alura did nudge Zor-El under the table, somewhat painfully, when the scientist began to comment on the precious adornment.

Rubbing his bruised thigh, he quickly changed the subject and instead asked Kara how her visit with the princess the day before had gone.

Alura groaned softly at his perilous, choice of topic, and watched her daughter stiffen in response to his ill-timed question.

“Koriand’r is **gone**!” Kara replied from between clenched teeth. “I may **never** see her again, the world’s going to end tonight, and no one will tell me anything about this **plan** you’re all working so hard on so I can **help**! Should I go on, or just make up stories like you and mother and tell you that everything is **fine**?”

“No, I…” He sputtered, but she interrupted him before he could finish.

“One lie for another is that what our great House has come to? I don’t recognize this world, or our family anymore…” Kara looked more sad than angry as she finished, and silently pushed her plate of unappetizing pale, jiggling cubes of organic nutrients away.

Zor-El held her gaze, sighed deeply, and said, “I am sorry…”

There was silence at the table after that, though it didn’t take long for her mother to speak up. “Kara, you have every right to be angry, but we are only trying to protect you.”

The girl crossed her arms and glared at the older woman, who only then opened up a little about **the plan** Kara’s uncle had already spoken of. Her mother revealed that only weeks earlier, she and Zor-El, along with the entire House of El and three other High Houses, had clandestinely decided to go against the will of The Council. Their new Alliance began working in secret to build escape pods that could slip through Krypton’s impenetrable planetary defenses.

It was a near-impossible task to accomplish in secret with so little time, and it wasn’t long before the Alliance had to face reality – that they needed to re-focus all of their scant resources on building one pod, with room for only two occupants.

“It’s the best we could manage,” Alura said with a haunted look. “You, along with her cousin Kal-El, were selected as the pair who would escape the impending cataclysm. You’ll be leaving this evening preceding the start of The Unbinding ceremony - before the end of the world.”

Her mother’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she placed a shaking hand over her mouth as she finished speaking.

Zor-El reached over to entwine his fingers supportively with his mate’s.

Kara just stared at her in disbelief. The news hadn’t been what she’d expected.

She’d thought they would **all** be leaving for safety as a family.

_Not just two of us. Kal and me - alone._

Kara finally asked, her voice trembling, “What about you and father, Lyra, and the rest of our House?”

Her parents shared a brief, wary glance between them before Zor-El cleared his throat and said, “There is hope for us, and all of the Houses of the Alliance… though that part of **the plan** is fraught with great uncertainty and peril.” The girl began to ask a question, but he gently silenced her. “And you do not need to worry yourself with those intricacies at this time, Kara. Should we succeed in this task, your mother’s _Zh’ehl_ will be a beacon for you to follow to find us. All will be explained on your journey.”

The girl was desperate to know the particulars of her parent’s risky escape plan but knew that further questions wouldn’t get her the answers she was looking for. That said, knowing there was a strategy offered her a measure of comfort. If her father and the Old Man were plotting something together, then the odds of success were in their favor.

“I suppose even a chance is something,” Kara sighed as she reached up to touch her own _Zh’ehl_ that hung like a delicate star around her neck. Motherand daughter shared a small conspiratorial smile as Alura did the same with her own as they both rolled their crystals gently between their fingers.

A minute passed before the girl finally asked, “So, where are you sending us?”

It was dead silent for a few seconds, and then Kara’s mother finally said, “Somewhere safe,” adding, “And far enough away to escape Krypton’s doom, and what will come after.”

Justice (Kara’s mother’s most revered title as the head adjudicator of her people) glanced away as tears once again threatened to spill from her eyes.

Kara wasn’t satisfied and kept pressing, asking for the name of her destination, space-time coordinates, everything. Her parents resisted, but she did manage to pry a little more info out of them, including some concerning news that gave her an idea of how she could help them.

“We’ll reveal more at the time of your departure. For now, we must withhold certain details for your safety,” her father had said cautiously, adding, “the Council cannot know.” Kara knew his tone. Zor-El was closing yet another matter to discussion.

All her pent-up anger, grief, and despair boiled over at that point, and she blurted out that she would refuse to go without them - but it turned into a debate she quickly lost. She was the one who was needed to get Kal-El to safety.

Her cousin’s life was in her hands. If she stayed, he’d die.

_They planned this, using him against me, and yet still not trusting me to know the details._

Kara’s fists had balled up, and she was shaking as she glared at them both.

“And by telling me where we are going, you think you’re telling the Council? That I can’t keep a secret? I would **never** tell them!” Her voice raised several octaves.

Alura stepped in to play peacemaker. “No, Kara Zor-El. We know you wouldn’t reveal the truth, at least intentionally – but keeping secrets is not one of your best talents. Moreover, The Council has access to technology long forbidden that we believe they have already used to glean secrets from our allies and also to force their silence, if not their compliance.”

Alura looked pale as she revealed her colleagues’ treason and alluded to the terrible power they had unleashed against their people.

Her father then added, “We are just trying to protect you, Kara. The less **you** know, the safer you’ll be.”

“Like Aunt Astra? Is she **safe**?!” Kara bit back at them like an accusation, which it was. Even though Alura was right about Kara’s terrible ability to lie, and she knew they were worried about her safety, she was feeling angry, with, in her mind, nothing to lose.

The argument between her mother and Astra that had occurred after her aunt’s last clandestine visit to their home to see Kara a few days earlier had been weighing heavily on her.

It was the same night that Astra had disappeared.

Kara didn’t know what happened, because, for the first time in her life, her mother had **ordered** her to leave her bedroom after she’d burst in with armed guards who were aiming their weapons at a shocked Astra. Kara’s aunt had come to tell her something important, something terrible that she’d unintentionally allowed to happen by trying to save their world. But her mother’s interruption put an end to that before it started, and they wouldn’t tell Kara anything!

_Where was Astra? And why wasn’t she responding to their beacon?_

The girl had activated the tiny communications device Astra had given her to signal her for their clandestine meetings. Kara had used it many times since being ejected from the room but to no avail. It made no sense. Astra had given her the cloaked, military-grade communication unit that was entangled with her own to connect them. The disciplined soldier had never once missed answering after being contacted using their secret secure channel.

_Wait, unless, unless she **can’t** reply! _

Kara begged her mother. “She’s your sister, _Je’ju_. What happened? Where is she? Please tell me!”

Alura glanced nervously around her, as if she were afraid of being overheard, before whispering, “I cannot, _in’ah_ , at least not yet. But you know that I love Astra as half of my own heart. She is safe, and you will have the answers you seek - in time. I promise.”

Kara had never seen her mother so torn, tired, and anguished. She believed her.

It hurt to remember.

_……………………._

**Fast-forward, back into The Wilds, high on the icy wall**

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus a little under 6 hours**

**Location: Krypton – The Wilds, deep in the deadly Kahalon Range**

The determined Kryptonian blinked away frozen tears and pushed her memories and dark thoughts to the back of her mind to analyze later.

_Time to move._

Kara flattened her lithe form the best she could against the sheer cliff face and forced her gaze upward to measure the distance she had left to go to the ledge above.

 _Better up_ , she thought, than the long free-fall back down to the mist-shrouded ice flats where she’d started her grueling climb over three excruciating hours earlier.

If she fell, Shatari’s ability to manipulate gravity would slow her fall, but it would take her hours to make it back up the mountain - time she didn’t have. Rao would devour her world before she could return home, even if she were somehow able to retrieve the rare object she sought.

As it was, it was a life or death scenario with no reset, the first one she’d ever faced outside of her Aunt Astra’s combat simulations.

 _I can’t give up,_ Kara thought with determination, pulling herself incrementally higher on the sheer cliff face.

Back in Kandor and across Krypton, her people were continuing to gather for The Unbinding celebration taking place that evening. Many had come from their homes on distant star systems just to be part of the historic moment, unaware of the danger.

It had been millennia since Krypton’s orbit had last been moved to escape Rao’s creeping expansion, but this time was different.

This time, the invisible tether of quantum fields and dark energy The Ancients had forged to bind Krypton’s failing core to Rao’s fiery heart to stabilize them both would be severed. Her world would then be shifted to orbit a new, young red star over two thousand light-years distant.

At least that was the plan, but, like moths to a flame, Kara knew all that awaited them was death - Jor-El was never wrong.

The girl shuddered.

“Stupid plan,” She cursed under her breath. “Stupid, arrogant Council.”

It was after that horrible argument with her parents that she’d finally admitted to herself that she couldn’t stop it, none of them could, but she could do **something**.

_I can save Kal-El **and** take part of Krypton with me so we can live again._

“Hurry, Kara Zor-El, your god’s anger grows. Look!” Vox called out with concern from his perch on an outcropping of dark, jagged ice above her. The shimmering crystalline quills of the young _T’zin’s_ dark wings had fluffed, and the worried creature’s head tilted up toward Krypton’s unnaturally seething, blood-red sky.

Kara’s gaze followed, and what she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

The inescapable presence of Rao loomed more expansive than it should have been (based on her uncle’s projected timeline), above the world taking up half the sky. Krypton’s massive red star was so close in proximity to the planet now that Kara could see the towering loops of arced plasma erupting from its blazing surface.

_No! No, no, no, no! Rao is too close! What’s going on? Something isn’t right. Everything is all happening too fast!_

Worry gnawed at her gut as she checked her sensors and chronometer in the ever-present heads-up display (her HUD) Shatari provided whenever she willed its need.

The numbers and tracking data did not look good.

**Doomsday Clock: Adjusting to T-Minus 3.5 hours**

A slight tremor rumbled under the girl’s feet like a warning.

 _Something’s wrong!_ _Events are moving ahead of schedule, outside of the Old Man’s projected parameters. I’m running out of time._

Kara could only assume that the Council, eager to show their ‘achievement,’ must have moved up the timetable. She knew that once The Unbinding began, the power that had held back Rao from going nova for millennia would no longer be in place. According to Jor-El, this would trigger a cascade of irreversible effects that would lead to her world’s end.

By the time the people realized what was happening, it would be too late. The protective barrier that had shielded her planet from the massive star’s devastating heat and radiation for countless generations would be stripped bare, and her world would perish.

Even the great science of her people could no longer protect them against such power.

The Council had failed, just as her parents and Uncle Jor-El had warned them. In their hubris, the august body, the wise protectors of her people, had doomed their entire civilization and the planet.

Well, most of them. It was too late to save everyone, and if Kara didn’t make haste, she would be lost as well, along with… “Kal-El,” she said under her breath. The girl swallowed hard, trying to block the unbidden images that came into her mind of her sweet little cousin burning alive.

“I will not fall, or fail you, cousin,” Kara gritted out from between clenched teeth as she restarted her climb.

Several agonizing minutes later, using all of her considerable strength, she slowly drew herself up to the top of the narrow shelf above. Panting, she crawled as far away from the edge as possible and pressed her back up against the dark, frozen cliff face to rest.

“I just… need a moment,” Kara said as she gasp for air, her muscles on fire.

Vox landed lightly on one of her shoulders. The anxious bird nuzzled her cheek and the side of her neck. “I was worried for you,” he cooed with concern.

“So was I, Vox, so was I,” Kara almost laughed, or cried; she wasn’t sure, it was probably a bit of both.

 _Rao, I what I wouldn't give to be able to fly like you,_ Kara thought as she reached up to gently scratch her little friend’s head and neck.

At the same time, she glanced down at her now undamaged left glove and flexed her stiff fingers. Underneath, she could feel the flesh of her (thankfully) still-attached digits swiftly knitting back together.

She then sought out Shatari in their shared thoughts and sent her Companion a wave of combined love, gratitude, apology, and sympathy.

_Thank you, sister. I’m sorry you were injured as well; I should have been paying better attention to my handholds and weight distribution._

In response, warmth began radiating all over her skin from the inner lining of her _Ka’ dah_. And with that, Kara felt blessed. There was no other way to describe her overwhelming sense of contentment than to use the archaic phrase.

Shatari was a part of her, whatever article of gear, adornment, or clothing the girl had ever needed since she’d been wrapped up in her as a baby immediately after her Awakening. But her companion was much more than that. She was the other half of Kara’s brain, her lifelong protector, physician, shape-shifting sister, and, besides Kori, her best friend.

Also, thanks to her _Ka’ dah’s_ remarkable sensors, the young Kryptonian was continually receiving a steady stream of information overlaid on the world around her. Elevations, temperatures, wind speeds, velocity, a real-time contour map of the mountain of ice she was entering, the composition of the crystalline structures and minerals around her, and today her HUD included an end of the world countdown timer… that was nearly at zero.

According to Shatari’s analysis, it was almost too late to return to The Spire with her prize even if she could manage to claim it. They needed to speed things up if they hoped to have enough time left for her and Kal to escape Rao’s impending death throes.

“Let’s go.” Kara raised her voice in an attempt to be heard over the gale, though as usual, Vox seemed to have no trouble understanding her anyway.

The bird tilted his attentive head and nodded before leaping off her shoulder to soar forward into the rough maze of crystals. The inner workings of the mountain of rock and ice wound at least another half a mile upward to its peak, and the bird was finding them a path through the twisted spiral to the prize she so desperately needed.

Kara was very grateful that her stalwart little friend (now guide) had insisted on accompanying her on her ascent into the deadly Kahalon Range with its miles-high spires of razor-sharp crystal and mazes of black ice.

Vox was just one of the many Caretakers, the _T’zin_ , AI shards of all shapes, forms, sizes, and abilities that her father had brought to awareness long ago to serve the House of El. The loyal and tireless beings maintained all of its many living machines and protected The Spire, their fortress-like home in the Jeweled Mountains, far outside of Kandor’s golden dome.

They labored in the background, invisible to most people - but not Kara.

She’d always had a special relationship with the _T’zin_ and showed them kindness, respect, and affection. The beings interacted with her differently than other Kryptonians as a consequence. They cared for her, and she for all of them - even the grumpy ones.

Over the years, she’d also formed a very close friendship with two of the most intelligent and adventurous. She loved Vox and Vail, and they, her. 

According to her father (who was an expert at such things), she wasn’t supposed to forge relationships with _T’zin_ , or address them by given names - but she did anyway. To follow her intuition instead of doing what was expected of her was a critical flaw in her character (or so she’d been told by many of her teachers over the years).

Vox was clever, forthright, excitable, and favored the forms of flying creatures whenever they snuck off on her many adventures. The dour Vail, who had remained below at the base of the mountain to wait for them ‘with all six paws on the ground,’ served as Kara’s swift, powerful protector, and was stoic, wise, and cautious.

The only difference from one of their usual excursions this trip was that this time they had a life or death deadline.

Kara had only decided that morning, after her emotional talk with her mother, to avoid her guards, ‘borrow’ one of the ice skimmers, and quietly depart The Spire on her spur-of-the-moment mission into The Wilds. She was determined to seek out one of Krypton’s rarest and most treasured wonders, a naturally occurring Nexus Crystal.

With such an object, combined with Kryptonian technology, one could bottle the stars - and, more importantly, Kara could bring a piece of her world along with Kal and her (or at least the ability to replicate it).

These days, wild crystals were nearly impossible to find, and harvesting them by hand had fallen out of favor long ago. They were much more efficient to grow and nurture to near perfection in controlled conditions – as was the Kryptonian way.

Her parents revealed the problem to her over breakfast that morning. The Nexus Crystal they had intended for Kara to carry on her journey was not yet wholly formed and unusable. They had concluded that they were out of options and she would depart without one.

Kara told them that she could find such a crystal in The Wilds in time, but they shut her down quickly. It was after that the sulking girl decided to appoint herself the task of acquiring one.

With Rao’s end fast approaching, and everyone in the four great Houses in their Alliance busy with other tasks, she was the only one knowledgeable enough, let alone capable, of finding and bringing back such a jewel.

_Perhaps then they will be proud, see that I am capable, that I can contribute - and that they shouldn’t be keeping secrets from me._

But time was running out for all of them.

Back on the frozen ledge, Kara stood in one fluid motion and was soon forging headlong over the crumbling path. She followed Vox through vast, echoing chambers, leaped over terrifying chasms, slid down frozen tubes of ice, and jumped from one huge crystal to another as she climbed with purpose.

Fighting panic as her timer counted down; Kara navigated a labyrinth of stunning angled spires and jagged spikes of colored ultra-dense glass as sharp and hard as Kryptonian steel.

It was quiet and gave her time to think - which wasn’t so great. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that it was the last time she’d see any of it - that her world would soon be gone, along with almost everything and everyone she loved.

Like Kori, who had no way of knowing where Kara was being sent in the universe to start her search if her princess would ever have the chance to.

_I can’t accept that I may never see you again. I can’t._

The young Kryptonian’s broken heart felt as if it could shatter at any moment, just as easily as the ice that surrounded her.

When she finally reached the apex of the winding outer mountain, the girl was miles above Krypton’s frozen surface, and there was no breathable air. Fortunately, without asking, sometime during the climb, Shatari had created a personal atmosphere around her.

_You are always keeping me safe. Thank you, sister._

Kara balanced on a narrow circular ledge looking inward over a wide gap that dropped into nothingness all the way around. In the center, across the vast, mote-like abyss, was the top of the massive crystalline spire the mountain of stone and ice wrapped around - the Mother Crystal.

Buried inside its smooth, translucent exterior, and visible only by its radiant blue glow, was the treasure she sought.

_As I had hoped, a Nexus Crystal. A great big one!_

Vox screeched as he circled, waiting for her to act.

Kara paced, studying the data Shatari was displaying to calculate a jump. Still, no matter how she simulated the attempt to cross the gap, she always fell short before reaching her target. The gorge was far broader than she was capable of crossing but was also all that stood between her and the perfect deep blue shard - well, besides the hardened outer layers of the Mother Crystal that surrounded it like armor.

 _Even if I made the jump, how am I going to break through the shell to reach the crystal inside before I fall?_ Kara bit her lip. _It’s nearly indestructible, and I dropped my arc torch somewhere down there._ She craned her neck to gaze wistfully back over the ledge.

Simultaneously, a short series of Kryptonian glyphs formed in Kara’s HUD like soft, inky runes, eliciting a smile from the girl.

_Trust – Confidence – Action - El mayarah!_

Kara smiled. Shatari was assuring her that she should make the leap, regardless of how daunting it seemed, and that she wouldn’t be alone.

 _I do trust you, sister, and myself_ , Kara thought before steadying her breathing and backing up a very short distance to press up tightly against the cold wall behind her.

_Okay, here we go!_

She took a deep breath and then burst into a brief run, leaping with everything she had out over the expanse. Kara was airborne, and to her great relief, instead of falling, she was buoyed unsteadily upward like a snowflake in the wind.

 _Oh my!_ She almost laughed. Her _Ka’dah_ had grown wing-like flaps and ballooned out to catch the air currents.

To say Kara was surprised would have been an enormous understatement.

_Shatari! You found a way for us to close the distance! You’re amazing!_

It wasn’t pretty or graceful as she bobbed in the air but seemed to be working.

Kara blinked in surprise as halfway across a gauntlet made of spiked, hardened steel formed around her right hand and forearm, and instructions etched themselves into her vision as they skittered across her HUD… wind speed, her travel arc, angles, required force, and she quickly understood.

The young Kryptonian grinned as she balled up her fist, pulled back her arm, and struck forward just before her body impacted her target.

Landing the bone-jarring punch was painful, but aided by the momentum of her collision, and with the additional strength temporarily granted to her by Shatari, her blow shattered an opening in the massive mineral exposing the Nexus Crystal within!

Vox shrieked happily from where he swooped nearby as Kara thrust her free hand in to claim and withdraw the shimmering blue jewel that was her prize.

She held on tightly to the broken edges of the Mother Crystal to keep herself from falling and quickly slipped the hard-won treasure into a secure compartment of her side pouch. It was the same place she’d stored her most precious belongings that morning for her impending journey - just in case she didn’t have time to pack later.

The exhausted girl then closed her eyes, exhaled, and let go - her arms stretched out wide

The trip back down to Krypton’s surface was easy; she just allowed herself to fall and trusted her Companion to save her.

 _It feels like I’m flying._ Kara marveled at the sensation as plummeted through the clouds.

Shatari, though as fatigued as her host was, used her inertial dampeners to dramatically slow their descent to the point where they were finally floating like a feather, with Vox diving and circling her nervously like a worried chaperone down to the planet’s icy surface below.

They drifted to where the massive wolf-like Vail waited. Her silver-gray crystalline spines, like fur, covered in a glistening layer of red-tinted snow, raised with unease until the young Kryptonian finally made it to the ground.

“Welcome child, I am gladdened by your safe return.” The great beast’s rumble was happy she padded over the freshly fallen snow to where Kara had just landed.

The smaller _T’zin_ squawked as he came in for a landing nearby and flapped his wings vigorously, angry at being left out.

Vail rolled her eyes, sighed, and added, “And you as well, friend Vox.”

His feather-like quills puffed up as he settled in the snow near Kara’s feet.

“Vail...” Kara choked up and stood on her tippy toes to throw her tired arms around her towering friend’s enormous neck (that she could not reach all the way around). “I’m so glad to see you.”

As they nuzzled together, the ice under their feet shuddered for a moment - long enough to worry her _T’zin_ protector.

“Come, we must leave this place,” Vail said with urgency. “The ice is shifting, cracking deep down in the frozen sea, and things more terrifying than me are waking. Our world’s end comes.”

Kara searched the area for a glimpse of the sail of the skimmer she’d concealed in a snowdrift earlier, but Vail shook her head and said, “The Transport Grid is down in preparation for The Unbinding; your conveyance will be useless. Besides, the sentry AI’s will undoubtedly be searching for it. Here, climb up. I’ll get you home like old times.” She lowered her front haunches for the very sore and exhausted Kryptonian, who gratefully clambered onto the Great Wolf’s back.

“Thank you,” Kara said as she sank wearily into the cushion of her protector’s now soft spines that held her safely in place.

Soon, with the girl clinging to her and Vox soaring overhead, all six of Vail’s swift, sturdy legs were moving, and they weaved like a silent wind across the endless flat ice, which had taken on the color of the blood-red sky.

………………..

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus 1.2 hours**

**Location: Krypton – The Jeweled Mountains, entering the House of El’s territory**

Once the trio finally reached the rainbow-hued spires of the towering Jeweled Mountains, Kara found the energy to rouse from half-asleep. Shatari helped, jolting the girl’s system with an incredible cocktail of something that gave her renewed strength and brought her senses to full awareness.

 _What a rush!_ _That was exhilarating._

As the traveled, Vail loped quietly around massive crystalline spires that jutted up from the icy surface from deep within the crust of the planet. The gigantic structures denoted the eastern border of the high reaches of the House of El’s vast territory.

All around her were the most vivid reds, purples, emerald, and swirls of the deepest blue. The entire region shone with a rainbow of the most intensely vibrant colors that Kara had ever seen on all of the twelve worlds she’d visited.

At that moment, it struck her quite profoundly (and with great anguish) that the beautiful hues that she had experienced her entire life might not exist where she and her small cousin were going.

_What if this mystery world we’re my parents are sending Kal and me lacks them at all?_

The knot in her belly grew and tighter, and they made the rest of their journey in silence.

Once they passed through The Spire’s deadly protective energy shields and reached a safe place within its grounds, Kara patted Vail’s side and called a halt to their journey.

As the girl dismounted from her high perch, she ran her hand lovingly over her friend’s shoulder, and tears began to flow down her stinging, reddened cheeks before she could stop them.

“Oh, my child, do not cry.” Vail’s rumble was soothing, and the enormous creature leaned against Kara to comfort the girl as she always had whenever her sweet Kryptonian was sad.

Kara pressed her face into her friend’s soft muzzle, closed her eyes, and began to sob in earnest.

Vox flapped down and settled on Kara’s left shoulder as a roost and said, “We know you do not leave us by choice. There is only so much room in your pod, and your life is important. It is all that matters. Hurry. Go now, Kara, you must be safe.”

The girl’s eyes widened, and she sucked in a surprised breath as if her friend had said something revelatory. “That’s it! Only so much room! Vox, you’re brilliant!”

The little creature stood straighter and puffed out his chest as he crowed, “I am.” Then he hesitated and asked, “Wait… Am I? I’m confused.” The bird-like creature tilted his head and blinked a dark, questioning eye at Kara.

“No time to explain,” she said. “Just… just hibernate. Now!”

He just stood there clueless and blinked, but Vail turned in Kara’s direction and revealed her dual rows of long, sharp teeth as she grinned in understanding. The Great Wolf then chuckled - a deep, reverberating sound, and said, “Of course, Kara Zor-El. Are you sure? The Maker forbade any _T’zin_ from coming with you on your journey.”

“What’s going on?” Vox’s voice squawked a bit too loudly, and he covered his beak with one of his wings in embarrassment.

“Yes, yes, I am sure,” the young Kryptonian stammered, ignoring her little friend’s outburst, and then continued with confidence, “In fact, I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life, and I don’t care if I am breaking my father’s rules. I’m tired of endings, and I’m not abandoning everyone I care about here if I have a choice - and this time I do. I’m going to…” She paused, flustered, but finally burst out, “I’m going to hide you both in my bag, **okay**? Now, change - we’re out of time.”

Vail had already settled her enormous but deceptively light-footed form onto the snow and was beginning to shimmer. She then shrunk in size until all that remained of the great beast was a beautiful indigo crystal shard, twice the length of Kara’s hand and the width of two of her fingers put together side-by-side.

Vox squawked, finally understanding, and quickly followed suit. As the smaller creature closed his eyes, Kara spoke softly to him.

“Sleep, my little friend. When you wake, it will be on a new world.” _I hope._

After packing their hibernating forms away in her pouch, Kara removed the large blue Nexus Crystal and held the glittering prize in her hand. She paused to steady herself, and then directed her senses outward, to scan the steep, jagged walls of snow-covered rock and crystals around her in search of one of The Spire’s hidden entrances.

After a moment, she recognized the signature of her mother’s energy, and her lips curled into a delicate smile as shesilently stepped through the caress of an illusionary section of rock that opened into a secure access point.

Kara had no trouble entering, as The Spire, and her grandmother knew her very essence.

Once inside the smooth, cave-like chamber down a tunnel beyond, she quickly leaped into a wide-open shaft bored into the center, a gravity-tube and began a slow, feather-fall descent into the deepest levels of her home.

…………………..

**Doomsday Clock: T-Minus slightly less than 1 hour**

**Location: Krypton – Deep in the lowest levels of the ancient Kryptonian fortress known as The Spire, Kara’s home in the vast Jeweled Mountains**

Kara was making her swift, foot-first descent using one of the wide Gravity Tubes (which everyone just called ‘grav-tubes’) that had been carved ages ago, like a network deep into Krypton’s miles-thick crust. Glacial ice, bedrock, and thick crystalline veins blurred by as she anxiously raced to the lowest levels of The Spire to her father’s laboratories.

“Kara! Kara Zor-El!” Alura’s anxious, pleading voice called through the massive facility’s closed communication network as soon as Shatari had tied them back into The Spire’s secure system.

“I am here, mother,” the girl responded immediately, but more tersely than she intended as she adjusted her shoulder pouch to keep its contents, along with Vox and Vail, from clanking together.

“Thank the Ancestors! I was so worried.” If Alura noticed her daughter’s curtness, the older woman didn’t let on. She just seemed… relieved.

“So was I,” Kara admitted, her anger lifting as she set gently down on the dimly backlit lowest level, the Nexus Crystal held tightly in her right hand like a softly glowing, luminescent blue baton.

When she stepped out of the shaft, the girl was quickly surrounded by six armed guards; a mix of Military Guild from the four Houses of The Alliance. Kara recognized their leader, Commander Sarva-Tor, a renowned Peacekeeper and one of Krypton’s elite Sentinels, who greeted her.

“Thank Rao; you are safe! Welcome home, Kara Zor-El,” Sarva said with great relief as she offered the girl a respectful bow and a strained smile. She then quickly glanced over to command a pair of waiting engineers to seal the grav-tube.

The older woman was striking - over six-and-a-half feet tall, with short-cropped silver hair, sharp, gray eyes the color of Krypton’s skies before an ice storm, and golden-brown weatherworn skin. She also wore a long scar across her right cheek like a badge of honor, which, of course, it was - no one on Krypton retained physical disfigurements except members of the Military Guild who had earned them. Kara’s mother had never allowed Kara to keep any of hers from her sparring matches, or contests, much to the girl’s disappointment.

What was mesmerizing was how the Commander moved - graceful and deadly, like Vail.

A form-fitting suit of black, nearly indestructible Kryptonian battle armor accentuated the firm muscles of her toned form, which had caught Kara’s eye, as did the lethal blade the warrior held at the ready in one hand. The weapon was as long as the woman was tall, and a visible aura of energy coursed along its infinitely sharp edges.

She was wary and ready for war.

Kara placed an open palm against her chest in response to Sarva’s greeting, but she was so flustered by the amazing woman’s proximity that when she spoke, her words came out as a nervous stammer, “Th… thank **you** , Sarva-Tor. You… you honor me.”

Being in the esteemed (and beautiful) warrior’s presence was beyond intimidating.

_Oh, to be like her or Astra someday…_

The Sentinel seemed unfazed and was taking Kara in, studying her with approval. “The honor is mine. I have heard so much about you,” She responded sincerely.

Kara knew of Commander Sarva from the heroic stories told by her Aunt of her most trusted lieutenant, her sister in battle, and most passionate lover. But in person, up close, she was just… perfection.

Well… almost. Kara’s already reddened cheeks had grown brighter as her thoughts wandered to Kori.

“You must hurry,” The Sentinel then urged as she motioned for the girl to head down one of the many long passageways that branched from their location. “Your parents are waiting for you in the hidden hangar. Alura said that you would know how to find it.”

The woman then glanced with concern back at her squad. Kara did also, and quickly realized that the warriors under Sarva’s command were heavily armed and crouched behind various forms of cover. Their powerful ranged energy weapons were aimed defensively in the other direction of the cavernous corridor they were all in, at the last remaining operational grav-tube that lead to the higher levels of The Spire.

“What is going on?” the young Kryptonian asked, confused.

Kara knew that it was against etiquette for anyone, even members of the Military Guild, to carry anything other than purely ceremonial (or archaic) weapons in public… _unless… unless…_

“Are we expecting to be **attacked**?” Kara asked as if it were the most absurd thing ever. Which it would have been, in regular times.

Sarva looked stricken, but took a breath and said, “Yes. While you were off in The Wilds, your uncle did something very… reckless. As a result, The Council ordered General Zod to move against us, with deadly force.” Her voice rose and took on a hard edge.

“Fortunately, Zod was just as appalled by their request as we were. The General warned Alura of his orders and then stalled as long as he could. The Council’s pacification troops are on their way here now, and conflict is unavoidable. Such an unthinkable act of savagery is against everything we stand for as a people, and I am sickened that this atrocity is happening now, in our time.”

Kara was struck silent by the horrifying news. Her world, its laws, truths - all she had ever known and held dear were all about to be torn apart. She must have looked lost; because at the next moment, Sarva had sheathed her deadly blade, stepped in close, removed her armored gauntlets, and placed her strong, steadying hands on Kara’s arms.

The warrior’s ice-gray gaze had softened, and when she spoke, her words were surprisingly gentle, as was her touch. “Go, precious daughter of El, before the first wave of attack ships arrive. Should we survive, may our ancestors guide you back to us.” She then grinned and added, “It would be a shame if we were never to know each other.”

Kara was still reeling from the dreadful news, but her yet glowing blush brightened at the compliment. No one had ever called her ‘precious’ before, especially not someone like Sarva.

The girl said, “I will find you again. I promise!” Then almost tripped over her own feet as, still looking back at the powerful woman, she took off at a run calling back, “ _El mayarah_ , Sarva-Tor!”

Her stomach was doing flip-flops along the way as the Sentinel’s words finished sinking in. The Council’s forces **were** coming for them as if the planetary catastrophe wasn’t enough to worry about.

The whole situation completely perplexed Kara.

_Why would The Council want to hurt my family? What irresponsible thing had the Old Man done to upset them so terribly? It couldn’t be just because of my and Kal’s pod, could it?_

No, there was more going on behind the scenes than either Jor-El or her parents had told her, another secret part of their **plan**. The question was, what were they and all of their allies up to, and why had they worked so hard to keep whatever it was from her? 

As she ran, Kara reached up and willed her gloves to dissolve away so she could touch her _Zh’ehl_ to make sure it still hung around her neck.

Her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ (it’s full name) was a duplicate of her mother’s. The small, dazzling blue crystal would assure her safety traveling between worlds, serve as her communication device, a quantum beacon, map to the stars, and her only connection to Kori.

Alura had only given the delicate instrument to her on her last Awakening day. She’d placed the warm chain forged of living Kryptonian metal around Kara’s neck and said, “Our _Zh’ehls_ are bound, like our hearts, and yours will always lead you back to me…”Then added her silent thoughts through the shared connection their _Zh’ehls_ provided them, O _nce you unlock its secrets_.

Hearing her voice in her mind gave Kara a wonderful feeling of safety and joy, but also foreboding.

How she would accomplish what was being asked of her in the present was still uncertain, and whatever mysteries were hidden inside her delicate blue gemstone would need to wait to be unlocked once she arrived at her and Kal’s far-off, secret destination.

Kara suddenly stumbled upon realizing that she’d neglected something.

 _Oh no! I forgot to ask Sarva what she knew about what happened to Astra!_ Kara blushed, and chastised herself for being distracted by the formidable warrior but didn’t have time to turn around.

She continued running until skidding to a halt in front of a section of the seemingly endless wall. To all appearances, it was no different from the others, but Kara knew it was the secure main hangar gate.

To anyone but a member of the Alliance, the high arched hall would have seemed no different than the long sections she’d just run through. The fabric of reality around it had been warped by Alura, disguised by one of the powerful obscuring auras that she was so proficient at creating.

Kara could sense it and noticed a slight shimmer in the structure of the physical wall without help from Shatari’s sensors.

 _Rao! Mother is more powerful than I realized! Will I ever be able to fashion something this elegant with my own abilities? A veil that only those I wish to be aware of it could see and feel?_ Kara wondered. 

As the girl waited to be scanned, something Alura had once said to her echoed back in her memory, ‘Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.’

And despite everything, the girl smiled. Her mother’s words rang true, even though as Justice, she always made everything look easy - like what Kara was looking at right at that moment.

Her invisible scan complete, the solid crystalline wall before her became fluid, like water, and she walked through the thick barrier and into a cacophony of voices, Kryptonian engineers urgently dashing about, and straight into her mother’s crushing embrace.

“Oh, Kara, thank Rao, you’re safe!”

…………………

The next several minutes were a blur.

Alura took Kara aside to clean her up, look over the fresh scars on her healing hand, and hold her.

The girl’s anger had utterly drained from her and had been replaced with deep sadness and longing - as if she already missed what was right in front of her.

Her mother didn’t even give her a lecture about stealing the ice skimmer and running off, only fretted over Kara’s rough condition, and marveled at the perfect blue Nexus Crystal she’d brought with her.

Alura reluctantly handed the precious sliver off to an awestruck technician barely older than Kara. The young man placed the blue shard in a clear null field capsule for transport so carefully it seemed he was worried that it might shatter at any moment.

Her mother quickly explained, “The crystal will go to Zor-El, he and your uncle will prepare it for your journey. It is exactly what they needed. Well done, _in’ah_!”

Kara couldn’t help but feel proud and delighted at hearing her mother’s words of praise.

When finally, alone together, the waterworks started for both mother and daughter. Kara had honestly never seen Alura cry so much before in her entire life - but that day, they both did… a lot.

“I’m so sorry about Astra, the plan, and keeping things from you. About... well, everything,” Alura rushed to say, like a confession. “You have a right to be angry with me, with all of us, but… with your Aunt… I… I needed to make sure she was safe. I also couldn’t reveal what we were planning to The Council… or put you at risk. My life is one thing, yours… yours is another matter. It was the only way.”

Kara was perplexed. “Only way? Mother, I don’t understand...”

Alura nodded, wiping away tears. “I am sorry, but my avatar will explain everything on your journey. We have no time now, but she will make things clear, I promise. Just know that my sister is far from Krypton, and, like your Kori and Dru-Zod’s favored, Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, is safer right now than any of us.”

 _Astra is okay!_ Kara sighed and stopped pushing for answers. She believed her mother, and they were out of time.

As they spoke, Shatari shifted from the form of Kara’s protective climbing gear and into a more casual everyday version of her _Ka’ dah_ : pristine white pants, deceptively delicate-appearing boots, and travel tunic that conformed nicely to her svelte figure. It was designed with a high collar and a subtle relief of the House of El’s family crest emblazoned on the chest over her heart, the glyph _El mayarah_.

“I’ve always loved its meaning,” Kara said softly to her mother, who was running her fingers through the girl’s long, golden hair as a sudden tremor shook the facility.

“Me too. ‘Stronger, together,’ like us.” Alura managed to say, wiping more tears off her cheeks before touching Kara’s forehead with her own, something they’d not done since she was little. “Oh, my girl, there is so much I wish to tell you... so much I **need** to tell you.” Her mother looked away anxiously, and then continued, “But your pod is ready.”

“Oh.” The knot in Kara’s belly tightened further. What more unspoken things had her mother been alluding to that now she might never know? Would her avatar tell her on her voyage? Just thinking about the implications of that made Kara tear up yet again.

Alura and her very docile daughter walked hand-in-hand to the cavernous hangar that housed the pod and its long runway that led to a massive circular opening in the bedrock, lit in the glow of soft bluish crystals. The duo pressed through a gaggle of a dozen hectic technicians who were making preparations.

When the young Kryptonian saw the small, sleek craft intended for her and Kal-El’s journey with her father leaning into its interior, pushing her now glowing, bright blue Nexus Crystal into its inner dash, she gasped in wonder.

The crystal looked as if there was a galaxy spun within it.

 _That’s new!_ Kara marveled. _What did they do to it, I wonder?_

Lara, Kal-El’s elegant mother, was also there, a halo of soft white light cast by the slowly spinning crystals aglow and hovering around her head. She was placing her child inside the pod behind Kara’s seat with tears glistening down her regal cheeks.

Kara almost began to cry again, just watching her.

The girl was certain that she’d wept more in the last few days than she had in her entire life – perhaps more than anyone in the world.

Behind her Aunt stood the Old Man himself, her uncle, Jor-El, wearing a powerful suit of battle armor the likes of which Kara had never seen before. Hints of warm, brilliant light shone through fine cracks in only tiny glimpses from within it, which after spectrum analysis Shatari identified as the wavelength emitted by an exceedingly powerful Yellow Star.

 _Power armor!_ Kara gasped. _Amazing!_

She had no idea such technology existed but was more thankful than ever that the old man was on their side.

Jor-El’s bearded jaw was set with grim determination as his son was lowered into the pod. When he saw Kara enter, her uncle glanced up and nodded solemnly in acknowledgment before offering his co-conspirator a proud, encouraging smile.

He then spoke, his voice booming, “Well met, Kara Zor-El. We deliver our only son and heir into your capable hands. Protect him, teach him by your example, and guide him to Rao’s Light.”

“And come back to us,” Lara added, moving to stand at her husband’s side as her clothing shifted - her own battle armor taking form fluidly around her, a deadly, and quite massive, five-dimensional shimmering blade emerging in her grasp.

Then it all hit Kara, like a sickening wave…

**_This is the end._ **

Zor-El, tall and calm as ever, wrapped in the elegant robes of his own _Ka’dah_ , glanced over at his family, and when he spied his daughter, his gray eyes sparkled at just the sight of her. “Kara, thank Rao, you are here! The Nexus Crystal you brought us is… it’s exactly what we needed, and more! Neither my brother nor I have ever seen such a flawless specimen in a generation.

“That you acquired such a rare thing on your own, from a place so treacherous, in such little time is beyond heroic. To my sorrow, I see now and must acknowledge that I truly never knew the depth of skill and bravery my daughter possesses.” He grinned and opened his arms wide, as he’d done since she was small.

All of their quarrels were forgotten in that one moment.

Kara ran over and collided with his solid form and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. She rested her head just under his chin on his chest, taking in his warmth, his scent... one last time. “Father.”

Her words were all at once, like a sob and a soft exhale tangled into one.

“Daughter,” He replied, as was their little tradition, and a look of sorrow marred his features for only a moment as he hugged her back and smoothed her long hair with his hand. “You gave me quite a scare this time, though I suppose I did deserve it with how we’ve treated you of late. I am terribly sorry.”

“All is forgiven,” Kara said as she wept.

It was a brief welcoming, as he soon sagged with a kind of reluctant resignation and said, “The pod is ready, and will carry you and your cousin to a hidden planet we’ve been monitoring for a very long time called Earth. It is located a little over twenty-seven thousand light-years distant from Krypton but in a blind spot on all nav maps, trade routes, and from communication traffic. I am sending Shatari the star chart coordinates now.”

Kara felt a tingle as data began streaming to her Companion.

Her father continued, “It is a young world by comparison to our own - the third planet from its powerful yellow sun. Sol. Earth is beautiful in many ways, but also dangerous and teeming with life. The people there are, unfortunately, still quite primitive, but on the cusp of greatness or destruction, much like Krypton in our early days. There is great potential within them, Kara, but they will need your light, wisdom, kindness, love, and strength to guide them on the right path... and protect them, and their planet, from off-world predators.”

Kara’s knees almost buckled under the weight of the responsibility being placed upon her. Her father did not seem to notice and continued, “Yours and Kal’s belongings, travel packs, and as much technology and other items we thought you might require are stored inside your pod, and your pilot will make certain that you arrive unharmed.”

Then, Kara perked up at the sound of the surprisingly familiar female voice that responded from within the small vessel, whose words were tinged with sadness. “Kara, I shall watch over you both with my life. If only I could do the same for you and Alura, Zor-El.”

“It cannot be helped, Lyra-El.” Kara’s father said with a sigh, and Kara heard her mother choke back a sob.

The young Kryptonian was also still reeling from finding out who her pilot and guardian on Earth would be!

Lyra-El leaving their home to protect her and Kal on their long journey was the final jolt confirming her horrific new reality. Not that she wasn’t overjoyed her _uze’ju_ would be coming with them, only that with the House of El’s guardian leaving The Spire, and Krypton seemed to be a tacit admission that there was no hope for those they’d be leaving behind.

“Travel in Rao’s Light, _in’ah_.” Her father’s eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears of his own as he spoke the words of parting, and Kara’s already-broken heart cracked further.

She’d never in her life seen him cry before.

Kara took a ragged breath and did her best to be strong. She straightened her posture, looked up into his eyes, and with as much determination and certainty as she could muster said, “Father, I’m not afraid.”

His shoulders shook as he placed one his large hands comfortingly on her shoulder. “I know,” he said with pride, “It has always been in your nature to be fearless, though I hope you know that it is just as brave, or even more so, to acknowledge fear. It is how one responds to that primal terror or true adversity that defines us, not the absence of it.”

“I understand,” she said, and she did, admitting, “Perhaps I am a little scared.”

She would always remember her father’s smile and the glimmer of pride in his eyes at that moment.

“It is time,” Alura announced with dread, and she once again took her daughter in her warm embrace, but only for a moment before leaning back to look upon Kara adoringly, her hands remaining on her shoulders.

She then said, “Your journey will be long, but you’ll sleep most of the way, and Lyra, as well as your father’s and my avatars, will be with you in your dreams to guide you. Remember, once under the influence of Earth’s yellow star, you and Kal-El will be imbued with great power, which you will quickly need to learn to control for your own safety, as well as the safety of others. The changes to your bodies will be felt long before you arrive on the planet, and your abilities will only grow stronger over time. I imagine that your new world will seem like a very fragile place to you at first, but don’t be frustrated… you will both adapt. You **must**.”

“Like when we visited the Ceres system?” Kara asked, eyes huge, biting her lip.

Alura nodded, “Yes, but much, much more intense. At least **this** time, you will not need to be separated from your Companion. Your enhanced strength will not harm Shatari as before; your father has seen to that. Her abilities will grow and evolve with your own.”

Her mother then paused to hug Kara one last time, and mouthed, “Thank you,” over at Zor-El, and he beamed back at his mate.

Kara was shaking a little as Alura let her go, but she didn’t want to leave… and still had too many unanswered questions. “Mother, I will do my best to protect Kal and watch over the people of Earth as you ask, but I don’t even know where to begin.”

The older woman smiled and said, “You will figure it out, believe me, you have proven yourself both brave and resourceful. Follow your intuition; it’s what you do best and something our people have lost. Both you and your cousin will do extraordinary things in your lifetimes, this I know, just as I am certain that my brilliant, strong, compassionate, patient, and already wise daughter will seek to inspire those who call it home, not rule them. You will protect the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves, not because we ask it of you… but because it is who you are.” Her warm fingertips touched her daughter’s chest over her heart.

“Kara, I also know that you will safeguard your cousin, and teach him because you would do no less, but the rest is up to you. Yours is a life to live, not a mission to fulfill. Get to know your new world, its creatures, the people, and allow yourself to find happiness, maybe even love there, as well as a path of your own. All I ask is that you don’t follow your grief into darkness, or blame yourself for any of this, as I know you are apt to do. Do not let the legacy of our people, and our House end here, and never, ever forget who you are. You are Kara Zor-El, **my** daughter, the last daughter, and heir to the House of El, and I’m so sorry… but you are now all that remains of us.” 

They were both openly crying again by the time Alura finished, and Kara swallowed tears as she replied, “I won’t fail Kal-El or you, mother.”

“You could never fail me, _in’ah_ … remember that. I love you, always, my dearest.” But then another tremor shook the chamber, and the muffled sounds of explosions echoed in the distance.

“The Spire is under attack. I have deployed the outer defenses.” Lyra’s dark, ominous voice seemed to come from all around them, followed by a terrible roaring noise from outside, like the world was being torn asunder.

The ground shook violently.

Alura stifled a sob and said, “Kara, you must go, now!”

When she didn’t move, her mother’s expression became tortured as she raised her voice in command, “Daughter! Move!” 

Kara leaped forward, hugged Alura fiercely, and then glanced over at her father one last time before clambering up to slip catlike into the now hovering pod, its transparent energy canopy sealing behind her in a signature flash of bluish light.

Zor-El nodded up at her, and a sad smile blessed his long, thin face as he and Alura leaned into each other to wave goodbye. Kara pressed up against the curved canopy of cold, solid light to watch them as the pod began to move.

“In your seat, _we’na_. Now! We are about to launch.” Lyra-El’s authoritative voice snapped the girl into action. Kara turned to make sure Kal was secure, before sliding into the blurry null field of thick moving air that surrounded her own recliner-like chair. Its built-in inertial dampeners made her feel like she was lowering herself into a viscous liquid that wasn’t wet, and that she could still breathe in.

Being an experienced interstellar traveler, it was all a bit familiar but rushed.

As she settled back and adjusted her position, she caught a glimpse of her parents outside the pod, surrounded by armed guards. There was the massively armored duo of Jor-El and Lara-El, as well as the now dual sword-wielding Sarva-Tor, who looked up and smiled at Kara as if to assure the girl that she was watching over them.

Within the craft’s cramped interior, alerts were flashing, and everything outside of her bubble seemed to be shaking, but Kara barely felt the movement in her protective seat. She was about to ask Lyra what was happening when they suddenly lurched into instant high-velocity acceleration.

Behind her, Kal hiccupped in surprise as their little pod tilted to one side and hurtled at breakneck speed through a miles-long network of tunnels that had been bored through the planet’s crust for its escape.

Within seconds they had angled nose up and burst through a vast half-a-mile thick ice sheet to the surface. As the craft accelerated swiftly upward, it executed a smooth ninety-degree rotation to orient itself. In the process, Kara briefly caught sight of Kandor’s gleaming golden dome through the light canopy. But within seconds, they’d soared higher into the scorching turbulence of Krypton’s upper atmosphere, and she could no longer see the great city.

The sky around them was on fire, literally.

Krypton’s atmosphere had ignited.

 _Oh,_ _mother…_ _father…_ _Krypton!_ Kara cried in her mind, feeling helpless as she craned her neck to look over her shoulder back at her dying world.

Then, Lyra did a curious thing that caught Kara off-guard.

Her grandmother was speaking. Saying something which the curious girl could almost make out, but not quite. It was quite solemn, spoken in a cadence like an old prayer, and then her voice rose as if arguing, pleading. Kara couldn’t understand the language, but it was ancient and complex – and so familiar.

The girl’s skin had also begun to warm and tingle all over as if a power she could not explain or see with her eyes had entered the craft.

Lyra was speaking it, and whatever it was began answering back in a deep, resigned voice. Kara couldn’t make it out clearly, just fragments of conversation that she could comprehend…

‘Rao,’ ‘Cythonna,’ ‘the end,’‘protect them,’ ‘it must be sealed,’ and ‘farewell.’

Though most Kryptonians were no longer drawn to the stories of their rich history and myths, Kara had spent her life buried in scrolls, crystals, vids, glyphs, and old books, studying her people’s past, their passions and beliefs. Perhaps that is why she believed in her heart; she knew what was happening…

_Lyra called upon Rao to protect us, and he is speaking back to her! He’ll save our world… he must._

The girl began to tremble and reached outside of the protective bubble generated by her seat to behind her, fighting gravity to find and touch Kal-El – just to assure herself he was still there.

 _“El mayarah_ ,” She managed to say over her shoulder as his smaller hand sought hers, and the boy wrapped one of her fingers in his surprisingly firm grip and asked, “Kara, we’ll be okay?”

She swallowed hard and replied, “Yes, Kal, we’ll be fine.” doing her best to sound calm and convincing.

Then, suddenly, above them, Rao flared, surged, and in an instant, the shields that protected her planet fell, causing a brilliant, silent flash as bright as the heart of a star. Their little ship pitched violently as its canopy automatically darkened, while at their backs, Krypton’s surface began to heave, buckle, and boil.

Kara’s null field muffled her screams, “No!”

“Coward! Do something! Save them!” Lyra wailed, and then began pleading as she tried to regain control of the ship, “No, no, no! More power!”

Their tiny vessel was shaking, bouncing, and making horrible grating sounds from somewhere inside its mechanisms. Kara knew it was being stressed to its structural limits.

Then, the planet exploded, spewing the poisonous green innards of its warped and damaged core in a massive shockwave.

The leading edge of the impossibly immense blast rippled outward, striking the craft violently with a barrage of sharp, jarring thumps before they could reach any kind of a safe distance. Kara could see this from her protected seat, even if she couldn’t feel it, and gasped as lightning arced from the central control console.

The tiny pod was sent rolling and hurtling wildly through the vacuum of space.

Alarms were blaring, the ship was shuddering, there was a keening sound of metal grinding on metal, and Lyra was screaming in pain. Yet somehow, Kara’s grandmother managed to navigate through the chaos, weaving and dodging massive pieces of their now-dead world.

“Hold on! We’re… almost… free of it!” The deft pilot finally called out as they pulled away from the battering sea of debris just barely ahead of Rao’s fiery expanding corona. “And… there we are! I am initializing ignition sequence in three… two… one… engage!”

As the main drive hummed to full power, the air felt prickly on Kara’s skin, and a soft vibration began to tickle her bones. Kal must have experienced the sensation as well because he suddenly burst out in giggles and started squeezing his cousin’s finger repeatedly.

“Here… we… go…” is the last thing Kara remembered Lyra saying, but there was something wrong with her voice. It was as if she were falling asleep… or broken.

Before Kara could think to ask Shatari to check on their pilot, her world became infinitely still, as if time had stopped - which of course, it had for a moment at least.

She struggled against the familiar, dream-like sensation of floating weightless in a sea of bubbles, but the promise of bliss quickly seduced her into the beckoning darkness. With Shatari’s comforting embrace wrapped around her, the girl’s awareness began fading along with any desire to fight it.

_I’m so tired…_

The exhausted Kryptonian glanced back one last time to check on Kal before twisting around to move her already sleeping cousin’s pliant arm back into his lap. As she turned and sank back in her own seat in what felt like slow motion, Kara ran a finger over the smooth metal surface of Kori’s ring to reassure herself the princess’s precious gift was still securely there on her finger.

When she finally allowed herself to relax, her eyes closed, and their little vessel slipped into the spaces between worlds.

_………………………………….._

**Next:**

**_Starfall_ **

_………………………………….._

**Story Lexicon/FAQs ** **:**

_Updated for chapter 2!_

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue when not expressed as thoughts. Below are some of the terms that you’ve encountered and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow:

**Alura/Alura In-El** _–_ Kara’s father, Zor-El’s mate and Kara’s mother. Alura was the rare twin sister to the legendary Kryptonian military leader, General Astra, and served as Krypton’s highest law enforcement official (adjudicator) with the most auspicious title of “Justice.” She is revered, even by the Military Guild. In her honored role she dealt with all civil, criminal, and social matters of law on Krypton. In her world’s last days, when it was clear she could not change The Council’s course, Alura spent her time coordinating between the four Houses of the Alliance to assure their plan would come to fruition.

Was a member of House Ze, like her sister, before joining with Zor-El.

Alura had also explored and pushed the limits of Kryptonian energy manipulation and can use her aura without being enhanced by the light of a yellow star.

 **Astra/Astra In-Ze** – Honored General, one of the military elites, deadly combatant, and commander. She is the rare twin sister of Alura, beloved Aunt of Kara, the highest military leader on Krypton, and the current leader of the House of Ze. Astra has spent most of her career leading the Second Armada, interceding in conflicts among the civilizations within the many worlds of The Protectorate.

She is a skilled negotiator, deadly warrior, respected leader, and an amazing Aunt to Kara.

A recent fall from grace involving a failed plot lead by her subordinate, Non, to overthrow The Council was kept quiet. Astra was not complicit but metaphorically ‘fell on her sword’ and took the blame, as Non was under her command. Alura sentenced her sister and the conspirators to The Phantom Zone to save them from what she knew was coming but kept that a secret from Kara.

Astra doesn’t want to believe Kara set her up to be captured but went to the Phantom Zone completely devastated, thinking she may have.

 **Awakening -** The Awakened, like Kara, are not ‘born’ but engineered using the best aspects of their House’s genetic material, and with vast amounts of knowledge and experiences integrated (pre-loaded) into their minds as infants within their birthing chambers using ‘cell memories.’

Natural childbirth is rare for most Kryptonians, though strong adherents to Rao’s teaching still practice it. Kal-El was born, while Kara was Awakened.

 **Companions –** A Kryptonian life form. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. In ancient times, after being hunted to near extinction, the creatures made a pact with Kara’s people to be bound to _Ka’dah’s_ , starships, structures, even armor to serve Krypton.

 **Cythonna** _–_ One of the most ancient Kryptonian gods, said to be the female half of **Rao** (Lord of Light and the Day).The Great Lady was also known as Goddess of the Night, warrior and protector of those unjustly persecuted, and patron to monsters and non-biologic life forms; including Kryptonian AIs. A great variety of fantastic creatures lived and thrived on Krypton besides the _T’zin_ and Companions, and Cythonna is mother and caretaker to all of them.

 **Dru-Zod** – General Dru-Zod comes from an ancient line, one of the most powerful Houses on Krypton. He is Krypton’s second highest-ranking military leader after General Astra. The respected soldier and Commander of Krypton’s mighty off-world Armada recently caused controversy with The Council by refusing ascension to that eminent body.

His disdain for governing (and bureaucracy) is well known. He is also protective of his guardian and advisor, the fierce warrior Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, whom he and Alura saved from Krypton’s doom by assuring she was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

A family friend of House El and Ze, Dru-Zod, has always shown great respect and affection for both Astra and Alura but is less enamoured with their scientist husbands. That said, in the end, he chose to believe them, and bought the Alliance time to affect Kara and Kal’s escape by turning his will and his forces against the Council to protect The Spire.

What became of him after his heroic act is unknown.

 ** _El mayarah_** – ‘Stronger Together’ is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonian phrase and the House of El’s family motto. It is physically represented by a very complex glyph that encompasses the history of the House, the family crest. In its purest form, the phrase means ‘hope,’ and that none of them are ever alone, but it also has a much deeper and broader meaning.

Kara applies this to all those she cares about. 

**Faora-Ul -** Rank: Sub-Commander. A respected member of Krypton’s Military Guild and the youngest leader of the Sword of Rao (an elite combat unit that serves The Will of the Protectorate) ever. She appears to be about twenty in human age, is 5’6”, of medium build, with short black hair tipped on the edges with a vibrant blue, like her eyes. Her flexible Kryptonian battle armor is dark gray and black, with an accompanying light gray bodysuit. It’s alive, a military version of a Companion _Ka’dah_ \- so it can change form, just in a more limited fashion than Shatari (but far more powerful than a standard non-yellow sun enhanced _Ka’dah_ ).

Faora moves with a kind of fluidity that comes off as deliberate, dangerous, and feline. She is fierce in battle and more prone to action than her colleagues - who would look for compromise and mediation. She is favored by Dru-Zod (he treats her like a daughter) and as both his Guardian and Advisor. Faora is his #1.

Dru-Zod worked with Alura to save Faora from Krypton’s doom to assure his favored was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

 **House of El** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: In its very basic form, the symbol of the House of El means ‘hope’; and embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. The family motto is ‘stronger together,’ or in Kryptonese, ‘ _El mayarah_.’

This noble family can trace its lineage back to before The Enlightenment on Krypton and even to before the Dark Times so long ago. As this story begins, the House of El has two branches, one led by Jor-El and Lara (Kal-El’s father and mother), and the other by Zor-El and his mate, Alura (Kara’s father and mother) - the leaders of the Alliance).

The House symbol for each scion is subtlety different from each other, which means Kara and Kal’s crests are similar but different. These would be easily recognizable as different branches of The House of El to a Kryptonian but would look the same to most humans.

 **House of Tor** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: Secrets, mystery, and seeking the truth. Astra’s chief lieutenant, battle sister, lover, best friend, and bondmate, Sarva’s House. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Van** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: family, hearth, and home. Lara’s House before joining with Jor-El and the House of El. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Ze** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: law, justice, and integrity. The family motto is ‘Justice for all.’ This is Astra’s House (she is its head), and it was her twin sister Alura’s as well before she joined with Jor-El. Part of the Alliance.

 ** _In’ah_** – Daughter. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _In-hah’_ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Je**_ **–** Sister. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like **‘** _Jay’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je’ju_** – Mother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Jay-ju_ ’ (Kryptonese)

 **Jor-El** – Kara’s uncle. He is a passionate bondmate to Lara, the father of Kal-El, older brother to Zor-El, a leader of The Alliance, and head of Krypton’s Science Guild. Kara loved him, and she and ‘the Old Man’ were very close.

 ** _Ka’dah_** – Traditional Kryptonian traveling raiment (insane tech) that is bonded with a symbiotic, telepathic, and a shape-changing entity known as a Companion. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. The _Ka’dah_ is created for the individual and then merged with the essence of a non-biologic intelligence life form. Once joined with a Kryptonian, usually at their Awakening ceremony as a baby, the entity becomes their lifelong Companion who will act as both their host’s protector and their enhanced interface with the world.

 **Kal-El** – Kara’s four-year-old cousin when they first arrive on Earth. Son of Lara and Jor-El, his human name is Clark Kent. He is a strikingly handsome little boy with a head of wavy black hair and sky blue/gray eyes that could/will melt hearts.

 **Kandor** \- The capital city of Krypton. Nick-named the ‘Golden City’ for the magnificent hues it’s massive miles high, and vast transparent protective energy dome reflects from Rao. Kara travels to the great city via a gateway located in her house often for her studies, entertainment, and to visit family and friends. She’s lived near the great metropolis for the last ten earth years of her life, ever since she and her parents moved from Argo City to their ancestral home, The Spire, in the mountains outside of the protection of its vast dome.

 **Kryptonians** \- An ancient humanoid race that has existed as a civilization for over a million years, with a highly advanced culture in all ways. Their science, for example, is indistinguishable from what humans would consider magic. Over the millennia, Krypton’s most exceptional minds had unlocked the secrets of the universe, harnessed the power of the stars, and even mastered the spark of life itself! They created wonders, explored the multiverse, and at one time ruled a thousand galaxies before becoming peacekeepers.

 **Kryptonian Glyphs** \- Communication for Kryptonians is not limited to simple words or even thoughts. While they still had ‘language’ as we would perceive of it, they could also convey vast amounts of information, memories, power, and even emotions in a single breath, by a simple touch or thought as well as in writing in sigil form. A good example would be the glyph (a family crest) representing each of Krypton’s great Houses.

 **Lara Van-El** – High-ranking Kryptonian scientist, Kara’s aunt, mother of Kal-El, one of the Leaders of The Alliance, and bondmate to Jor-El. She is a Shaper – one who transforms and brings life to dead worlds and change to those that were deemed to be in crisis. She has altered the evolution of species, turned desolate, uninhabited planets into paradises, and seeded life on countless worlds.

 **Lyra/Lyra-El** – An ancient intelligence and living being. Unique. She has been a member of Kara’s House for countless generations - so long, in fact, that her origins have been lost to antiquity. She is one of the few mysteries left in the world (a rare thing on Krypton).

It had become an unofficial rite of passage of sorts for the younger family members to try and find a way to reveal her secrets. Over the years, while many tried (including Kara’s father and uncle), none had succeeded beyond bits and pieces of possible truths kept in the Book of El. She has always seemed to enjoy the game, though.

Lyra communicates by thought, with her melodic disembodied voice, but also has the power to take living form, though very few have ever seen it. Kara is one of the lucky ones.

The Wise One, among her many titles, has watched over ‘The Daughter of El’ (Kara) since her Awakening. Lyra has always appeared to Kara as a young, alluringly beautiful Kryptonian woman with skin the color of midnight, long black hair that flows like a river of darkness, and eyes that glitter with starlight.

She and Kara have spent a great deal of time together, and the young Kryptonian calls her _Uze’ju_ , grandmother. Lyra would tell her _We’na_ (granddaughter) stories of times long past, love, tragedy, and hope… and other worlds. They had fallen asleep together on countless nights, looking up at the stars. She has always there for Kara, from just being a good listener, discussing the girl’s dreams and ideas (without judgment), or helping with her art, experiments, studies - and matters of the heart.

Kara knew what everyone wanted to know and didn’t; what their protector did with her time - whatever she wanted!

Whether Lyra was silently prowling the halls of the magnificent Spire (patrols she often allowed Kara to join her on), flowing like an icy wind among the vast mountains of their homeland, venturing deep into The Wilds, or across the world and its many moons, or living unnoticed among the people of Kandor or one of Krypton’s other great cities, the world was hers. She went where she wished, when she wanted, without causing a single ripple in her wake to disturb her people’s undying curiosity. All the while, the ancient one was taking in the sights, sounds, and experiences of their world, even something as simple as a whispered conversation between two lovers as if it were wondrous and new.

Kara could not properly describe her grandmother… she was grace and wisdom, but also sometimes childlike, and the girl could feel that she hid a great sadness from everyone. Lyra was kind, compassionate, and unbelievably powerful, but also like a storm, raw and elemental.

To the girl, her _Uze’ju_ was most akin to one of the ancient goddesses she spoke of with such reverence - Lyra was Kara’s light.

And in turn, the Ancient One loved the golden-haired girl as she has no other and could not imagine an existence without her.

 ** _Ma’har_** – The ancient Kryptonese word for ‘mother.’ Extremely rare to be spoken in these times. Spoken like ‘Mah-har’ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Nahkluv_** _-_ Thank you, Thanks. The word is an expression of deep appreciation, gratefulness, and gratitude. Spoken like ‘nock-love’ (Kryptonese)

 **Nexus Crystal** – One crystal to rule them all!

A perfect and exceedingly rare living crystal found growing native on Kara’s homeworld, some of its moons, and Daxam, that can hold infinite amounts of data and energy. These are prized by the Makers of Krypton (like Kara’s father) for its almost miraculous uses, which includes the ability to reproduce their worlds’ biomes and environments in a localized area. Zor-El needed one to transfer The Codex into, and to give Kara a way to bring part of Krypton with her to Earth. It turns out it is one of the few things that can also hold Lyra’s living essence besides her own ancient crystal.

 **Rao** – Lord of Light and the Day. Krypton’s Red Giant star, but also their deity. **Rao** had been gender-neutral at the time of Krypton’s destruction and for millennia before. Still, in ancient times the god star had distinctly separate male and female aspects: Rao “The Just” (male) by day, and **Cythonna -** “The Protector” (female) by night.

 **Sarva/Sarva-Tor** – Battle-hardened warrior, hero, and respected member of House Tor, as well as General Astra’s chief lieutenant (her #1), most passionate lover, and bondmate. Sarva is one of the elite Sentinels that serve as Protectors and Peacekeepers for Krypton across the universe, and a member of the Military Guild and the Sword of Rao. She trained Faora-Ul for years until her student became a master. They are close friends.

 **Shatari/Shatari-El** – Kara’s Companion since her Awakening. The pair consider each other sisters and love each other. Shatari is a fully aware non-biologic superintelligence that is bonded symbiotically with a _Ka’dah_.

Shatari is Kara’s sister, friend, doctor, hacker, shapeshifter, her wardrobe, stylist, and so much more.

While Shatari doesn’t have a voice of her own, she can easily communicate with Kara using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, and all of the senses. The Companion is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kara usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Shatari is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 _ **Shisir**_ **–** Kryptonian curse. To condemn. Closest English translation, as far as I can tell, would be ‘damn.’ Spoken like ‘she-sheer’ (Kryptonese)

 ** _T’zin_** – Living non-biologic entities created (or more accurately, called to awareness) by the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El to serve the people of Krypton. The House of El has many. (Kryptonese)

Each had a personality and a purpose; some could fly, others could swim, run, or dig, protect, and a variety of other talents, including the limited ability to shape change. They were made to be caretakers, laborers, and guardians, but in Vox and Vail’s case, the pair became friends with Kara and would be in her company often.

Whenever they could, the trio would sneak off to go on adventures together and make mischief. Usually, these excursions took place well outside of the protection of the Kryptonian’s sprawling home, The Spire and its secure environs, as well as Kandor’s vast dome. Kara enjoyed sneaking off to explore deep into The Wilds, where she felt free.

 **Tharg –** A highly evolved species of highly intelligent, empathic, eight-legged felines renown throughout as wise caretakers, storytellers, and teachers who travel the stars.

Imagine a much larger version of a Caracal Cat, but as big as a panther, with multiple rows of teeth and an astounding variety of colors and fur patterns. Were once the top-end predator species on a distant world but were hyper-evolved by Kryptonian Shapers (scientists who engineer lifeforms and worlds) thousands of years ago as an experiment. 

It is said that a Tharg never forgets anything and has instant recall. It is a great honor to have a Tharg in your household; they are treasured as mentors and teachers for Kryptonian children.

 **The Alliance** – The term used to refer to the five rebel Kryptonian Houses that secretly banded together to try and save what they could of Krypton despite The Council’s obstruction. The Houses are **El** , **Ze** (Is Astra’s House, and Alura’s before she joined the House of El), **Van** (Kal’s mother, Lara’s House before joining the House of El), **Tor** (Sarva’s House), and just before the end, **Zod** joined.

 **The Oculus –** Jor-El and Lara’s home, where Kal lived on his homeworld. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Spire), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of a more arid mountain range far beyond the protection of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, and in the opposite direction from The Oculus.

 **The Spire –** Kara’s amazing living home. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Oculus), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of the stunning glacier-covered Jeweled Mountains and lies far beyond the influence of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, but under Lyra-El’s watchful eye.

 **The Wilds –** Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness outside of the great cities’ protective domes. In ages passed, vast areas of the world were abandoned to the spread of glaciers and the upheavals from Krypton’s chaotic geology as the people retreated into domes cities above and underground.

In the end, over 80% of the planet had returned to how it once was - wilderness. Over the years, many new life forms, as well as extinct creatures, have returned to life by curious Makers like Kara’s father, Zor-El, and set free there to be observed, but over time were left alone to evolve.

Hardly anyone goes out in The Wilds anymore; Kara is a rare girl with a romantic explorer’s heart. She has been exploring the unknown territories with her _T’zin_ since she was five and knows them better than anyone.

 ** _Uze’ju_** – Grandmother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _You-ju,’_ the ‘z’ is silent (Kryptonese)

 **Vail –** A Kryptonian _T’zin_ , brought to awareness long ago by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. She is Kara’s mighty, loyal, fierce, and wise protector, and loves the girl deeply. Vail can take the form of any creature she encounters, though she prefers ones who run/walk and are associated with canines. Her favourite shape, in which Kara knows her best, is a giant six-legged Kryptonian Wild Wolf. She and Kara’s other _T’zin_ , Vox, are best friends.

They have had countless adventures together, accompanying the girl on her regular excursions into The Wilds – a place long forgotten by most of the world and her super-advanced civilization.

 **Vox** \- A Kryptonian _T’zin_ , was brought to awareness by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. He loves Kara, is loyal, exuberant and excitable, and prefers flying forms of any kind. Vox has also accompanied Kara on her many adventures along with Vail and helps the Kryptonian evade her minders, trouble, and is the accomplice that allows the girl to sneak about The Spire unnoticed.

 ** _We’na_** – Granddaughter, what Lyra calls Kara. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Way-nah’_ (Kryptonese)

 **Zhehiodia Ehl** or **Zh’ehl (** abbreviated common usage) **–** Meaning: quite literally, ‘living star.’ It is a Kryptonian personal crystal. Spoken like _‘Zeh-El’_ (Kryptonese)

On Krypton, living crystalline tech was the basis for most aspects of Kara’s people’s science, and lives. The living, aware crystals of Kryptonwere of infinite variety, and each had the potential to hold vast amounts of information, energy, sentience, and even worlds. The _Zh’ehl_ are one perfect expression of that power and mastery. Each has a rudimentary intelligence (but are not individuals and do not speak) and are primarily used for personal secure quantum communications, navigation, and to act as space-time anchors as well as dimensional beacons. They are akin to a combined universal communicator, compass, GPS, distress beacon, and warp field generator (enabling travel over vast distances in the universe).

Like a Companion, a Kryptonian will also only usually possess one _Zh’ehl_ in their lifetime. These unique devices are a treasured gift that demarks a crucial moment in a young Kryptonian’s life that they’ve reached a specific level of maturity. A small ceremony usually takes place on the individual’s Awakening Day to celebrate their transition. Think of it as a coming-of-age moment, but there is no concept of the human idea of a whimsical ‘childhood’ on Krypton. To Kara’s people, life is embraced as a continuum of growth, with a focus on the pursuit of one’s passions, knowledge, and perfection.

Kara’s _Zh’ehl_ is a ‘shard’ (a copy or child) of her mother’s. It chose to shard itself because Alura wished it so and it could not deny her. A deep connection- a quantum level entanglement -exists between the two _Zh’ehls_. Because of this, Kara’s shard took on the aspects of the crystal it was grown from. Her _Zh’ehl_ is also the means to enable travel to other worlds. It is effectively a map to the known universe (and multiverse), attunes its wearer to warp fields when traveling to assure their safety, and as a beacon to light the wearer’s way home to whichever waypoints they set.

At the moment, Kara’s _Zh’ehl’s_ primary waypoint is set to Earth.

 **Zor-El** – Kara’s father, mate of Alura, younger brother of Jor-El (Kal-El’s father), and one of the most respected scientific minds in generations on Krypton. Zor-El was a **Maker** , one of the rare few who could breathe awareness into the sentience’s who pervade Krypton’s living crystal matrices. Over his life, he helped transform worlds, create life, capture the power of stars, and made real other wonders.

Born in Argo City over six hundred Earth years before this story begins, Zor-El is one of the leaders of Krypton’s Science Guild along with his older brother, Jor-El. He is also one of the Leaders of The Alliance.

……………………………………

**The Kryptonian language:**

In this story, both modern and ancient Kryptonese are expressed in several forms, including; written, spoken, thoughts, and complex glyphs. ‘Kryptonese’ is used to refer to all forms of the language to simply things.

My interpretation is in the spirit of the Kryptonian language, not literally to any one source. If Kryptonese is used in the story, it is because I believed that it was important enough to do so. I am not attempting to stay true to any ‘official’ version other than what I developed for my previous ‘Secret Life’ series using Kryptonian.Info for inspiration: <http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html>

**Use of italics in the story:**

Anything in the Kryptonese language is _italicized w_ hen used everywhere in this story **except** in thoughts, as all thoughts are already _italicized._ When any non-English words and terms are used in thoughts, they are NOT italicized.

**Examples:**

  * _Wow, she’s cute,_ Kara thought before quickly glancing away - her cheeks flushed.
  * _El mayarah._ It was as if Alura’s voice had reached across the stars to remind Kara that she wasn’t alone.
  * The girl bowed her head and took a deep breath, one of her hands seeking out the blue jewel of her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ that dangled on the chain around her neck to wrap her fingers around it - something Kara always did to comfort herself.
  * Nahkluv, Ma’har _, I miss you so much,_ Kara’s thoughts swirled in Martha’s mind.



**Time, Kara’s age, and physiology:**

Krypton’s days were longer than Earth’s. Kara’s people are also far superior to humans, maturing more quickly physically, intellectually, and emotionally - making her already far more advanced than her apparent age on either planet. Also, as one of the highly evolved ‘Awakened’ Kara came into the world already filled with a vast amount of pre-loaded information, referred to as ‘cell memories’ in this story. These experiences will unlock over time, either as she matures or as situations arise, requiring the knowledge buried deep in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kara is getting in her pod this is the music track for that scene IMO…  
>   
> [ Where I End And You Begin (The Sky Is Falling In) – Radiohead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3ZUQMBD5yI)  
>   
> I hope you like where the story is starting. I'll be posting roughly weekly (targeting Sundays) as long as I can. I have 25 chapters in draft at the moment and expect it to run 30+.  
>   
> Thanks so much for reading, and a huge shout out to my amazing, enthusiastic, and passionate Supercorp beta reader and fellow AO3 writer, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps pushing me for more pages!!  
>   
>  _If you have interest, the fic that I wrote previously and crosses into this one is here:_  
>   
> [ The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alex Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129307/chapters/20746300)  
>   
> While I have taken artistic liberties and explore some delicate subject matter as the story progresses, I have done my best to stay true to the core of these wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy and stick with them on their journey.  
> 


	3. Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.
> 
> ………………….
> 
> Kryptonian refugees Kara Zor-El and her young cousin Kal-El have escaped their dying world, but in the chaos of their departure experienced an unexpected and protracted stay in the Phantom Zone. 
> 
> Now, twenty-four years later, they are free of that dark, timeless place, and their journey across the galaxy is about to end - on Earth 24, just outside the idyllic rural town of Smallville, Kansas. 
> 
> And so, it begins…

………………….

_“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.”_

_  
_ **\- Khalil Gibran**

………………….

**Not long after departing Krypton, or so it seems to Kara. In reality, it’s over 24 years later (measured in Earth time)**

**Location: Somewhere between worlds…**

Kara slowly began to wake from a deep and lengthy slumber, which felt like the sleep of the dead. When she finally did manage to crack open her eyes, it was against a bright glare and was surprised to see a beautiful red sky above her.

_I’m not in the pod anymore… Ancestors! Where is Rao’s name, am I?!_

As impossible as it was, Kara was in her bedroom, lying under the snuggly warmth of the covers of her bed.

She had somehow been transported back to The Spire on Krypton!

_How did I get here?_

Someone was sitting next to her, very softly singing a familiar song from her people’s ancient past, and running her long, graceful fingers gently through Kara’s hair. The young Kryptonian knew her guardian’s distinctive, melodic voice and perfect pitch by heart, just as she knew her touch.

“ _Uze’ju_!” Burst from an excited Kara’s lips as the beautiful woman’s dark form came into focus.

Lyra’s smiling eyes were aglow with a dance of soft starlight. Everything was perfect!

_Wait…_

_Something’s not right._

“I was just doing something, going somewhere... and there were explosions - fire.” Kara pressed her fingers to her temples. “Wait, how did I get back to my room? What’s happening?” She asked, honestly confused and beginning to panic.

“Shh… be calm, _we’na_. I am here, and you are unharmed. It will just take a few moments for you to regain your equilibrium. Our departure was… well, let’s just say, less than elegant - and what happened after was unexpected, to say the least.”

Kara hadn’t felt as disoriented as she did at that moment since she’d caught the Haelan Fever when she was eight and had been sick in bed for over two weeks. _Weeks? Ah, my mind is already beginning to process time from an earthling’s perspective_.

But she was afraid, Kara felt calm and safe.

As usual, Lyra-El was at her side, taking care of her.

Memories began flooding back to the young Kryptonian in a rush, most of them terrifying. She tried to sit up, but the room started spinning, and she fell onto her back into her fluffy pillow with her hands clasped to her throbbing forehead.

_I think I’m going to throw up._

“Did… did it work? **The plan** …? Are the Houses safe? Are my parents alive?” she asked in quick succession, and then groaned from the effort.

Lyra’s elegant features became thoughtful, and her starlit eyes dimmed as she gazed off to the slowly turning galaxy glittering above Kara’s bed. “I’m sorry I cannot be sure. Too many of the pod’s systems were damaged during our escape. When the initial shockwave hit our hull was compromised, and we lost contact with The Spire. But, I apologize, that must wait. I need to speak with you about something urgent before we run out of time.”  
  
Kara’s head was clearing, and she gingerly sat up with Lyra’s assistance. “What do you mean, ‘run out of time’?” She had a bad feeling. “And… how are we here in my room?”

The older woman sighed, “Do not worry, your body is still in stasis within the pod. I am in your mind, and this seemed like a safe place to visit you - somewhere peaceful and familiar to us both. It is a useful skill you may need once you reach Earth, so I made sure to share its secrets with you while you were in stasis.”

Kara nodded as the information trickled through her thoughts for a moment, “I understand now, thank you. Have you seen mother and father? They said they’d meet me in my dreams as well.”

Lyra gracefully shook her head. “No, but they may yet appear, or they may not, the pod is severely damaged. As I said, nothing has gone according to plan, and we’re nearly out of time, which is somewhat ironic considering what we just experienced.”

Kara bit her lip and scrunched her brows in confusion as her grandmother explained, “When we entered warp, the shockwave disrupted our energy field, and we ended up slipping out of our universe and into the Phantom Zone. I do not know how we escaped that strange dimension, though, the fact remains that approximately twenty-four Earth years have passed in our universe since we left Krypton.”

“ **Twenty-four years**!? No, Lyra… that… that can’t be!” Kara was close to hyperventilating until Shatari soothed her. “But… my parents, and… Kori…”

_My princess, are you safe? Are you happy? Did you save The Protectorate? How long did you look for me before you gave up?_

_Do you still even remember me?_

The girl choked back a tortured sob as Lyra wrapped a warm, comforting arm around her shoulders.

“My thoughts are with Alura, Zor-El, and your princess as well, but we cannot dwell there. I am sorry to be the bearer of even more terrible news, but the crystal matrix that your father and I created to hold my essence, everything I am, on our journey was damaged during our escape. If I continue to stay active, there is a high probability it will shatter further. Should that happen, we would risk losing all of the knowledge and data that was entrusted to me, as well as my ability to find the way to Earth.”

The girl looked up in shock and asked, her voice small, “And you? What would become of you, _Uze’ju_?”

“If my crystal matrix is broken without a new vessel to contain me, I will perish as I am as well.”

“No! There has to be a way, something else you can use as a home temporarily…” _I can’t lose you too!_

“Kara, Kara, listen to me, I already have a contingency in place for such a situation. I will transfer myself into that gorgeous Nexus Crystal of yours if my matrix fails. The Codex will need to make room for me if it comes to that, I’ve been eager to examine it anyway.”

Kara gasped, and her eyes grew wide. “The Codex? You mean…?”

Lyra sighed, “Yes, **that** Codex. The entirety of all of what Krypton was; genetic records of all the Houses, your people’s thoughts, memories, history, language, science… everything… Now you see why The Council pursued Jor-El so aggressively after he stole, excuse me, ‘liberated’ it from The Red Sanctuary.” She chuckled under her breath and wiped a tear from one of her dark, glossy cheeks. “The brilliant, crazy fool. You should have seen him as a child… he was relentless.”

Kara was still stunned by the fact that not only did her uncle steal the most precious and irreplaceable (one might say, sacred) object on Krypton; he’d put it in her pod, making her an accessory to his ‘crime’…

_I’m not sure if I should be angry or honored…_

Lyra gently nudged her, “Regardless, what’s done is done. If I need to transfer myself, I won’t be able to help you from inside my new home for some time… at least until I adapt to it. I imagine it will be more like a glorified, and most likely very cramped, storage container until my crystal matrix self-repairs and I can return to it… that is, assuming this pod stays intact. Its self-repair functions are mostly inoperable, and I don’t have time to address those either. You will need to find a way to make repairs to our vessel once you reach Earth.”

“How long will it take for your matrix to repair itself?” Kara asked.

“Earth time? Months? Years? I am uncertain. It depends on the full extent of the damage. I can prevent the worst of it by shutting down most of my primary functions as soon as possible.”

“That’s unacceptable.” the girl quickly interjected. “What about my _Zh’ehl_? You could use that as a new home, temporarily.”

The graceful woman shook her head. “Your deviceis a wonder, but attempting to interface with it is far too risky. I could possibly damage it, and you may require it for navigation if I am out of the equation. If I had time, I could attempt to restore my current matrix, but I do not. Unfortunately, short of immersing my damaged crystal into the heart of a star, we’re out of viable options, _we’na_.”

Kara growled in frustration, and her guardian reached over to caress her cheek before going on, “Do not worry for me. I will do what I can to help you recover the cell memories you carry within your mind in the time I have left, then plot you and your cousin’s course before I shut down all but my most basic functions.”  
  
“But… there must be another way!” Kara pleaded.

Lyra smiled and hugged her, “If only you could help me think of one, but I’ve run simulation after simulation and, so far, shutting down **before** my matrix fails is our best course of action. I will be able to deliver you and Kal to Earth, but after that… I am truly sorry; I will not be with you after for some time, as much as it pains me to leave you without protection on that… primitive world.” She shuddered.

“What can I do to help?” Kara was desperate to able to do anything.

Lyra grinned, “I’m glad you asked. Since I won’t be able to complete my task of awakening the majority of the memories stored in your mind **before** you arrive, I have an idea that may work to accelerate triggering them on Earth, but it’s risky, and I would like your consent before proceeding.”

Kara’s nose scrunched up, and she nibbled on her lower lip before responding. “How dangerous is it?”

“It will introduce unpredictability and random memory access to vast amounts of information and experiences that you have never had. If a cell memory for say, combat, is triggered by a fight or flight response on Earth, you may not be able to control your reactions. I can’t be sure.”

“And if I don’t do it?”

Lyra’s expression became grim, “I’m not concerned about your ability to protect yourself or Kal on Earth; Astra In-Ze taught you well enough, and that’s not accounting for the powers your new world’s star will grant you. But without awakening your cell memories, you will most likely be unable to open the portals in your _Zh’ehl_ or mount a rescue mission - if **the plan** worked at all. Again, I am sorry.”

“There are portals in my _Zh’ehl_?” Kara asked, her eyes wide.

“Of course. There are three pre-set gateways, actually, and the device can open an innumerable number of additional doorways in this universe, and others - you just need to master the ability to control it.”

“Incredible! So that’s what my mother meant. Is she…?”

Lyra nodded, anticipating Kara’s question. “Yes, **if** the plan worked, she is waiting for us through one of those portals… as is your father, and everyone else we left behind at The Spire. I’m sorry, I don’t know where the other two gateways lead. While you sleep, I will do my best to awaken your parents’ avatars so they can explain, but I cannot promise I will be successful.”

Kara took a couple deep breaths before leaning in and kissing Lyra on the cheek. “Thank you… for always being there and taking care of me. I’ll do it, and I’ll find a way to fix your damage once I’m on Earth, I promise. I love you, _Uze’ju_.”

“I love you as well, my little troublemaker.” The ancient being wiped tears from her eyes. “Your mother would be so very proud of you.”

“How do you know?” Kara asked in a small voice.

“Because **I** am.”

The young Kryptonian choked up once again and was immediately wrapped in a hug.

When they parted Lyra gently placed a palm on Kara’s chest directly over her heart, and Kara did the same, as was custom. Then, the older woman said, “ _El mayarah_ , Kara Zor-El. May your burdens be light, and your **friends** watch over you.”

Gulp! _She knows!!_

Kara opened her mouth to admit that she’d brought her two _T’zin_ friends onboard but stopped when she noticed Lyra grinning knowingly at her.

“I can explain…” She began.

The beautiful woman's dark eyes literally sparkled, like stars floating in a sea of midnight. “No need, _we’na_.” she said, chuckling softly. “Sometimes it’s okay to break the rules when the people you love are involved. Consider that my first official lesson as your interplanetary guardian.” 

Kara felt a weight lift from her shoulders. As her mother had so bluntly stated, lying was not something she did very often, or well, and she didn’t like it. But before she could respond a wave of lethargy swept through her.

_Rao, why am I so tired? I’ve already literally slept for **years** …_

Lyra patted her shoulder and continued speaking. “Do not be alarmed, I have merely started the process of awakening your memories. I don’t know how much time I have left so I will begin with those related to Earth’s languages and historical data. I will also do the same for your stowaway friends. Now, my child, you must sleep; it will help speed things along.”

“But I don’t want to…” And that’s when the world around Kara began fading.

Assisted by Lyra’s gentle touch, she again lay back on her extremely comfy bed. But before darkness could take her Kara grasped the older woman’s hand and asked, like a plea, “You’ll be here when I wake up, won’t you _Uze’ju_?”

Lyra leaned down to kiss Kara on the forehead and said, “I have **never** lied to you, dear one, and I won’t start now. If my matrix fails (which as of this moment seems almost certain) it will be up to you to continue your mission on your own until my vessel is repaired, and I may return to it. In the meantime, learn about your new world, protect yourself and others, master your _Zh’ehl_ and your powers, and if you can, find a way to bring me back as quickly as possible.”

“No…” The girl sobbed, fighting sleep. “I… can’t… do this; not alone.”

Lyra narrowed her gaze skeptically. “We both know that is not true. You are extremely capable, intelligent, adaptable, creative, tenacious, brave, and a survivor. Besides, you are an El, and have Shatari as well as your friends. You are not alone… ever.” The woman hugged her tight and kissed her again.

Kara sighed into her grandmother’s warmth and whispered, “I promise, _Uze’ju_ … I will try.” Then Kara recited words that had been spoken on her world for millennia, “Blood bonds us all.”

Lyra just gazed adoringly at her and replied, “And in blood we are family. _El mayarah_ , _we’na,_ I will see you again soon.”

Then, Kara’s world grew quiet, and a dream of the cold, icy winds of Krypton took her.

……………………

**Earth - Year One**

**Aug 15 - Day One**

**The day of the meteor shower**

**On a long country back road outside of Smallville, Kansas**

**Jonathan and Martha…**

After a long day checking on irrigation systems and installing over two-dozen massive solar panels to various arrays at six of the fields they either owned or rented around rural Lowell County where they lived, Jonathan and Martha Kent were finally headed back home.

They were driving on a lonely stretch of two-lane back road in Jonathan’s new pride and joy, a two-week-old metallic blue Ford F-450 Super Duty dual rear-wheel-drive pickup truck. The fusion-powered vehicle was a gleaming workhorse that had cost him and his lovely young wife an arm and a leg. They’d needed to upgrade for the farm for months, and The Beast (as his better half had allowed him to nickname her) fit the bill, and she’d already proved her worth that day.

He patted the dash and glanced over to his right at the beautiful woman next to him.

Martha was in the passenger seat surfing channels on the satellite radio with the air conditioning on full blast, trying to cool down from their long workday. The twenty-eight-year-old grinned with delight when she finally found one of her favorite songs and raised her sun-kissed arms up over her head.

Jonathan could barely keep his eyes on the road instead of her voluptuous curves and tight white tank top as she began to move her shapely body to the rhythm of the music like a dancer, her long sandy brown hair falling down around her shoulders in an extremely distracting way.

_God, I’m the luckiest man on Earth! How she ever chose to marry me I’ll never understand._

Martha caught her husband staring out of the corner of her eye, grinned wickedly, and began to sway even more seductively (as if that were even possible).

It was her ‘come hither’ look that came next that finished him.

“Dammit, woman! Have I told you how gorgeous you are today? Well, I am now, and I can’t wait to get you home and show you how much I love you.” He was still **trying** to keep his eyes on the road but failing miserably.

When it came to Martha, it still felt like they were on their honeymoon, even after being married for over four years (that April less than four months earlier had been their anniversary).

She laughed affectionately, leaned over into his shoulder, and kissed his stubbly jaw before nipping at the corner of his mouth, “Is that a promise, Mr. Kent?”

“Damn straight, Mrs. Kent,” he said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Good, because **I** can’t wait for you to get me home either,” she happily replied as she caressed his bicep and snuggled into his side. Then, after a moment she poked him in the ribs and added with a giggle, “You should probably slow down if you want to get lucky, eager beaver.”

“Oh, damn.” Jonathan laughed as he glanced down at the Beast’s speedometer and eased back on the gas. He’d been doing twice the posted speed limit.

“I’m surprised Ethan isn’t lurking around here with his radar; he’d love to catch you speeding. Your sudden relapse back to your high school racing days would be fun to try and explain,” she teased.

Jonathan responded with a wolfish grin, ogling her long-tanned legs curled up on the seat next to him and said, “Dear, I don’t think I’d have to explain anything.”

Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, and he swore that he’d never seen his wife look more beautiful as she shifted closer.

“You know…” she said slowly, kissing and softly biting at his neck as she slid a hand down to caress his thigh, and then massage the hard, bulging crotch of his jeans. “We don’t need to wait until we get home…”

Then, out of nowhere, there was a series of sudden brilliant flashes high up in the sky to their left, and they both reflexively turned to look out the window.

The clouds and upper atmosphere high above rippled in huge, concentric waves, and parted in a vast circle, as if a great force had struck them. After a short delay, this was accompanied by a series of deep sounds, like thunder, that boomed and rumbled over the countryside.

The entire vehicle shook with the power of it. The couple could both feel the vibration, even though the sound was muffled by the truck’s closed windows.

Up above several scattered points of brilliant light took form, streaking down from the heavens, leaving trails of intense flame and dark smoke in their wake.

Jonathan began slowing down and pulled the Beast off to the shoulder of the road as they watched in awe.

“What are those?” Martha asked with a grimace as she quickly sat up and reached over to turn off the radio that had suddenly lost reception and started screeching out interference like hundreds of fingernails on a chalkboard.

“Meteors? Maybe a satellite? I’m not sure,” Jonathan answered as he squinted up at the spectacle.

Martha was studying the objects, “It looks like there’s one large object with a swarm of smaller ones trailing behind. The big one looks shiny, metallic, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Oh crap! Martha, buckle up!” Jonathan suddenly shouted and punched the gas, slamming his wife back in her seat as she grabbed for her belt. The big meteor, if that’s what it was, had suddenly changed course and was now angling straight at them!

As the Beast’s 450 supercharged horses roared to life, the heavy truck lurched forward, and they watched through the big sunroof as an oddly smooth, curved, flaming object twice the length of a car sailed within half a dozen feet overhead.

Whatever it was came crashing down into the nearly ten-foot high corn in the fields somewhere off to their right. The Earth trembled when it struck less than a hundred yards away, and a towering wave of dirt, rocks, and plants exploded into the air before raining back down like hail.

Fiery fragments then began to fall around them, showering the truck with dirt and broken corn stalks, and stirring up clouds of thick dust. Jonathan turned the wheel to avoid a gaping, steaming pothole that had suddenly appeared in the road ahead and ended up taking them a jarring rollercoaster ride down into the weed-filled ditch.

As he brought the bouncing truck to a sudden halt in a high sea of green corn his head struck the steering wheel, and his ears began ringing.

“Jonathan, Jonathan!” Martha was calling to him, but everything was muffled and getting burry.

“Martha…” He managed to say, before he reached up, felt something wet and sticky on his forehead, and blacked out.

_………………………………….._

**Lionel and Lex….**

**A few minutes earlier.**

They’d been driving from the mansion to the LuthorCorp facility three miles outside of town when his father took an unexpected call on his mobile phone. The CEO had made his trusted bodyguard and driver of over a dozen years, an ex-Marine built like a mountain named Carl, find a good spot to stop at the roadside so he could get a stronger signal.

It wasn’t the first time that had happened; cell reception was notoriously spotty along any of Smallville’s many seemingly endless back roads.

After a few minutes of the older Luthor droning on about earnings and cursing analysts, a very bored nine-year-old Alexander Luthor, or as he preferred, just ‘Lex,’ stepped out of the car to join Carl. The big man was standing peacefully by the roadside, looking out at the vast fields of corn that lined the roadsides like forests of never-ending bamboo.

“This is God’s country, kid. Beautiful, if you take the time to notice,” he said in his deep, resonant drawl before glancing over disapprovingly at the limo where Lex’s father was still inside, locked in some animated conversation.

The clean-shaven warrior shrugged and rolled his eyes with a silly grin for the kid’s benefit.

Lex smiled at the man’s attempt to cheer him up but then longing glanced back at the car and sighed, “Father is always busy…”

“Yeah, he is,” the man acknowledged, and then patted the gangly boy’s back between his shoulder blades, unintentionally almost knocking him off his feet.

Carl’s words and presence somehow did help make Lex feel better, and he was appreciative. The gentle giant had always been very kind to him and was one of his only friends.

A comfortable silence settled between the unlikely pair after that, and they watched the corn ripple like waves as the breeze stirred the sea of green around them. The longer Lex stared into the fields, the more he felt a pull like the unknown was calling to him; as if adventure lay just beyond the lush wall of green before them… daring the young man to enter.

After some time had passed, Carl nudged the boy’s shoulder. “Go on. Go explore, kid. Your dad’s going to be a while, and I won’t tell.”

“Really? Thanks, Master Sergeant!” Lex beamed back, low-fiving the smiling man before he took off down into the ditch and quickly disappeared into the lush forest of corn that beckoned to him.

As he began to trot down the carefully plotted row (that was more like a tall, narrow corridor), the son of LuthorCorp’s famous CEO, Lionel Luthor, slowed down, closed his eyes for a moment, and reached out with both hands to feel the rough leaves brush over his fingertips. He also opened his senses to listen to the sounds of bugs chirping and singing, birds off in the distance, the wind, everything - and delighted in it.

It felt... _nice_ … _peaceful_.

You see, Lex was nervous because he had a secret that only he, Carl, and his older sister, Lena, knew...

He really liked Smallville.

The people were kind (well, at least until they found out he was a Luthor and then it could go either way. His father wasn’t universally loved), it was clean, everything was green and alive, the air always carried the scent of the earth, there were bees and horses and animals, and the town was far from his regimented schedule, tutors, teachers, and minders back in Metropolis.

Lex also enjoyed all of the seasons, but especially loved Winter, when the whole area transformed into an almost magical place. He loved the snow, sleigh-rides (even though horses frightened him a little), the lights, and the silence that surrounded his family’s vast, castle-like estate outside of town. 

The boy was terrified that his father would somehow find out his secret… how much he looked forward to his visits to the place. Because then, like everything else that mattered to him, Lionel would take it away. At least… that’s what always seemed to happen, and what his mother told him.

His father had high expectations and was tough on him but was always patient and seemed to enjoy their time together – which was confusing to Lex because according to his mother Lionel had threatened to send him away behind his back. The boy wasn’t sure why, other than it seemed like his dad desperately wanted him to be something he wasn’t … a great leader, like his fabled namesake, Alexander the Great, and to one day take over the company.

Lex didn’t want any of that, including his father’s empire. He loved science, not money or power. So much of what he read was wrong and needed fixing… and in his perfect world he would just work on his experiments like his big sister Lena, maybe even with her someday.

_But I never seem to be able to do anything good enough for him._

Lex kicked a dirt clod which exploded in a shower of dust and pebbles.

Feeling rebellious, he giggled.

The boy continued on and soon came upon a raised area in the field, a large mound that was high enough that if he climbed it, he might see over the tops of the corn. Careful to not get his crisp uniform or polished school shoes dirtier than they already were, he gingerly climbed the hill.

Once he reached the peak, he slowly turned in a circle, astounded by the incredible view! He could see all around, for acres and acres! It was like he was adrift on an ocean of green waves.

_Wow!_

He opened his arms wide, and it felt like he was flying!

Of course, his moment of joy didn’t last. A loud, concussive boom from somewhere high above shattered the moment and shook the ground beneath him so hard he teetered and had to catch his balance. Looking up he saw streaks of fire in the sky; what appeared to a dozen or so meteors streaking down to Earth!

Lex was fascinated. Well, he was until his brain quickly calculated where one of the smaller missiles was headed.

Their car…

“Dad!” He screamed, knowing that inside the vehicle, behind its bullet and soundproof glass, Lionel Luthor would have no idea death was coming for him.

_He’s a sitting duck! I need to get to him._

Without consideration of his own safety, Lex began running down the mound as fast as he could back toward the limo, his face being painfully slapped and cut by the stinging blades of the corn plants.

As he sprinted, he waved his arms over his head and yelled, “Carl! Carl! Help! Get dad out of the car!”

But there was no response, and the boy couldn’t see through the flashing wall of towering cornstalks.

He’d made it halfway back to the road when he caught a glimpse of the big Marine forcefully removing, and then carrying his struggling father (still on his phone) over his broad shoulder from the limo.

Lex began to call out to them, but the words never left his lips. A meteor struck with a blinding flash, destroying the vehicle in a massive explosion!

When the blast reached him, the boy was lifted into the air along with the dirt under his feet in what felt like slow motion. The only sound was a roar, and he was suddenly tumbling in an avalanche of dust and debris.

When he finally hit the ground, the impact was bone-jarring. The back of Lex’s head struck and bounced twice on the hard earth between the field and the road. Everything hurt, was blurry, muffled, and slowed down. He tasted blood, his ears were ringing, and for a moment he could both feel and hear his own heartbeat.

Then, as his world began to grow dark, from far away, he thought he heard his father frantically calling out his name, "Alexander! Say something. Lex! Lex!!"

_………………………………….._

**Vail and Voxx…**

_Rise, Protector! Kara needs you!_

Vail heard Lyra-El speaking softly in her ear, like a whisper in a dream, telling her to wake up.

The great wolf was aware that she’d been asleep for some time, but how long was unclear. When she finally did rouse it was in a strange place; filled with so many new scents, warmth, and other sensations it was almost overwhelming.

She was lying upon rich, living soil in a field of tall green organic plants with an alien blue sky above. The world was bathed in a brilliant white light, without any hint of red, with dark smoke drifting all around, and the edge of a softly glowing crater was nearby.

_I’m definitely not on Krypton anymore…_

_How did I get here, and where is Kara?_

Vail stood and shook her massive spine-covered body. From her high vantage point, the _T’zin_ could see down into the depression and immediately spied a small Kryptonian craft crashed at the bottom. The malfunctioning force shield that sealed the cabin was flickering with blue energy through the haze.

And she caught a scent…

“Kara! Oh, child, no!” Vail howled, and then leaped thirty feet and down into the hole to the side of the crashed pod.

When she glimpsed the girl inside, still locked in the stasis field of her seat with Kal-El safely secured behind her in the same manner she felt somewhat less anxious, but not much. The wolf needed to find a way to remove them both.

She attempted to fit her muzzle in through the failing force field and clawed at it for entry with her huge paws, but none of the random breaches were large enough to accommodate her.

Vox was not far away. He too had been awaked by Lyra-El’s voice, at the edge of the field near a line of tall trees and beyond that, a broad paved path of some kind. Up above him, a flock of black-winged creatures was making loud cawing sounds down at him.

 _Well, whatever they are they’re not happy. Do they think **I** am?_He thought sarcastically to himself as he stood up and glanced around at his very unfamiliar surroundings.

 _Where in_ _Cythonna’s_ _name am I?_

Then he remembered Kara’s words. _Oh, yes, the other world. Earth._

Three of the strange, beautiful creatures from above soared down to land nearby. “Checking the intruder out, are you?” He spoke to the curious winged beings in Kryptonese, but they did not understand.

A lovely female with shiny indigo feathers darted in close to get a better look, carefully examining him with her curious black eyes.

“You’re pretty. What are you?” Vox asked, and touched beaks with the exceedingly brave one.

But before he could do anything else, he heard Vail howl from not far away; and the female, along with all of her lovely winged companions scattered into the sky.

_Oh no, Kara is in trouble!_

And without a second thought, the little _T’zin_ launched himself into the air as well; taking the form of the handsome black birds he’d just met.

He flew as quick as his new smaller wings could carry him to the nearby smoldering crater, where at the bottom his determined six-pawed friend was clawing desperately at Kara’s pod… trying to get inside the small Kryptonian starship.

“Vail! What is it? Is Kara injured?” Vox called out as he landed.

The great wolf turned her head, her eyes glowing deep red as she stared at the strange creature with Vox’s voice. After a moment she nodded in recognition, and then shifted her form down to a much smaller size before turning her attention back to the pod.

She attempted to enter again, but again without success.“Kara is sleeping within, friend Vox… Kal-El as well, but I cannot gain access.”

Vail then paused and turned to stare at him quizzically, “I must ask, what **are** you supposed to be?”

Relieved Kara and her little cousin were safe, the bird replied, “A native species that can fly, from over there in the tall fauna.” He indicated by pointing with his beak to where the birds had gathered to observe them. “In this form I can blend in. You may want to try it.”

Vox then lifted one wing to preen the shimmering black, to blue, to indigo feathers of his body and wings as he commented, “Our ship appears damaged, but still mostly sealed. We should go scout the area, see if there is anyone around who may be able to assist us.”

Vail sighed with defeat. “Hmm, yes. And perhaps I can find a suitable form for this world. Quickly now, we shouldn’t leave them unprotected for long.”

“Agreed!” Vox cawed as he launched himself into the air, soaring up out of the crater.

Vail quickly followed; once again growing to become the great Wild Wolf… loping through lush fields of green instead of over ice, the ridge of her back brushing against the tops of the highest ten-foot high stalks as she moved.

 _………………………………….._

**Only minutes later** , Vail was prowling at the edges of the corn and discovered a wide paved roadway with some sort of metal conveyance stopped off to the side across from her. Four humanoids that, at first glance, looked like Kryptonians, had exited the craft and were cowering in the ditch looking up to the sky.

Vail huffed quietly.

Judging by their scents and behavior they obviously were not any species she’d ever encountered before. Kara’s people were ancient, curious, and had been made fearless with their knowledge of all things, while these frail beings, well, they were just… afraid.

The wolf glanced above in the direction they were focused and saw trails of darkness in an otherwise strangely blue sky with white puffy clouds. There was more than one path, which meant Kara’s pod was not the only thing that fell to Earth that day.

 _There are other debris that followed our craft’s planetary entry…_ She considered with some worry. _I hope no beings were harmed due to our arrival._

Then, some manner of over-excited creature began barking at her from within the vehicle. She looked closely at the fine-looking animal, which resembled a form of Kryptonian wolf but was much smaller and softer, with four legs instead of six, and bent ears. She also observed that it was covered in the most unusual type of colorful fur instead of spines.

One of the small humanoids had left one of what she assumed were doors on the conveyance ajar, and the animal finally managed to push it open enough to escape its captivity. He then proceeded to run across the road into the corn, straight at Vail’s hiding place.

The great wolf moved into a defensive crouch and waited.

When the smaller animal burst through the corn, it looked up at her with surprise and awe. “Big,” it uttered in its odd, rudimentary language, which wasn’t too difficult for Vail to grasp.

“Yes, I am, apparently, judging from your stature. So, you **can** talk, and not just shout incessantly,” the great wolf rumbled softly, moving closer to get a better look at the animal, a male, who grew silent and tilted his head - intrigued by her.

“Danger? Protect family,” the creature said by way of explanation as he relaxed and glanced back over his shoulder indicating the people by the vehicle.

“Have no fear, I will not harm them or you, little guardian.” She was now up close, touching her huge nose to his little damp one. She marveled at his eyes, one was a vibrant light blue, the other brown.

He had begun wagging his tail happily. “No hurt. No danger.”

“No, no hurt,” she said with assurance as she became smaller, shifting her form into a slightly different, flawless version of the animal in front of her. Her fur was now long, soft and a beautiful mixture of three colors and one of her eyes was the same indescribable blue as Kara’s, while the other had taken on an ethereal silver hue.

Then admitted, “But I do require assistance.”

The creature whined in understanding and glanced over once again at the ones he protected, “Humans help.”

"Ah, humans… yes, I know this word, and it's meaning. How is that, I wonder?" she mused aloud, then thought, _Lyra-El is my guess._

Then, all-of-a-sudden, Vox was cawing and flying around them like a pest. “Vail, Vail, come quickly!”

The great wolf nodded to her new friend in a manner that seemed appropriate as a way of parting, and bounded off, back into the corn.

 _………………………………….._

**Jonathan and Martha…**

“Turn a little to the left. No, no, no! Jon, your **other** left!” Martha called out as her husband maneuvered the Beast in reverse and she pushed on the front doing what she could to assist. Little by little, he slowly began to back out of the field and up out of the ditch.

Inside the cab, he did his best to focus on the task at hand even though the infernal noise they’d been dealing with since he’d come to from knocking his head on the steering wheel was still ringing in his ears.

“That dang crow won’t shut up! Leave me alone, you stupid bird!” he yelled out the open driver side window at the frantic avian that had been cawing and dancing from foot to foot on a branch up in a nearby tree.

To his surprise, the seemingly indignant creature huffed at him and flew away.

Martha laughed and yelled back at her husband from up by the fender, “It must have gotten tired of telling you how to drive, or maybe you’re just being a meanie.”

“Must be,” he said, shaking his head with a chuckle as he finally got the big truck back on the empty road. “Either way, I’m just glad he quit squawking’.”

"You're hopeless!" Martha laughed as she bounded up from the ditch and leaped onto the passenger side running board like a gazelle before blowing him a kiss through the open window. "Nice driving, husband of mine."

Then she stood up on her tippy toes, a hand shading her eyes, and gazed out at the vast fields around them. “I see smoke coming from multiple locations, the big metallic meteor that just missed us impacted really close by. There’s a crater, but I can’t get a good look at what's in it from here.” 

“Let me go up the road a bit where the elevation’s a bit higher. You want to come inside?” Jonathan asked in a playful tone, and with a broad smile on his face as he stared at her tanned, bare midriff.

She quickly leaned down through the passenger side window, shook out her long wavy hair and grinned, “Nah, why would I do that? I’ll ride out here.”

Okay… it’s your funeral, Evel Knievel,” he teased as he began to ease the vehicle slowly forward.

“Who’s he?” she asked as she tilted her head and gave him her best innocent, questioning look.

Johnathan’s jaw dropped. “Who is…?? I can’t believe… How can you not…? Come ‘on, I know I robbed the cradle, but you have to know who…”

Then, there was a thump and a pained yip of some kind from the front of the truck. Jonathan knew that he’d hit something, and his stomach dropped. “Oh, dammit.”

He slammed on the brakes, stopped, and shifted abruptly into park before opening his door to join Martha, who’d quickly jumped off the side of the cab and made her way to the front of the vehicle. A gorgeous border collie was lying in the road just ahead of his front tire on the driver’s side, whining, and struggling to stand.

“Aw, Hell!” Jonathan cursed himself and ran to kneel by the injured dog. “I didn’t see him, Martha.”

His wife was crouched at his side. “Her, I think, and hon – and it was my fault. You were distracted... I was behaving like a teenager. Let’s just help the poor girl.”

As Martha began gently examining the animal, she said, “She’s so beautiful,” with a touch of awe in her voice. “Her coloring is exquisite, and those eyes! It's heterochromia, but one eye is silver and other’s as blue as the Mediterranean… my word. Have you ever seen anything like it?”

"No, I can't say have," Her husband commented, equally entranced by the collie.

As Martha probed further, the dog became more animated, sat up, and began barking, running off into the cornfield in the direction of the thickest pillar of smoke, the one Martha assumed was where the largest object they had been tracking would have crashed. “Well, she’s moving okay now. I think you may have just grazed her, but she’s acting like there’s something important to her out there.”

“Caw! Caw!” echoed from up above like an affirmation, the crow had returned to circle them.

Jonathan groaned, “The pest is back.”

“This time he sounds worried,” Martha said as she shielded her eyes against the sun’s glare and watched the bird dart about and then glide out towards the crashed object as well.

“Are you pulling my leg, woman?”

“No, I’m serious. It’s his inflection”

“Hmm.” Jonathan had to admit; it did seem like both animals were trying to tell them something – and Martha would know, she’d rehabilitated a dozen crows, along with an assortment of other wild animals on the farm.

The dog whined and started to limp toward to cornfield. “No, no, sweetheart, you stay here. Staaay…. stay.” Jonathan’s tone was gentle but firm, and after she sat back down, he quickly disappeared to grab a blanket from the truck’s extended cab.

“Caw, caw!” the crow demanded, swooping down and zooming just over their heads in the same direction as Jonathan glared up at it on his way back.

Martha was gently petting the collie when her husband returned. The beautiful animal’s tail was wagging a mile a minute, and she was staring into the human’s eyes with almost mesmerized fascination.

“You’re a good girl! Yes, you are!” his wife cooed on repeat, kissing her muzzle. “She’s a sweetie, but no tags or a collar.”

Jonathan bent to wrap the now docile creature (who was still staring longingly at Martha as if under a spell) in the blanket. “Maybe she has a chip? I’ll put her in the cab, and we’ll take her to Doc Foster.” He offered.

“Be careful with her, okay, hon? You have her?” Martha fretted trying to help as he used all his strength to lift the animal up in both arms.

“A-yup. Damn, she’s heavier than she looks,” he grunted.

Martha stood with him before turning to look out at the field with its beckoning pillar of smoke. “I’m going to check the crash site really quick, it’s not far.”

“Caw, caw, caw!” came a more urgent call from above. The crow agreed with her decision, that much was obvious, and swooped down to brush past Martha’s shoulder before disappearing into the corn.

“Stay put, Martha, I’ll… I’ll go with you. Give me a minute,” Jon said as he staggered off with bowed knees, the injured dog held in his arms. “Ooof! What do they feed you, dog, rocks?”

When Jonathan returned from arranging the Shepherd comfortably into the Beast’s bed. Martha was already gone, so, grumbling, he swiftly jogged off into the high cornfield to look for her.

And the damned crow returned to follow him… no, correction, it was more like the bird was **leading** him, cawing the entire time incessantly.

 _What in blazes_? He thought but followed the excited creature.

“Martha!” He called out two or three times as he jogged, but there was no response.

When he was led to his wife, she was at the bottom of a big haze-filled at least fifteen-foot deep crater, crouched down by what he could only describe as a sleek, but heavily scorched alien-looking spacecraft. There was no glass in the craft’s smooth openings, and everything inside looked so smooth - organic.

But he barely noticed any of that…

Martha was cradling a child, maybe five or six-years-old, against her side. The dark-haired boy was swaddled in a bright, deep red blanket made of a strange, fluid material. There was so much of it, in fact, that it billowed out and around them in the breeze dramatically.

It was amazing.

The woman he loved was entranced by the little one’s sparkling blue eyes, which were the color of the ocean. Her other hand was gently touching the shoulder of an unconscious young woman of such beauty that Jonathan stopped in his tracks to stare in disbelief as he made his way down the slope.

She was asleep, laying back comfortably in what appeared to be an elaborate reclining flight seat like nothing he’d seen before, her long golden locks splayed around her like a halo. Describing the girl was difficult… she was absolutely breathtaking, unearthly; like the goddess Venus, born from the sea in her clamshell.

Her luminous skin was even softly glowing.

“What in the…?!” He exclaimed. “Where in the Sam Hill did they come from?”

Martha was looking down in adoration at the little boy with his spellbinding eyes and smiling at him. Kal giggled and pointed up at the sky, and she looked over intently at Jonathan as if answering his question.

“I found this little bundle of joy in the ship. There was some kind of energy shield phasing in and out on the windows, but when I touched it, it tingled on my skin and just dissipated into nothing.”

"The **ship** …" Jonathan swallowed, staring at the ‘meteor' that the kids and their unearthly technology had come out of. "Martha, be reasonable…" he pleaded. "This? This is beyond us. Kids don't just fall out of the sky."

"Then where did they come from?” She leveled a challenging gaze on her husband.

His brows furrowed as he struggled to answer, "I… I don't know. But they must have parents - somewhere."

Kal’s dark little brows scrunched up with concern as he glanced between his rescuers. They seemed to be arguing, and he wanted to say something to stop them, but the words he wished to articulate in English weren't yet wholly ordered in his mind.

The humans were too distracted to notice.

Martha exhaled deeply and replied to her husband’s comment, "If they have family they're definitely not from Kansas, and they’re not here. Jon, something terrible must have happened for these children to be here like this, alone. Maybe the girl can tell us when she wakes up, but until then they need us to keep them safe.”

Her determined stare bore into him… and Jonathan Kent knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what she was contemplating. “No, no-no-no! Martha, we can’t! We need to call the authorities, they’ll…” He regretted his outburst immediately, as her glare burned like the sun.

She cut him off. “They’ll what? Find their parents?” she scoffed.

He glanced at the impossible craft beside them and groaned. "Sweetheart, we can't just… keep them."

In the background, the crow was cawing as if in wary protest.

Martha didn’t back down. “Okay then, what'll we say to the Sherriff, the F.B.I., or whoever else will come looking? That we found them in a field, in a spaceship? God knows what would happen after that, certainly nothing good. You’ve heard the same rumors I have…” Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged the affectionate boy possessively to her chest and rubbed the unconscious girl’s shoulder. “They need us, sweetheart.”

Looking back down at the once again grinning Kal she added breathlessly, “Besides, we didn't find them - they found us.”

The boy nodded in agreement.

Jonathan knew that he’d already lost the argument and sagged in defeat as he ran a calloused hand through his shock of wavy, sandy-brown hair. He was already calculating their next move. “Welp, then we better get moving. We have a spaceship to hide (I can’t believe I just said that), two kids to smuggle home, and an injured dog.”

An angry “Caw!” came from above, causing Jonathan to add, “and one ornery bird.”

Jon swore the little crow chuckled.

Martha burst into a smile, and the rugged farmer kissed her before leaning into the ship to scoop up the surprisingly feather-light girl with long blonde hair the color of spun gold.

_That’s strange; she’s built like an athlete, is obviously hella strong, and tall for her age… which I’d guess is seventeen or eighteen, maybe? I can never tell… Whoa! She should weigh a lot more than this. She’s like the opposite of the dog._

Jonathan looked up from the devastatingly beautiful girl when their feathered watcher abruptly stopped cawing, and instead the bird had puffed up and was strutting on a limb in the branches of a nearby tree. It was as if the creature was somehow exceedingly pleased with himself as well as their decision to help the kids.

 _Odd_ , he thought, _Nah, that’s impossible_ , and then shook himself back to reality as he and Martha headed back to the truck carrying their new charges.

 _………………………………….._

**Inside the Beast, a little while later…**

When Kara woke, she felt safe.

She was lying on something soft, wrapped in a blanket with her head in someone’s comfortable lap. That same someone was stroking her hair and singing softly, like a lullaby to a child, but an unfamiliar tune. It wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, it was delightful… just foreign to her ears.

The singer was a woman, but not Lyra.

 _Sister?... Sister?_ Kara’s urgent thoughts went unanswered. Shatari was quiet, asleep in low power state.

_Oh no, she’s in regeneration mode. Something terrible must have happened!_

The girl felt woozy as she began to open her eyes, but the light was a painfully blinding cascade of dazzling colors and scattered wavelengths and just as quickly had to close them. 

_Rao! I must be on Earth…_

_Hyper senses, I forgot. I need to sort this out._

Interestingly, the sound of the woman singing had already helped Kara focus her enhanced hearing, avoiding what would surely have been a cacophony of noise to add to her misery.

_Where am I? How did I get out of this ship, and where is Kal?!_

She started to panic but calmed almost immediately when she realized that whoever this new person was with her, she also held her little cousin cradled against her other side. Her arm was wrapped around the drowsy boy, who was still draped in the protective silky material his parents had sent with him.

She could feel them both, sense them without Shatari’s assistance… which was an incredible sensation.

“Are you awake?” The woman holding her asked in a gentle tone, “Do you understand me?”

Kara smiled, _English, North American continent… I’m in one of the central states of the United States of America._

She did not comprehend everything the worried human had said with precision, but enough. Kara knew roughly where she was, and had a reasonable proficiency in the strange, new language. It was just going to take hearing more of it to sort its nuances from the hundreds of others her grandmother had unlocked from her cell memories while she’d slept to determine the exact dialect.

Unfortunately, until her sister woke and could assist her, the girl was on her own.

“Too… loud. Need… time. Sing… please,” she managed to squeak out and moved to press her hands over her ears.

The woman nodded, and as she started her song once again, Kara relaxed into her. The melody was imperfect, rough, broken here and there, off-pitch at times, but lovely in its own way all the same.

Time passed, and when she finally felt ready, Kara took her hands down from her ears and tried opening her eyes again. This time, her vision slowly adjusted, and she was astounded by her surroundings.

“It’s… amazing!Rao! You have **all** the colors…” Kara said dreamily in the older woman’s language as she turned a fascinated gaze on everything around her.

“Of course, we do. Were you worried we wouldn’t?” the kind woman who was still holding her asked with a chuckle. “And wow, what a voice you have… your words are like music.”

Kara gazed with wonder into the lovely woman’s smile and reached up to gently use her fingertips to trace the small lines of imperfections in her skin at the edges of her eyes, and mouth that only she could see with her new, enhanced perception. 

Martha was briefly surprised by Kara’s touch but allowed the girl to explore.

“You… you are… beautiful,” Kara finally said as she withdrew her hand, causing the older woman to blush. “You look like me, my people; but something is different. How old are… oh, I’m sorry,” She added with a smile, “About the colors, I was worried… but I can still see them all, and so many more.”

“I’m glad,” the woman replied, staring at her with a look of…. delight? Confusion? “I’m Martha, by the way, Martha Kent. You speak excellent English, which I assume isn’t your first language, right? What’s your name, sweetheart, and do you know where you are?”

Kara blinked; she’d completely forgotten her manners!

She placed her left palm on her chest, just above her heart and reached out with her other hand to do the same with a wide-eyed Martha. “It is an… honor to meet you, Martha Kent. You are the first human I have ever encountered. I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton, and you are holding Kal-El, my… I believe you would call him my ‘cousin.’ I assume we made it to Earth?” 

Martha squeezed the girl’s hand that still hadn’t left her chest. “Yes, you did. My God, you’re warm, and so beautiful as well.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush, “Thank you, Martha.”

“Kara Zor-El, I… wait, can I just call you Kara?”

The girl nodded, and the older woman continued, “Okay, thank you, your full name is a bit exotic for these parts, but we can talk about that later. Right now, I need to ask; do you have parents or someone with you? An adult or guardian?”

The girl sucked in a pained breath, her eyes downcast as she replied, “No, no other Kryptonians are with us.” She didn’t exactly lie but decided to avoid the complication of explaining about Lyra until she knew what had happened to her grandmother.

Then, a weighty thump came from outside the truck, followed by a string of curses.

Martha was momentarily startled, but said, "I'm so sorry, Kara, that's my husband, Jonathan. He's trying to move your spaceship and hide it in the back of the truck, but it's heavy."

“Why should we be hiding?” Kara’s eyes grew two sizes, and her voice became hushed. “From who, or what?”

Martha scowled, “It’s just a precaution, for now. We don’t know what would happen if everyone knew you were aliens, there could potentially be danger. It’d be best to keep a low profile, at least until we figure out how to help you and your little cousin here. Please believe me, we’re trying to keep you and Kal safe.”

Kara studied the woman; listened to her heartbeat, her breathing, and all the tiny things that would have gone unnoticed by her before but was now blatantly obvious. Fortunately, she didn't need any of her new powers to know in her heart that Martha was telling the truth.

“Okay, I will help him… your mate.” Kara said with confidence, and as she sat up her right hand connected with something silky soft and warm next to her on the seat.

She looked down to see a strange, beautiful creature gazing up at her. It was furry and wagging its tail. “Vail??” Kara said with delight, moving so quickly no eye could follow as she enveloped her friend in a hug.

The _T’zin_ was licking her face, and she was giggling as a stunned Martha looked on. The human woman deadpanned, “I was going to say that there probably wasn’t much you could do to help, but after seeing you move like that… I’m all for you trying.” Then she studied the happy reunion between girl and dog and said, “So, is she yours?”

Kara turned her head in a desperate attempt to speak as she was being licked, "Mine? No. Vail is no one's; she is herself, and my friend... though I have never seen her so exuberant before."

What happened next startled Martha, who stared on with both disbelief and wonder…

"I can't seem to help myself. I have taken on more than just the appearance of this ‘dog.' Perhaps it was because we were touching when I changed, I am unsure." Vail spoke in the flowing musical language of Kara's people, and the girl replied in kind…

The girl grinned and replied, “It is good to see you in any form, my friend. I do not mind.”

Martha was thunderstruck, starring as the musical language she couldn’t begin to understand flowed between them. Finally, with a big grin on her face, she said, “Kara, just… wow. I don’t know what you two just said, but what just came out of you and your friend’s vocal cords is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Thank you, Martha. We are just happy to see each other. I would be pleased to teach you my language if we have time.” The girl smiled like a sunrise.

Martha then looked between the two and narrowed her gaze on the girl with a raised an eyebrow. “So… you and Kal **aren’t** alone?”

Kara bit her lip, and the obviously guilty girl's cheeks flushed. “I apologize, Martha... Vail and Vox were hibernating, and I didn’t know either of them were awake. But I did not lie, they are _T’zin_ , not Kryptonian, and, well… there is someone else in the pod I need to check on. May I explain after?”

The woman’s expression turned soft as she said, “Of course, Kara. But please know that you don’t need to keep anything from Jonathan and me, we just want to help you.”

“I am honored, Martha Kent, that is very kind. I am glad I can be honest. My mother and father were right… I’m an awful liar anyway.” The girl paused as a look of melancholy washed over her. Martha could see that the mention of her parents had been the cause but didn’t say anything – that conversation could wait.

Kara put a brave smile on her face turned to study the vehicle’s door. As she pulled on the handle to open it, she said, “I will go help your mate now, Vail will keep you company.”

Then she was gone in a gust of wind, and dog and human just stared at each other.

“I’m sorry my husband hit you with the truck.” Martha finally said, reaching over to scratch Vail’s ears.

The dog groaned with pleasure and inched closer before speaking in English, her smoky voice a bit deep, “Keep doing that, and all is forgiven, great lady. Though, following young Kara Zor-El’s example, I must be honest… I ran into the truck on purpose. I needed your help to extract her and Kal-El from the escape pod.”

“The ship is an escape pod? What happened?”

“Yes. It is a long, tragic story. One Kara should tell you.”

Martha nodded, and then asked with one raised eyebrow, "So, your accident was all an act?"

Vail whined apologetically. “Yes, for Kara’s sake. I am glad Vox found good people who did not run me over and just keep going.”

“You took a big risk, but I understand why.” Martha looked out the windows after the ray of sunshine named Kara Zor-El. Her gaze shifted the bird shadowing her husband and she asked, “Vox… is he the annoying little crow out there?”

“That is he... and a good summation of his character by the way. I like you, Martha Kent.”

“You can just call me Martha… and, just so you know, dogs don’t talk on Earth.”

“Thank you for that information, Martha. **This** ‘dog’ will talk though, at least with you and your mate if you allow me. Oooo, that’s it, a little to the right. That’s the spot! Wait… that is strange, why is my leg doing that?”

Martha was too busy giggling to answer right away.

_………………………………….._

Jonathan was straining to drag the heavy spacecraft out of the crater. He had a heavy-duty cable attached to the winch in his truck, but it wasn’t powerful enough to move the ship more than a few inches a minute.

_At this rate, Smallville’s Finest, or the Men in Black, are going to show up to catch me in the act. I need this to go faster._

As if on cue he heard the dirt shift at the crater’s rim and someone sliding down. “Martha is that you?” he called out, but the next second, he saw who it was, and his jaw dropped.

The young woman from the ship had suddenly appeared before him in a gust of wind. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful, radiant, and graceful that it was easy to accept that she wasn’t human.

She was maybe five-foot-seven, with a flawless tanned complexion that almost seemed to glow (okay, she was glowing, literally), long golden hair, and eyes a dazzling shade of blue he’d never seen before. He could think of no way to adequately describe her, as he was neither a writer nor a poet, but dressed in her pristine white outfit that was somehow both haute couture and regal, she was otherworldly, like a goddess in the flesh.

He should have been terrified, but her big old happy smile immediately put him at ease.

“Jonathan Kent?” she asked very politely, her voice like music.

“That’s me,” he answered.

“Thank Rao! Hello. I believe that is an acceptable greeting. I’m Kara Zor-El, and I have come to assist you. Martha sent me.”

“Martha did? Ah… okay, well… wow.” He took a breath and then said, “So, this is your ship, right? Do you have some way to move it? My winch is really having a tough time.”

The girl ‘s expression became serious. “I need to check on Lyra-El inside, and then I can aid you. One moment please.” Then she disappeared as if she'd shimmered out of existence, but then Jonathan immediately saw her appear inside the craft twenty feet away, as if she'd teleported.

When she reappeared a couple minutes later, she had a small messenger-like bag slung over her shoulder, and tears in her eyes.

He couldn’t help it; he went to her and asked, “Are you all right, Kara Zor-El?”

“N… no.” She said with such sadness that he hugged her, and she let him. “Lyra is… asleep.”

“There’s someone else in there?” he asked with concern.

“No, in here… now.” Kara opened her bag and among a profusion of items inside indicated a large crystal fragment that was filled with a swirling blue light, and stars… it was mesmerizing to look at.

“She is my grandmother and our pilot. She was… injured and warned me this might happen.”

"So, Lyra's in **there**?" He asked skeptically, pointing at the crystal in her bag.

“Yes, until she heals. I am sorry if this is strange to you, Jonathan Kent, I can explain later. Tell me, what was your plan with my pod? It is too damaged to fly, levitate, or even cloak on its own right now.”

“Cloak? Should I even ask? No, forget it. I was going to haul it out of here and put it in the bed… the **back** of the truck, tie it down, cover it with solar array tarps, and move it to the barn on our farm where we live. We can hide it in the old cellar there. I think the Beast (that’s what we call the vehicle), should be able to handle the weight, but it’s taking forever to move out of the crater. Someone is going to find us here eventually, and believe me that could be complicated, maybe even dangerous for you and your brother. We don’t want that.”

The girl nodded with a look of determined confidence and said, “Kal-El is what you’d call my cousin, but yes, I understand. I will check the tolerances of your vehicle, one moment.” And she breezed off once again, returning only seconds later to say, “You are correct, the Beast’s limit is well within my pod’s weight parameters. I will carry it out of the crater.”

“You’ll do what?!” Jonathan gasped.

“Carry it. I have not yet tested my strength on Earth, but here I am much stronger than on my homeworld, and far beyond human limitations.”

She eyed the pod, squinted, and then said, “This should be… I believe you’d say, ‘no problem’?”

“No problem? Ookay, kiddo.” Jonathan said. His mind was whirling as he unhooked the cable and stepped back. “She’s all yours.”

The girl bowed elegantly, “Thank you, Jonathan Kent.”

“Just ‘Jonathan’ is fine, now that we know each other.”

“Ah, thank you for explaining. Martha said something similar. I have much to learn of Earth, and your local customs, but for now we must hurry.” She said with a smile, then bent down, lifted the ship onto her shoulder without any effort (like it was a large bag of flour), and started walking with it up the side of the crater.

“Well, I’ll be,” he said, awestruck.

_………………………………….._

Kara was jostled awake when the truck hit a bump. She was laying on the comfy rear bench seat in the big extended cab behind Martha, who was gently humming and rocking a sleeping Kal–El against her shoulder in the passenger seat up front. 

_She’s very good with children. I wonder if she is a mother…_ Kara thought with a smile. She already liked the beautiful human woman a great deal, and already felt relaxed around her and her mate.

The girl had been so tired after arranging the pod in the bed of the truck and helping Jonathan strap it down and cover it up, that she’d curled up with Vail and fallen asleep very soon after climbing in the back seat of the vehicle.

Interstellar travel had always tired her out, but their protracted stay in the Phantom Zone had drained her.

Martha had told her it was okay to rest, and Kal was already ‘out like a light’ as Jonathan had said.

The human couple didn’t know that she was awake, and Kara was content to lay quietly while the Beast carried them along the road toward refuge, the Kent’s home. ‘The Farm,’ Martha had called it. The girl didn’t mean to listen in to their conversation, but she couldn’t help herself.

“This is just… surreal,” Jonathan said as he glanced nervously in his rearview mirror for the hundredth time since leaving the crater.

“Yes, it is, but also wonderful,” Martha kissed a sleeping Kal on the top of the dark wavy locks that covered his head. “I just wish I knew what happened to their parents, or whoever should be looking out for them… Kara said they had no one, besides Lyra-El, and the _T’zin_.”

“The girl will tell us when she’s had a minute to breathe. She’s smart as a whip, and polite too... I can’t imagine what it must be like for her… crashing on a strange world, and meeting aliens.”

“Us? Aliens?” Martha asked, giggling.

“Uh-huh. To her we are.”

 _Not so alien,_ Kara thought. She then yawned to make herself heard and sat up on her seat, feeling guilty for listening in.

“We there yet?” she asked with a sunshine grin. Both humans tried very hard not to laugh.

“Was that an inappropriate question?” she asked with concern.

Martha reached back to touch her exceedingly warm arm, “No dear, not at all, just something human children often ask on road trips, it’s kind of a running joke on Earth, at least in these parts.”

“Ah, I see.” Kara nodded. “Though, I am not a ‘child’ by the human definition. There wasn’t really the same concept of ‘childhood’ on my world as there is in your culture, at least from what the histories revealed to me on my journey.”

Jonathan glanced back in the mirror to appraise the beautiful girl once again. Her golden hair was a bit ruffled from lying down, and she looked adorable snuggled with a half-asleep Vail. “I’d love to hear more about that.” He said.

Kara turned her thoughts inward. _Sister, are you awake yet?_ Still nothing. She sighed and redirected her attention to Jonathan.

“On Krypton, I was nearly fifteen cycles, or years, as you would measure age based on our planet’s revolution around our sun, Rao. But our orbit took much longer than Sol’s, making me over two Earth years older chronologically - though my people do not age the same as humans, so it is an unequal comparison.”

“So almost seventeen?” Martha asked.

“Yes, I believe so.” The girl nodded.

“Okay then, a very mature almost seventeen-year-old,” Jonathan said.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent.” Kara beamed like a portable sun.

“Jonathan!” Martha called out, starling all of them as she pointed forward as they came around a curve. Up ahead, across the road was a burning vehicle, which was possibly once a limousine, with a pillar of smoke billowing from it. A dirty, disheveled man in a suit was sitting in the grass holding something, or someone, cradled partially in his lap. “What’s that? It looks like someone’s hurt.”

Kara gazed ahead and said, “The man has a broken bone in his forearm, scrapes, and bruises; but the other human, a young boy, is badly injured. His head is bleeding, he’s having trouble breathing, and is not moving.”

Martha looked horrified.

“You can see all that from here?” Jonathan was astounded.

“Yes, easily, when I focus.”

He blinked, whispered, “Wow.” But didn’t slow down.

As they drew closer, he pulled off the road and Vail sat up fully alert. Kara began opening her door, but Martha turned around to caution her, “Sweetheart, I think you should stay in the truck. It’s not safe for you to be seen, at least not yet, and we don’t know who they are.”

“I know,” Jonathan said, staring out the windshield in disbelief. “That’s Lionel Luther, the vulture who’s been buying up farm after farm all over the county for the past three years… preying on our friends and community’s financial misfortunes. That rich son-of-b…” He caught himself (and Martha’s death-stare) before continuing “…man, doesn’t care about anyone but himself and his money.”

Kara considered the risks with the limited data she had, but after gazing at the injured boy once again decided that she had no choice but to involve herself. Shatari's awareness was only just beginning to stir, and she could not wait for her Companion’s guidance to act.

“But Martha, I can help.” Kara argued, “I can’t just hide in here while that child suffers. He is an innocent… and all of this is my fault.”

The humans shared a worried look between them but nodded, and the girl was already moving.

When she opened her door and stepped down from the big vehicle, she hit the ground so hard that the Earth trembled, and her feet sunk into the gravel a few inches.

Both humans gasped.

Kara’s head was spinning; she was still slightly disoriented from waking up after her journey, and shaky from the steady influx of power from Sol filling her cells like a supercharger.

“Rao…” she uttered under her breath as she unsteadily leaned back against the frame of the vehicle.

Martha, cradling an alert and very inquisitive Kal up against her shoulder, slipped out of the truck to steady the girl and said, “Come on earth shaker. I’ll walk with you, and you can explain how you did that later.”

Kara smiled appreciatively and clung to her arm as Vail leaped down to stand protectively at her side. A muffled caw came from under the tarp in the back of the truck, but the girl just said, “Wait under there, Vox.”

The crow popped his head out to watch. “As you wish.” he clucked.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Jonathan mumbled as he slipped his jingling keys in his front pocket and his footsteps crunched in the gravel as he exited the truck, shut his door, and went on ahead.

As Kara was being guided over to the distraught, bearded man that Jonathan had called ‘Lionel Luther’ and the injured boy lying across his lap, the cacophony of sights, sounds, sensations, and feelings coursing through her were difficult to manage. Fortunately, Martha was there holding her the entire time, and she focused on the kind woman’s soft breathing, and the sound of her heartbeat, to block out the chaos.

Kal’s excited mumbling in Kryptonian was also strangely helpful… her cousin gazed around them in wonder but became very serious when he saw the scene ahead. 

Jonathan was already there, squatting down and speaking with a dazed Lionel, who was sitting where the grass met the gravel at the roadside. The unmoving boy’s bloody head was gently cradled in his lap.

“Martha, how old is the child?” Kara asked her rescuer before they were within earshot.

“Maybe nine? That looks like it could be his son, Lex, but… but he has no hair. The Alexander I’ve seen around town is a curly-headed ginger, not bald.”

Kara gave her a puzzled look. “’Gin-ger’? I do not know this word aside from the spice.”

Martha smiled and said, “A red-head. In this case, a flaming red-head.”

“Oh, I see.” The girl nodded, filing away that colloquialism as she gazed at the prone young man. Peeling back the layers of his skin and the bones of his skull with her extraordinary new vision, she could see the grave extent of the damage to his brain. The humans seemed to have no way to repair the injury, which struck the young Kryptonian as unbelievable, negligent even.

“Martha?” Kara whispered.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why are they just sitting there doing nothing while the child is suffering? Surely they have some way to address his injuries?”

Martha sighed, “Medical technologies are quite advanced here, at least we think so, but that boy needs can only be found at a hospital, under the care of a doctor or nurse. We don’t have any way to help him here with us. I’ve been trying to find a signal on my cell to call for help, but since the meteor shower, I’ve had no bars.”

Kara quickly understood. The slim device Martha was holding was for communication, and ‘no bars’ meant no signal, thus no way to communicate to summon help. Her pod’s energy field entering the lower atmosphere had temporarily disrupted the area’s communications networks in a fifty-mile radius; she could see the damaging ripples in the wavelengths all around them with her enhanced vision.

 _It’s my fault this boy is injured, and why they can’t call for help. I need to transport Lex to a ‘hospital,’ or… Oh, sister, I need you!_ Kara called inward with her thoughts and felt her newly awakened Companion respond.

Her HUD began to fill detailed scans of the child’s physiology and a stream of his biometric data.

_Shatari! Thank you! I’m so glad you are back!_

Kara felt warmth radiating from her _Ka’dah_ as Shatari hugged her, and then a familiar tingle as the beautiful Kryptonian outfit she’d been wearing shifted to clothing that fit in better with the type of apparel worn by her human rescuers.

The change of her garments always delighted Kara, like a wave or caress on her skin. The feel of her new snug blue jeans, soft, button-down shirt, cotton socks, and lightweight laced sneakers was entirely different from anything she’d experienced before.

At the same time, she concentrated on controlling the quantum energies her body generated and willed them to obfuscate her appearance to something less startling, at least she hoped that was the case.

“Oh my God. That was… oh, wow… incredible, Kara!” Martha was staring at her in amazement, and checking to make sure that the man, Lionel, up ahead didn’t see her change. “How did you do that? The new clothes, and your… glow, it’s gone, and you look different. Still striking, but more… human.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

“My _Ka’dah_ , her name is Shatari.” The girl indicated all of her clothing, “She’s my Companion, my sister… and can change her shape and form. As far as the quick change to my physical appearance, it’s something my mother taught me to do with my own energy, my aura, to blend in with other races when necessary. It takes concentration. I can explain later, along with everything else.”

“Oh, right.” Martha was still staring as she nearly ran into Jonathan.

Lionel Luthor had been dressed in some manner of what Kara believed to be more formal attire than either of the Kent’s, and his features, especially his long, thin distinguished face reminded her of her father’s, while his neatly cropped beard was more like Jor-El’s. He and Jonathan were talking, but they both glanced up at Kara and Martha as they approached.

A startled Jonathan was gaping at Kara’s new look, but quickly caught himself and made introductions, “Martha, Kara, this is Lionel Luthor.”

There was a cold edge in the tone of his voice she’d not heard before, which seemed due to whatever grievances Jonathan had with the man. Kara was relieved he was setting them aside to help.

_Jonathan is a good man. See grandmother? Humans are not the barbarians you feared they would be._

This knowledge made Kara exceedingly happy.

The older human man nodded, and though he was battered and filthy, his movements still managed to seem stately. Kara measured him as a highly educated and of some honored stature. _Lionel Luthor must be a scientist or a teacher,_ she reasoned.

“Help us. My son… Lex, hit his head hard and hasn’t moved since. I can’t reach anyone,” he said. There were tears in his eyes and held a broken device like Martha’s tightly in the iron grip of one of his hands.

Martha whispered to Kara, “Is there anything you can do to help with that, sweetheart?”

Kara brightened, quickly replying in a hushed tone, “Yes, Shatari is awake, and has been trying to access your world’s communications networks. I’ll have her connect your… cell to the network so you can call for help in a few seconds.”

The older woman glanced down to see full bars pop up on her iPhone, and muttered, “That’s, amazing.” under her breath as she stared at the young woman with even more respect.

Martha stepped aside to dial 911 as Kara turned her attention to the two Luthor’s. 

“Hello, my name is Kara Zor-El. I can be of assistance,” the Kryptonian spoke soothingly and moved to kneel down by Lionel’s side. He watched her cautiously but didn’t resist when she began carefully examining the child. The boy was gasping for air, and blood from a nasty wound on his forehead covered his face and shirt of his odd uniform.

“What happened?” she asked.

The man blinked away grime and tears, “The meteor shower… I was on the phone… something… something hit the car. Carl saved me… but was hit by shrapnel… protecting me.” He glanced over at a huge, unconscious human man she hadn’t noticed before off the side of the road in the weeds.

Kara did a quick scan and listened to his heartbeat before breathing a sigh of relief. He was banged up but only had no critical injuries.

“My boy, Lex, was out in the field and there was an explosion…” Lionel added but choked up, and for a moment couldn’t continue.

Beside her, Jonathan appeared torn as if he were making a decision. Only a split-second past, but he looked Kara in the eye and said, “I’ll go look after Carl. Will you be all right here?”

She smiled to assure him, even though her own heart was beating a mile a minute, and said, “Go. I will deal with this.”

As Jonathan dashed away to see to the man, she turned her full attention back to the boy, doing her best to recall all of the required emergency medical training she’d had over the years.

In her HUD Shatari was displaying every vital and internal scan for the human child she could offer, and what she saw did not look good at all.

As Kara studied Lex’s bleeding brain, she tried to distract his worried father, “Carl must be a good friend to you?”

The man looked perplexed. “Yes, but… no, he… ah, works for me…”

Kara understood the word, but not the concept, no one on Krypton worked for anyone… but that was irrelevant at the moment because Martha stepped over, crunching gravel as she did, and said, “The ambulance will be here in twelve minutes.”

Kara grimaced even though she’d been listening in to the conversation between the woman and the EMS dispatcher and was already aware of the disappointing news. “That’s too long, Martha… it’s too long.” She knew the boy would be dead by then.

Unfortunately, she was out of options, save one. “Lionel,” She began in a serious tone, “I need to be honest with you. I hope that is acceptable?”

The man nodded, “It’s a rare thing that I do appreciate… even now, or especially now.”

“Good.”

Then he added, “Though, aren’t you a bit young to be trained for this?”

“Not where I’m from. Mr. Luthor, I know this may seem strange, but you need to trust me. We… we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Kara, are you **sure**?” Martha cautioned from over the girl’s shoulder, reaching down to touch her. Kara glanced back and caught Kal’s gaze. Her little cousin seemed to be pleading with her to help Lex.

“Yes, I am.” She said with conviction and refocused her attention on Lionel.

“Lex is in distress and will not survive long enough to be helped by your human doctors.” She began to explain in a calm, soothing voice, “His brain has sustained severe trauma from the impact to his head… not just in the back, but in the front, here, and these other regions.” She gently placed her fingers behind the man’s head, at the top of his neck to show him. “He is bleeding inside, badly, and his brain is swelling, which is making things worse by the second. His autonomic systems are shutting down, which is why his breathing is labored, and it will only worsen if I do not act.”

The man stared at her with open mouth, “How can you tell, and what do you mean by ‘human doctors? What do can you do here? I don’t understand…”

Neither Kara nor Lex had time for delay, so she did the only thing she could think of.

 _Sister help me show him. I am not yet skilled enough to bring Lionel into a sanctuary space on my own as Lyra-El instructed me._ Her thoughts echoed inward, and a warm ripple came in reply. _Thank you!_

“I’m sorry, Lionel… I don’t have time to explain but require your permission as his father. May I just… show you?” she asked politely.

He looked confused, and a bit suspicious, but nodded.

She then took one of his large hands into both of her exceedingly warm ones and Shatari made a connection between their minds.

Lionel gasped, his dark eyes wide with wonder, and surprise. _Oh. My. God… how is this possible? I see his brain, scans like a 3D MRI, everything! What is this wonder of wonders? It’s like… like there’s an augmented reality layer between the world and us, communicating more information than I can come close to comprehending! And… wait, are we talking in our..._

“Minds?” Kara asked out loud, and then in their shared thoughts added, _Yes, we are connected in our thoughts, and I’m allowing Martha to listen in. Our physical contact acts as a bridge for her. You are all seeing what I see, temporarily at least. **I** **can** easily comprehend the information from my senses, and what it’s telling me I only have a few minutes to act or your son **will** die. So, I’m asking you, may I help him? I will explain as Shatari and I do what is necessary._

Lionel studied his son’s dropping vital signs, listened as the boy took in a slow ragged breath, and his small body shuddered with the effort. It wasn’t a hard decision. _Yes, please save my boy._

 _We will do our best, I vow._ Kara’s thoughts then shifted to her Companion, who Lionel and both the Kent’s could now feel in their own awareness. _Sister, please release the_ _Kir’voikirahm_ _when they are ready._

 _Kir’voikirahm_ _?_ The man asked with concern, his pronunciation wasn’t half bad either.

A series of elegant, intricately complex glyphs then appeared in their shared HUD, one after the other, though only Kara understood her sister’s attempt at an explanation.

To be helpful she added in English, _Think of them as very small non-biologic, intelligent surgeons, or in more earth-centric terms, highly advanced quantum-scale nano-lifeforms. They will enter Lex’s bloodstream, seek out the damaged areas to halt any further degradation, and then begin to repair and rebuild at a molecular level. It’s a fairly basic, tried and true intervention used on my world, though it’s never been done on a human before. Shatari constantly creates small quantities for my own healing and protection, but I can use them on others when necessary._

Lionel stared at her, a look of understanding in his eyes. _And you’re not… human?_

She blushed. _No, I’m not… nor is my cousin._ She glanced over at a serious-looking Kal, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Lex. _We are Kryptonian, but the principle is the same. Plus, Shatari and I were careful. We studied your offspring's physiology before giving commands to the_ _Kir’voikirahm_ _. There are still risks, but he was going to die if we did nothing… Wait!_ She said and then leaned in to listen closely to the boy’s chest, all the while monitoring his scans for subtle changes. _I think it’s working!_

Lionel was astounded and watched the beautiful girl in awe as his son began breathing normally, and for the first time since the explosion stirred in his lap as if getting more comfortable in his sleep.

When he looked up, it was into Martha’s concerned gaze.

“Please,” she begged, and then glanced at Kara… and he understood.

A moment later he reached out to squeeze her offered hand and using the existing bridge of their mental connection thought only to her (or so he hoped), _She and her little cousin have nothing to fear from me, Martha. I don’t blame these children for what happened and owe her my life for what she’s done for my family today._

It was at that moment that Lex woke.

Upon opening his eyes, the suddenly alert nine-year-old was greeted by the sight of Kara hovering over and watching him with her kind blue eyes. She flashed him a delightful smile.

The boy blinked as if in disbelief, and in a voice filled with awe and wonder asked, “Are… are you an angel?” before his heavy lids closed once again, and he fell back into a restful unconsciousness.

_………………………………….._

Even with Jonathan exceeding the speed limit it was a twenty-five-minute drive to get to Smallville General, and the now-cozy group spent most of it talking.

"Will Carl be fine back there, with the dog?" A skeptical Lionel asked as they hit another bump. He then muttered under his breath, "I'm going to have a talk with the County Commissioner about road maintenance…"

“He’ll be okay. Vail has watched over me for all of my life… she won’t let anything happen to him,” Kara said with a big smile, cuddling her babbling cousin and trying to contain the squirmy boy in a blanket of red Kryptonian fabric.

To the humans, it was as if music was streaming out of him… no English words at all except for ‘Lex,’ ‘Kara,’ and ‘Martha’ on occasion, even though he’d learned English on their trip just like his older cousin. Kal also kept trying to reach out and touch the human boy, who was sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms.

“Persistent little thing, isn’t he?” Lionel found himself cracking a smile as he watched Kal-El.

“He likes your son a great deal for some reason. I think he just wants to make sure Lex is okay.” Martha said from the front passenger seat.

Lionel nodded. “He can touch him. I don’t think there’s any danger of him waking, right, Ms. Zor-El?”

Kara beamed. “Correct, he’ll be out for a few hours as the _Kir’voikirahm_ finish their work. They will return to Shatari once they are done, though we will leave some behind to assure his future well-being.”

“That’s gracious of you, Kara. Thank you.” Lionel said, and then Kara let go of Kal, who levitated over from her lap to sit by the bald, sleeping boy before reaching out to gently touch his cheek.

Lionel gasped, and Martha’s heart rate spiked as she said, “Kara, did your baby cousin just float?”

Kara giggled. “Yes, ma’am. Don’t worry; it’s completely normal, I assure you. I haven’t tried yet, but I know I can as well, though I’ll probably need a great deal of practice before I stop running into things or leaving craters when I land. Flying is just one of the many new abilities Sol has granted us. Believe me, this is irregular for me too. Back on Krypton both Kal and I were more like humans, though I suppose you’d describe us as much more advanced, or perfectly engineered I suppose.”

Lionel was letting Kal play with one of his fingers… “Ow, ow, too hard, son,” he gently chastised the boy, who bit his lip and looked apologetic as he began to squeeze more softly.

He then continued focused on Kara, “So you’re from an ancient, genetically superior and bioengineered species… a million years ahead of us technologically, gifted with incredible powers unlocked by exposure to our sun… yes?”

“That sounds about right, sir,” the blonde girl nodded with a sweet smile.

“Amazing,” he chuckled incredulously. “The fact that you’ve only been here for a couple of hours and can communicate so effortlessly, at well above your apparent level of maturity, is, well… truly astounding. You’re both adapting so well, and you, my dear, can already speak our language like you were born to it.”

“Thank you again,” Kara said, though her eyes became downcast. “My… parents… and my _Uze’ju_ , my grandmother, made sure we’d be prepared. Memories and information were programmed into my cells to aid us, like all of earth’s known languages, and some of what we knew of your cultures and history.”

“All… astounding,” Lionel muttered in awe.

“So, they intended to send you two here, alone? Why?” Jonathan asked with more than a hint of annoyance in his tone as he turned the wheel to avoid another pothole.

“To save us, and...” She hesitated, unsure of how to explain her role as both Kal and Earth’s guardian, and her parents’ risky plan to save the Houses of the Alliance. Instead, she decided to speak to Martha in private about it later and just continued, “There wasn’t much time. It’s a long story, but Krypton, it… it was destroyed, and I… we… have no one left.”

A moment of silence passed as Kara’s words sunk in, but only a moment.

“That’s not true, dear. You have us.” Martha said with a smile, her eyes glistening as she reached back to caress the girl’s cheek.

Lionel tapped a finger on his upper lip as his brain quickly worked up a plan, and after a few moments said, “Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Kara, I have a proposal.”

“Oh, now that could get dangerous. Whatever it is, our farm isn’t for sale.” Jonathan huffed.

“Quiet hon,” Martha shushed him. “That was uncalled for, let the man speak.”

“Thank you, Martha.” The CEO said with a bit of a smirk as he directed his sharp gray gaze up at Jonathan. “As I was saying, I believe I have a solution to our young Kryptonians’ problem if you and your husband are interested. If not, **I definitely am**.”

“I’m listening,” Martha said, and Kara leaned in as a big grin spread across the tall man’s breaded face.

“How do you feel about adoption?”

Martha's eyes lit up, and she looked hopefully over to Jonathan, who nodded right away. Her gaze then moved to Kara, who had immediately grasped the intent of Lionel's offer, as well as what the human woman was asking her without saying a word.

They were offering her and Kal the protection of their House, welcoming them to their family. On Krypton such an act was the highest form of respect and sacrifice one House could show another, and its significance was not lost on Justice’s daughter.

A feeling of joy blossomed in Kara's chest, and she zipped over like lightning to hug the woman. Martha, in turn, popped her belt off, rotated around in her seat, and wrapped her arms around the excited and very, very warm Kryptonian.

“Yes. Thank you.” Kara whispered her answer in Martha’s ear, who then turned to regard Lionel to ask, “Where do we start, Mr. Luthor?”

The man chuckled and said, “That’s what my overpaid lawyers are for, Mrs. Kent. I do like to keep them busy.”

As they hit another bump, Kal giggled, saying something beautiful in Kryptonese. All the while, he never took his adoring gaze off Lex as the boy slept peacefully in his father’s arms.

_………………………………….._

Next:

**_The New Normal_ **

_………………………………….._

**Story Lexicon/FAQs ** **:**

_Updated for chapter 3!_

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue when not expressed as thoughts. Below are some of the terms that you’ve encountered and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow:

**Alexander “Lex” Luthor** – NEW! - Lex is nine at the time this story begins. He starts out a flaming red-haired, quiet, and shy young man who believes his father doesn’t like him… so his mother Lillian says. Lex loves being in Smallville and away from Metropolis.

 **Alura/Alura In-El** _–_ Kara’s father, Zor-El’s mate and Kara’s mother. Alura was the rare twin sister to the legendary Kryptonian military leader, General Astra, and served as Krypton’s highest law enforcement official (adjudicator) with the most auspicious title of “Justice.” She is revered, even by the Military Guild. In her honored role she dealt with all civil, criminal, and social matters of law on Krypton. In her world’s last days, when it was clear she could not change The Council’s course, Alura spent her time coordinating between the five Houses of the Alliance to assure their plan would come to fruition.

Was a member of House Ze, like her sister, before joining with Zor-El.

Alura had also explored and pushed the limits of Kryptonian energy manipulation and can use her aura without being enhanced by the light of a yellow star.

 **Astra/Astra In-Ze** – Honored General, one of the military elites, deadly combatant, and commander. She is the rare twin sister of Alura, beloved Aunt of Kara, the highest military leader on Krypton, and the current leader of the House of Ze. Astra has spent most of her career leading the Second Armada, interceding in conflicts among the civilizations within the many worlds of The Protectorate.

She is a skilled negotiator, deadly warrior, respected leader, and an amazing Aunt to Kara.

A recent fall from grace involving a failed plot lead by her subordinate, Non, to overthrow The Council was kept quiet. Astra was not complicit but metaphorically ‘fell on her sword’ and took the blame, as Non was under her command. Alura sentenced her sister and the conspirators to The Phantom Zone to save them from what she knew was coming but kept that a secret from Kara.

Astra doesn’t want to believe Kara set her up to be captured but went to the Phantom Zone completely devastated, thinking she may have.

 **Awakening -** The Awakened, like Kara, are not ‘born’ but engineered using the best aspects of their House’s genetic material, and with vast amounts of knowledge and experiences integrated (pre-loaded) into their minds as infants within their birthing chambers using ‘cell memories.’

Natural childbirth is rare for most Kryptonians, though strong adherents to Rao’s teaching still practice it. Kal-El was born, while Kara was Awakened.

 **Carl** – NEW! - Is an ex-Marine Master Sergeant who is built like a mountain. Standing 6’8” with broad shoulders and a weightlifter’s build, he is incongruently both baby-faced and intimidating. The man has been Lionel Luthor’s bodyguard and driver of over eight years.

 **Companions –** A Kryptonian life form. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. In ancient times, after being hunted to near extinction, the creatures made a pact with Kara’s people to be bound to _Ka’dah’s_ , starships, structures, even armor to serve Krypton.

 **Cythonna** _–_ One of the most ancient Kryptonian gods, said to be the female half of **Rao** (Lord of Light and the Day).The Great Lady was also known as Goddess of the Night, warrior and protector of those unjustly persecuted, and patron to monsters and non-biologic life forms; including Kryptonian AIs. A great variety of fantastic creatures lived and thrived on Krypton besides the _T’zin_ and Companions, and Cythonna is mother and caretaker to all of them.

 **Dru-Zod** – General Dru-Zod comes from an ancient line, one of the most powerful Houses on Krypton. He is Krypton’s second highest-ranking military leader after General Astra. The respected soldier and Commander of Krypton’s mighty off-world Armada recently caused controversy with The Council by refusing ascension to that eminent body.

His disdain for governing (and bureaucracy) is well known. He is also protective of his guardian and advisor, the fierce warrior Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, whom he and Alura saved from Krypton’s doom by assuring she was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

A family friend of House El and Ze, Dru-Zod, has always shown great respect and affection for both Astra and Alura but is less enamoured with their scientist husbands. That said, in the end, he chose to believe them, and bought the Alliance time to affect Kara and Kal’s escape by turning his will and his forces against the Council to protect The Spire.

What became of him after his heroic act is unknown.

 ** _El mayarah_** – ‘Stronger Together’ is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonian phrase and the House of El’s family motto. It is physically represented by a very complex glyph that encompasses the history of the House, the family crest. In its purest form, the phrase means ‘hope,’ and that none of them are ever alone, but it also has a much deeper and broader meaning.

Kara applies this to all those she cares about. 

**Faora-Ul -** Rank: Sub-Commander. A respected member of Krypton’s Military Guild and the youngest leader of the Sword of Rao (an elite combat unit that serves The Will of the Protectorate) ever. She appears to be about twenty in human age, is 5’6”, of medium build, with short black hair tipped on the edges with a vibrant blue, like her eyes. Her flexible Kryptonian battle armor is dark gray and black, with an accompanying light gray bodysuit. It’s alive, a military version of a Companion _Ka’dah_ \- so it can change form, just in a more limited fashion than Shatari (but far more powerful than a standard non-yellow sun enhanced _Ka’dah_ ).

Faora moves with a kind of fluidity that comes off as deliberate, dangerous, and feline. She is fierce in battle and more prone to action than her colleagues - who would look for compromise and mediation. She is favored by Dru-Zod (he treats her like a daughter) and as both his Guardian and Advisor. Faora is his #1.

Dru-Zod worked with Alura to save Faora from Krypton’s doom to assure his favored was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

 **House of El** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: In its very basic form, the symbol of the House of El means ‘hope’; and embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. The family motto is ‘stronger together,’ or in Kryptonese, ‘ _El mayarah_.’

This noble family can trace its lineage back to before The Enlightenment on Krypton and even to before the Dark Times so long ago. As this story begins, the House of El has two branches, one led by Jor-El and Lara (Kal-El’s father and mother), and the other by Zor-El and his mate, Alura (Kara’s father and mother) - the leaders of the Alliance).

The House symbol for each scion is subtlety different from each other, which means Kara and Kal’s crests are similar but different. These would be easily recognizable as different branches of The House of El to a Kryptonian but would look the same to most humans.

 **House of Tor** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: Secrets, mystery, and seeking the truth. Astra’s chief lieutenant, battle sister, lover, best friend, and bondmate, Sarva’s House. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Van** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: family, hearth, and home. Lara’s House before joining with Jor-El and the House of El. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Ze** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: law, justice, and integrity. The family motto is ‘Justice for all.’ This is Astra’s House (she is its head), and it was her twin sister Alura’s as well before she joined with Jor-El. Part of the Alliance.

 ** _In’ah_** – Daughter. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _In-hah’_ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Je**_ **–** Sister. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like **‘** _Jay’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je’ju_** – Mother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Jay-ju_ ’ (Kryptonese)

 **Jonathan Kent** – NEW! - Is a thirty-two-year-old human male when we first meet him. Jon is Kara and Clark’s adoptive father, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with a Bachelor of Science in Agricultural Scienceand husband of Martha. His parents were Hiram and Jessica.

 **Jor-El** – Kara’s uncle. He is a passionate bondmate to Lara, the father of Kal-El, older brother to Zor-El, a leader of The Alliance, and head of Krypton’s Science Guild. Kara loved him, and she and ‘the Old Man’ were very close.

 ** _Ka’dah_** – Traditional Kryptonian traveling raiment (insane tech) that is bonded with a symbiotic, telepathic, and a shape-changing entity known as a Companion. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. The _Ka’dah_ is created for the individual and then merged with the essence of a non-biologic intelligence life form. Once joined with a Kryptonian, usually at their Awakening ceremony as a baby, the entity becomes their lifelong Companion who will act as both their host’s protector and their enhanced interface with the world.

 **Kal-El** – Kara’s four-year-old cousin when they first arrive on Earth. Son of Lara and Jor-El, his human name is Clark Kent. He is a strikingly handsome little boy with a head of wavy black hair and sky blue/gray eyes that could/will melt hearts.

 **Kandor** \- The capital city of Krypton. Nick-named the ‘Golden City’ for the magnificent hues it’s massive miles high, and vast transparent protective energy dome reflects from Rao. Kara travels to the great city via a gateway located in her house often for her studies, entertainment, and to visit family and friends. She’s lived near the great metropolis for the last ten earth years of her life, ever since she and her parents moved from Argo City to their ancestral home, The Spire, in the mountains outside of the protection of its vast dome.

 **Kir’voikirahm** – NEW! - “Small Rescuers” - Quantum scale non-biologic intelligent repair bots used on Krypton to heal most injuries, diseases, regenerate tissues and nerves, etc. Shatari can continually manufacture these in limited supply at any given time - usually to heal Kara, but they can also be used on others. (Kryptonese)

 **Kryptonians** \- An ancient humanoid race that has existed as a civilization for over a million years, with a highly advanced culture in all ways. Their science, for example, is indistinguishable from what humans would consider magic. Over the millennia, Krypton’s most exceptional minds had unlocked the secrets of the universe, harnessed the power of the stars, and even mastered the spark of life itself! They created wonders, explored the multiverse, and at one time ruled a thousand galaxies before becoming peacekeepers.

 **Kryptonian Glyphs** \- Communication for Kryptonians is not limited to simple words or even thoughts. While they still had ‘language’ as we would perceive of it, they could also convey vast amounts of information, memories, power, and even emotions in a single breath, by a simple touch or thought as well as in writing in sigil form. A good example would be the glyph (a family crest) representing each of Krypton’s great Houses.

 **Lara Van-El** – High-ranking Kryptonian scientist, Kara’s aunt, mother of Kal-El, one of the Leaders of The Alliance, and bondmate to Jor-El. She is a Shaper – one who transforms and brings life to dead worlds and change to those that were deemed to be in crisis. She has altered the evolution of species, turned desolate, uninhabited planets into paradises, and seeded life on countless worlds.

 **Lionel Luthor** – NEW! - One of the world’s richest humans (worth multi-billions) and CEO of LuthorCorp. Lionel is divorced from his horrible ex-wife, Lillian, who still has her hooks in their children and the company as a minority shareholder. Has an estate outside of Smallville where he likes to stay. There is also a large LuthorCorp facility there that employs over thirty percent of the local population.

 **Lyra/Lyra-El** – An ancient intelligence and living being. Unique. She has been a member of Kara’s House for countless generations - so long, in fact, that her origins have been lost to antiquity. She is one of the few mysteries left in the world (a rare thing on Krypton).

It had become an unofficial rite of passage of sorts for the younger family members to try and find a way to reveal her secrets. Over the years, while many tried (including Kara’s father and uncle), none had succeeded beyond bits and pieces of possible truths kept in the Book of El. She has always seemed to enjoy the game, though.

Lyra communicates by thought, with her melodic disembodied voice, but also has the power to take living form, though very few have ever seen it. Kara is one of the lucky ones.

The Wise One, among her many titles, has watched over ‘The Daughter of El’ (Kara) since her Awakening. Lyra has always appeared to Kara as a young, alluringly beautiful Kryptonian woman with skin the color of midnight, long black hair that flows like a river of darkness, and eyes that glitter with starlight.

She and Kara have spent a great deal of time together, and the young Kryptonian calls her _Uze’ju_ , grandmother. Lyra would tell her _We’na_ (granddaughter) stories of times long past, love, tragedy, and hope… and other worlds. They had fallen asleep together on countless nights, looking up at the stars. She has always there for Kara, from just being a good listener, discussing the girl’s dreams and ideas (without judgment), or helping with her art, experiments, studies - and matters of the heart.

Kara knew what everyone wanted to know and didn’t; what their protector did with her time - whatever she wanted!

Whether Lyra was silently prowling the halls of the magnificent Spire (patrols she often allowed Kara to join her on), flowing like an icy wind among the vast mountains of their homeland, venturing deep into The Wilds, or across the world and its many moons, or living unnoticed among the people of Kandor or one of Krypton’s other great cities, the world was hers. She went where she wished, when she wanted, without causing a single ripple in her wake to disturb her people’s undying curiosity. All the while, the ancient one was taking in the sights, sounds, and experiences of their world, even something as simple as a whispered conversation between two lovers as if it were wondrous and new.

Kara could not properly describe her grandmother… she was grace and wisdom, but also sometimes childlike, and the girl could feel that she hid a great sadness from everyone. Lyra was kind, compassionate, and unbelievably powerful, but also like a storm, raw and elemental.

To the girl, her _Uze’ju_ was most akin to one of the ancient goddesses she spoke of with such reverence - Lyra was Kara’s light.

And in turn, the Ancient One loved the golden-haired girl as she has no other and could not imagine an existence without her.

 ** _Ma’har_** – The ancient Kryptonese word for ‘mother.’ Extremely rare to be spoken in these times. Spoken like ‘Mah-har’ (Kryptonese)

 **Martha Kent** – NEW! - A twenty-eight-year-old human female when we first meet her, spouse of Jonathan Kent, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with honors in business administration (Bachelor of Business Administration with a focus on international business strategy), and finance.

She is young at heart, beautiful, playful, can be raunchy, loves tea, her family, horses, being outside, doesn’t mind hard honest work, but is also at home in a suit and in boardrooms (though, as we begin, she hasn’t tapped back into that part of herself yet).

When Kara and Kal arrive on Earth, she and Jonathan have been married for four years (their anniversary is in April). They’ve been trying to conceive a baby for about a year without luck.

She is estranged from her lawyer father, William Clark, who always believed she married beneath her. Her mother has passed.

 ** _Nahkluv_** _-_ Thank you, Thanks. The word is an expression of deep appreciation, gratefulness, and gratitude. Spoken like ‘nock-love’ (Kryptonese)

 **Nexus Crystal** – One crystal to rule them all!

A perfect and exceedingly rare living crystal found growing native on Kara’s homeworld, some of its moons, and Daxam, that can hold infinite amounts of data and energy. These are prized by the Makers of Krypton (like Kara’s father) for its almost miraculous uses, which includes the ability to reproduce their worlds’ biomes and environments in a localized area. Zor-El needed one to transfer The Codex into, and to give Kara a way to bring part of Krypton with her to Earth. It turns out it is one of the few things that can also hold Lyra’s living essence besides her own ancient crystal.

 **Rao** – Lord of Light and the Day. Krypton’s Red Giant star, but also their deity. **Rao** had been gender-neutral at the time of Krypton’s destruction and for millennia before. Still, in ancient times the god star had distinctly separate male and female aspects: Rao “The Just” (male) by day, and **Cythonna -** “The Protector” (female) by night.

 **Sarva/Sarva-Tor** – Battle-hardened warrior, hero, and respected member of House Tor, as well as General Astra’s chief lieutenant (her #1), most passionate lover, and bondmate. Sarva is one of the elite Sentinels that serve as Protectors and Peacekeepers for Krypton across the universe, and a member of the Military Guild and the Sword of Rao. She trained Faora-Ul for years until her student became a master. They are close friends.

 **Shatari/Shatari-El** – Kara’s Companion since her Awakening. The pair consider each other sisters and love each other. Shatari is a fully aware non-biologic superintelligence that is bonded symbiotically with a _Ka’dah_.

Shatari is Kara’s sister, friend, doctor, hacker, shapeshifter, her wardrobe, stylist, and so much more.

While Shatari doesn’t have a voice of her own, she can easily communicate with Kara using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, and all of the senses. The Companion is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kara usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Shatari is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 _ **Shisir**_ **–** Kryptonian curse. To condemn. Closest English translation, as far as I can tell, would be ‘damn.’ Spoken like ‘she-sheer’ (Kryptonese)

 ** _T’zin_** – Living non-biologic entities created (or more accurately, called to awareness) by the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El to serve the people of Krypton. The House of El has many. (Kryptonese)

Each had a personality and a purpose; some could fly, others could swim, run, or dig, protect, and a variety of other talents, including the limited ability to shape change. They were made to be caretakers, laborers, and guardians, but in Vox and Vail’s case, the pair became friends with Kara and would be in her company often.

Whenever they could, the trio would sneak off to go on adventures together and make mischief. Usually, these excursions took place well outside of the protection of the Kryptonian’s sprawling home, The Spire and its secure environs, as well as Kandor’s vast dome. Kara enjoyed sneaking off to explore deep into The Wilds, where she felt free.

 **Tharg –** A highly evolved species of highly intelligent, empathic, eight-legged felines renown throughout as wise caretakers, storytellers, and teachers who travel the stars.

Imagine a much larger version of a Caracal Cat, but as big as a panther, with multiple rows of teeth and an astounding variety of colors and fur patterns. Were once the top-end predator species on a distant world but were hyper-evolved by Kryptonian Shapers (scientists who engineer lifeforms and worlds) thousands of years ago as an experiment. 

It is said that a Tharg never forgets anything and has instant recall. It is a great honor to have a Tharg in your household; they are treasured as mentors and teachers for Kryptonian children.

 **The Alliance** – The term used to refer to the five rebel Kryptonian Houses that secretly banded together to try and save what they could of Krypton despite The Council’s obstruction. The Houses are **El** , **Ze** (Astra’s House, and Alura’s before she joined the House of El), **Van** (Kal’s mother, Lara’s House before joining the House of El), **Tor** (Sarva’s House), and just before the end, **Zod** joined.

 **The Oculus –** Jor-El and Lara’s home, where Kal lived on his homeworld. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Spire), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of a more arid mountain range far beyond the protection of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, and in the opposite direction from The Oculus.

 **The Spire –** Kara’s amazing living home. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Oculus), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of the stunning glacier-covered Jeweled Mountains and lies far beyond the influence of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, but under Lyra-El’s watchful eye.

 **The Wilds –** Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness outside of the great cities’ protective domes. In ages passed, vast areas of the world were abandoned to the spread of glaciers and the upheavals from Krypton’s chaotic geology as the people retreated into domes cities above and underground.

In the end, over 80% of the planet had returned to how it once was - wilderness. Over the years, many new life forms, as well as extinct creatures, have returned to life by curious Makers like Kara’s father, Zor-El, and set free there to be observed, but over time were left alone to evolve.

Hardly anyone goes out in The Wilds anymore; Kara is a rare girl with a romantic explorer’s heart. She has been exploring the unknown territories with her _T’zin_ since she was five and knows them better than anyone.

 ** _Uze’ju_** – Grandmother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _You-ju,’_ the ‘z’ is silent (Kryptonese)

 **Vail** – UPDATED -A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness long ago by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vail has been Kara’s powerful, loyal, fierce, and wise protector the girls’ entire life, and loves her deeply. Vail can take the form of many creatures though she prefers ones who run/walk and are associated with any type of canine. Her favorite, in which Kara knows her best, is a giant six-legged Kryptonian Wild Wolf. She and Kara’s other _T’zin_ , Vox, are best friends

Vail and Kara have had countless adventures together, she has accompanied the girl on her regular excursions into The Wilds, a dangerous zone most of her world had long forgotten as the planet became more uninhabitable.

On Earth, she has taken on the appearance of an Australian Shepherd to blend in and has become Martha and Jonathan’s guardian. Her bond with the human woman is deep. Vail’s fur is soft, long, and tri-colored and one of her eyes was vibrant blue like Kara’s, the other, an ethereal silver hue.

 **Vox** \- UPDATED -A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vox loves Kara, is loyal, exuberant and excitable, and prefers flying forms of any kind. Vox has also accompanied Kara on her many adventures along with Vail and helps the Kryptonian evade her minders, trouble, and is the accomplice that allows the girl to sneak about The Spire unnoticed.

On Earth, Vox usually becomes a crow or raven to fit in but can be any avian-like creature, even scary ones when needed. He has attached himself to Jonathan for some reason, which is ironic because the man says he doesn’t like birds.

 ** _We’na_** – Granddaughter, what Lyra calls Kara. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Way-nah’_ (Kryptonese)

 **Zhehiodia Ehl** or **Zh’ehl** abbreviated common usage **–** UPDATED for chapter 3

Meaning: quite literally, ‘living star.’ It is a Kryptonian personal crystal. Spoken like _‘Zeh-El’_ (Kryptonese)

On Krypton, crystalline tech was the basis for most aspects of Kara’s people’s science, and lives. The living, aware crystals of Kryptonwere of infinite variety, and each had the potential to hold vast amounts of information, energy, sentience, and even worlds.

The _Zh’ehl_ are one perfect expression of that.

Each _Zh’ehl_ possesses a rudimentary intelligence (but are not individuals and do not speak) and are primarily used for personal secure quantum communications, navigation, and to act as space-time anchors as well as dimensional beacons – like a combined universal communicator, compass, GPS, distress beacon, and warp field generator (enabling travel over vast distances in the universe). Like a Companion, a Kryptonian will also only usually possess one Zh'ehl in their lifetime.

These unique devices are a treasured gift that demarks an essential moment in a young Kryptonian's life that they've reached a specific level of maturity.

A small ceremony usually takes place on the individual’s Awakening Day to celebrate their transition. Think of it as a coming-of-age moment, but there is no concept of the human idea of a whimsical ‘childhood’ on Krypton. Life is embraced as a continuum of growth, with a focus on the pursuit of one’s passions, knowledge, and perfection.

Kara’s _Zh’ehl_ is a ‘shard’ (a copy or child) of her mother’s. It chose to shard itself because Alura wished it so and it could not deny her. A deep connection, a quantum level entanglement, exists between the two _Zh’ehls_. Because of this, Kara’s shard took on the aspects of the crystal it was grown from and formed the same three gateways within itself that Alura’s had.

One of the portals **should** open to the alternate universe Jor-El and Zor-El planned to create using energy from the moment of Rao’s death, but just before Krypton was to be destroyed, if they were successful. The other portals lead to destinations unknown to her. Of course, she can’t just **use** any of the gates without **learning** how to activate them first, and that will take both time and practice.

The _Zh’ehl_ is also the means to enable travel to other worlds beyond the three that came preinstalled. It is effectively a map to the known universe (and multiverse), attunes its wearer to warp fields when traveling to assure their safety, and as a beacon to light the wearer’s way home to whichever waypoints they set.

At the moment, Kara’s _Zh’ehl’s_ primary waypoint is set to Earth.

 **Zor-El** – Kara’s father, mate of Alura, younger brother of Jor-El (Kal-El’s father), and one of the most respected scientific minds in generations on Krypton. Zor-El was a **Maker** , one of the rare few who could breathe awareness into the sentience’s who pervade Krypton’s living crystal matrices. Over his life, he helped transform worlds, create life, capture the power of stars, and made real other wonders.

Born in Argo City over six hundred Earth years before this story begins, Zor-El is one of the leaders of Krypton’s Science Guild along with his older brother, Jor-El. He is also one of the Leaders of The Alliance.

……………………………………

**The Kryptonian language:**

In this story, both modern and ancient Kryptonese are expressed in several forms, including; written, spoken, thoughts, and complex glyphs. ‘Kryptonese’ is used to refer to all forms of the language to simply things.

My interpretation is in the spirit of the Kryptonian language, not literally to any one source. If Kryptonese is used in the story, it is because I believed that it was important enough to do so. I am not attempting to stay true to any ‘official’ version other than what I developed for my previous ‘Secret Life’ series using Kryptonian.Info for inspiration: <http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html>

**Use of italics in the story:**

Anything in the Kryptonese language is _italicized w_ hen used everywhere in this story **except** in thoughts, as all thoughts are already _italicized._ When any non-English words and terms are used in thoughts, they are NOT italicized.

**Examples:**

  * _Wow, she’s cute,_ Kara thought before quickly glancing away - her cheeks flushed.
  * _El mayarah._ It was as if Alura’s voice had reached across the stars to remind Kara that she wasn’t alone.
  * The girl bowed her head and took a deep breath, one of her hands seeking out the blue jewel of her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ that dangled on the chain around her neck to wrap her fingers around it - something Kara always did to comfort herself.
  * Nahkluv, Ma’har _, I miss you so much,_ Kara’s thoughts swirled in Martha’s mind.



**Time, Kara’s age, and physiology:**

Krypton’s days were longer than Earth’s. Kara’s people are also far superior to humans, maturing more quickly physically, intellectually, and emotionally - making her already far more advanced than her apparent age on either planet. Also, as one of the highly evolved ‘Awakened’ Kara came into the world already filled with a vast amount of pre-loaded information, referred to as ‘cell memories’ in this story. These experiences will unlock over time, either as she matures or as situations arise, requiring the knowledge buried deep in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter three!  
>   
> Kara and Kal are finally on Earth and have already found a family who welcomes and loves them with all their hearts! According to the adoption paperwork Lionel has his lawyers draw up, Kara is 15 and Kal is 4 Earth years old and they are brother and sister. These ages are fiction, like all of their human documentation and records, of course. Kryptonians are physically and mentally much more advanced than humans.  
>   
> I hope you like where the story is going. I'll be posting roughly weekly (on weekends) as long as I can. I have 25 chapters in draft at the moment and expect it to run 30+.  
>   
> Thanks so much for reading, and a huge shout out to my amazing, enthusiastic, and passionate Supercorp beta reader and fellow AO3 writer, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps pushing me for more pages!!  
>   
> If you have reactions, comments, or questions, please post replies below!! Your feedback is the fuel that keeps me going!  
>   
>  _If you have interest, the fic that I wrote previously and crosses into this one is here:_  
> [ The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alex Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129307/chapters/20746300)  
>   
> While I have taken artistic liberties and explore some delicate subject matter as the story progresses, I have done my best to stay true to the core of these wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy and stick with them on their journey.  
>   
> 


	4. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.
> 
> ………………….
> 
> Summer has eased into fall, and our young Kryptonians have already begun to settle into their new lives on the Kent farm. They have experienced many things since arriving on Earth, including the changing of the seasons, their first 'birthdays,' playing in piles of leaves, exploring the rich wildlands around them, the harvest, bailing hay, Halloween, and now the touch of winter's chill - a melancholy reminder of all they have lost.
> 
> While both are adapting well and Kara has already become a much-loved fixture in town, the young woman is still haunted by the memories of her planet’s destruction and frustrated not knowing her family’s, or Kori’s, fates. Thankfully, Martha and Jonathan have been there for her and Kal to help them through the dark times. They’ve made new happy memories with their human parents and feel loved and accepted in their new home.
> 
> Let’s check in on how things are going…

………………….

_“Home isn't where you're from, it's where you find light when all grows dark.”_

  
― **Pierce Brown,** **Golden Son**

………………….

**November 3, Sunday, Year 1**

**Nearly three months have passed since the meteor shower**

**Location: The Kent Farm – Smallville, Kansas**

“Hey Speedy, could you hand me the twenty-millimeter with the really long handle?” Jonathan Kent asked from where he crouched eight feet up perched on the side of the massive, green and yellow John Deere combine.

Only his lower half was visible, sticking out from inside dressed in his grease-stained overalls.

"Sure," Kara replied, dutifully setting aside the delicate motherboard she’d been soldering with a brilliant, thread-width beam of her heat vision before sliding effortlessly down from the high metal stool she’d been perched on.

Shimmering with super speed, she zipped over to open one of the sliding drawers of her adoptive father’s standing tool chest and retrieved a large torque wrench. Once in hand, she gently pushed off the garage’s smooth concrete floor to float up and hover patiently beside him.

Jonathan, bathed in the glow of his portable work light attached somewhere inside the engine compartment, glanced over his shoulder at her with a big smile on his face.

It was moments like that when Kara could completely understand how Martha had fallen for the kind, ruggedly handsome human with his tousled sandy blonde hair, honest smile, and thoughtful, blue-gray eyes.

Long hours spent working on their farm had left his skin with a smooth, deep tan, and honed his physical body to what she believed was beyond optimum for a thirty-two-year-old human male. He also appeared younger than his years (for a human), just like his beautiful wife.

Kara suppressed a giggle thinking about the times Martha had praised her husband's six-pack abs, as well as his, um… other… um, 'impressive' attributes, or rocked her own world during one of the passionate couple’s frequent, and enthusiastic, lovemaking sessions - which the curious Kryptonian could help eavesdropping in on using her super senses as she imagined Kori.

Kara always found the experiences wonderfully instructive - from the privacy of her own bedroom. She’d learned that lesson early on when she attempted to observe Martha and Jonathan’s encounters in person. Since then, her new mother had become her delightfully open and patient guide in unraveling the complicated topic of human decorum.

Her human parents were giving her a high bar to meet for relationship goals; they loved and respected each other (even when they argued), were incredibly adoring and playful with one another, always very thoughtful, and were attentive to their partner’s needs - in and out of the bedroom (or truck, hayloft, bathtub, well... ah-hem, you get the idea).

 _That’s what I want… one day,_ Kara sighed dreamily. _I hope it’s what Kori found._

That’s when the distracted girl realized she’d spaced out, and Jonathan was still staring at her with his trademarked lopsided grin, and the same awed look she’d is his eyes the first day they met.

“The flying thing?” He said. “That never gets old, kiddo. It really doesn’t.”

“It’s pretty cool." Kara awkwardly replied as she quickly handed the weighty tool to him, hoping he wouldn’t notice the hot lava heat radiating from her blushing cheeks.

“I’ll bet.” He chuckled as he returned to his work on the machine’s massive 620 horsepower fusion engine, saving her from further embarrassment and giving her a moment to recover her composure. “Thanks for the assist. I’ve almost got this.”

“Didn’t you say that yesterday?” Kara chided playfully as she glided back down to where the machine’s high-tech combine’s brain lay scattered in a thousand parts all over the workbench.

It would have looked haphazard to any normal human, but she had a system – and knew precisely where every single part went.

“Stinker.” He grumbled from now back inside the compartment. “These newfangled plasma injectors are tricky; the seals need to align perfectly.”

Kara glanced back over her shoulder with her ‘X-ray vision’, as Martha called her ability to see through most objects, to scan the enormous engine’s internal structure for any flaws. Shatari simultaneously overlaid the machine’s schematics in her HUD.

Her adoptive father had done an impressive job replacing the vacuum chamber’s seals, but she wanted to make sure the amateur mechanic wasn’t going to blow himself, or her, up. Especially in the big garage where all of the farm’s heavy equipment was serviced, and over two thousand gallons of biofuel was stored.

_Everything is looking great, oh wait, except…_

“You’ll want to start by tightening the sixth gasket bolt on your left a sixteenth of a centimeter before you continue. Then go clockwise all the way around, and back again – but watch your force. 16.25 Newton-meters should do it.” She called out, not offering to do it for him… Rao forbid.

“Got it! Thanks.” He responded gratefully.

Kara smiled thoughtfully as she heard him repositioning himself, followed by muffled grumbling and his wrench cranking away. Not long after her arrival Jonathan had explained to her that just because she could do something better than humans didn’t mean she **should** do it for them.

He’d said, “People needed to strive, to try, and, yeah, sometimes fall on our faces – it’s how we grow.”

Martha had been more… um, succinct in her assessment, “Humans are a shitshow, Kara, struggle is part of who we are, and often fucking it up is one of the only ways we seem to learn anything. Be careful giving the mouse a cookie… you know? They may never learn to do for themselves.”

The beautiful woman was blunt but could often be as wise as Justice.

Kara understood. There would be times on her new world where she would need to intervene - but this was not one of them.

A minute later, already back to being focused on her microscopic soldering tasks, Jonathan asked, “Hey, can you turn up the music?” 

Kara happily obliged, reaching over without looking with her free hand to kick up the volume on her new iPhone that was synced wirelessly to the garage’s audio system.

To a human, she imagined that the song would have been pleasing, but to her senses Buddy Guy’s electric blues was a cascade of layered melodic complexity that caused her whole body, and her brain, to tingle as she went about her tasks.

Music was one of the many amazing things Kara had discovered about her new world in the months she’d lived there. She’d even dedicated part of her free time to studying its diverse history that encompassed every continent, culture, and genre - at least as much as her music apps, the Internet, documentaries, getting to know the folks who ran the local record store, books from Smallville’s library, and her adoptive parents’ fantastic collection of vinyl and vintage 78 records would allow her.

On her own world, Kara had enjoyed the arts, and was on track to become the youngest member of both the Science and the Artisans’ Guilds, but music was never one of the disciplines she was into beyond what was required. The rigid confines of modern Kryptonian melodic structure was far too restrictive for her tastes. Almost passionless, and embarrassingly unimaginative in comparison to her new world's endless variety.

It took her coming to Earth to realize that fact though – and to open her ears as well as her mind.

With music, she was like someone who only had one type of food to eat his or her entire life and was suddenly set loose at a gourmet restaurant. Not that the girl had been to one of those **yet** , but she could dream, and imagine the experience.

 _Who would take me out like that anyway?_ She thought with a sad little sigh.

In her new life, songs and melody had become such an integral part of her daily routine that she was seldom without it.

During the allotted hours she set aside each day for reading works of human literature, fiction, mythology, science, philosophy, poetry, and history (often while watching Kal), she always had something playing in her headset, or by Shatari directly through her _Ka’dah_ when not practicing being human, to accompany her.

It was all brand new, and wonderful.

The infinite diversity inspired by the human art form and its limitless ability to express emotion (and even seem to transcend time and space!) was simply astonishing to the young Kryptonian.

Nearly an hour had passed by the time Jonathan triumphantly shouted, “Finished!” over Muddy Waters' ‘Feel Like Going Home.'

Kara turned down the volume mid-song to yell, “Congratulations!”, and then flickered off to finish her own job.

As the triumphant man slowly unwound himself from the combine’s interior and popped out with his work light and toolbox, she was already straddled up on top of the towering machine, installing its new Kryptonian-upgraded brain.

“So, will Old Betsy talk now?” He asked in all seriousness looking up at her from where he now stood at the base of the massive machine unintentionally wiping grease from the back of his hand on his glistening forehead.

The girl considered his question, her brows adorably scrunching as she slid the combine’s new hodgepodge cluster of CPUs into place inside its casing, “Yes, and more. I’ve given her a simple AI awareness by integrating a microscopic sliver of the matrix of one the spare living crystals I bought with me from home.”

“Was it hard to do?” He asked, eyes wide.

She grinned affectionately before answering, “No, not really. It was quite simple, actually - something my father taught me how to do when I was small. Zor-El was what my people called a Maker in your language. Betsy will now understand you and be able to speak but will need time to learn. Once she’s ready, she’ll have the ability to interpret your directions and make decisions on her own as to how to best achieve her goals - like a human only more efficient.”

Jonathan stared at her with a look of complete wonder before responding, “Wow. That’s just… incredible, Kara. Or should I say – Maker, Kara.”

“Thanks!” She mumbled with embarrassment, her cheeks and tips of her ears blushing pink at her human father’s kind words.

Using her super speed Kara turned her attention back to her work and emptied her apron of thirty screws as she secured all of Betsy’s connections, hardware, and external panels in a blur of movements. After she’d finished and it connected to power, the machine’s new brain began to hum, accompanied by a soft blue glow from within.

“You should ride along as co-pilot with her for a while,” Kara called down to her adoptive father, “At least until she learns about the world. She’ll also need to manage all the data her new sensors, systems, and mini-drones will be collecting about the environment, state of the fields and crops, and even monitoring the weather.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

The girl paused, appearing thoughtful, and then added, “Yes, actually. With her new awareness Betsy’s life will be more than tasks to do or a job. She’ll need to understand her **purpose** … not only what she’s responsible for, but also why, and that she’s valued. Once she’s settled in, she won’t need much help, just regular maintenance, people to talk to… and some music while she works.” Kara grinned.

“As long as she doesn’t talk back, like that smart-alecky bird of yours.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hey, I heard that!” Vox squawked from up the rafters where he’d been watching over the pair.

Jonathan chuckled as the little _T’zin_ flapped his wings indignantly.

“I’ve told you,” Kara huffed. “Vox isn’t **mine,** he's my friend. Besides, you like that little bird and don’t pretend otherwise, Jonathan Kent.”

A self-satisfied snicker echoed from the darkness above, and her adoptive father halfheartedly scowled.

“Anyway…” She continued with a pleased look on her face, “Betsy won’t be like him, or Vail. She’ll learn her behavior from her teachers, and by example, so be nice. Remember, ‘a few kind words go a long way.' A wise man once told me that.”

Jonathan looked pained by her quotation because, of course, the ‘wise man’ had been him.

“Hopefully,” She continued, “by harvest time next year you’ll be able to spend more time at home with your beautiful wife - taking care of her.”

The clear innuendo in her tone and raised eyebrow smirk caught Jonathan unprepared. The man full-on blushed and blinked like a deer caught in a car’s headlights for a few dead silent seconds.

“Yeah, ah, right. I ah… I like that idea, a lot,” He finally stammered a response with an endearing, lopsided smile. “And thanks, Speedy.”

“Don’t sweat it, pa.”

“Hey, I told you not to call me that. It makes me feel old.” He pouted.

“Okay… **pa**.” She said with a playful grin.

He chuckled, “Are you looking for trouble young lady?”

Before Kara could think of something funny to retort she suddenly remembered the thing she wanted to ask him (or more accurately, Shatari reminded her by flashing an urgent stop sign symbol in her HUD, followed by a stream of Kryptonian glyphs).

“Nope, no trouble from me, no siree!” She smiled sweetly and batted her big blue eyes.

Jonathan gave her a skeptical glance and said, “Okay, what is it? What do you want?”

Her brow once again scrunched adorably. “I’m that transparent, huh?”

“Yes. Always.”

She sighed. “Fine. Are we still going to the library and Smallville Supply together next Saturday as we discussed? Father-daughter bonding is essential, you know."

When he hesitated, she implored, “Please? I like going out with you. I enjoy being out in the world with you and Martha. People in town are getting used to seeing me, and I promise that I won’t do anything stupid or weird… or break anything.”

 _Okay, I’m begging, I know… but I can’t help it._ Kara blushed... **again**.

“All right, you’ve earned it. 9:00 a.m. sharp, after chores,” Jonathan said with a grin, and then added, "but, in all honesty, as much as I love our little town, Kara, I don’t know if the Smallville library or the local feed and seed really qualify as ‘seeing the world’.”

She laughed, as melodic as a song, and said, “Maybe not, but I need to return some books and take out some new ones anyway, and I promised Pat and Dave I’d come by the record store to help with more sorting and cataloging (they can’t believe how fast I am). Don’t worry, I’m keeping it human fast… kinda…

“Anyway, I really do enjoy getting to know the residents of Smallville. Most of those I have met so far have all been very kind. Quirky, I believe you’d say, but nice. Thank you, sincerely, Jonathan." She paused, and the brightened further, remembering something. “Oh! Just so you know, I have an experiment to keep an eye on that will take all night so if I’m not in my room in the morning, please check my…”

“… workshop, yeah. I know.” He finished her sentence for her, and they both grinned.

It was endearing how Jonathan did that. In fact, it was something that had been happening more and more with both her humans the longer she’d lived with her new family.

It felt, nice… comfortable. Like something a father and daughter might do.

Kara’s heart swelled.

As they closed up the combine and finished picking up the garage to head into the house for lunch, the ground suddenly shook, and they looked at each other with concern.

“Earthquake?” Jonathan asked hopefully. “Please tell me that was an earthquake.”

Kara squinted off into the far-distance looking through the garage’s wall and shook her head, “Sorry, no. Martha and Vail are trying to teach Kal how to play with human children without being rough. He’s getting quite good… but it’s the being gentle when he falls on his bottom part that he’s not so talented at.”

Jonathan chuckled, “Like you were?”

The blonde glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey, I meant that as a compliment! We only had to patch the house’s hardwood floors downstairs six times, and upstairs twice the first month you were with us, and how many toothbrushes did you chew through?”

“Are all Earth fathers this intolerable?” She glowered as she turned off the lights at her workstation.

“Yeah, it’s part of the job description, kiddo. You must not have read all the welcome manuals, sorry.”

She huffed with faux offense, barely stifling a grin as she said, "Fire does come out of my eyes when I get angry, you know."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of her golden, silky head, which he had to stand up his toes slightly to do. The girl was already over 5’7”.

“Aw, come ‘on Kara Zor-El, let’s go check on Clark before he gets another U.S.G.S. team out here poking around.”

She giggled, snuggling into her father’s side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and side-by-side they walked out of the warmth of the garage into the chill breeze and the subdued but intoxicating light of the early November sun.

…………………….

**Nov 8, Friday Evening, Year One**

**Not quite a week later…**

**Location: The Kent Farm**

It was a cold November evening and already dark.

Outside of the Kent’s quiet dimly lit farmhouse a steady barrage of thick, wet snow battered the high windswept windows that lined their home’s expansive east wall. Beyond clear glass panes the beautiful trees Kara and Kal had come to know every branch of that fall (climbing them like a couple of squirrels) were bent against nature’s onslaught.

Half the state had been hit by an early winter storm earlier that afternoon, and a number of transformers had blown at a critical substation leaving most of the county without power, including all of Smallville.

The Kent Farm had an outbuilding filled with industrial-size batteries to store excess power generated by the farm’s windmills and solar for back up, but reserves were low. Because of that, her parents had made the decision to turn off the furnace until full power could be restored, or the next morning when the sun rose - whichever came first.

Inside the home, a cozy fire crackled in the wide fieldstone hearth, casting long shadows that danced across the large living room’s walls, floor, and high, raftered ceiling.

Despite the ‘balmy’ forty-eight-degree temperature little Kal was fast asleep, tucked up against an exhausted Jonathan’s chest; both of them nestled under a blanket on the carpet near the flickering warmth of the fireplace. Kara and Martha were cuddled happily together on the room's big couch under three comfy blankets big couch, sipping hot cocoa with marshmallows.

The layers helped, but Martha was drawing most of her warmth from her “Kryptonian heater," who radiated excess heat and was completely unaffected by the cold. The snuggly pair had been talking for a while, Kara massaging her moaning human mother’s shoulders, legs, and feet.

At some point, the topic turned to dating and relationships – which the young Kryptonian was still struggling to understand on her new world. Martha was having a difficult time explaining (or more accurately, justifying) her society’s myriad of preconceived rules and limitations, especially since she didn’t agree with most of them.

“So, you’re saying that it’s okay for one human adolescent to be attracted to another, but only in their own forced age grouping, not anyone else?” A perplexed Kara asked. “Isn’t that awfully… limiting? I mean, in my case, **if**... **IF** I were interested in dating (which I am not!) it’s hard to believe there’s anyone my own age, especially a **boy** , who I’d be interested in… either romantically or intellectually.”

Martha was still trying to stop giggling from watching Kara scrunch up her nose with distaste as she said the word ‘boy.' She took a breath and replied, “First, there will be no dating; at least until you’re, um, ready. We talked about that. Second, he/him, her/she, they/them, whatever... Love is love. Thank goodness most civilized societies moved on from that gender and race nonsense years ago. And third; in your case, while the apple of your eye doesn’t need to be your **exact** same age, they should at least be somewhere in the ballpark as to not draw attention.”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned. “I’d prefer someone older, with maturity… who uses their brain. Like…” _you_ , she thought, but said, “your friend, Sade, in Metropolis. She’s single, smart, sophisticated, cute, bi, and a lawyer. Not that I’m interested.” The girl added as she busied herself with stirring her already stirred cocoa.

“And she’s **twenty-nine**.” Martha said with a smirk, suppressing a chuckle.

“So?” Kara challenged. “Why should age matter? I don’t get it…”

The older woman sighed, “Look, I know the teenage struggle is a thousand times harder for you than other girls your apparent age. Sadly, we don’t mature like your people, and we’re not born gorgeous brilliant goddesses all grown up like you.”

“You were,” Kara said with a smirk, licking her stirrer.

Martha blushed and said, “Oh, stop. I’m just kidding, tell me more…”

They both giggled, and Martha ran her fingers gentle through Kara’s glowing golden locks for a few moments of perfect, peaceful silence before continuing, “Where was I? Oh, right, we were talking about humans. So, there’s a huge difference developmentally between a fourteen, an eighteen, and a twenty-whatever-year-old like Sade or me; it’s just how we are... though there are exceptions. Don’t be in a rush to paint every teenager with the same brush or write them off.”

“Fine, but…” The girl huffed in acquiescence, her cheeks flushing pink as she then asked, “Can’t I just like someone because I like them, whatever their age? Um… hypothetically?”

Martha raised a suspicious eyebrow. _Was there someone, in particular, my girl has in mind? It’s not Sade, that name drop was meant as misdirection for me… I’m sure of it. Kara says she's a lousy liar, but she’s actually very talented at the art of distraction... especially when she’s doing **that** to my feet, and ankles, oh gods, and my calves too!_

Martha whined, and then pulled herself together to respond.

“Yes, you can, but, Kara… Look, I know this is exasperating, and I would never tell you how to think or whom to love, I just want you to be careful and stay below the radar. This world doesn’t work like yours, there are predators out there who would love to take advantage of a young, beautiful girl like you; and there are laws. I know you’ve read them.”

“I’ve read all of them, at least state and local. I don’t sleep – much.” Kara deadpanned, setting her mother’s warm, happy feet aside to snuggle in close to the woman.

Martha patted the girl’s knee and wrapped an arm around her. “Oh, sweetie, it gets better. Age differences will matter less and less as you get older, believe me. Jon and I are five years apart, and it's no big deal.”

Kara crossed her arms pensively, “But, it’s all so, so… what would you call it? Oh, yeah, thanks Shatari… puritanical! Even the schools.”

“I’m so sorry, I know that our culture and customs are very strange and restrictive to you. From all you’ve told me we are definitely not as enlightened, or free as what it was like on Krypton.” Martha blushed thinking about all Kara had already shared about how her people viewed sex much, much more… um, liberally to say the least.

Martha smiled sympathetically before leaning over to kiss her daughter’s toasty cheek. “Both intellectually and physically you’re well ahead of your human peers, and when the day comes you definitely deserve a partner of whatever species or gender who’s an equal (or as equal as any human could be). But, as my mom used to say, ‘we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it’... okay? High school may not end up being easy, but you’re adaptable, and we want to stay safe… so you’re going to have to pretend and play by the rules.”

"That sucks," Kara grumbled.

“There’s my teenager!” Martha grinned, knocking shoulders with her cozy Kryptonian. Which seemed to lighten the mood.

“Yup, that’s me,” Kara laughed. “Just your everyday… pan… what did you call me earlier?”

“Pansexual.”

“… Pansexual, super-powered, teenage, alien daughter.” The smiling girl said proudly before taking another sip of her deliciously warm chocolaty beverage.

“Amen to that, sweetheart. Amen to that. And hey, you never know what the future holds. But whatever comes, you’re in control. Jon and I have your back, and you can talk to us, even if you want to break the rules.” Martha grinned mischievously as the girl once again curled into her embrace. “I’ll always be here for you, I promise.”

Wrapped in her arms, Kara felt both great joy and deep sadness as her thoughts conjured memories of both her biological mother and her hope that her only daughter would find love and happiness on Earth.

 _I have found it, mother, I have._ She started to tear up and sniffed.

"Hey, hey," Martha said softly. "What's the matter?"

Kara swallowed, “I was thinking about Alura, and how happy she’d be that it was you and Jonathan who found us in the field that day.”

The older woman hugged the Kryptonian tight and said, “The best day of my life sweetheart, after marrying Jon (of course).” Kara giggled involuntarily, bringing her back out of her funk as Martha added, “And to be fair, it was Vail who lead us to you and Kal.”

Down on the carpet near Jonathan's feet, the beautiful Border Collie’s tail started wagging; Kara could hear its telltale, rhythmic thump on the soft carpet. 

The _T’zin_ spoke quietly in response, mindful of her sleeping charges, “Thank you, Martha, but I am not… how do you humans say it? Ah yes, I am not keeping score, just very glad that our Kara and Kal-El have found a home, with good people.”

“This is your home now too, and Vox’s, don’t forget that.”

“You honor us, great lady,” Vail said as she stood, shook with a jangle from her shiny new tags, and leaped onto the couch to curl up with mother and daughter… who began giving her glorious pets and scritches as the pair continued their conversation.

After a time cuddled together talking about everything from Kara’s homeschooling and solo studies, how being mentored by her godfather was going great, sharing nanny duties for Clark, her struggle to master her powers, to her passions, like music.

Martha then gently brought up a subject she’d been curious about, “I’ve noticed how you often worry that pretty and very expensive-looking ring of yours. It, or the person who gave it to you, must be very important to you. I haven’t asked before, but do you want to talk about it?”

Kara looked up with her mesmerizing blue eyes and wiped away a tear. “It was my best friend’s. I… she gave me when… when my uncle and I convinced her to leave Krypton with her people the day the world ended.”

Martha nodded solemnly. “I see. So, she wasn’t Kryptonian?”

Kara shook her head, “No, Tamaranian. A princess… with hair like flame, eyes like green embers, and the heart of a warrior. _Koriand’r_ was older than me, by four of your years.” Kara bit her lip as her voice had gone all dreamy and Martha had a knowing look in her eyes. _I might as well admit it._ “ We… we kissed before she left. It was my first real one, ever… and… it was wonderful.”

“Wow! A kiss from an actual princess, huh?”

“Uh-huh, yes.” Kara smiled, her cheeks flushing adorably.

“Her leaving must have been hard, for both of you.”

“It was... it was **awful**. Kori asked me to go back to Tamaran with her, but I couldn’t. I had to save Kal, and the Council would have stopped us and doomed her and her people to die with my world if I’d boarded her ship. She understood my reasons, of course, but didn’t give up on me. She found a way to lock her necklace onto my _Zh’ehl_ ’s quantum beacon so she could search for me… afterward. The only problem was it was going to take her a while to start looking.”

Kara sighed and slumped a little as she continued, “With Krypton gone the Protectorate we lead would have been weakened, a target, and all of our enemies would be looking to take advantage and attack. Kori and her family were the only ones who could effectively lead our allies, stabilize things before she could start looking for me, and even then, it would have taken her years to start… or never, as it turns out.”

“Why are you talking in the past tense, sweetheart? She could be out there looking for you right now. Don’t give up hope.”

Tears began flowing freely down Kara’s cheeks as the dam inside of her broke, and she finally shared the horrible truth, “I, I didn’t tell you or Jonathan this before, but Kal and my pod didn’t come directly to Earth. It was damaged when the planet exploded, and in warp we slipped between worlds, into another universe… a terrible place called _Vrrosh Dokhahsh_ , the Phantom Zone.” Martha hugged Kara tighter as the girl shivered, and there was a pause as she collected herself before going on.

“Time doesn’t exist there as it does here. It exists between worlds, intruding into some of them, like ours. It was dark, and… and cold, and endless. Lyra said we were stuck there for twenty-four earth years before we somehow broke free. And Kori… time didn’t stop for her as it did for Kal and I. She… all those years passed for her, and I was just, **gone**. In my heart I know she looked, but probably gave up on me a long time ago.”

Martha was stunned, “Oh gods, Kara, I’m so, so sorry.” _So that's with all the questions about dating older people! Kori would be older than Jon or me now, by a long shot! Oh, my poor, sweet, heartbroken girl, what you must be feeling._

They snuggled for a while, and Martha got her talking in depth about Kori, the Protectorate, the people of Tamaran, and other things. The caring human woman made Kara feel better like she always did and tried to distract her by asking many questions and the sad girl did her best to answer all of them.

Martha was particularly interested in the idea of other universes and dimensions.

“So, what you’re telling me is there are other realities, like The Phantom Zone, out there? Even ones with different laws of physics? And sometimes they cross-over, or intersect?”

Kara nodded, “Yes. On Krypton we’d known of the multiverse for generations. There are countless universes like ours that exist in parallel with our own… many with versions of us in them, others where we don’t exist at all, or that are so different from our reality we wouldn’t recognize it or even be able to survive there. As one of my teachers once said, ‘there are infinite worlds with infinite variations.’” The girl wiped the last of her drying tears from her eyes, “Maybe there’s even one where I left with Kori on her ship that day.” 

“Oh, sweetie," Martha said as Kara snuggled in deeper and the older woman hugged her again.

After a time, Martha asked, “So, how do you get to these places? Is there a guide or something? Do you use the gateways you were talking about?”

“You need a working warp-capable ship, like my pod, to travel anywhere except for the destinations at the other ends of the gateways either embedded inside my _Zh’ehl_ or if I ever figure out how to make new doorways using it, then I wouldn’t need a ship at all.” Kara lifted her beautiful necklace over her head and handed it to a delighted Martha as she explained.

“A _Zh’ehl_ isn’t just a communications device or a quantum beacon like I told you before, it's slightly more complicated. While it is all of those things, it also allows for interstellar travel between worlds as a navigational map and gateway for the multiverse. The problem is my grandmother, Lyra-El, wasn’t able to awaken the cell memories in my mind that held the instructions on how to use my device properly, and my parents’ avatars never appeared to me on my journey to help. Because of that, I can’t open its portals or use it to create new ones.

“I’ve been trying on my own, but so far I haven’t been able to make any progress. Once I figure it out, we’ll know if my parents survived, and if there’s still a chance to save them and the other Houses.”

Kara didn't mention her Aunt Astra, she had no idea how even to start looking for her, and that hurt too much to even think about. Knowing that she was at least alive, somewhere in the universe, gave her hope they’d see each other one day.

“I know you can do it,” Martha said with glistening eyes, “you are our Supergirl after all.”

Her words of encouragement and use of the nickname she’d given Kara not long after they’d adopted her, brought the hint of a sunny smile back to girl’s face.

She and Martha talked long into the night and into the early morning about everything Kara had been holding back about Krypton; her life, family, culture, and biology, her adventure into The Wilds, Lyra-El, what happened with The Council, the Unbinding, about Kori, and finally, even her Aunt Astra… all in great detail.

Martha was astounded.

When talking about birthdays, she was also surprised to discover that most children on Krypton were not conceived by intercourse between a man and a woman, or even born (usually). On Kara’s world the parents’ gender was irrelevant because once someone decided to have a child, The Codex (that Kara had brought with her to Earth!) would be used to cull the best traits and features of the parent or parents (regardless of the number involved) and their combined Houses to create a new life.

The growing baby would be nurtured in a safe, womblike environment, and filled with vast amounts of knowledge and even experiences… what Kara called cell memories, to prepare them to begin life.

Once the child was ready to enter the world, after about a year earth time, the family and House would gather for an Awakening celebration. Kara was Awakened in this manner, but her younger cousin had been a rare natural birth.

Kal’s parents, Jor-El and Lara, were strong adherents to The Old Ways of Rao, and more open not following the constraints of mainstream Kryptonian society.

“So…” Martha began, “When you were born, what information did you already have downloaded into that amazing brain of yours?”

Kara smiled and paused to look thoughtfully down into her cup before answering, “I’m not sure how to describe it, but as far as things like mathematics, the sciences, history, art, languages, biology, my culture, a vast range of subjects. It was like I’d already been to high school and college, if I were human. It’s a poor comparison, what I was born with much more advanced.”

Martha’s eyes widened as she thought, _Kryptonian science really is like magic,_ and Kara continued...

“I also already knew about my world, my people, and even things I had never experienced directly; survival skills, rituals, medicine, combat moves and tactics, even how to climb mountains… oh, and _Azhuhm’zhao_.

“What’s that? It sounds pretty.” Martha asked.

Kara bit her lip and grinned before answering, “The art of sensuality, intimacy, and physical pleasure.”

A tiny gasp escaped her adoptive mother’s lips as Kara winked suggestively and said, “Let’s just say I am a lot more knowledgeable in that department than I’ve actually experienced in real life.”

After assuring a stunned Martha that she’d actually never done any of the things her brain knew about sex, except kiss Kori, give amazing massages and foot rubs, and pleasure herself, Kara continued…

“Even now, bursts of knowledge and recollections open for me like little flashes of inspiration at the oddest times; sometimes when I need them most, but not always. I don’t know what’s going to happen with all the memories my grandmother gave me, she said they might come when least expected.”

“That’s just amazing, and a little concerning.” The older woman said, still staring in wonder at her adopted daughter.

Kara gently clasped her hands in Martha's and asked, "Are you okay?"

“Yeah, it’s just… a lot to process, and I have sooo many questions.”

The beautiful young woman had a faraway look in her eyes when she answered, “So do I, but I’ll tell you whatever you want to know if I am able.”

Over an hour later, it was a much more enlightened and awestruck Martha Kent who gently placed Kara’s heirloom necklace back around her neck and enveloped the girl in yet another protracted, snuggly hug.

After a short, comfortable silence she decided to say something that had been on her mind since earlier in their conversation. “Kara, your princess, Kori, sounds like an extraordinary person who cares a great deal about you. I just want to tell you how sorry I am, but also that I don’t think she could ever have forgotten you… no matter how much time has passed for her. I know that if it was me, I couldn’t, that’s for sure.”

Kara brightened, her wide, hopeful gaze never leaving her Earth mother as Martha kept speaking.

“And if she’s everything you say she is, Kori would want you to be happy, no matter what. She certainly didn’t want you beating yourself up for things beyond your control, like Krypton’s destruction, your parent’s situation, Lyra’s broken crystal, or your pod getting sucked into the Phantom Zone.”

Kara’s heart was a ball of comforting flame, Martha’s words echoed what Alura had told her the last day they saw each other, and what Kori herself had said when they parted. The girl laid her head comfortably on Martha’s shoulder and spoke quietly, “I know, and I am… happy, here, with you and Jonathan, and Kal, Vox, and Vail. You are my new House of El (and Kent), all blended together. A family.”

“I’m glad sweetheart… because honestly? I never imagined a life where I could be as content as I have been the last few crazy months. I know I’m a probably a poor substitute mother for such a beautiful and super intelligent young woman from an advanced alien race **and** her little cousin… but I’m doing my best to care for you, keep you safe, and teach you what you’ll need to know for when you’re finally out in the world on your own.”

Kara smiled, “Silly human. You are a wonderful mother and my best friend. It is an honor to be included as a member of your House. My parents and Lyra would approve.”

Martha’s vision had started to blur. “Thank you.” She said. “I… I love you, Kara Zor-El, so much.”

Kara's eyes grew large, and she said, “I love you too, _ma’har_.”

Martha began to cry in earnest upon hearing Kara use the ancient Kryptonian word for mother to address her.

They stayed nestled close together after that, sipping cocoa and watching the fire crackle and the cuddling duo of Kal and Jonathan as they slept. While Martha was petting a blissed-out Vail Kara would occasionally zip off at light speed to quickly add a new log or poke the flames or grab a handful of marshmallows to toast with her heat vision to hand feed to Martha, Vail, and herself.

Time passed, and at some point, the Kryptonian finally, and reluctantly, broke the comfortable tranquility that flowed between them. She’d had a revelation.

“You know what’s funny? Well, maybe not funny but…”

“What? Tell me.” Martha prodded with a sleepy yawn.

“When my planet was destroyed and I barely escaped with my life I don’t think that I was ever once scared for myself, yet, when it comes down to thinking about starting high school after winter break, I’m absolutely terrified.”

They laughed, sitting back on the sofa’s soft cushions holding hands. Martha looked at the lovely, nervous girl and said, “That’s textbook normal, sweetie.”

“Good. At least something about me is,” Kara said as she puffed her cheeks out with relief, and then remembered something else she wanted to say, “Oh, and just so you’re aware, you know… in case you’re worried about it (which I know you are… you know, super senses…), anyway, like I said before, I’m not looking for any romantic entanglements right now… and not because of Kori, or your oppressive cultural rules – or Sade - but because I’m… **I’m** not ready. I think I need to take this human teenager thing, high school, and dating slow and easy.”

Martha chuckled, “Famous last words, sweetheart… famous last words. There’s always some new complication that sneaks up you when you least expect it, and that’s the truth. If that happens, let us know. The no dating thing is not a hard and fast rule… it’s all about when **you** are ready, but don’t tell Jon I said that.” Her gaze shifted adoringly down to her husband was sleeping on the carpet with Kal snuggled up on top of him.

Kara giggled and promised she wouldn’t.

 _She loves Jonathan with all of her heart, as he does her… like Kryptonian bondmates; yet there’s so much I don’t know about them. I’m always so busy talking about myself; it's no wonder! Time to change that,_ Kara mused.

She reached over with her bare hand to take up the iron kettle Martha had hung within their fireplace over the flames to refill both of their stoneware cups, pouring the steaming hot water over fresh tea bags they’d switched to.

Kara then spoke a question out loud, “So, mother, how **did** you and Jon meet?”

The older woman’s eyes sparkled, and she leaned eagerly forward making sure to keep their blankets wrapped around them. “Well, it was at Metropolis University, Met U as we call it. I was nineteen, working on my BBA… oh, that’s the degree I graduated with, a Bachelor of Business Administration. Jon and I were in the same business management class, though Jon was there as an elective, his major was Ag Science…. anyway, he was older and sooo handsome. I have a thing for farmers, you know… especially pretty ones.” They both giggled.

“I wanted to talk to him **so** bad but was a little shy back then. I know, I know, it’s hard to believe, but take my word for it; I was terrified just to walk up and say ‘hello.' Anyway… I was the professor’s unofficial note-taker for the class, but Jon didn’t know that, so when I finally built up the nerve to talk to him when class ended – I asked to borrow some of **his** notes.”

“You didn’t!?” Kara covered her mouth as her voice had raised a couple octaves.

“I most certainly did, and he just gave them to me, with that wonderful, lopsided smile of his. I was so nervous, the next stupid thing that came out of my mouth was to ask him how he knew I would return them. You know what he said?”

“What?” Kara was all-in. She needed to know.

Martha grinned, “He said, ‘I prefer to believe in the good in people, and you look mighty good to me.' And right there, I was hooked. We started dating a week after that… and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“That’s such a sweet story, you can tell it to your children one day.”

Martha blinked at her incredulously and said, “ _In’ah_ , that’s exactly what I’m doing now.”

It only took a fraction of a second for Kara to realize that Martha had just perfectly annunciated the Kryptonian word for daughter. Once it’s meaning sunk in, the girl was drifting on an ocean of warmth and love.

It had been so long since she’d felt such pure joy... or like she belonged somewhere. That was the moment that she absolutely knew that she'd found her new home.

The girl’s heart was near-bursting, and she was sure she could not love Martha more.

Kara didn’t say anything, her huge grin spoke volumes enough, but she shimmered in to lay her head on Martha’s shoulder as she burrowed in tight.

They were asleep together when the power came back on a while later, along with half the lights in the house.

…………………………

**Nov 9, Saturday morning, Year One**

**After a couple hours of sleep…**

**Location: The Kent Farm**

Kara woke up face down at her workbench feeling stiff, and as she sat up had to peel a sheet of paper (notes she’d taken earlier that morning) off her reddened cheek. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and broke out in a smile as she noticed that Florence and the Machine’s soft echo over the Workshop’s speakers.

_When did I fall asleep? It must have been after I came back from putting everyone to bed and doing chores this morning._

She yawned again, loud and drawn-out.

_Oh, Rao! I sound like Chewbacca. I have been so extra tired lately…_

It was odd, how her energy levels had dropped as winter had set in. It made sense, kind of… Sol was a little further away, but still, she didn’t like it.

_Maybe one day I’ll move somewhere where it’s always sunny. One day… a long time from now._

The idea of leaving to go off on her own, not being on the farm anymore with her adoptive parents, was not something she as ready to even contemplate… and quite honestly just the thought of it made her feel terribly anxious, if not a little nauseous.

Kara sat up straight on her stool and immediately grimaced.

_Ow, ow… my back hurts. Even with my durable physiology and accelerated healing I still think I need to find a good chiropractor… and a better chair at my workbench, especially if I’m going to be using it for a bed regularly._

A concerned Shatari agreed and added a pulse of heat to sooth Kara’s achy lower back. The girl moaned happily and stretched like a cat in her seat.

 _If she's awake, I’ll ask Martha for help before Jonathan and I leave for Smallville this morning. The woman gives the most amazing massages, even without knowing_ Azhuhm’zhao! _My adoptive father is sooo lucky… in so many ways._

 _Oh, what time is it?_ The girl blinked and pulled up her HUD’s internal chronometer.

6:15 a.m.

_Thank Rao! I have plenty of time to check in on my experiments and take care of the horses and my other chores before I need to get ready to go into town._

Kara glanced over at the big fish tank labeled ‘Test #213’ that she’d filled with her latest attempt at a restorative solution to accelerate the healing of Lyra’s matrix. She’d immersed a sliver of a damaged Kryptonian crystal into the electrically charged mixture the night before to test it and was about to get the results.

Shatari was just finishing her analysis of the fragment and began displaying Kryptonian glyphs and symbols in her HUD, followed by a row of unhappy faces…

😠😢😢😭😭

Negligible. Only .0266778% added growth.

Kara sighed. “Failure, **again** ,” She said out loud, then thought, _Or, as Zor-El would say - on the bright side, more data to help get it right next time._

Shatari flashed more info up in her HUD, offering potential tweaks to both the chemical composition and the low-level electrical current they were running through the liquid suspension that Kara had concocted using materials from the farm, gathered on her expeditions out into the world, and purchased by Martha from the Internet in hopes of accelerating the crystal’s structural regeneration.

Unfortunately, her Companion seemed just as stymied as she was.

_I think we’re going to be at this a long time, sister. Let’s face it, I have knowledge but am not trained in this discipline like my father was, and we’re dealing with primitive technology and rudimentary materials._

_It's too much guesswork. We need help… I just don’t know from where, or whom, yet._

An image of Lionel Luthor’s stoic, bearded face appeared in her HUD.

Kara smiled. _I was thinking the same thing; if anyone on this planet has the means to aid us, it’s him. But we must be careful not to trust blindly, even with as helpful as he has been. I want to believe Lionel cares for me, but…_ a sigh escaped her.

Shatari nudged her in the ribs after a moment of quiet contemplation.

_Okay, so, it shall be. We will seek Godfather’s guidance and share our proposal with him as we discussed._

Shatari seemed hesitant, as if she were holding her breath, so Kara reassured her…

_I have doubts as well, sister, but this will be his test to see if we **can** trust him. Plus, we’re going to need resources and **cash** on this world… a great deal of wealth, and I cannot wait any longer to get started accumulating it. We have too much to do, and too many here need our help. _

Adding to Kara’s urgency was the fact that the cries of those in need haunted her daily.

She'd even begun seeking the voices out early on, at least to see what if anything she could possibly do to offer assistance. So far a few had been easy, things she could fix or change with her new senses and super speed; like finding a lost pet, fixing a flat tire, moving a fallen tree and live powerlines from the roadway, pushing a senior citizen’s stalled car off a railroad crossing just in time, or calling 911 for a man before his heart attack hadn’t even started yet – all anonymously.

But others had been more complicated, and sometimes, as she found, heartbreaking.

On her solo outings, she had taken to checking in on the Smallville Medical Center, her new hometown’s only hospital. It was only a couple times a week, usually late at night, and for a while she’d been contemplating asking her parents’ blessing to heal the sickest patients, especially the kids afflicted with terrible illnesses, many who were in pain, others slowly dying.

 _It’s not fair. Children should not suffer so, especially when we have the power to help them with our_ _Kir’voikirahm_ , she’d told her sister – and Shatari had agreed.

They needed a plan, and to speak with her parents – but not yet. Today, Kara wasn't ready to have that awkward conversation.

She was certain that Martha and Jonathan would object to any such strategy seeking to protect her, placing her security above other concerns or lives. It would take her time to bring them to both understanding and acceptance of what she must eventually do.

_What I was meant to do._

Kara sighed and shimmered at super speed to clean up her loose papers, empty coffee mug (Rao, she loved coffee! There’d been nothing like it on Krypton), and other dishes, which were covered with the remnants of the delicious leftovers she’d devoured earlier that morning after raiding the refrigerator, off her workbench.

Once she felt her task was done the girl shut off power and pulled the electrified cable from the test regeneration tank before dumping it out in her workshop’s industrial-style sink.

Around her was a large space made of concrete with thick, wooden supports interspaced at wide intervals under the heavy slats of the barn's floor above. Here and there fresh hay fell through small cracks, but Kara and Jonathan had hung tarps and sheets above and a hodgepodge ventilation system to keep her workspace free of dust and other contaminants.

She and Martha had also draped strings of glowing white and blue Christmas lights around the periphery to provide extra illumination (not that Kara needed it, she could work in the dark) and make it look pretty.

As a family, they had worked together to clean out the old cellar under the big hay barn after hiding her pod there. Then, with Jonathan's help, they installed electricity powered by a new windmill and solar panels on the structure’s roof, before adding lights, a big fluffy couch, soft reading chair, and a few other luxuries. That's how Kara's makeshift lab was born.

_My Workshop._

Sure, cables were running everywhere (it was… eclectic, as Martha would say. Jonathan thought it looked like a Rebel base in Star Wars), and the technology, while advanced, was nothing like what she’d had access to at The Spire…

But Krypton was a memory, and this was real, all hers, and so comfy.

The computer equipment and multiple racks of quantum servers were LuthorCorp prototype tech, glowing and augmented with Kryptonian crystals by Kara to give Shatari somewhere to offload multiple petabytes of data and run her less critical compute functions. The industrial freezer, refrigerators, massive 3D printers, holographic monitors, and other hardware had all come from her godfather a couple weeks after she’d told him about her plans.

It had taken some begging on her part, but Jonathan had allowed her to keep everything.

More and more it was really starting to look, and feel, like a proper laboratory; where she could focus on fixing her pod, accelerating Lyra’s matrix’s regeneration process, and her other pet projects.

Before heading out Kara ducked into a small, shrouded room with walls made of thick sheets of black plastic sheeting that she’d carved out as a separate space to check on one of her side experiments. Inside were a hundred little glass baby food jars under grow lights and timed misters for watering the delicate seeds each one contained.

The girl took in a deep breath and smiled with pleasure. The wavelength of the lights that mimicked Earth’s sun tingled on her skin like a tiny charge, perking her up.

_I love how I feel in this room. Hmmm, perhaps I should buy grow lights for the whole lab that I can turn on when I’m alone? Maybe I will._

After checking on her experiment's progress, she was quite pleased.

_At least this test is looking good; I think seeds S24 through S32 are almost perfect! Martha and Jonathan will be so happy!_

It wasn’t long after her arrival that she’d overheard (it took her a while to selectively control her super hearing) her adoptive parents talking about the farm’s finances. Worrying about money and losing the ancestral property, their home, was something they did a lot - and it made Kara sad.

Martha and Jonathan were looking for ways to be more efficient so they could save money and invest in improvements at the same time.

The girl had already taken it upon herself to find ways to lighten their load, including using her new abilities and Shatari’s knowledge to analyze soil samples from all the Kent’s land. Once Kara understood what was needed to create ideal growing environments, she secretly (with Kal’s help being her look out at home) began to bring in new topsoil, loam, and volcanic ash from places far distant to make the mixture perfect for each field and crop.

It had been difficult, she’d crashed in the ocean and into mountains (a lot), but also worth the personal embarrassment when all was said and done. Jonathan was upset with concern at first; she was risking exposure, but the odds of her being seen were low, and he and Martha loved the results.

They were proud of her.

She’d also had come to realize that the highest costs to the Farm, for their non-organic crops, were related to the awful fertilizers and pesticides that their archaic growing methods required, and on the organic side, it was more about the high cost and effort of managing weeds, and pests without those poisons.

To help, Kara and Shartari had begun re-engineering the seeds and plants the farm required using the Kryptonian tech from her pod to solve for both. Their molecular level tampering was not something human technology could detect, and she was close to being able to give her parents hardy crops that would need far less water, and not require any fertilizers or pesticides.

In the interim before they could shift to using the new and improved seeds, Kara and Kal (who loved helping) could easily take care of the majority of the weeding and caring across their hundreds of acres for a season. Also, by then she and Jonathan would have gotten their little fleet of AI machines, like Betsy, up and running to help manage the farm alongside the hard-working people the Kent's employed, some full-time, others for up to eight months out of the year.

Vox was dealing with the pests. The little _T’zin_ had made an alliance with a local family of crows and was getting quite… um, close with a lovely female named Naz. She was the one he’d met the day they arrived on Earth. Naz’s family was apparently the leaders of a larger flock, a massive assembly of crows who controlled the region.

 _Like gangster birds_. _They’re gathering is even called by folklore a ‘murder.'_ Kara chuckled to herself.

In exchange for their help guarding their crops, Jonathan offered to set aside a portion of their fields and crops exclusively for their avian guardians, as well as provide care for injured members of the flock.

Thankfully, Martha had worked at a wild animal sanctuary/rehab center and already knew quite a bit about how to tend to their health and injuries. She’d even set up an entire space in their big red barn as a mammal and avian ER.

The crows had even started following her around, even into Smallville - protectively watching over her in shifts.

Once the birds understood the situation (as well as their good fortune), they'd agreed to leverage their own alliances and begin patrolling the Kent’s lands to keep insects and predators at bay. Jonathan planned on talking to his neighbors next, to have them also set aside land and expand the crows’ protection to their fields.

 _It turns out that my little Vox is quite the negotiator…. and responsible for the first treaty between crows, humans,_ T’zin _, and Kryptonians._

Kara was beaming with pride as she turned off the lights to her workshop, zipped up the long flight of wooden steps carrying her dirty dishes, and closed and locked the heavy, twin storm cellar doors behind her on the way back to the house.

She was currently using a deadbolt with a massive padlock she’d modified to be unbreakable, but eventually intended to take her godfather’s offer up to upgrade her lab to a more secure and atmospherically sealed system that used biometric scanners. He’d actually proposed she move her lab to a private space of her own at Luthor Corp, with staff under her direction, but Jonathan was adamantly opposed to that idea.

While she’d been intrigued by her godfather’s offer, it was no big deal (as humans say) for her to accept her father’s decision. Kara wanted to remain close to home anyway and really liked her secret, quirky little place on the farm, though she was determined to modernize her facilities.

_It’s like my very own fortress of solitude. Huh, neat name, maybe I’ll call it that… though it is a bit grandiose - and militaristic. It’s more of a sanctuary than a ‘fortress’ anyway..._

_My Sanctuary. Yeah, I like that better._

The sight of Martha sitting on the porch with a steaming cup of tea, watching the sunrise, greeted Kara as she approached the house, and warmed her heart. Vail was lying at her feet, as usual, the great wolf in dog form had become inseparable from ‘her human’ when not off on an adventure or running with Kara.

The _T’zin’s_ tail thumped happily as the smiling Kryptonian bounded up the stairs of the covered veranda balancing her armload of dishes. “I’ll take care of these and join you?” She asked Martha eagerly.

“And good morning to you too.” The older woman grinned over the rim of her cup.

“Pffft.” Kara stammered. “I’m sorry, good morning, Martha. I think sometimes I move so fast I leave my manners, and the eleven virtues, behind.”

Her mother chuckled. Kara had explained the Kryptonian ideals of the Girod to her in great detail.

After overhearing her daughter and Kal recite them nearly every morning at sunrise since their arrival, and even joining in on occasion, Martha could name and detail all of them in Kryptonese, from _zedeh_ (unity) to _urkynon_ (altruism).

She found them all quite profound, like her beautiful and delightful daughter.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie, go deal with your dishes, grab a tea, or coffee, there’s some in the carafe next to the croissants, and then come sit with me for a while. Jon’s still out in the garage.”

“You bought croissants?” A jubilant Kara asked, her eyes sparkling (and stomach growling). “Rao’s light, I love you!” she almost sung, kissing her mother warmly on the cheek before disappearing like a golden shimmer into the kitchen leaving Martha to sigh adoringly after her.

……………………….

**Nov 10th, Sunday afternoon, Year One**

**Location: Smallville Medical Center**

The Smallville Medical Center sat at the edge of town, a sprawling, high-tech facility that one would not expect to find in a small, rural Kansas town. And yet, thanks to support from LuthorCorp, it had grown into one of the finest hospitals in the country, and Kara kept coming back to the place again and again.

There was always an excuse; a quick change of course for whatever reason fit the situation, ‘can we stop by the (insert location here)?’ uttered at the just right time when she and Kal were out and about doing errands with their parents in one of the family’s vehicles, or a quick walk by when she was in town alone.

Kara would leverage any opportunity she could to get close enough to check in on the status of human medical facility’s patients using her enhanced senses.

There was something about the building with its complex machinery and odd equipment that created a kind of staticky hum around it, like a shield, limiting her ability to hear and see what was happening inside, so she had to be close…. no more than a couple blocks away.

But she had heard them - and could not forget the quiet cries and prayers of the injured, the sick, and the dying – mostly children.

So, she kept going back. Like a moth to a flame.

The fragility of her new people made the girl’s heart hurt. She felt somehow responsible for them... all of them.

The first time their voices made themselves known to her was on a trip into town with Martha. Kara had been happily listening to the sounds of the small town and allowing her senses to range further and further from her as she waited for her human mother to complete her business at the bank.

When the Kryptonian suddenly perceived the pained sobs of a child, she about fell out of her chair in the waiting area. It took her a couple visits back to Smallville to understand what she was hearing, and where it was coming from.

She felt sickened by the knowledge, and powerless to help, even though she and Shatari had the means to alleviate their pain and heal at least a few of the afflicted at a time with their _Kir’voikirahm_. But she knew that if she were to act it would be an unexplainable anomaly that could expose her and Kal and their new family to danger.

So, she’d done nothing yet except listen and weep.

For weeks she’d lived with snakes twisting in her gut, and considering her options…

It was a secret that, as of yet, she and Shatari had only shared with Vail.

Kara had conveniently placed the hospital on her long morning running route, which is how she and Vail found themselves in the sprawling facility’s parking lot taking a break… about halfway through their eleven-mile workout that Sunday morning.

Thankfully, she and the _T’zin_ (in collie form), were alone as she feigned stretching near the emergency entrance.

"I'm going inside this time, before any of them die," Kara said with determination as she gazed up at the structure's six stories of glimmering, green glass windows.

Vail shook her head and cautioned, “I urge you to use wise judgment, child. Taking any action, no matter how well-intentioned, could draw attention to yourself, Kal, or the Kent’s. You know this.”

Kara looked stricken, but nodded and said solemnly, “So, it shall be… I will keep my distance, **for now**. But I will find a way to help them, all of them, eventually… and none will die.”

“So it shall be, and I will be at your side,” the collie said, leaning closer in support.

Kara wiped a tear from one of her eyes and said, “Thank you, Great Wolf.”

……………………….

**Next:**

**_Gracie_ **

……………………….

**Story Lexicon/FAQs:**

_Updated for chapter 4!_

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow!!

**Alexander “Lex” Luthor** \- Lex is nine years old at the time this story begins. He starts out a flaming red-haired, quiet, and shy young man who believes his father doesn’t like him… so his mother Lillian says. Lex loves being in Smallville and away from Metropolis.

 **Alura/Alura In-El** _–_ Kara’s father, Zor-El’s mate and Kara’s mother. Alura was the rare twin sister to the legendary Kryptonian military leader, General Astra, and served as Krypton’s highest law enforcement official (adjudicator) with the most auspicious title of “Justice.” She is revered, even by the Military Guild. In her honored role she dealt with all civil, criminal, and social matters of law on Krypton. In her world’s last days, when it was clear she could not change The Council’s course, Alura spent her time coordinating between the four Houses of the Alliance to assure their plan would come to fruition.

Was a member of House Ze, like her sister, before joining with Zor-El.

Alura had also explored and pushed the limits of Kryptonian energy manipulation and can use her aura without being enhanced by the light of a yellow star.

 **Astra/Astra In-Ze** – Honored General, one of the military elites, deadly combatant, and commander. She is the rare twin sister of Alura, beloved Aunt of Kara, the highest military leader on Krypton, and the current leader of the House of Ze. Astra has spent most of her career leading the Second Armada, interceding in conflicts among the civilizations within the many worlds of The Protectorate.

She is a skilled negotiator, deadly warrior, respected leader, and an amazing Aunt to Kara.

A recent fall from grace involving a failed plot lead by her subordinate, Non, to overthrow The Council was kept quiet. Astra was not complicit but metaphorically ‘fell on her sword’ and took the blame, as Non was under her command. Alura sentenced her sister and the conspirators to The Phantom Zone to save them from what she knew was coming but kept that a secret from Kara.

Astra doesn’t want to believe Kara set her up to be captured but went to the Phantom Zone completely devastated, thinking she may have.

 **Awakening -** The Awakened, like Kara, are not ‘born’ but engineered using the best aspects of their House’s genetic material, and with vast amounts of knowledge and experiences integrated (pre-loaded) into their minds as infants within their birthing chambers using ‘cell memories.’

Natural childbirth is rare for most Kryptonians, though strong adherents to Rao’s teaching still practice it. Kal-El was born, while Kara was Awakened.

 ** _Azhuhm’zhao_** – NEW! - Kara’s knowledge of physical pleasure, using all the senses. Roots: Azhuhm – experiential learning, to become wiser; zhao – lust/erotic love/passion/pleasure (Kryptonian)

 **Carl** \- Is a human ex-U.S. Marine Master Sergeant who is built like a mountain. Standing 6’8” with broad shoulders and a weightlifter’s build, he is incongruently both baby-faced and intimidating. The man has been Lionel Luthor’s bodyguard and driver of over eight years.

 **Companions –** A Kryptonian life form. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. In ancient times, after being hunted to near extinction, the creatures made a pact with Kara’s people to be bound to _Ka’dah’s_ , starships, structures, even armor to serve Krypton.

 **Cythonna** _–_ One of the most ancient Kryptonian gods, said to be the female half of **Rao** (Lord of Light and the Day). The Great Lady was also known as Goddess of the Night, warrior and protector of those unjustly persecuted, and patron to monsters and non-biologic life forms; including Kryptonian AIs. A great variety of fantastic creatures lived and thrived on Krypton besides the _T’zin_ and Companions, and Cythonna is mother and caretaker to all of them.

 **Dru-Zod** – General Dru-Zod comes from an ancient line, one of the most powerful Houses on Krypton. He is Krypton’s second highest-ranking military leader after General Astra. The respected soldier and Commander of Krypton’s mighty off-world Armada recently caused controversy with The Council by refusing ascension to that eminent body.

His disdain for governing (and bureaucracy) is well known. He is also protective of his guardian and advisor, the fierce warrior Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, whom he and Alura saved from Krypton’s doom by assuring she was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

A family friend of House El and Ze, Dru-Zod, has always shown great respect and affection for both Astra and Alura but is less enamoured with their scientist husbands. That said, in the end, he chose to believe them, and bought the Alliance time to affect Kara and Kal’s escape by turning his will and his forces against the Council to protect The Spire.

What became of him after his heroic act is unknown.

 _ **El mayarah**_ – ‘Stronger Together’ is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonian phrase and the House of El’s family motto. It is physically represented by a very complex glyph that encompasses the history of the House, the family crest. In its purest form, the phrase means ‘hope,’ and that none of them are ever alone, but it also has a much deeper and broader meaning.

Kara applies this to all those she cares about. 

**Faora-Ul -** Rank: Sub-Commander. A respected member of Krypton’s Military Guild and the youngest leader of the Sword of Rao (an elite combat unit that serves The Will of the Protectorate) ever. She appears to be about twenty in human age, is 5’6”, of medium build, with short black hair tipped on the edges with a vibrant blue, like her eyes. Her flexible Kryptonian battle armor is dark gray and black, with an accompanying light gray bodysuit. It’s alive, a military version of a Companion _Ka’dah_ \- so it can change form, just in a more limited fashion than Shatari (but far more powerful than a standard non-yellow sun enhanced _Ka’dah_ ).

Faora moves with a kind of fluidity that comes off as deliberate, dangerous, and feline. She is fierce in battle and more prone to action than her colleagues - who would look for compromise and mediation. She is favored by Dru-Zod (he treats her like a daughter) and as both his Guardian and Advisor. Faora is his #1.

Dru-Zod worked with Alura to save Faora from Krypton’s doom to assure his favored was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

 **House of El** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: In its very basic form, the symbol of the House of El means ‘hope’; and embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. The family motto is ‘stronger together,’ or in Kryptonese, ‘ _El mayarah_.’

This noble family can trace its lineage back to before The Enlightenment on Krypton and even to before the Dark Times so long ago. As this story begins, the House of El has two branches, one led by Jor-El and Lara (Kal-El’s father and mother), and the other by Zor-El and his mate, Alura (Kara’s father and mother) - the leaders of the Alliance).

The House symbol for each scion is subtlety different from each other, which means Kara and Kal’s crests are similar but different. These would be easily recognizable as different branches of The House of El to a Kryptonian but would look the same to most humans.

 **House of Tor** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: Secrets, mystery, and seeking the truth. Astra’s chief lieutenant, battle sister, lover, best friend, and bondmate, Sarva’s House. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Van** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: family, hearth, and home. Lara’s House before joining with Jor-El and the House of El. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Ze** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: law, justice, and integrity. The family motto is ‘Justice for all.’ This is Astra’s House (she is its head), and it was her twin sister Alura’s as well before she joined with Jor-El. Part of the Alliance.

 _ **In’ah**_ – Daughter. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _In-hah’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je_** **–** Sister. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like **‘** _Jay’_ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Je’ju**_ – Mother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Jay-ju_ ’ (Kryptonese)

 **Jonathan Kent** \- Is a thirty-two-year-old human male when we first meet him. Jon is Kara and Clark’s adoptive father, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with a Bachelor of Science in Agricultural Scienceand husband of Martha. His parents were Hiram and Jessica.

 **Jor-El** – Kara’s uncle. He is a passionate bondmate to Lara, the father of Kal-El, older brother to Zor-El, a leader of The Alliance, and head of Krypton’s Science Guild. Kara loved him, and she and ‘the Old Man’ were very close.

 _ **Ka’dah**_ – Traditional Kryptonian traveling raiment (insane tech) that is bonded with a symbiotic, telepathic, and a shape-changing entity known as a Companion. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. The _Ka’dah_ is created for the individual and then merged with the essence of a non-biologic intelligence life form. Once joined with a Kryptonian, usually at their Awakening ceremony as a baby, the entity becomes their lifelong Companion who will act as both their host’s protector and their enhanced interface with the world.

 **Kal-El** – Kara’s four-year-old cousin when they first arrive on Earth. Son of Lara and Jor-El, his human name is Clark Kent. He is a strikingly handsome little boy with a head of wavy black hair and sky blue/gray eyes that could/will melt hearts.

 **Kandor** \- The capital city of Krypton. Nick-named the ‘Golden City’ for the magnificent hues it’s massive miles high, and vast transparent protective energy dome reflects from Rao. Kara travels to the great city via a gateway located in her house often for her studies, entertainment, and to visit family and friends. She’s lived near the great metropolis for the last ten earth years of her life, ever since she and her parents moved from Argo City to their ancestral home, The Spire, in the mountains outside of the protection of its vast dome.

 **Kir’voikirahm** \- “Small Rescuers” - Quantum scale non-biologic intelligent repair bots used on Krypton to heal most injuries, diseases, regenerate tissues and nerves, etc. Shatari can continually manufacture these in limited supply at any given time - usually to heal Kara, but they can also be used on others. (Kryptonese)

 **Kryptonians** \- An ancient humanoid race that has existed as a civilization for over a million years, with a highly advanced culture in all ways. Their science, for example, is indistinguishable from what humans would consider magic. Over the millennia, Krypton’s most exceptional minds had unlocked the secrets of the universe, harnessed the power of the stars, and even mastered the spark of life itself! They created wonders, explored the multiverse, and at one time ruled a thousand galaxies before becoming peacekeepers.

 **Kryptonian Glyphs** \- Communication for Kryptonians is not limited to simple words or even thoughts. While they still had ‘language’ as we would perceive of it, they could also convey vast amounts of information, memories, power, and even emotions in a single breath, by a simple touch or thought as well as in writing in sigil form. A good example would be the glyph (a family crest) representing each of Krypton’s great Houses.

 **Lara Van-El** – High-ranking Kryptonian scientist, Kara’s aunt, mother of Kal-El, one of the Leaders of The Alliance, and bondmate to Jor-El. She is a Shaper – one who transforms and brings life to dead worlds and change to those that were deemed to be in crisis. She has altered the evolution of species, turned desolate, uninhabited planets into paradises, and seeded life on countless worlds.

 **Lionel Luthor** \- One of the world’s richest humans (worth multi-billions) and CEO of LuthorCorp. Lionel is divorced from his horrible ex-wife, Lillian, who still has her hooks in their children and the company as a minority shareholder. Has an estate outside of Smallville where he likes to stay. There is also a large LuthorCorp facility there that employs over thirty percent of the local population.

 **Lyra/Lyra-El** – An ancient intelligence and living being. Unique. She has been a member of Kara’s House for countless generations - so long, in fact, that her origins have been lost to antiquity. She is one of the few mysteries left in the world (a rare thing on Krypton).

It had become an unofficial rite of passage of sorts for the younger family members to try and find a way to reveal her secrets. Over the years, while many tried (including Kara’s father and uncle), none had succeeded beyond bits and pieces of possible truths kept in the Book of El. She has always seemed to enjoy the game, though.

Lyra communicates by thought, with her melodic disembodied voice, but also has the power to take living form, though very few have ever seen it. Kara is one of the lucky ones.

The Wise One, among her many titles, has watched over ‘The Daughter of El’ (Kara) since her Awakening. Lyra has always appeared to Kara as a young, alluringly beautiful Kryptonian woman with skin the color of midnight, long black hair that flows like a river of darkness, and eyes that glitter with starlight.

She and Kara have spent a great deal of time together, and the young Kryptonian calls her _Uze’ju_ , grandmother. Lyra would tell her _We’na_ (granddaughter) stories of times long past, love, tragedy, and hope… and other worlds. They had fallen asleep together on countless nights, looking up at the stars. She has always there for Kara, from just being a good listener, discussing the girl’s dreams and ideas (without judgment), or helping with her art, experiments, studies - and matters of the heart.

Kara knew what everyone wanted to know and didn’t; what their protector did with her time - whatever she wanted!

Whether Lyra was silently prowling the halls of the magnificent Spire (patrols she often allowed Kara to join her on), flowing like an icy wind among the vast mountains of their homeland, venturing deep into The Wilds, or across the world and its many moons, or living unnoticed among the people of Kandor or one of Krypton’s other great cities, the world was hers. She went where she wished, when she wanted, without causing a single ripple in her wake to disturb her people’s undying curiosity. All the while, the ancient one was taking in the sights, sounds, and experiences of their world, even something as simple as a whispered conversation between two lovers as if it were wondrous and new.

Kara could not properly describe her grandmother… she was grace and wisdom, but also sometimes childlike, and the girl could feel that she hid a great sadness from everyone. Lyra was kind, compassionate, and unbelievably powerful, but also like a storm, raw and elemental.

To the girl, her _Uze’ju_ was most akin to one of the ancient goddesses she spoke of with such reverence - Lyra was Kara’s light.

And in turn, the Ancient One loved the golden-haired girl as she has no other and could not imagine an existence without her.

 _ **Ma’har**_ – The ancient Kryptonese word for ‘mother.’ Extremely rare to be spoken in these times. Spoken like ‘Mah-har’ (Kryptonese)

 **Martha Kent** – A twenty-eight-year-old human female when we first meet her, spouse of Jonathan Kent, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with honors in business administration (Bachelor of Business Administration with a focus on international business strategy), and finance.

She is young at heart, beautiful, playful, can be raunchy, loves tea, her family, horses, being outside, doesn’t mind hard honest work, but is also at home in a suit and in boardrooms (though, as we begin, she hasn’t tapped back into that part of herself yet).

When Kara and Kal arrive on Earth, she and Jonathan have been married for four years (their anniversary is in April). They’ve been trying to conceive a baby for about a year without luck.

She is estranged from her lawyer father, William Clark, who always believed she married beneath her. Her mother has passed.

 _ **Nahkluv**_ _-_ Thank you, Thanks. The word is an expression of deep appreciation, gratefulness, and gratitude. Spoken like ‘nock-love’ (Kryptonese)

 **Nexus Crystal** – One crystal to rule them all!

A perfect and exceedingly rare living crystal found growing native on Kara’s homeworld, some of its moons, and Daxam, that can hold infinite amounts of data and energy. These are prized by the Makers of Krypton (like Kara’s father) for its almost miraculous uses, which includes the ability to reproduce their worlds’ biomes and environments in a localized area. Zor-El needed one to transfer The Codex into, and to give Kara a way to bring part of Krypton with her to Earth. It turns out it is one of the few things that can also hold Lyra’s living essence besides her own ancient crystal.

 **Rao** – Lord of Light and the Day. Krypton’s Red Giant star, but also their deity. **Rao** had been gender-neutral at the time of Krypton’s destruction and for millennia before. Still, in ancient times the god star had distinctly separate male and female aspects: Rao “The Just” (male) by day, and **Cythonna -** “The Protector” (female) by night.

 **Sarva/Sarva-Tor** – Battle-hardened warrior, hero, and respected member of House Tor, as well as General Astra’s chief lieutenant (her #1), most passionate lover, and bondmate. Sarva is one of the elite Sentinels that serve as Protectors and Peacekeepers for Krypton across the universe, and a member of the Military Guild and the Sword of Rao. She trained Faora-Ul for years until her student became a master. They are close friends.

 **Shatari/Shatari-El** – Kara’s Companion since her Awakening. The pair consider each other sisters and love each other. Shatari is a fully aware non-biologic superintelligence that is bonded symbiotically with a _Ka’dah_.

Shatari is Kara’s sister, friend, doctor, hacker, shapeshifter, her wardrobe, stylist, and so much more.

While Shatari doesn’t have a voice of her own, she can easily communicate with Kara using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, and all of the senses. The Companion is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kara usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Shatari is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 ** _Shisir_** **–** Kryptonian curse. To condemn. Closest English translation, as far as I can tell, would be ‘damn.’ Spoken like ‘she-sheer’ (Kryptonese)

 _ **T’zin**_ – Living non-biologic entities created (or more accurately, called to awareness) by the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El to serve the people of Krypton. The House of El has many. (Kryptonese)

Each had a personality and a purpose; some could fly, others could swim, run, or dig, protect, and a variety of other talents, including the limited ability to shape change. They were made to be caretakers, laborers, and guardians, but in Vox and Vail’s case, the pair became friends with Kara and would be in her company often.

Whenever they could, the trio would sneak off to go on adventures together and make mischief. Usually, these excursions took place well outside of the protection of the Kryptonian’s sprawling home, The Spire and its secure environs, as well as Kandor’s vast dome. Kara enjoyed sneaking off to explore deep into The Wilds, where she felt free.

 **Tharg –** A highly evolved species of highly intelligent, empathic, eight-legged felines renown throughout as wise caretakers, storytellers, and teachers who travel the stars.

Imagine a much larger version of a Caracal Cat, but as big as a panther, with multiple rows of teeth and an astounding variety of colors and fur patterns. Were once the top-end predator species on a distant world but were hyper-evolved by Kryptonian Shapers (scientists who engineer lifeforms and worlds) thousands of years ago as an experiment. 

It is said that a Tharg never forgets anything and has instant recall. It is a great honor to have a Tharg in your household; they are treasured as mentors and teachers for Kryptonian children.

 **The Alliance** – The term used to refer to the five rebel Kryptonian Houses that secretly banded together to try and save what they could of Krypton despite The Council’s obstruction. The Houses are **El** , **Ze** (Astra’s House, and Alura’s before she joined the House of El), **Van** (Kal’s mother, Lara’s House before joining the House of El), **Tor** (Sarva’s House), and just before the end, **Zod** joined.

 **The Oculus –** Jor-El and Lara’s home, where Kal lived on his homeworld. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Spire), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of a more arid mountain range far beyond the protection of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, and in the opposite direction from The Oculus.

 **The Spire –** Kara’s amazing living home. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Oculus), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of the stunning glacier-covered Jeweled Mountains and lies far beyond the influence of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, but under Lyra-El’s watchful eye.

 **The Wilds –** Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness outside of the great cities’ protective domes. In ages passed, vast areas of the world were abandoned to the spread of glaciers and the upheavals from Krypton’s chaotic geology as the people retreated into domes cities above and underground.

In the end, over 80% of the planet had returned to how it once was - wilderness. Over the years, many new life forms, as well as extinct creatures, have returned to life by curious Makers like Kara’s father, Zor-El, and set free there to be observed, but over time were left alone to evolve.

Hardly anyone goes out in The Wilds anymore; Kara is a rare girl with a romantic explorer’s heart. She has been exploring the unknown territories with her _T’zin_ since she was five and knows them better than anyone.

 _ **Uze’ju**_ – Grandmother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _You-ju,’_ the ‘z’ is silent (Kryptonese)

 **Vail** – A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness long ago by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vail has been Kara’s powerful, loyal, fierce, and wise protector the girls’ entire life, and loves her deeply. Vail can take the form of many creatures though she prefers ones who run/walk and are associated with any type of canine. Her favorite, in which Kara knows her best, is a giant six-legged Kryptonian Wild Wolf. She and Kara’s other _T’zin_ , Vox, are best friends

Vail and Kara have had countless adventures together, she has accompanied the girl on her regular excursions into The Wilds, a dangerous zone most of her world had long forgotten as the planet became more uninhabitable.

On Earth, she has taken on the appearance of an Australian Shepherd to blend in and has become Martha and Jonathan’s guardian. Her bond with the human woman is deep. Vail’s fur is soft, long, and tri-colored and one of her eyes was vibrant blue like Kara’s, the other, an ethereal silver hue.

 **Vox** \- A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vox loves Kara, is loyal, exuberant and excitable, and prefers flying forms of any kind. Vox has also accompanied Kara on her many adventures along with Vail and helps the Kryptonian evade her minders, trouble, and is the accomplice that allows the girl to sneak about The Spire unnoticed.

On Earth, Vox usually becomes a crow or raven to fit in but can be any avian-like creature, even scary ones when needed. He has attached himself to Jonathan for some reason, which is ironic because the man says he doesn’t like birds.

 ** _Vrrosh Dokhahsh_** \- NEW! - The Phantom Zone. Translates to ‘Ghost Dimension’ in English.

 _ **We’na**_ – Granddaughter, what Lyra calls Kara. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Way-nah’_ (Kryptonese)

 _ **Zhehiodia Ehl**_ or _**Zh’ehl**_ abbreviated common usage **–**

Meaning: quite literally, ‘living star.’ It is a Kryptonian personal crystal. Spoken like _‘Zeh-El’_ (Kryptonese)

On Krypton, crystalline tech was the basis for most aspects of Kara’s people’s science, and lives. The living, aware crystals of Kryptonwere of infinite variety, and each had the potential to hold vast amounts of information, energy, sentience, and even worlds.

The _Zh’ehl_ are one perfect expression of that.

Each _Zh’ehl_ possesses a rudimentary intelligence (but are not individuals and do not speak) and are primarily used for personal secure quantum communications, navigation, and to act as space-time anchors as well as dimensional beacons – like a combined universal communicator, compass, GPS, distress beacon, and warp field generator (enabling travel over vast distances in the universe). Like a Companion, a Kryptonian will also only usually possess one Zh'ehl in their lifetime.

These unique devices are a treasured gift that demarks an essential moment in a young Kryptonian's life that they've reached a specific level of maturity.

A small ceremony usually takes place on the individual’s Awakening Day to celebrate their transition. Think of it as a coming-of-age moment, but there is no concept of the human idea of a whimsical ‘childhood’ on Krypton. Life is embraced as a continuum of growth, with a focus on the pursuit of one’s passions, knowledge, and perfection.

Kara’s _Zh’ehl_ is a ‘shard’ (a copy or child) of her mother’s. It chose to shard itself because Alura wished it so and it could not deny her. A deep connection, a quantum level entanglement, exists between the two _Zh’ehls_. Because of this, Kara’s shard took on the aspects of the crystal it was grown from and formed the same three gateways within itself that Alura’s had.

One of the portals **should** open to the alternate universe Jor-El and Zor-El planned to create using energy from the moment of Rao’s death, but just before Krypton was to be destroyed, if they were successful. The other portals lead to destinations unknown to her. Of course, she can’t just **use** any of the gates without **learning** how to activate them first, and that will take both time and practice.

The _Zh’ehl_ is also the means to enable travel to other worlds beyond the three that came preinstalled. It is effectively a map to the known universe (and multiverse), attunes its wearer to warp fields when traveling to assure their safety, and as a beacon to light the wearer’s way home to whichever waypoints they set.

At the moment, Kara’s _Zh’ehl’s_ primary waypoint is set to Earth.

 **Zor-El** – Kara’s father, mate of Alura, younger brother of Jor-El (Kal-El’s father), and one of the most respected scientific minds in generations on Krypton. Zor-El was a **Maker** , one of the rare few who could breathe awareness into the sentience’s who pervade Krypton’s living crystal matrices. Over his life, he helped transform worlds, create life, capture the power of stars, and made real other wonders.

Born in Argo City over six hundred Earth years before this story begins, Zor-El is one of the leaders of Krypton’s Science Guild along with his older brother, Jor-El. He is also one of the Leaders of The Alliance.

……………………………………

**The Kryptonian language:**

In this story, both modern and ancient Kryptonese are expressed in several forms, including; written, spoken, thoughts, and complex glyphs. ‘Kryptonese’ is used to refer to all forms of the language to simply things.

My interpretation is in the spirit of the Kryptonian language, not literally to any one source. If Kryptonese is used in the story, it is because I believed that it was important enough to do so. I am not attempting to stay true to any ‘official’ version other than what I developed for my previous ‘Secret Life’ series using Kryptonian.Info for inspiration: <http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html>

**Use of italics in the story:**

Anything in the Kryptonese language is _italicized w_ hen used everywhere in this story **except** in thoughts, as all thoughts are already _italicized._ When any non-English words and terms are used in thoughts, they are NOT italicized.

**Examples:**

  * _Wow, she’s cute,_ Kara thought before quickly glancing away - her cheeks flushed.
  * _El mayarah._ It was as if Alura’s voice had reached across the stars to remind Kara that she wasn’t alone.
  * The girl bowed her head and took a deep breath, one of her hands seeking out the blue jewel of her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ that dangled on the chain around her neck to wrap her fingers around it - something Kara always did to comfort herself.
  * Nahkluv, Ma’har _, I miss you so much,_ Kara’s thoughts swirled in Martha’s mind.



**Time, Kara’s age, and physiology:**

Krypton’s days were longer than Earth’s. Kara’s people are also far superior to humans, maturing more quickly physically, intellectually, and emotionally - making her already far more advanced than her apparent age on either planet. Also, as one of the highly evolved ‘Awakened’ Kara came into the world already filled with a vast amount of pre-loaded information, referred to as ‘cell memories’ in this story. These experiences will unlock over time, either as she matures or as situations arise, requiring the knowledge buried deep in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter’s look into Kara and Kal’s lives on Earth with her new loving family.  
>   
> Kara is now 16 (b-day Sept 5th)  
> Kal is 5 yrs. old (b-day Oct 17th)  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
> [ Smallville Wiki](http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville)  
>  _Information about the Smallville I loosely based the one in my story on – from the TV show._  
>   
> [ Organic farming](https://www.sare.org/Learning-Center/Bulletins/Transitioning-to-Organic-Production/Text-Version/Economics-of-Organic-Production)  
>  _More information on what Kara’s been dealing with for her parent’s._  
>   
>  I'll be posting roughly weekly (on weekends) as long as I can. I have 25+ chapters (I've had some writer's block so am stuck right now) in draft at the moment and expect it to run 30+.  
>   
> Thanks so much for reading, and a huge shout out to my amazing, enthusiastic, and passionate Supercorp beta reader and fellow AO3 writer, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps pushing me for more pages!!  
>   
> If you have reactions, comments, or questions, please post replies below!! Your feedback is the fuel that keeps me going!  
>   
>   
>  _If you have interest, the fic that I wrote previously and crosses into this one is here:_  
> [ The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Alex Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129307/chapters/20746300)  
>   
> While I have taken artistic liberties and explore some delicate subject matter as the story progresses, I have done my best to stay true to the core of these wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy and stick with them on their journey.  
>   
> 


	5. Gracie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.
> 
> ………………….
> 
> Kara has an unexpected encounter that leads to her making an important choice - as well as a friend.

………………….

 _“A life without friends is like a sky without stars.”_

  
― **Kevin Ansbro**

………………….

**Nov 12, Tuesday, Year One**

**A couple days after the last chapter…**

**Location: The Kent Farm**

**Gracie**

Since coming to live with the Kents Kara had visited the nearby town of Smallville on many occasions, often with her parents, but other times alone. For her first Halloween, she’d even gone as a ghost hidden under a sheet. Martha had cut eyeholes in it and treated the cotton fabric so it would glow eerily in the dark.

Kal had been dressed as a character called Buzz Lightyear in a costume that Kara had helped Martha create from scraps in the barn (they’d worked for hours on it), and the outfit turned out quite adorable on him.

Kara had fretted that her small cousin’s hodgepodge ‘space suit' wouldn't be operational, at least until she understood it was just for play. Everyone, even strangers, wanted to take pictures of him that ended up all over social media. Kara hadn’t heard the boy laugh so much in ages, and it felt wonderful.

It had made her forget the flames, for a little while.

Her first official trip to their little town had been back in summer, a couple weeks after arriving on Earth. She had been cautioned not to seek out interactions with humans on those early journeys and focused on dampening her aura to conceal her extraordinary physical appearance.

At first, her efforts not to attract unwanted attention were not always successful, but she kept trying.

Her new parents had been worried but let her go, and Kara **may** have been eavesdropping on them in the kitchen when they didn’t know it as they discussed the topic…

Jonathan had protested, “Hon, the boys will be on her like bees on honey.”

“Just the boys? I think not,” Her adoptive mother had said with pride before adding, “She’ll eventually get her aura right… don’t worry, Jon. You and I can keep any potential suitors at bay until then.”

“’Suitors,’ is that what we’re calling them now? Riiight.” Jonathan said as he rolled his eyes with a lopsided grin. “Give me a sec, I’m going to go get my 12-gauge.”

There was laughter after that, as he was obviously kidding, and then Martha was up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and they were kissing. The interaction had made Kara smile, and warmed her heart.

_They trust me._

It had gotten easier as the weeks progressed, and over time the girl had come to know many of the residents and business owners well, and always made a point to say hello and stop to talk or help out.

The fact was, according to Martha, she was ‘a ball of sunshine’ that everyone loved and welcomed.

Kara had treasured every minute of her adventures thus far and had a few favorite places, and not just the local diner and coffee shop. She especially loved the high view from the town’s water tower - which she kept going back to it despite the posted warning signs not to climb the rusty, unsafe structure.

Aside from her sky-high perch with its stunning views, one of the girl’s other very favorite places in her adoptive hometown was the Smallville Public Library! She’d been delighted to discover that her new world also had places filled with knowledge free to all.

She’d spent countless hours exploring every nook and cranny of the big brick building, and **all** of the books. It was a surprisingly decent archive (with free Internet!).

When combined with the massive collection of older, obscure, and more challenging works at the Luthor mansion she had an impressive assembly of knowledge to draw from to study her new world.

Not for the first time she thanked Rao for Lionel giving her carte blanche to come and go from his sprawling house as she pleased (and use of the pool!).

The thing was, at her advanced rate of consumption and comprehension she could easily have read through the entire collection at the local library in a few weeks (or less) if that’s all she did. Instead, after consulting with her parents, the girl decided only to check out fourteen books a week as to not draw scrutiny to herself. These volumes would supplement her other sources, including online.

As it was the long-serving librarian, the attractive, slightly graying, and bespectacled Ms. Cleary, was always quite impressed with her selections, and Kara loved chatting with the kind, inquisitive, and curious woman.

When they’d first met, the articulate sixty-something had shown Kara around, answered her questions, and watched the polite girl’s awestruck reactions with delight. Over time the librarian began to look more and more forward to the sunny girl’s visits, and they’d grown close.

Since that time, Kara had gotten to know Ms. Cleary, or as she called her when they met outside of the library, Rachel, as a friend. They would sometimes meet for coffee and talk about books, literature, life, and other things – like her being a writer.

Kara was both delighted and happily surprised to find out that her new friend was a bestselling author, under a pen name of course, _Alyssa Dane_ , who’d published dozens of LGBTQ+ fantasy and historical romance novels.

Rachel warned her that her books were ‘a bit explicit’, which just made her want to read them even more. After downloading ‘A Fire in Athens’ from a link she provided for free, Kara was blushing before she was halfway through the second chapter, and completely engrossed in the world, story, and characters. The romance between the female scribe and her older, widowed employer was beautiful.

As impressed as Kara was by Rachel as a writer, she also loved the intelligent woman’s calm aura and insights from her rich lifetime of experiences. She was a world traveler and had a Master of Letters in English Literature from the University of Glasgow, Scotland - somewhere Kara really wanted to visit one day.

The Kryptonian thought it was sad and quite unfair that just as Rachel was starting to live her life it was already passed its physical apex. Why humans aged so quickly was a mystery to Kara, one she vowed to one-day unravel – and fix.

Anyway, the library is where she and Jonathan were headed on that cold, sunny November Tuesday.

Kara’s plan was to return the pile of books she had and check out more! She had a list of weighty tomes in mind, covering topics such as; history, philosophy, science, religion, myth, and poetry.

She sighed, _I have **so much** of Earth’s most recent history to catch up on. My wonky cell memories didn’t include much of any details after the late 1800s._

At one point early in their visit, when Kara was off sitting cross-legged on the floor, giggling as she read through a copy a Mark Twain’s _Letters from the Earth_ , the older woman gave Jonathan a look of utter astonishment and with her voice low said, “She is the most amazing young woman I have ever met. You and Martha must be very proud of her.”

Jonathan smiled, holding back a wave of powerful emotions that he didn’t know were lurking there quite so close to the surface until that moment. “We are.” He said, his voice cracking.

Kara had also encountered some human children, a three, six, and a nine-year-old, and helped a boy who was struggling to read a book while his mother looked on approvingly.

As she said goodbye the woman asked Kara if she’d be interested in babysitting because she was apparently ‘a natural' handling kids, and with a nod from Jonathan she responded, “I’d love to." She then introduced herself, and they shared emails and mobile numbers.

On the way home she and Jonathan made a detour to pick up seeds at Smallville Supply. The stop had been less thrilling than the library, but aside from having to assist Jonathan in loading twenty 60 lbs. bags of feed into the bed of The Beast one at a time (and doing a terrible job making it look difficult) with him stifling a laugh the whole time due to her terrible acting, she quite enjoyed herself.

Bob, the owner, came out to watch a couple times and shook his head in astonishment. He said, “Wow, that girl of yours is strong. What’re you and Martha feedin’ her?”

Jonathan just chuckled and said, “Pancakes, mostly.” He wasn’t lying but didn’t bother to try and explain as Bob couldn’t stop laughing.

Kara enjoyed talking to the local farmers there who were all longtime friends of the Kent family. Jonathan introduced her around as he and Martha’s daughter, which made her feel all warm, fuzzy, and joyful inside.

Everyone was so accepting and gracious, but also kept remarking on how beautiful she was. It was kind, meant to be a compliment, but their focus on her appearance made her uneasy as it meant everyone still noticed her despite her dampened aura.

_How can I be, as humans say, ‘low key’ when so many people are distracted by my appearance?_

On the way home, Jonathan commented, "Your quiet, sweetheart. Is everything okay?"

Kara could tell by her adoptive father’s wrinkled brow that he was concerned, and tried to put him at ease, "Just thinking about starting school. I’m a little anxious, I guess. I’ll be all right.”

“Okay, if you say so.” His tone was skeptical. “You know you can talk to me and Martha, right? We’re here for you, Kara… for anything.”

She smiled and leaned over to snuggle into his side, laying her head against his broad shoulder as he drove The Beast down a blustery backroad, “I know, _ukr_. Thank you. I love you both so much.”

Jonathan smiled, relishing the sound of the Kryptonian word for father (one of the few words in Kara’s beautiful language that he understood), and what it meant for her to feel that way about him.

After that, on that ride back to the farm Kara contemplated doing something more about her appearance and demeanor, she just wasn’t sure what…

_I’m already using my aura as Alura taught me._

Shatari hugged her, but Kara’s Companion’s concern was palpable…

Kara sighed, _Okay, fine… I’m doing it poorly, I know, but I’m getting better all the time at diminishing my ‘sunny glow’ as Jonathan calls it. I’m not a shapeshifter like you, or a weaver of illusions as my mother was… at least yet, and maybe I’ll never be as capable as her._

_I can only do so much._

_Then again, do I really need to find a way to have humans perceive me differently, to ‘blend in’ more instead of being extraordinary? People seem to like me just fine now, and I like me too. It’s not like I'm freaking anyone out, just… turning heads._

Kara groaned with indecision. _I wish my aura manipulation skills were as good as Alura's, she was so talented at it! Rao, I have to keep practicing._

 _What I really need is a teacher. Oh_ Uze’ju _, I wish you were here._

Shatari then surprised her by playing a scene from a movie backward in her HUD… a romantic teen comedy that Kara had watched with Martha a couple weeks earlier and really enjoyed called, _She’s All That_. The incredibly gorgeous Rachael Leigh Cook played a normal ‘dorky’ high school girl that over a few weeks transforms into the most beautiful girl in her school.

_Ah, so you’re saying that I should do **that** , but in reverse. Gotcha! Um, okay… but **how** , exactly? I’ll need help, which is hard when I have no human friends even close to my own age, let alone any who know my secrets._

With a sigh, her companion agreed.

 _Well,_ she added _, thank Rao I have Martha, she’ll help me figure it all out._

Upon returning home, Kara unloaded the Beast before Jonathan could help or even get out of the truck. Then, after some convincing (i.e., begging and what he called her ‘puppy dog eyes’ look) received his permission to visit Lionel.

After hugging her father goodbye Vail came to her side and as they sped off together.

As she ran, Kara called back, “We won’t be late for dinner. Promise!”

“I’ll hold you to that, daughter!” He whispered in response, and she had no problem hearing him, or his affectionate chuckle.

The young Kryptonian had every intention of going directly to the Luthor mansion that day to see her godfather as she'd said she would. But she'd barely entered the sixty-odd acres of woodlands that separated their home from the massive West Field on her way to her destination when she heard a faint, faraway sound and stopped her dead in her tracks.

“What is it?” Vail asked with concern, straining to hear and at alert at her side.

“I’m not sure…” Kara said as she tilted her head to focus on the source. After a moment she clearly heard a young woman’s panicked cry for help, desperately alternating between Spanish and English half a mile away beyond the trees.

“Someone’s in distress," she said.

“Go, I will follow.” The _T’zin_ assured her before tearing off in the direction of the sound as fast as her four legs could carry her.

“See you soon," Kara called out after her friend, and then blurred from existence, rising into the sky – doing her best to avoid trees and obstacles.

She was flying, albeit lower to the ground than she intended, and was getting smacked in the face by the high branches of some of the tallest trees. That said, the experience felt amazing all the same (as it always did). 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… up, up, up! No, down, down, oh no, I’m tilting... I’m tilting… Oh, Rao, I’m upside-down! Eeek! Okay, okay!! That’s better. Whew! This is hard!”

The air rippled around her as the snow-covered landscape rushed by below.

Kara landed in a thick spray of frozen powder as she came to a skidding, arms flailing, inelegant halt on a ridge. She was above the steeply sloped banks of the half-frozen stream that ran through part of her family’s property, spitting bark and pine needles out of her mouth.

_Gah, that tastes awful! I’m going to have new car smell breath for a week…_

Down below, about fifty feet away she could see a girl about her human age but smaller in stature. She was fully dressed in winter gear and struggling to stay afloat and get out of the dark, rushing water.

In a split-second, Kara’s Kryptonian brain analyzed the situation, and it became clear what had happened.

The girl had fallen from the animal trail on the far side of the waterway and tumbled off the steep embankment – thirty feet below into the frigid water. Halfway down there were marks where she'd tried to dig her fingers into the exposed rocks, roots, and soil of the slope as she fell.

 _Why did she wait so long to react?_

_Hmmm… she didn’t fight for her own survival at first, as if…_ Kara felt a chill. _No matter, such thoughts are for later._

The girl was injured, in pain, and frantically trying to climb out to dry land without success. As her boots filled with water and her clothes became heavy, she began sinking fast, swallowing the icy liquid and gasping for her last breath.

_Oh, Rao, I smell blood!_

Then, Kara didn’t think, she just acted. There was no time for deception.

"I'm here!" She yelled and then burst forward in a sudden blur of movement.

When Kara reached the drop-off at the edge of the ridge, she shot thirty feet up and then straight down (feet first) into the water to wrap an arm around the thrashing girl who’d just slipped under the surface.

The human inhaled with a loud gasp as she broke the surface, sputtering and splashing in surprise as the Kryptonian was suddenly lifting her under her armpits from the freezing, rushing tumult high into the air.

Kara quickly repositioned the tiny girl, shushing her reassuringly as she cradled her in the warmth of her strong arms and against her chest as they flew over to the bank. The Kryptonian was able to land without incident on the snowpack, and far enough from the edge to be safe from falling.

Wide-eyed, and shaking like a leaf (as Martha would say), the shivering young woman managed to speak between chattering teeth, “You… you… we… we **flew**.”

Kara bit her lip, involuntarily shuffling her feet as if she didn’t know what to do with them. “Um, yeah, we kind of did. But that’s not important right now, warming you up is. We need to get you out of those wet clothes. Please don’t be afraid, I’m going to help you so we can do this faster.”

She then quickly knelt down and used her super speed to undress the stunned human. “Don’t freak out, okay?” Kara said, her tone reassuring. “My eyes are going to glow, but I need to do something about your temperature, and your clothes, fast.”

 _Oh, Rao, please let me do this without setting anything on fire._ She thought to herself before quickly using a wide array field of her heat vision to warm the air around the freezing human’s body.

“¡ _Dios mío_!” The delicate, wisp of a girl now dressed in only a cute pair of underwear with R2D2 from Star Wars all over them and a tan bra cried out as she watched Kara with a look of absolute wonder in her eyes. “It’s like… springtime.” She’d already almost stopped shivering.

Kara took a deep breath, _In for a penny, in for a pound… as Jonathan says…_

“Feeling better?” She asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

When the young woman nodded vigorously, a huge smile gracing her adorable face, Kara couldn’t help but add playfully, “Okay, good, now for my next trick...”

The Kryptonian then glanced down at the pile of soaked clothing and boots lying on the snow, and, still steadying her charge (whose ankle appeared to be scraped up, cut, with damaged bone and tendons internally), she unleashed a focused wave of energy.

For a moment, her eyes flashed a brilliant, bright blue.

The girl inhaled in astonishment as she watched.

Kara felt more confident this time. _I can do it,_ She thought.

She then felt Shatari hug her, radiating her confidence in Kara's ability to control her powers. _Thank you, sister._

The heat radiated from her like an instant bonfire but didn’t harm a stunned human girl at all, and when Kara was finished all of the clothing was steaming, and upon inspection bone dry.

The blonde grinned with impish delight as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, and as more of a question than anything said, “Ta-dah?” to the amazed, gawking girl.

“Are you an angel?” The no-longer shaking human asked, quite seriously, as she began dressing with Kara holding one of her slight arms for support. “Oh! These are so warm! Like right out of the dryer!” The girl exclaimed as she clutched her shirt to her chest with a look of bliss on her face.

“I’d never tried that before… I’m glad it worked.” Kara said as she began helping her dress, examining her injured ankle as she did so with her X-Ray vision before she finally answered the girl’s other question, “As far as being an angel, I don’t think so, but you’re the second person to ask me that. I just heard you cry out, and knew you needed help.”

“Wow, I… I don’t even know what to say (or think) right now besides **thank you** , whoever you are. Thank you so much! I almost drown! You… you saved my life. Oh… I’m Grace Garcíaby the way, but you can just call me Gracie. All my friends do.”

Kara grinned and shook the small, slender hand she offered. 

The girl was a Latina, all of 4’7’’ in her big boots, willowy as a fairy, with short, dark brown hair and a smooth permanently tanned complexion that stood out in the stark whiteness of the landscape around them.

To Kara, Gracie was the definition of ‘smol,’ and probably called cute **a lot** because she was, with round cheeks, smiling brown eyes, and pupils flecked with gold. Somehow, the girl’s stylish, rectangular glasses had remained perched on her face despite her ordeal (an arcane art Kara hadn’t mastered quite yet).

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gracie. I’m Kara, Kara Kent.”

“Kent? My dad works for a Jonat…”

Then, before Kara could stop her, the girl (on automatic) tried to stick her injured foot with its swollen ankle back into one of her boots. She cried out in agony and would have collapsed if Kara hadn’t caught her.

“ _Mierda!_ That hurts… so much!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Kara fretted. “Let me carry you.” She then swooped the little Latina up in her arms as if she weighed nothing.

Gracie gasped, but was clearly more thrilled than weirded out, and seemed to completely forget her pain for a moment as she gazed adoringly at Kara’s profile as she cuddled into her savior’s warm embrace.

“I should get you to a hospital.” The Kryptonian mused out loud, sending the girl into a panic.

“No! No hospitals, or doctors, okay? Please?” Gracie begged. When Kara began to protest the miserable girl added, “Okay, look, my mom’s the head of pediatric oncology at Smallville Medical, the **only** hospital in the county and the woman knows every healthcare professional in a two-hundred-mile radius around this one-horse town. “I’ll be grounded for life if she even catches a hint of what happened. _¡Dios mío_ , I wasn’t even supposed to be out here! I’m in so much trouble…” 

“Gracie, you almost died! How can you not be focused on that?”

The wisp of a girl sighed, “There is that… but you don’t know my _madre_ , the woman has a temper.”

Just then, Vail came bounding into the clearing and peered down at them from the edge of the ridge above. The collie was about to question Kara but caught herself in time and changed to barking when she saw her Kryptonian wasn't alone.

“Vail!” The blonde callout.

Gracie was astounded by how easily the collie navigated the steep, slippery embankment to join them in just a few leaps. Kara received many licks of appreciation as she squatted down still holding the injured girl.

“She’s beautiful! Can I pet her?” Gracie asked timidly.

"Of course," Kara said with a smile and watched as the human girl began gently rubbing Vail’s ears and marveling at her.

"Your one eye is the same color as Kara's. Wow, so pretty," Gracie said to Vail as she leaned in to kiss her head.

As Kara stood watching the touching moment, Gracie's bioanalysis began scrolling in her HUD. The data showed something much more sinister at work than almost drowning and a fractured ankle.

The Kryptonian’s heart skipped a beat when she realized that the girl’s tiny body had been ravaged for a long time - years, by a chronic, slowly evolving, and quite deadly disease. It appeared that she was currently in a state remission, but not for long, and her immune system was nearly exhausted.

Kara fought back tears as she realized whatever was afflicting Gracie was terminal… at least in the scope of human medicine.

 _She has experienced so much pain. No wonder she doesn’t want to go to the hospital,_ Kara swallowed, _she’s probably been in and out of them her whole life._

The worried Kryptonian then made a decision, and said, “Okay, fine. Gracie, you win. I’m taking you to my house. I think I can help fix you up.”

“You think so?”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Cool! Are we gonna fly again?”

Vail startled at that comment and scowled with disapproval at Kara.

The blonde blushed as if admonished, and then answered Gracie, “If that’s okay with you, it’d be faster.”

“Heck yes!” The excited girl replied with great enthusiasm, grimacing in pain as she moved her ankle.

“You’re not freaked out?” Kara asked warily.

The human’s adorable brow wrinkled for a second as she shook her head, “No way, Jose. Your powers, or whatever, are awesome, and flying was kick ass! Amazing actually. I also owe you my life which kind of makes us like sisters, and sisters got each other’s backs.”

“Wow.” Kara grinned. “Cool.” _I’ve never had a sister… like her. Sorry, Shatari, you know what I mean_. Her Companion hugged her. _I’m glad you understand._

“Gracie, one warning.I’m not very good at the flying thing yet, but I won’t drop you, and I’ll get better. Promise.”

The girl nodded without hesitation, “I’m ready when you are, _Ángel_.” 

Kara wasn’t sure about the nickname but smiled before glancing back down at Vail to speak, “I am sorry, my friend… it could not be helped. I’ll explain later. Go home, we’ll meet you at the Sanctuary.”

To Gracie’s surprise, the beast quite regally dipped her head in acknowledgment and then bounded off to disappear back up the incline and into the woods nearly as fast as she’d arrived. “Is Vail special too, like you?” She asked.

Kara turned her head to study the tiny pixie, who in turn did the same.

For her part, Gracie was in awe of her savior’s insanely beautiful face, and body, and, well… all of her, especially her nameless blue eyes that she’d seen burn with divine fire. Kara was tall like an Amazon, and for all the human girl knew was one. It was hard not to reach out and touch the golden-haired apparition with her own hands to make sure she was real, even though she had just been holding her. It had felt so warm…

Gracie startled when Kara finally answered her question.

“Yes, Vail is very… unique, but not like me at all. The Great Wolf and I have been friends for the entirety of my life. She is my guardian, and right now none too happy with me for revealing my abilities to you.” The beauty sighed wistfully before adding, “I’m supposed to act normal around hu… people.”

Gracie could help but laugh, “Oh _hermana_ , you’re not normal by any stretch, powers or not… but don't worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Kara lit up like the sun; literally… her eyes had begun softly glowing, again. “You won’t? Really?”

“ _Sí_ , Scout’s honor. Like I said… we’re sisters, _hermanas_.” Gracie smiled as she pointed between them and then melted into Kara’s soft warmth as she allowed her _ángel_ scoop her up and lift her into the sky.

“Good.” Kara exhaled with relief as they started accelerating, moving a bit erratically at first. She blushed, and asked Gracie, “Maybe on the way you can explain what you meant by the term, ‘one horse town’? We have six horses on our farm alone, and the Nelson's who owns the farm next to ours have several, how can there only be one?" The human glanced briefly away from watching the land speed by beneath them to offer Kara a look of disbelief, “ _Ay-ay-ay_ , girl, did you just fall out of the sky or something?” Kara smiled, “Well, actually…” She began.

…………………………

**Three hours later, after a Kryptonian info dump…**

**Down in Kara’s Sanctuary**

“Your human mom is so sweet, and beautiful (by the way), and her chocolate chip cookies? Oh, _¡Dios mío!_ they’re **to die** for!” Grace brushed the remaining crumbs from the front of her sweater with a satisfied grin, and added, “I still can’t believe you guys tell each other **everything**. That’s just… weird, but awesome. I wish _mi Madre_ and I had that kind of relationship.”

“I’m lucky.” The blonde said with absolute certainty, lazily watching as Gracie stood up from the Workshop’s comfy couch with a quilt wrapped around her little body and stretched like a kitten.

“So, this is your ship, huh? Killer.” The willowy girl whistled in amazement as she hobbled over and began to limp her way around Kara’s Kryptonian pod, running her hand over the alien craft’s infinitely smooth, warm, rippling metal surface like a caress.

“You really shouldn’t be walking on your ankle yet, the _Kir’voikirahm_ are still making repairs.” Kara admonished, though her attempt to dissuade Gracie was half-hearted. She’d already discovered that telling her excitable new friend/sister to sit still was like trying to control a windstorm.

At the mention of her injury, Gracie looked down in fascination as she tentatively tried flexing her foot. “I know, I can feel them inside… all over, working away like a hive of busy bees. It tickles but doesn’t hurt anymore. This is so freaking amazing, Kara! I mean… only two hours ago I was cut pretty bad and my bone was **broken**.”

"Fractured, not broken," The blonde corrected.

“Whatever. Your people's technology… it’s like magic!” The girl said, grinning from ear to ear.

The still concerned Kryptonian shimmered across the ten feet of space separating them in the blink of an eye to kneel in front of Gracie. She then began to scan her injury for what seemed like the umpteenth time (it was twelve, Gracie was counting). 

Of course, Kara was analyzing more than her friend’s ankle. She and Shatari's _Kir’voikirahm_ were also purging the girl’s DNA and tissues of all abnormalities and rebuilding all of her damaged cells from the ground up - with some Kryptonian enhancements.

 _Looking good, Gracie. You’ll be well in no time!_ Kara thought happily to herself and hugged Shatari mentally. Her other sister was still sulking because they’d used almost half of the _Kir’voikirahm_ she had available that day for Kara’s safety on Gracie.

The human girl sighed dramatically at Kara’s mothering, but secretly loved the attention... and didn’t mind the blonde’s warm, nimble fingers gliding over her skin at all.

As she reverently watched the beautiful alien the word, “ _Hermosa_ ” squeaked unbidden out from between her lips. It took her a second, but when she realized she’d said it, the poor girl's eyes went wide, and she blushed like her new best friend was prone to.

“Did I say that out loud?” She giggled nervously.

Kara looked up at her with a grin and said in Spanish, “ _Sí…_ _y gracias_. I’m flattered. And, for the record, I think you’re pretty too.” After her savior’s brief answer Gracie broke out in a huge, goofy smile, and seemed to momentarily lose the ability to speak, think, or function in any way. 

Kara, still kneeling before her like some golden goddess, came to her rescue (again) by continuing to talk as if the gawking girl hadn’t just openly admired her. “So, the fracture is already partially healed, but you should be careful over the next day or so to not reinjure or aggravate it while our little helpers finish making repairs, okay?”

Kara thought about mentioning the other improvements but decided that information could wait until she and Shatari were sure they’d been successful.

Coming back to her senses, Gracie answered, “Okay, okay, I’ll be careful. And… Kara? Thanks for saving me, fixing my ankle, **and** you know… trusting me.”

In response, the Kryptonian carefully set the girl’s foot on the floor, then stood to offer her an elegant bow, and the crook of her elbow like an invitation.

Gracie was patting her chest, “Oooo, so formal, like a princess. Be still my heart.”

"You have no idea," Kara said with a smirk as the human girl slipped her arm into her warmer one and allowed herself to be guided to the couch, where the Kryptonian held her hand until Gracie was settled.

Kara then flickered off like a lightning bolt, disappearing for not even a second to return humming happily with a freshly opened glass bottle of effervescent soda for her friend. Then, a split-second later, the swift alien was holding one of her own… as if she’d never moved at all.

“Wow.” Is all Gracie could manage to utter as she toasted with her, all the while openly staring at the blonde. _Now I know why her dad calls her, ‘Speedy._ ' _I thought I was done being surprised, but I don’t think I’ll ever be, with her._

“So,” Kara started, “You said your dad knows my human father?”

“Um, yeah. He… my _padre_ , is an electrical engineer and has his own business. He does contracts all over the state; for Smallville, Luthor Corp, and local farmers like your parents. Mostly designing and implementing renewable energy systems or fixing what other people have screwed up. He’s gone on jobs a lot, but the pay’s good and it’s what he loves.” She giggled as sparkling bubbles tickled her nose.

“And your mom’s a doctor? Head of pediatric oncology at Smallville Medical?”

“ _Sí_.” Gracie decided to avoid going into the fact that her parents were separated at that moment, it was just too complicated – especially because she felt it was her fault.

“That’s wonderful.” Kara said, though her sunny smile seemed abruptly subdued, and a little sad. She was thinking of her own mother she’d lost, and the sick children Mrs. Garcia looked after, including Gracie herself. 

Gracie wanted to ask what was wrong, but her new friend rushed on as if wishing to avoid an uncomfortable conversation. "Can I ask how old you are? I really have a hard time with humans’ ages.”

It wasn’t lost on her that Kara was trying to ignore, or at least quickly move on from whatever sad thoughts had caused her to be so melancholy a moment before.

 _It must be about her biological parents. She never said what happened to them when her world was destroyed, but… oh no… Kara, you must be in so much pain. I wish I could help you…_

Gracie decided she could at least roll with the subject change… for now. “Um, yeah, of course. I’ll be seventeen in April. On the 12th.”

“Cool! We’re almost the same age!” Kara said, joyful once again. “My sixteenth birthday was celebrated on September 5th, so you’re technically a little older than me.”

The Kryptonian had selected that date for a few reasons; one, because she loved the vibrant blue of that month's birthstone, sapphire; two, the symbol in western astrology bore an association with both the sun and the earth; three, she’d read something about Virgo ruling the digestive system – and she was always hungry. The date was also a somewhat close approximation of her actual birthday… at least according to Shatari.

At her first human birthday celebration, the excited girl ended up eating her entire cake on her own at super speed before Martha could explain it was meant to be shared with the whole family.

“No way! Get out! You must be older than that! You **have** to be… with all of… **that**.” The red-faced girl made vague curvy gestures in roughly the shape of Kara’s body.

The blonde smiled at Gracie’s appraisal, and at her obvious attraction to her physical form. “Well, technically, I am, but my new parents and my Godfather decided to make me younger, at least on paper, to give me more time to adapt here.”

“I can see that. Lucky for me I guess.” The Latina grinned. “Wait, who’s your godfather?”

“That’s a long story. Anyway,” Kara went on, obviously nervous. “Do you attend Smallville High? I’ll be starting there as what they call a ‘sophomore’ after Winter break. I hope you do, because I could **really, really** use a friend.”

Gracie lit up. “No way! Heck yeah, I am! We’ll even be in the same grade. Yay! And to think, until today I was… um, so dreading going back. Hold up, you going to school, that’s a big deal for you isn’t it, _mi hermana_? Did they even have anything like high school where you're from?"

“Yeah, it’s a big deal, and nope, nothing even close to high school existed on Krypton.” Kara bit at her lip nervously.

“You must be terrified.”

“A little bit, yeah, okay, a lot… **and** I have an issue I could really use your help with.

“Anything, for the beautiful girl who saved my life.”

Kara’s brow scrunched adorably, and she said, “ **That’s** part of my problem. I don’t want to be seen as different or stand out in a bad way. I’m trying to ‘lay low,’ not make enemies or draw attention to that fact that I’m…”

“A gorgeous kick-ass alien goddess with superpowers who is smarter than everyone in her school?” A beaming Gracie said with a smirk.

Kara looked back at her, defeated, “Ugh, yes! Look, I **need** to fit in, and I have no idea how to do that... or even where to start.”

“Okay, okay, calm down _mi ángel_. You’ve come to the right girl to help figure this out. I’ve spent half my life trying to fly under the radar… sort of speak.” They both couldn’t help but giggle at her flying reference. “Let me think.” She said and took a drink of her frosty beverage as she bent her mind to the problem, drawing her good leg up under her on the couch. 

“You make a cute face when you think. Your eyes get all squinty.” Kara observed with a sly grin from where she lounged in her worn recliner.

Gracie felt warm all over at the compliment. “That’s what my _padre_ always says.”

They both chuckled and then began to conspire in earnest.

…………………

**Nov 16, Saturday, Year One**

**Location: The Kent Farm – The Sanctuary**

As the days passed Gracie became a regular fixture on the farm, helping out with chores, eating meals with the Kent’s as a family as often she could, and hanging out with Kara in her room and the Sanctuary.

The inquisitive Latina asked her new alien friend hundreds of questions about her world, past, likes, and dislikes, and spent lots of time with Martha, Vox, and Vail.

By the end of the week, she and Kara had also filled a six-foot-long rolling whiteboard up in the Sanctuary with a wall of details about Kara, to help the blonde come up with options for her human persona.

While it started out as just a silly thought exercise, Gracie and her board ended up being pivotal in helping Kara make a big decision.

_Who do I want to be?_

It was a lazy Saturday after chores, and the two girls were sitting on the Sanctuary’s big couch together listening to Lorde’s first album and staring intently at the wall of words.

It had been important to Gracie that all of Kara’s choices involved her focusing on a different aspect of herself and not trying to be someone else, make herself ugly, lesser, or being forced to and live a complete lie.

“Because I suck at lying?” Kara asked.

“ _Sí_ , because you suck at lying,” Gracie said, grinning supportively before adding, “Girl, I basically just met you, and I see this fact very clearly.”

Kara groaned and slumped back into the cushions to aggressively bite and chew on a Red Vine, but then her friend added, “Don’t be so sad, _mi_ _hermana_. Being a bad liar is a **good thing** … normally, just not so much in your situation.

“There is good news though… I’m excellent at it! The queen of subtle half-truths and diversions thanks to my _madre_ , who’s like a scary smart Latina version of Nancy Drew.”

“So,” Kara began. “You think you can help me?”

“Um, yeah. Challenge accepted!” Gracie almost shouted. “I’ll teach you how to lie and watch your back at the same time.” Then thought, _I could watch her back all day long, Mmmmm… oh, bad-bad-bad Gracie! Bad!_

The jubilant hug Kara suddenly wrapped her in was beyond amazing, but then the blonde kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you,” leaving the tiny human girl breathless.

Once she regained her senses the pair turned their attention back to the big board, though Gracie couldn’t help but steal glances over at the radiant blonde now and again.

Among the notes the oddly tireless human girl (at least since being healed by Kara’s science) had scrawled there was one that stated, ‘Improve use of aura to dull human perception of your appearance: will make your beauty less unearthly.' This was followed by several sad, crying faces that made Kara giggle.

Next came a few attributes they’d brainstormed for her as possibilities to leverage:

‘Keep wearing the glasses (Jonathan’s idea),' ‘scared of heights (Martha’s idea)’ but Kara had crossed that out and wrote ‘I can’t lie to save my life, remember?’ Plus, ‘I love sitting up on the water tower and people have seen me - embrace heights instead.’ And then there was, ‘don’t wear hair down, always up – and use aura to stop the goddess glowing (Gracie’s idea)’, ‘farm girl - chores are a great excuse to avoid after school activities and disappear if needed’, and right under that had listed the top three possibilities for Kara’s human persona.

The header stated simply, ‘Who is Kara Kent?’

What Gracie wrote after was as revealing of her own opinions as of the Kryptonian’s choices, each clearly outlined with the pros and cons:

  1. **The athlete.**



The girl who embraces her awesomeness! The buff farm girl/sports star **with** a brain!

  *     * Pros: You’d shine, super popular, hiding in plain sight, could dress nice, get to be physical, less holding back, more outspoken, teachers would like you, sports hero, fencing and soccer, uniforms, sweat, gay hotness. I would get to watch you play… winning!
    * Cons: Would draw attention, super popular so noticed by cliques, mean girls, competition drama, straight girls will **hate** you, queer girls will be too afraid to speak to you, need to be careful with powers all the time, in the spotlight, extra scrutiny, hit on by boys


  1. **The artist.**



Focus on your artistic side. The girl with an eye for beauty and a thoughtful intellect.

  *     * Pros: You’d get to do art all the time, interesting/intriguing, lower key, dress how you like, probably better for blending in, gay, a touch of mystery/private, could be smart without the burden of being a ‘brain’, license to be a geek, decreased chance of being hit on by boys (probably), smaller circle of friends but higher quality and better conversations, artistic girls are even hotter than regular girls, we could hang out all the time!
    * Cons: Lower key, background girl, probably forget couture - though you could still pull it off, less popular, mean kids, less chance of people asking you out, cost of art supplies.


  1. **The brain.**



Go hard-core academic: engineering, sciences, physics. College bound and focused!

  *     * Pros: Hermoine Granger is a goddess/#lifegoals, being smart is cool, could get away with being a geek, could use your amazing brain more out in the open without dumbing things down, no underperforming your G.P.A. to avoid notice, could write a ticket to any college, intelligent girls are even hotter than regular girls
    * Cons: Not as fun? Labeled as uptight (if you care what anyone thinks), possible basic white girl vibe, viewed as superior, lots of boring stuff, Quiz Bowl, mean Mr. Davidson, mean kids, not my circle so we couldn’t hang out as much



Plus, there were a couple other choices, but when all was said and done Kara was leaning toward embracing the quiet artist within. It felt right and comfortable. She could be her science geek self on her own time and hated the idea of becoming the center of attention as a sports or academic star.

Just the thought made her a little anxious.

During the conversation, Gracie remembered something that Martha had mentioned - that Kara desperately needed a separate disguise and identity for her hero self.

When she brought the topic up the blonde began to argue that she didn’t, but her new friend challenged her immediately. Gracie asked like a challenge, “So, you’re telling me that the next time Kara Kent hears someone cry for help, you’re **not** going to fly off at super speed to save them?”

And that, as they say, was that. Kara agreed that she needed a hero persona and a disguise to wear while rushing off to save the day if she ever, um, okay - **when** she had to.

“Good thing Shatari (can I borrow her, by the way?) can change into whatever outfit you need **and** do hair and makeup. That means we can focus on our job and let her do hers!” Gracie said with a grin.

Kara was tingling with excitement. “And what’s our job?” She asked.

“To bring the right look to life, of course!” Gracie beamed, adding, “You only get one shot at making a first impression. Come ‘on, let’s get busy!”

The giggly pair then began searching the Internet for heroic looking outfits and designs from history, art, movies, earth’s own superheroes from the past, myth, and Kryptonian fashion (thanks to Shatari’s perfect memory), you name it.

There were too many choices!

They finally settled on a design that combined the rich and regal look of a Kryptonian Sentinel’s ceremonial garments with stylish accents from Earth’s history.

The form fitting alien combat material was a dark scintillating indigo one-second, and textured dark blue the next - depending on how the light struck it.

How it wrapped Kara's fantastic body was definitely blush worthy.

The battle gear’s high Mandarin collar added an elegance to the outfit’s overall aesthetic, along with a diagonal flap over Kara’s ample chest where her House Symbol was etched in bold relief (like a hieroglyph).

The regal looking full-body suit also had long sleeves with holes for her thumbs and was skintight to assist with flight dynamics as well as to not give enemies anything to grab onto in a fight.

Material from Kal’s rich red, shock resistant, indestructible, null field generating blanket was used to make a cape. This ingenious addition could be used as a shield and aid Kara with control while flying. It was the only part of the Supergirl outfit that wasn’t Shatari, though she’s integrated the fabric into herself.

High, dark red boots that matched the color of the cape and Kara’s waves of long golden hair cascading over her shoulders completed the look.

 _She’s… perfect._ Gracie was almost in tears as she surveyed the result of their work. “You look so badass, and so hot _mi Ángel_.”

Kara had to catch the girl as she literally swooned, then sprang to life in her arms giggling, “My hero.” as she wrapped herself around the warmth of the Kryptonian’s waist and kissed her cheek.

"Sneaky," Kara said with a smile as she helped Gracie stand back up and then shifted back into her normal clothes – Shatari effortlessly turning her red cape into a long scarf she draped around her neck. “I’m glad it pleases you. It’s actually similar to fashion I could have worn back home to Council, a party, or an official reception.”

Gracie just stared, blinked, and said, “You’re… amazing.”

“Why thank you.” Kara grinned back.

The small girl suddenly groaned, “ _Ay-ay-ay_. I forgot; we still need a name for you.”

“A name?” The blonde tilted her head adorably as she asked the question.

“For your hero persona.”

"Oh, right, of course,” Kara said with an adorable crinkle forming between her eyes as she set her mind to the question. “Let's think on that, I'm no closer to coming up with one than I was yesterday unless you've had a breakthrough?"

“You didn’t like ‘Wondergirl,' right?"

Kara’s nose wrinkled in distaste, “No.” But then a thought, another name, did come to her at that moment that gave her pause – _it wouldn’t be so bad would it?_ She mused.

“Okay, let’s table that discussion for now,” Gracie was saying, “but we need to come up with a hero name before you really need it, _Ángel_. You don’t want some local newscaster making one up **for** you.”

“Wait, wait! What about - **Supergirl**?” A suddenly energized Kara interjected.

Gracie blinked, and then burst out in a big smile, “The nickname your mom gave you? I love it!”

So, it was decided; Kara Kent, as her ‘hero’ persona would be called Supergirl, and Kal, in turn, should he ever need to use his powers publicly would be, Superboy - at least for the foreseeable.

She and Gracie even hugged on it, multiple times, so it was written in stone – as humans say. At least that’s what Gracie claimed.

Kara liked the ritual.

As they moved back to the couch the inquisitive Latina began asking more questions about Krypton; the Council, the parties, Kara’s powers and what her life was like growing up - and the Kryptonian enjoyed answering them. She even offered a quick demonstration of her strength by easily lifting up her and Kal’s heavy pod over her head, using only one hand.

“Are sure you’re not an Amazon?” Gracie asked with all seriousness. “I mean, there is no one else like you and your cousin in the whole world besides them.”

The blonde set the pod back to hovering above its four marble smooth stone antigrav anchors she’d crafted with a quizzical look on her face, “I don’t understand. Are you talking about the Amazons from myth or the Scythians I read about whom it is believed the legends came from?”

“Neither.” Gracie scoffed as if Kara was being dense or pulling her leg; “I’m not talking about the old legends before we knew the gods, heroes, monsters, all of it, was real. I’m talking about **Wonder Woman** and her legion of amazing immortal warrior women who followed her from Themyscira to save humanity during The Last War all those years ago. You know, what they teach in elementary school all over the world and why we still celebrate V-Day?”

"Hmmm, not a clue," Kara said. "I hadn't gotten up to studying 20th century history yet. It didn’t come pre-downloaded.” She grinned.

Gracie laughed, delighted by her sweet new alien friend’s sense of humor. “You’re in for a surprise then. It’s all my granddad could talk about before he passed; fighting alongside those beautiful, kickass warrior women when everyone thought the world was going to end.”

Kara’s eyes widened. She was honestly surprised.

Her friend continued, “The Amazons were real. They were immortals, untouched by time, stronger than any human, and tough like you - though they could be killed.” Sadness touched the girl’s voice as she spoke. “After the Last War ended and The Restoration was over, when Queen Hippolyta called the Amazons home to their secret Island to mourn the fallen, they left a trail of broken hearts behind here on Earth.

“There have always been stories, legends really, of the few who stayed behind and their children. People say still live among us today, but no one really knows what happened… to any of them or Wonder Woman.”

“This Wonder Woman, who was she?” Kara asked.

“Princess Diana of Themyscira, the Queen’s daughter and most powerful of all the Amazons. They say she was hurt pretty bad while protecting the Allies while fighting Hades in the final fight during the Battle of Berlin. She disappeared after the explosion.”

Explosion? What happened?” Kara asked, concerned at this new news.

Gracie was sad as she continued, “A… a nuclear bomb went off and took that city and a ten-mile wide blast zone with it. I’d like to think she survived and lived happily ever after, but who knows?” The girl sighed. “Honestly, Kara, when you flew down and lifted me out of that freezing water, I… I thought you were her, or one of her sisters, for real.”

"Wait, wait… what?" Kara was confused - she hadn't studied anything about the Last War yet. _Shatari, I need details… please._

Gracie was surprised. “Wow, you **really** don’t know anything about them, or about what came after they left, and why there have been no wars since?”

Kara was quickly reviewing video; reading hundreds of newspaper articles and old, classified military reports in her HUD, and began to tremble. 

……………………….

**Next:**

**_Godfather_ **

……………………….

 ** Story Lexicon/FAQs ** **:**

_Updated for chapter 5!_

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow.

**Alexander “Lex” Luthor** – Lex is nine at the time this story begins. He starts out a flaming red-haired, quiet, and shy young man who believes his father doesn’t like him… so his mother Lillian says. Lex loves being in Smallville and away from Metropolis.

 **Alura/Alura In-El** _–_ Kara’s father, Zor-El’s mate and Kara’s mother. Alura was the rare twin sister to the legendary Kryptonian military leader, General Astra, and served as Krypton’s highest law enforcement official (adjudicator) with the most auspicious title of “Justice.” She is revered, even by the Military Guild. In her honored role she dealt with all civil, criminal, and social matters of law on Krypton. In her world’s last days, when it was clear she could not change The Council’s course, Alura spent her time coordinating between the four Houses of the Alliance to assure their plan would come to fruition.

Was a member of House Ze, like her sister, before joining with Zor-El.

Alura had also explored and pushed the limits of Kryptonian energy manipulation and can use her aura without being enhanced by the light of a yellow star.

 **Amazons & Wonder Woman **– NEW CHAPTER 5 - The Amazons are a race of superhuman, immortal women created by the gods of Olympus long ago to watch over and guide mortals to a better future. They protect the innocent and are both peacemakers and warriors. The Amazons have been led by Queen Hippolyta for millennia and are the reincarnated souls of female heroes and women wronged by men.

The Amazons occupy the vast Islands of Themyscira, which is hidden from mortal eyes. Hippolyta’s daughter, the Amazon Princess Diana, left with the human Steve Trevor to fight her brother Ares during WWI in the mortal world.

Much transpired on Diana’s journey; understanding who and what she was, becoming Wonder Woman and a hero on Earth, and meeting her immortal family. She was one of the Founders of the Justice Society of America with other mortal heroes and became a symbol of love, truth, and kindness for generations of humans.

In the Last War when things looked their bleakest, she convinced her mother to send her Aunt, General Antiope, with an army of Amazons to help mankind against the Axis powers and Hades’ minions he’d brought from the Underworld. Diana was last seen in the world publicly as Wonder Woman just before she and her brother fought side-by-side against their mad uncle, Hades, at the end of The Last War over Berlin and killed him – ending his reign of terror.

 **Astra/Astra In-Ze** – Honored General, one of the military elites, deadly combatant, and commander. She is the rare twin sister of Alura, beloved Aunt of Kara, the highest military leader on Krypton, and the current leader of the House of Ze. Astra has spent most of her career leading the Second Armada, interceding in conflicts among the civilizations within the many worlds of The Protectorate.

She is a skilled negotiator, deadly warrior, respected leader, and an amazing Aunt to Kara.

A recent fall from grace involving a failed plot lead by her subordinate, Non, to overthrow The Council was kept quiet. Astra was not complicit but metaphorically ‘fell on her sword’ and took the blame, as Non was under her command. Alura sentenced her sister and the conspirators to The Phantom Zone to save them from what she knew was coming but kept that a secret from Kara.

Astra doesn’t want to believe Kara set her up to be captured but went to the Phantom Zone completely devastated, thinking she may have.

 **Awakening -** The Awakened, like Kara, are not ‘born’ but engineered using the best aspects of their House’s genetic material, and with vast amounts of knowledge and experiences integrated (pre-loaded) into their minds as infants within their birthing chambers using ‘cell memories.’

Natural childbirth is rare for most Kryptonians, though strong adherents to Rao’s teaching still practice it. Kal-El was born, while Kara was Awakened.

 ** _Ay-ay-ay_** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - Is an exclamation which entered American pop culture from Mexican Spanish in various ways. In informal conversation, the phrase **means** literally “oh, oh, oh” and conveys a sense of dismay. (Spanish)

 ** _Azhuhm’zhao_** \- Kara’s knowledge of physical pleasure, using all the senses. Roots: Azhuhm – experiential learning, to become wiser; zhao – lust/erotic love/passion/pleasure (Kryptonian)

 **Carl** – Is a human ex-U.S. Marine Master Sergeant who is built like a mountain. Standing 6’8” with broad shoulders and a weightlifter’s build, he is incongruently both baby-faced and intimidating. The man has been Lionel Luthor’s bodyguard and driver of over eight years.

 **Companions –** A Kryptonian life form. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. In ancient times, after being hunted to near extinction, the creatures made a pact with Kara’s people to be bound to _Ka’dah’s_ , starships, structures, even armor to serve Krypton.

 **Cythonna** _–_ One of the most ancient Kryptonian gods, said to be the female half of **Rao** (Lord of Light and the Day).The Great Lady was also known as Goddess of the Night, warrior and protector of those unjustly persecuted, and patron to monsters and non-biologic life forms; including Kryptonian AIs. A great variety of fantastic creatures lived and thrived on Krypton besides the _T’zin_ and Companions, and Cythonna is mother and caretaker to all of them.

 **Dru-Zod** – General Dru-Zod comes from an ancient line, one of the most powerful Houses on Krypton. He is Krypton’s second highest-ranking military leader after General Astra. The respected soldier and Commander of Krypton’s mighty off-world Armada recently caused controversy with The Council by refusing ascension to that eminent body.

His disdain for governing (and bureaucracy) is well known. He is also protective of his guardian and advisor, the fierce warrior Sub-Commander Faora-Ul, whom he and Alura saved from Krypton’s doom by assuring she was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

A family friend of House El and Ze, Dru-Zod, has always shown great respect and affection for both Astra and Alura but is less enamored with their scientist husbands. That said, in the end, he chose to believe them, and bought the Alliance time to affect Kara and Kal’s escape by turning his will and his forces against the Council to protect The Spire.

What became of him after his heroic act is unknown.

 ** _El mayarah_ **– ‘Stronger Together’ is a simplified version of a complex Kryptonian phrase and the House of El’s family motto. It is physically represented by a very complex glyph that encompasses the history of the House, the family crest. In its purest form, the phrase means ‘hope,’ and that none of them are ever alone, but it also has a much deeper and broader meaning.

Kara applies this to all those she cares about. 

**Faora-Ul -** Rank: Sub-Commander. A respected member of Krypton’s Military Guild and the youngest leader of the Sword of Rao (an elite combat unit that serves The Will of the Protectorate) ever. She appears to be about twenty in human age, is 5’6”, of medium build, with short black hair tipped on the edges with a vibrant blue, like her eyes. Her flexible Kryptonian battle armor is dark gray and black, with an accompanying light gray bodysuit. It’s alive, a military version of a Companion _Ka’dah_ \- so it can change form, just in a more limited fashion than Shatari (but far more powerful than a standard non-yellow sun enhanced _Ka’dah_ ).

Faora moves with a kind of fluidity that comes off as deliberate, dangerous, and feline. She is fierce in battle and more prone to action than her colleagues - who would look for compromise and mediation. She is favored by Dru-Zod (he treats her like a daughter) and as both his Guardian and Advisor. Faora is his #1.

Dru-Zod worked with Alura to save Faora from Krypton’s doom to assure his favored was in command of Princess Kori’s off-world military escort.

 **Grace “Gracie” Garcia** – NEW CHAPTER 5 – Latina, 16 years-old (b-day April 3rd), all of 4’7’’ in shoes, willowy as a fairy, with short, dark brown hair and a smooth permanently tanned complexion that stood out in the stark whiteness of the landscape around them. She was probably called cute **a lot** because she was… with her stylish, rectangular glasses, round cheeks, and smiling eyes with almost gold pupils.

A sophomore at Smallville High when we meet her, Gracie drives a Mini Cooper, is brave, snarky and cynical at times but loves her friends. She is attracted to Kara, but quickly assumes the role of the young Kryptonian’s best friend and honorary human sister.

The girl has never thought much about her future because she didn’t think she had one, now she has too and it’s both exhilarating and terrifying. One thing she always has wanted to do is make a difference (like the Amazons). Gracie has an older cousin, Susan, who works at the FBI that she idolizes and is leaning towards following in her footsteps.

Gracie’s mother, Carmen, is a doctor and the head of pediatrics and pediatric oncology at Smallville Medical. She is also known as a religious woman (Catholic).

 ** _Hermanas_** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - Sisters. (Spanish)

 **House of El** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: In its very basic form, the symbol of the House of El means ‘hope’; and embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. The family motto is ‘stronger together,’ or in Kryptonese, ‘ _El mayarah_.’

This noble family can trace its lineage back to before The Enlightenment on Krypton and even to before the Dark Times so long ago. As this story begins, the House of El has two branches, one led by Jor-El and Lara (Kal-El’s father and mother), and the other by Zor-El and his mate, Alura (Kara’s father and mother) - the leaders of the Alliance).

The House symbol for each scion is subtlety different from each other, which means Kara and Kal’s crests are similar but different. These would be easily recognizable as different branches of The House of El to a Kryptonian but would look the same to most humans.

 **House of Tor** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: Secrets, mystery, and seeking the truth. Astra’s chief lieutenant, battle sister, lover, best friend, and bondmate, Sarva’s House. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Van** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: family, hearth, and home. Lara’s House before joining with Jor-El and the House of El. Part of the Alliance.

 **House of Ze** (Kryptonian) – Meaning: law, justice, and integrity. The family motto is ‘Justice for all.’ This is Astra’s House (she is its head), and it was her twin sister Alura’s as well before she joined with Jor-El. Part of the Alliance.

 ** _In’ah_** – Daughter. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _In-hah’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je_** **–** Sister. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like **‘** _Jay’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Je’ju_** – Mother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Jay-ju_ ’ (Kryptonese)

 **Jonathan Kent** – NEW! - Is a thirty-two-year-old human male when we first meet him. Jon is Kara and Clark’s adoptive father, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with a Bachelor of Science in Agricultural Scienceand husband of Martha. His parents were Hiram and Jessica.

 **Jor-El** – Kara’s uncle. He is a passionate bondmate to Lara, the father of Kal-El, older brother to Zor-El, a leader of The Alliance, and head of Krypton’s Science Guild. Kara loved him, and she and ‘the Old Man’ were very close.

 ** _Ka’dah_ **– Traditional Kryptonian traveling raiment (insane technology) that is bonded with a symbiotic, telepathic, and a shape-changing entity known as a Companion. These creatures were old when Kara’s people were still more like humans, and an apex predator. Over the years, the two species went from enemies to allies and became bound together in a symbiotic way. 

A _Ka’dah_ is created for the individual and then merged with the essence of a non-biologic intelligence life form. Once joined with a Kryptonian, usually at their Awakening ceremony as a baby, the entity becomes their lifelong Companion who will act as both their host’s protector and their enhanced interface with the world.

 **Kal-El** – Kara’s four-year-old cousin when they first arrive on Earth. Son of Lara and Jor-El, his human name is Clark Kent. He is a strikingly handsome little boy with a head of wavy black hair and sky blue/gray eyes that could/will melt hearts.

 **Kandor** \- The capital city of Krypton. Nick-named the ‘Golden City’ for the magnificent hues it’s massive miles high, and vast transparent protective energy dome reflects from Rao. Kara travels to the great city via a gateway located in her house often for her studies, entertainment, and to visit family and friends. She’s lived near the great metropolis for the last ten earth years of her life, ever since she and her parents moved from Argo City to their ancestral home, The Spire, in the mountains outside of the protection of its vast dome.

 ** _Kir’voikirahm_** – “Small Rescuers” - Quantum scale non-biologic intelligent repair bots used on Krypton to heal most injuries, diseases, regenerate tissues and nerves, etc. Shatari can continually manufacture these in limited supply at any given time - usually to heal Kara, but they can also be used on others. (Kryptonese)

 **Kryptonians** \- An ancient humanoid race that has existed as a civilization for over a million years, with a highly advanced culture in all ways. Their science, for example, is indistinguishable from what humans would consider magic. Over the millennia, Krypton’s most exceptional minds had unlocked the secrets of the universe, harnessed the power of the stars, and even mastered the spark of life itself! They created wonders, explored the multiverse, and at one time ruled a thousand galaxies before becoming peacekeepers.

 **Kryptonian Glyphs** \- Communication for Kryptonians is not limited to simple words or even thoughts. While they still had ‘language’ as we would perceive of it, they could also convey vast amounts of information, memories, power, and even emotions in a single breath, by a simple touch or thought as well as in writing in sigil form. A good example would be the glyph (a family crest) representing each of Krypton’s great Houses.

 **Lara Van-El** – A high-ranking Kryptonian scientist and Kara’s aunt. Lara was also mother of Kal-El, one of the Leaders of The Alliance, and bondmate to Jor-El. She is a Shaper – one who transforms, creates, and brings life to dead worlds and creates new ones (and universes). She was instrumental to the Protectorate in bringing change to planets that were deemed to be in crisis. Lara has altered the evolution of species, turned desolate uninhabited planets into paradises, and seeded life on countless worlds.

 **Lionel Luthor** – One of the world’s richest humans (worth multi-billions) and CEO of LuthorCorp. Lionel is divorced from his horrible ex-wife, Lillian, who still has her hooks in their children and the company as a minority shareholder. Has an estate outside of Smallville where he likes to stay. There is also a large LuthorCorp facility there that employs over thirty percent of the local population.

 **Lyra/Lyra-El** – An ancient intelligence and living being. Unique. She has been a member of Kara’s House for countless generations - so long, in fact, that her origins have been lost to antiquity. She is one of the few mysteries left in the world (a rare thing on Krypton).

It had become an unofficial rite of passage of sorts for the younger family members to try and find a way to reveal her secrets. Over the years, while many tried (including Kara’s father and uncle), none had succeeded beyond bits and pieces of possible truths kept in the Book of El. She has always seemed to enjoy the game, though.

Lyra communicates by thought, with her melodic disembodied voice, but also has the power to take living form, though very few have ever seen it. Kara is one of the lucky ones.

The Wise One, among her many titles, has watched over ‘The Daughter of El’ (Kara) since her Awakening. Lyra has always appeared to Kara as a young, alluringly beautiful Kryptonian woman with skin the color of midnight, long black hair that flows like a river of darkness, and eyes that glitter with starlight.

She and Kara have spent a great deal of time together, and the young Kryptonian calls her _Uze’ju_ , grandmother. Lyra would tell her _We’na_ (granddaughter) stories of times long past, love, tragedy, and hope… and other worlds. They had fallen asleep together on countless nights, looking up at the stars. She has always there for Kara, from just being a good listener, discussing the girl’s dreams and ideas (without judgment), or helping with her art, experiments, studies - and matters of the heart.

Kara knew what everyone wanted to know and didn’t; what their protector did with her time - whatever she wanted!

Whether Lyra was silently prowling the halls of the magnificent Spire (patrols she often allowed Kara to join her on), flowing like an icy wind among the vast mountains of their homeland, venturing deep into The Wilds, or across the world and its many moons, or living unnoticed among the people of Kandor or one of Krypton’s other great cities, the world was hers. She went where she wished, when she wanted, without causing a single ripple in her wake to disturb her people’s undying curiosity. All the while, the ancient one was taking in the sights, sounds, and experiences of their world, even something as simple as a whispered conversation between two lovers as if it were wondrous and new.

Kara could not properly describe her grandmother… she was grace and wisdom, but also sometimes childlike, and the girl could feel that she hid a great sadness from everyone. Lyra was kind, compassionate, and unbelievably powerful, but also like a storm, raw and elemental.

To the girl, her _Uze’ju_ was most akin to one of the ancient goddesses she spoke of with such reverence - Lyra was Kara’s light.

And in turn, the Ancient One loved the golden-haired girl as she has no other and could not imagine an existence without her.

 _ **Ma’har** _– The ancient Kryptonese word for ‘mother.’ Extremely rare to be spoken in these times. Spoken like ‘Mah-har’ (Kryptonese)

 **Martha Kent** – A twenty-eight-year-old human female when we first meet her, spouse of Jonathan Kent, co-owner of the Kent Farm, Met U grad with honors in business administration (Bachelor of Business Administration with a focus on international business strategy), and finance. She is young at heart, beautiful, playful, can be raunchy, loves tea, her family, horses, being outside, doesn’t mind hard honest work, but is also at home in a suit and in boardrooms (though, as we begin, she hasn’t tapped back into that part of herself yet).

When Kara and Kal arrive on Earth, she and Jonathan have been married for four years (their anniversary is in April). They’ve been trying to conceive a baby for about a year without luck. She is estranged from her lawyer father, William Clark, who always believed she married beneath her. Her mother has passed.

 _ **Nahkluv** \- '_Thank you' or 'Thanks'. The word is an expression of deep appreciation, gratefulness, and gratitude. Spoken like ‘nock-love’ (Kryptonese)

 **Nexus Crystal** – One crystal to rule them all!

A perfect and exceedingly rare living crystal found growing native on Kara’s homeworld, some of its moons, and Daxam, that can hold infinite amounts of data and energy. These are prized by the Makers of Krypton (like Kara’s father) for its almost miraculous uses, which includes the ability to reproduce their worlds’ biomes and environments in a localized area. Zor-El needed one to transfer The Codex into, and to give Kara a way to bring part of Krypton with her to Earth. It turns out it is one of the few things that can also hold Lyra’s living essence besides her own ancient crystal.

 **Rao** – Lord of Light and the Day. Krypton’s Red Giant star, but also their deity. **Rao** had been gender-neutral at the time of Krypton’s destruction and for millennia before. Still, in ancient times the god star had distinctly separate male and female aspects: Rao “The Just” (male) by day, and **Cythonna -** “The Protector” (female) by night.

 **Sarva/Sarva-Tor** – Battle-hardened warrior, hero, and respected member of House Tor, as well as General Astra’s chief lieutenant (her #1), most passionate lover, and bondmate. Sarva is one of the elite Sentinels that serve as Protectors and Peacekeepers for Krypton across the universe, and a member of the Military Guild and the Sword of Rao. She trained Faora-Ul for years until her student became a master. They are close friends.

 **Shatari/Shatari-El** – Kara’s Companion since her Awakening. The pair consider each other sisters and love each other. Shatari is a fully aware non-biologic superintelligence that is bonded symbiotically with a _Ka’dah_.

Shatari is Kara’s sister, friend, doctor, hacker, shapeshifter, her wardrobe, stylist, and so much more.

While Shatari doesn’t have a voice of her own, she can easily communicate with Kara using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, and all of the senses. The Companion is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kara usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Shatari is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 **Shatari’s Kryptonian battle armor form** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - The classy design of Kara’s Kryptonian battle armor combines the regal look of a Kryptonian Sentinel’s ceremonial garments with stylish accents from Earth. She and Gracie designed it!

The formfitting, alien combat material of Kara’s _Ka’dah_ changes color and shape at will. In its standard ‘Supergirl’ configuration it appears as a dark, scintillating indigo one-second and a dark textured blue the next - depending on how the light strikes it. A high Mandarin collar adds an elegance to the outfit’s overall aesthetic, along with a diagonal flap over her ample chest where Kara’s House Symbol is etched in bold relief (like a hieroglyph). The regal looking full-body suit has long sleeves with holes for her thumbs and is skintight to assist with flight aerodynamics as well as to not give enemies anything to grab onto in a fight.

Material from Kal’s shock resistant, malleable, non-conductive, indestructible, null field generating blanket was used to make a cape. This ingenious addition can be used as a shield and aids Kara with control while flying. It’s the only part of the Supergirl outfit that isn’t Shatari, though she’s integrated the fabric into herself. High, dark red boots that match the color of the cape complete the outfit.

 ** _Shisir_** **–** Kryptonian curse. To condemn. Closest English translation, as far as I can tell, would be ‘damn.’ Spoken like ‘she-sheer’ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Sí_** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - Yes, affirmative. (Spanish)

 ** _T’zin_** – Living non-biologic entities created (or more accurately, called to awareness) by the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El to serve the people of Krypton. The House of El has many. (Kryptonese)

Each had a personality and a purpose; some could fly, others could swim, run, or dig, protect, and a variety of other talents, including the limited ability to shape change. They were made to be caretakers, laborers, and guardians, but in Vox and Vail’s case, the pair became friends with Kara and would be in her company often.

Whenever they could, the trio would sneak off to go on adventures together and make mischief. Usually, these excursions took place well outside of the protection of the Kryptonian’s sprawling home, The Spire and its secure environs, as well as Kandor’s vast dome. Kara enjoyed sneaking off to explore deep into The Wilds, where she felt free.

 **Tharg –** A highly evolved species of highly intelligent, empathic, eight-legged felines renown throughout as wise caretakers, storytellers, and teachers who travel the stars.

Imagine a much larger version of a Caracal Cat, but as big as a panther, with multiple rows of teeth and an astounding variety of colors and fur patterns. Were once the top-end predator species on a distant world but were hyper-evolved by Kryptonian Shapers (scientists who engineer lifeforms and worlds) thousands of years ago as an experiment. 

It is said that a Tharg never forgets anything and has instant recall. It is a great honor to have a Tharg in your household; they are treasured as mentors and teachers for Kryptonian children.

 **The Alliance** – The term used to refer to the five rebel Kryptonian Houses that secretly banded together to try and save what they could of Krypton despite The Council’s obstruction. The Houses are **El** , **Ze** (Astra’s House, and Alura’s before she joined the House of El), **Van** (Kal’s mother, Lara’s House before joining the House of El), **Tor** (Sarva’s House), and just before the end, **Zod** joined.

 **The Oculus –** Jor-El and Lara’s home, where Kal lived on his homeworld. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Spire), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of a more arid mountain range far beyond the protection of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, and in the opposite direction from The Oculus.

 **The Spire –** Kara’s amazing living home. One of Krypton’s last remaining ancient fortresses (like The Oculus), so old no one remembers why it was built (besides Lyra-El). Some say the Ancients themselves once resided there when they breathed life into the first children of Krypton.

The massive edifice is a complex of multiple levels inside one of the peaks of the stunning glacier-covered Jeweled Mountains and lies far beyond the influence of the Kryptonian capital of Kandor, the Golden City, but under Lyra-El’s watchful eye.

 **The Wilds –** Krypton’s untamed and treacherous wilderness outside of the great cities’ protective domes. In ages passed, vast areas of the world were abandoned to the spread of glaciers and the upheavals from Krypton’s chaotic geology as the people retreated into domes cities above and underground.

In the end, over 80% of the planet had returned to how it once was - wilderness. Over the years, many new life forms, as well as extinct creatures, have returned to life by curious Makers like Kara’s father, Zor-El, and set free there to be observed, but over time were left alone to evolve.

Hardly anyone goes out in The Wilds anymore; Kara is a rare girl with a romantic explorer’s heart. She has been exploring the unknown territories with her _T’zin_ since she was five and knows them better than anyone.

 ** _Ukr_** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - Father. What Kara calls Jonathan. (Kryptonian)

 _ **Uze’ju** _– Grandmother. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _You-ju,’_ the ‘z’ is silent (Kryptonese)

 **V-Day** – NEW CHAPTER 5 - Victory Day. The day in history when Wonder Woman killed Hades and broke his control over the Axis Powers – whose armies crumbled and quickly surrendered after the Lord of the Underworld’s fall. Few know the true story of what really happened that day in the storm over Berlin. A solemn occasion remembering and honoring all those who died, and the heroes (Amazons, gods, immortals, and humans alike), who fought side-by-side to liberate the world from darkness.

 **Vail** – A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness long ago by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vail has been Kara’s powerful, loyal, fierce, and wise protector the girls’ entire life, and loves her deeply. Vail can take the form of many creatures though she prefers ones who run/walk and are associated with any type of canine. Her favorite, in which Kara knows her best, is a giant six-legged Kryptonian Wild Wolf. She and Kara’s other _T’zin_ , Vox, are best friends

Vail and Kara have had countless adventures together, she has accompanied the girl on her regular excursions into The Wilds, a dangerous zone most of her world had long forgotten as the planet became more uninhabitable.

On Earth, she has taken on the appearance of an Australian Shepherd to blend in and has become Martha and Jonathan’s guardian. Her bond with the human woman is deep. Vail’s fur is soft, long, and tri-colored and one of her eyes was vibrant blue like Kara’s, the other, an ethereal silver hue.

 **Vox** \- A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness by Kara’s father, the Kryptonian Maker, Zor-El. Vox loves Kara, is loyal, exuberant and excitable, and prefers flying forms of any kind. Vox has also accompanied Kara on her many adventures along with Vail and helps the Kryptonian evade her minders, trouble, and is the accomplice that allows the girl to sneak about The Spire unnoticed.

On Earth, Vox usually becomes a crow or raven to fit in but can be any avian-like creature, even scary ones when needed. He has attached himself to Jonathan for some reason, which is ironic because the man says he doesn’t like birds.

 ** _Vrrosh Dokhahsh_** \- The Phantom Zone. Translates to ‘Ghost Dimension’ in English.

 _ **We’na** _– Granddaughter, what Lyra calls Kara. An honorific title, informal/familiar. Spoken like ‘ _Way-nah’_ (Kryptonese)

 ** _Zhehiodia Ehl_** or **_Zh’ehl_** abbreviated common usage **–**

Meaning: quite literally, ‘living star.’ It is a Kryptonian personal crystal. Spoken like _‘Zeh-El’_ (Kryptonese)

On Krypton, crystalline tech was the basis for most aspects of Kara’s people’s science, and lives. The living, aware crystals of Krypton were of infinite variety, and each had the potential to hold vast amounts of information, energy, sentience, and even worlds.

The _Zh’ehl_ are one perfect expression of that.

Each _Zh’ehl_ possesses a rudimentary intelligence (but are not individuals and do not speak) and are primarily used for personal secure quantum communications, navigation, and to act as space-time anchors as well as dimensional beacons – like a combined universal communicator, compass, GPS, distress beacon, and warp field generator (enabling travel over vast distances in the universe). Like a Companion, a Kryptonian will also only usually possess one Zh'ehl in their lifetime.

These unique devices are a treasured gift that demarks an essential moment in a young Kryptonian's life that they've reached a specific level of maturity.

A small ceremony usually takes place on the individual’s Awakening Day to celebrate their transition. Think of it as a coming-of-age moment, but there is no concept of the human idea of a whimsical ‘childhood’ on Krypton. Life is embraced as a continuum of growth, with a focus on the pursuit of one’s passions, knowledge, and perfection.

Kara’s _Zh’ehl_ is a ‘shard’ (a copy or child) of her mother’s. It chose to shard itself because Alura wished it so and it could not deny her. A deep connection, a quantum level entanglement, exists between the two _Zh’ehls_. Because of this, Kara’s shard took on the aspects of the crystal it was grown from and formed the same three gateways within itself that Alura’s had.

One of the portals **should** open to the alternate universe Jor-El and Zor-El planned to create using energy from the moment of Rao’s death, but just before Krypton was to be destroyed, if they were successful. The other portals lead to destinations unknown to her. Of course, she can’t just **use** any of the gates without **learning** how to activate them first, and that will take both time and practice.

The _Zh’ehl_ is also the means to enable travel to other worlds beyond the three that came preinstalled. It is effectively a map to the known universe (and multiverse), attunes its wearer to warp fields when traveling to assure their safety, and as a beacon to light the wearer’s way home to whichever waypoints they set.

At the moment, Kara’s _Zh’ehl’s_ primary waypoint is set to Earth.

 **Zor-El** – Kara’s father, mate of Alura, younger brother of Jor-El (Kal-El’s father), and one of the most respected scientific minds in generations on Krypton. Zor-El was a **Maker** , one of the rare few who could breathe awareness into the sentience’s who pervade Krypton’s living crystal matrices. Over his life, he helped transform worlds, create life, capture the power of stars, and made real other wonders.

Born in Argo City over six hundred Earth years before this story begins, Zor-El is one of the leaders of Krypton’s Science Guild along with his older brother, Jor-El. He is also one of the Leaders of The Alliance.

……………………………………

**The Kryptonian language:**

In this story, both modern and ancient Kryptonese are expressed in several forms, including; written, spoken, thoughts, and complex glyphs. ‘Kryptonese’ is used to refer to all forms of the language to simply things.

My interpretation is in the spirit of the Kryptonian language, not literally to any one source. If Kryptonese is used in the story, it is because I believed that it was important enough to do so. I am not attempting to stay true to any ‘official’ version other than what I developed for my previous ‘Secret Life’ series using Kryptonian.Info for inspiration: <http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html>

**Use of italics in the story:**

Anything in the Kryptonese language is _italicized w_ hen used everywhere in this story **except** in thoughts, as all thoughts are already _italicized._ When any non-English words and terms are used in thoughts, they are NOT italicized.

**Examples:**

  * _Wow, she’s cute,_ Kara thought before quickly glancing away - her cheeks flushed.
  * _El mayarah._ It was as if Alura’s voice had reached across the stars to remind Kara that she wasn’t alone.
  * The girl bowed her head and took a deep breath, one of her hands seeking out the blue jewel of her _Zhehiodia Ehl_ that dangled on the chain around her neck to wrap her fingers around it - something Kara always did to comfort herself.
  * Nahkluv, Ma’har _, I miss you so much,_ Kara’s thoughts swirled in Martha’s mind.



**Time, Kara’s age, and physiology:**

Krypton’s days were longer than Earth’s. Kara’s people are also far superior to humans, maturing more quickly physically, intellectually, and emotionally - making her already far more advanced than her apparent age on either planet. Also, as one of the highly evolved ‘Awakened’ Kara came into the world already filled with a vast amount of pre-loaded information, referred to as ‘cell memories’ in this story. These experiences will unlock over time, either as she matures or as situations arise, requiring the knowledge buried deep in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kara has a new persona for her new world, and thanks to Gracie it’s a true aspect of who she is - so Kara won’t have to lie or pretend more than necessary. That’s a good thing, because we all know that our sunny Kryptonian sucks at lying! Speaking of Gracie Garcia, I hope you like Kara’s new friend!  
>   
> Next chapter Kara has a long talk with Lionel and makes a business proposal.  
>   
> I hope that your enjoying the story so far. I'll be posting weekly (on weekends) as long as I can. I have 25+ chapters in draft at the moment and expect it to run 30+.  
>   
> Thanks so much for reading, and a huge shout out to my amazing, enthusiastic, and passionate Supercorp beta reader and fellow AO3 writer, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps pushing me for more pages!!  
>   
> If you have reactions, comments, or questions, please post replies below!! Your feedback is the fuel that keeps me going!  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
>   
> [ Smallville Wiki](http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville)  
>  _Information about the Smallville I loosely based this one on – from the TV show._  
>   
> [ All I Need - Radiohead, In Rainbows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7ALFsOH4g)  
>  _Gracie’s mood music when she’s with Kara…_  
>   
> [ She’s All That (film)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She%27s_All_That)  
>  _Shatari plays a clip of a scene from this film for Kara… Details: High school hotshot Zach Siler (Freddie Prinze Jr.) is the envy of his peers. But his popularity declines sharply when his cheerleader girlfriend, Taylor (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe), leaves him for sleazy reality-television star Brock Hudson (Matthew Lillard). Desperate to revive his fading reputation, Siler agrees to a seemingly impossible challenge. He has six weeks to gain the trust of nerdy outcast Laney Boggs (the gorgeous Rachael Leigh Cook) -- and help her to become the school's next prom queen.  
> _  
>   
> 


	6. Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by over twenty-seven thousand light-years, tragedy brought two souls together - one Kryptonian and one human. What neither of them expected was to fall in love.
> 
> ………………….
> 
> Kara has a heart-to-heart with Lionel, revealing dark secrets about her seemingly peaceful new world.

………………….

_“And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.”_

  
― **Roald Dahl**

………………….

**Nov 17, Sunday, Year One**

**The next day**

**Location: Luthor Manor - outside of Smallville**

**Godfather**

“So, this winged woman… the ‘Dark Angel,' she just appears in the sky out of nowhere, shrouded in darkness?” Kara asked as she lunged forward with her _épée_ , barely missing Lionel. The surefooted human skillfully deflected her attack and drove her back with two quick strikes.

She avoided one lunge and easily parried the other before he responded, “Yes, she is a true harbinger of doom.”

“And a drama queen,” Kara said with a smirk as she came close to striking his left shoulder.

“Good form,” Lionel praised, before adding, “Yes, she’s perhaps a bit over the top, but definitely terrifying, especially to those gathered with the intent of doing harm or inciting violence. Gangs, politicians, cults, paramilitaries, religious sects, dictators, corporate boards, the Dark Angel doesn’t discriminate. All of them have suffered her judgment over the years.”

The human spun to avoid Kara’s swift strike, evaded, and continued on as they began to circle, “When she chooses to appear, within thirty-six hours (to the second) those she’s targeted die in the most heinous manner, though a few are always spared.”

The duo paused speaking as they danced across the mats, weaving and looking for openings in the other’s defenses. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed through the mansion's vaulted room.

“Does anyone know what the ‘plague’ is that kills them?” Kara eventually asked as she moved to guard against his longer reach. She knew the man had to know more than the historical documents she and Shatari had access to had revealed.

Lionel caught his breath and said, “Yes. It’s a specifically targeted, highly advanced, and engineered virus, similar to a virulent hemorrhagic fever. Think Ebola but quicker acting, tuned to the target audience of ideology or intent and timed to the second.” He ducked, dodged, countered, and she did the same as he kept talking…

“Unfortunately, the bug is like nothing ever before seen on earth and can’t be analyzed. Many have tried. Even my people haven’t come close. It seeks out anyone in the target group and their associates, and no one else… and never an innocent (depending on your definition).”

“You said some are spared?” Kara asked, deflecting another blow.

She was moving slower than usual. Being distracted **and** suppressing her powers was quite a strain.

“Oh, yes,” Lionel replied with a wicked grin as if reading her weakness. “Inexplicably, only those who are truly repentant escape death. And there’s no lying or cheating with her… the Dark Angel knows who’s naughty and who’s nice. No matter how far they run, no matter how well hidden, the guilty cannot escape, and there’s no trace of the virus left behind when her bloody work is done.”

"That's horrible," Kara said with disgust, just as the tip of Lionel’s gleaming _épée_ struck her right in the center of her chest.

She exhaled loudly in defeat.

“You dropped your guard for just a moment there, little Kryptonian," Lionel smirked as he pulled off his mask. “I think that’s only the second time I’ve ever bested you with any weapon.”

Panting, she did the same. “Sorry, this Angel of Death thing has me rattled. There’s something… I don’t know, weirdly familiar about all of this. If that makes any sense? It’s like something important is tugging at the edge of my cell memories, but it’s all lost in the haze. Weird, huh? Great moves, by the way, Godfather.”

“Interesting, and thanks. One’s body is a temple, and I take care of mine.” The man said as he strode over to pour Kara a tall glass of cold water from the refreshment cart.

The Kryptonian studied the man; he was taller than her by a little over half a foot at 6’3”, quite handsome, and physically strong - but lankier than Jonathan, who had a lot more muscle.

Her godfather’s great agility had surprised her at first, as did his wicked skill with a weapon, and she’d quickly learned never to underestimate the man's sharp mind and cunning. She found him both admirable and fascinating in the same way one might admire a lion as it hunts.

Since coming to Earth, Kara missed her Aunt Astra and their regular combat sessions desperately, but Lionel had helped keep her practicing. He was a skilled sparring partner and had already gained Kara’s respect, though not her complete confidence.

_Yet._

Though, she **wanted** to trust him.

“So,” She continued, “When is the last time this Dark Angel appeared?”

“Hmmm, a little over three years ago now, in East Africa,” He said. “It was quite miraculous… she stopped a genocide before it could happen. Those who had intended to kill their neighbors at dawn died quite horribly in the middle of the night - before the planned slaughter. Blood ran in the streets.”

Kara shuddered. “That’s awful.” Pausing before asking, “Godfather, is it true there are those humans who believe that this ‘Angel of Death’ is actually helping the world by murdering people? If it is, that’s really messed up.”

Lionel shrugged. “Not to judge, but many do hold that opinion. She has her cult, like a religion. Her followers don’t see her as evil. To them, the Dark Angel is a savior who’s brought peace to the world, ridding it of vermin. At a price, of course - one they seem willing to pay for safety and stability.”

“I don’t understand.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t, knowing your people’s altruism. Please, allow me to do my best to explain with a brief little history lesson that you won’t find in any textbook.” He grinned before going on.

“You see, after the Last War, the world was in turmoil; the years of conflict had depleted the coffers of entire nations, millions had died, the truths revealed changed everything.

“Gods and monsters that we had come to believe were merely myths and legends had literally walked the Earth, magic came to life, immortals fought at our side for nothing short of the fate of the world! And our protector, Wonder Woman, brought low the darkest evil of all, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. An actual god, I might add, one who was said to be her uncle.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “So, if that is true, that would make her not just an immortal Amazon, but one of the gods as well?”

Lionel nodded, “Yes.”

“Wow, okay, please continue. What happened?”

“In the end, she and her brother, Ares, the God of War, literally delivered us from evil.”

“Wait, wait, sorry for interrupting, but didn’t I read that she fought Ares during World War I? Wasn’t he on the other side then?”

Lionel nodded, “Yes, but they worked things out (over tea no less, so I’ve heard) and together put an end to that conflict. Some say it was Hades’ machinations that pitted them against each other in the first place, that they were both played by their uncle.”

Kara was beginning to understand; the divine brother and sister had been standing in their uncle’s way – of something.

Her godfather continued, “Now, back to earlier during the Last War. The Axis powers were winning, at one point taking over most of Europe, but that all changed when Diana and the Amazons, along with Ares’ forces, joined the fight on the Allies' side.

“The combined armies of humans, metahumans, Amazons, and Ares’ elite troops began winning battle after battle, taking back lost territory. It all culminated in a massive conflict that took place in Germany. As the Allies pressed in on Berlin hoping to end the war, the skies turned black, and a great storm descended over the city.

“While what happened next is unclear officially, I know that Ares, along with his General, the goddess Circe, and Wonder Woman, convinced Allied Command to change their plans and retreat. The gods then directed their armies to lead the Allies forces far from the burning city, taking as many civilians as they could with them. No one knew what they’d revealed or why the Allied Commanders obeyed, but they did, and in hindsight, it was the right move.

“It is said by those that observed it that the battle that followed was like the end of the world. The Dark Lord rose from the Underworld in a crushing wave of darkness, bringing a host of his own with him; creatures of myth and nightmares. Military reports state that is the last time anyone saw Wonder Woman and Ares, as they flew bravely into the storm.

“The great conflict that followed shook the earth for miles in all directions, filling the skies with fire and lightning. 

“The best we know is that brother and sister fell defeating him that day, but the fact is, no one knows for sure (anyone talking at least). Diana has never officially seen in public again since that time, over seventy-five years ago.”

Kara looked stricken. Lionel could feel her empathy for the hero emanating off of her so strongly that it was tangible, so he added, “That said, there have been rumors of Wonder Woman appearing every so often to help those in need before fading into the shadows once again.”

“So, you think she’s alive?” The sunny girl looked hopeful.

“Yes, I do, just keeping off the radar.”

“Okay…” Kara was relieved but was still worrying her lip. She said, “Something awful must have happened to make her disappear like that.”

“Yes, but I don’t know the why. It could have just been that Diana had seen too much death and was simply done fighting. She'd already been through two World Wars, and those are the ones we know of. If it's any consolation, she was in good company. Over time all of the heroes who had known identities before and during the war also left the public eye.”

"Hmmm." Kara pondered. "I’ll ask about metahumans later, but what about the Amazons? What happened to them?"

Lionel grinned and said, “They stayed to help us mortals in the aftermath. Kara, you need to understand; peoples’ realities and even their faiths had been shaken to the core. They didn’t know what to do or believe in when the war was all over. The Amazons became a calming presence and a beacon of enlightenment for my kind, helping rebuild our broken world and guide humanity.

“The Restoration, as it came to be known, took over a decade, and in that time, the Warrior Angels, that’s what many called them, spread across the globe… living among us. Their grace inspired most humans to be better, and because of them, many significant changes occurred in the world. Humanity owes our rapid advancements in science, medicine, education, equity, and reducing poverty and mortality rates to the Amazons.

“Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and puppies…”

“But I love puppies!” Kara interjected. "And I really need to know what happened to Wonder Woman and Ares."

Lionel gazed at her with great affection and chuckled before continuing, “I know dear, but that is a mystery for another time.”

She pouted adorably, but he resisted and went on, “As I was saying, not all humans wanted to hear the Amazons’ message of love and acceptance… some still clung to hate. There were also the creatures Hades had called to his war, many against their will, who did not wish to back to the Underworld or the stars.”

Kara perked up, “The stars?”

The serious man nodded, “Not all who served him were of this world, my dear, but that is not a story for today.”

“But…”

Lionel gave Kara an unyielding look, and after the girl muttered, “Fine…” he continued his tale, “Most of Hades’ forces had been under a powerful form of mind control and were not accountable for their actions. When the fight was over, many became part of our world.”

“How?” She asked.

“No longer forced to fight for the Dark God or do his bidding, they were free to choose their own paths. The majority integrated into society to live among us mortals thanks to the assistance of the Office of Strategic Services, better known as the O.S.S.”

“The O.S.S? I’ve never heard of it from the historical documents I have accessed.”

Lionel grunted knowingly. “Of course, it isn’t - they never did like publicity. It was an old wartime government intelligence agency that predated the CIA. They worked closely with Wonder Woman and the Amazons.”

“I see… more covert stuff. Okay, so what happened to the creatures who didn’t integrate well?”

“Those deemed too violent to be allowed to roam free were hunted down. Most were taken back to the Underworld in chains by the Amazons or imprisoned here on Earth. Others went into hiding, and some were, well, killed.”

Kara’s eyes were glistening, “That’s all so sad!” She said.

“Yes, my dear, it is, but far more were spared than not. The process took years, and not all of the horrors Hades called to him were dealt with; some slipped through the cracks. Thank the gods for the Amazons; they worked closely with the O.S.S to clean up the mess.

“The conflict became a silent war fought in the shadows between immortals that lasted for over two decades. There were long periods of calm punctuated by sudden bouts of open violence that the authorities could usually explain away as natural disasters or accidents.”  
  
“How do you know all of this?” Kara asked - though she assumed Lionel Luthor had ways of learning anyone’s secrets.

Lionel chuckled once again, “I made it my business to, as did my mother. She led LuthorCorp during and after the war. Under her leadership, our company became not only a key contractor for the Amazons but also the O.S.S and the current department that followed it.”

“Oh, wow… Wait, what happened to the O.S.S?”

“That agency was retired in the late ’60s, a relic of a different age. Unfortunately, it had become a reminder of war and death. By then, the World Union was on the rise, and the Amazon Queen and her ambassadors were working with all nations to broker peace, cooperation, and progressive change.

“A successor black box agency was created as a replacement for the O.S.S. to aid our immortal allies in the fight. Their mandate was to conceal the continued supernatural battle from humanity and help many of our new ‘otherworldly’ citizens assimilate into society."

"Why keep it all a secret?" Kara asked.

Lionel smiled and then answered, "Because, my dear, sometimes it is better for people not to know, especially when there's nothing they can do about it. Anyway, thanks to that nameless agency, most humans remain blissfully unaware to this day. None of our history books even mention a great deal of what I’m revealing to you.”

As he continued, Kara once again marveled at how her godfather knew so much more than other humans.

“By the time of the O.S.S.’s demise, most, but not all, of Hade's lieutenants and more powerful minions had been accounted for. The Amazons didn’t give up searching, though, and over time tracked many of them down. They did get help dealing with the deadliest from Wonder Woman and the witch goddess known as Circe… or so the rumors say."

Kara lit up at the mention of the Amazon Princess, “So she did survive, as did one of the other gods! You were holding out on me, godfather.”

“Yes, but I am trying to tell a good story here - and to be fully transparent, you’ll be happy to know that a handful of the gods also survived the war, including Artemis. I know that for a fact because she helped train the mortals and Amazons who became the hunters of the creatures of the Underworld alongside Wonder Woman.” He grinned. “Anyway, whatever Diana’s reasons, the hero has stayed out of the spotlight intentionally. She’s only been sighted on occasion, during a couple of natural disasters when her powers were needed. So far, she’s been lucky with the paparazzi.

“I’ll share some files with you about her human identity; it’s interesting reading.”

Kara was still grinning.

Lionel continued, “Where was I? Oh yes, the eighties. By then, the Amazons and the new human agency were still searching for three of the most powerful fugitives, known as the Furies. These were powerful, dark goddesses who had aided Hades during the war - and became his vengeance in death.”

“How?”

“When they appeared on Earth, the Furies began targeting Amazons and disappearing any immortals, humans, or metahumans who would get in their way. The agency was barely able to contain the chaos they caused from the public eye.”

“Wait again. What do you mean, ‘disappearing’?

He took a long drink and said conspiratorially, “When the Furies kill, their victims turn to ash, like a black smoke, before disappearing. Now, while they are all most likely dead, there is a fringe theory that suggests that they have never killed anyone - but imprisoned them someplace to take them off the map.”

“Whoa! Interesting, but isn’t that quite a leap of logic? That means they would need to possess the ability to teleport people. How do they do it?”

The man shook his head with obvious disappointment, “I don’t know, not yet, but allow me to finish the tale…”

“Of course, godfather,” Kara said, entranced as he continued…

“As hard as they tried, both humans and immortals failed to capture or kill the Furies – and the list of The Disappeared grew as the years passed. Many innocents and heroes of the Last War who’d come out of retirement to help fell.

“In the end, Hippolyta finally made the painful decision to order all of her people to return to their island home of Themyscira. Her gambit being a hope that without her Amazons around as targets, the Furies would leave humans alone.”

“So that’s why they left! Did the Queen’s plan work?” Kara asked in anticipation, nibbling on a pear.

“Yes… and no. The Furies did relent. They seeped back into the shadows but never completely disappeared. But there were negative public repercussions. To the masses of mortals ignorant of any danger, it felt as if our decades-long protectors were abandoning humanity and our world for no reason. It’s not as if the Amazons could explain their intentions, only that it was time for humans to stand on their own once again.

“It was a traumatic moment. Many of the Amazons who’d been with us for years had formed relationships, families and their leaving broke many hearts… on both sides. Back then, nearly forty years ago now, I was when I was just a small boy, but I remember it like it was yesterday.”

The Kryptonian noticed a change in her godfather’s breathing, heart rate, and other physiological factors, as well as tears gathering in the stoic man’s eyes, though he didn’t shed them.

 _This is a deeply personal story for you, isn't Lionel? Who did you know? Or more to the point, who did you lose?_ She allowed him to continue without saying anything.

“Sadly, but predictably, without the Amazon’s influence to continue to temper and guide us and absence a threat to cow us, the mortal world began slipping slowly back towards war after they all left… on a grand scale.

“Over the next ten years, things went from bad to worse, despite the best efforts of good people. Then, when all hope of peace seemed lost, the Dark Angel appeared in the sky the first time and began her subsequent reign of terror.”

Kara, both captivated and appalled by his tale, gulped, “Was that ’The Days of Blood’ I was reading about?”

"Yes, an apt description. Regardless, due to the Dark Angel’s intervention, the tide of violence and unrest that had swept the globe was quelled. She filled a void the world was hungry for; goddess, caretaker, parental power figure, and she did it without speaking a word. She never has, that we are aware of.

“But there were other consequences. The Dark Angel was that catalyst that put the last nail in the coffin of the old way of doing things. The world had changed and could never go back to how it once was. Entire financial markets collapsed, and many suffered.”

“How?” Kara asked with concern.

“Well, without war, spending on military and weapons (already at the lowest point ever) bottomed out, dried up across the entire Union. Like a financial earthquake, all of that money and investment suddenly shifted into other areas. There was no marketplace for conflict anymore, and there hasn’t been since.”

“That sounds like a good thing,” Kara said.

Lionel sighed, “Yes, but to my shame, dear girl, that is how my family made a large part of their fortune back in the 18th, 19th, and early 20thcenturies; the manufacturing and selling weapons… an ugly business.”

“I didn’t know that.” Kara sipped her water; very glad he was opening up to her.

They settled in on a couch together as a pristinely dressed man came in to deliver fresh towels and a snack. She thanked the gentleman and commenced devouring her immaculately arranged platter.

Lionel, chuckling, slid his plate over to Kara, and she gratefully accepted his gift.

He smiled. “Yes, well, as I said, I’m not proud of that part of my family’s history, though I am grateful for what my grandmother did to begin changing the company after the war. While other titans of the old regime were throwing themselves off rooftops, LuthorCorp transformed into something better than it was.

“As its present caretaker, I have furthered that change, moving us into the fields of biomedical research, food production, quantum technology, renewable energy, and bleeding-edge science that has led to some of the biggest breakthroughs in the modern age.”

“Impressive.” The Kryptonian offered her sincere praise. “Do you think it all would have happened as it did without the Dark Angel?” She then asked, nibbling on sweet slices of apple dipped in honey, plump, perfectly ripened blackberries, and an array of aromatic and delicious cheeses, jams, and crackers.

Lionel sighed. “Honestly, Kara, I don’t know. Would I be the same man today if the world had remained as it was? I worry the answer is no. I have never been tested as my grandparents were. My grandfather died during the final battle, commanding a regiment outside of Berlin. He was fighting side-by-side with a brigade of Amazons and ancient Greek warriors when the world turned to ash.”

“I’m so sorry, Lionel. I didn’t know." Kara dropped what she was eating and had shimmered over to the tall man’s side on the couch. She slipped her warm hand in his, which he grasped with white knuckles - as if drawing strength from her.

“Thank you, dear one… I appreciate your empathy and being able to share these very private thoughts with you.” After a few moments of silence, he quietly said, “Promise me that you’ll never lose that light inside you… the light I feel right now. It’s like a beacon of hope and redemption. There is so much ugliness in this world that you haven’t yet seen, and I hope you never do.”

“I promise to do my best,” She responded, lowering her gaze as her cheeks reddened.

“That’s all I can ask,” The man said, patting her hand before continuing his story, “Grandmother was the brave one. As interim CEO during the war and afterward as a widow, she was the first to start righting the ship. Back then, it was terrible. Businesses were failing, and everyone was afraid the Dark Angel was coming for them next. No one had seen her patterns yet to know otherwise.

“Even later, when I was a child, and we knew better, my classmates would try and frighten the weak-minded among us at my boarding school by saying that she was coming for them. For whatever ridiculous reason; skipping out for a smoke, a drink, sneaking a girl (or a boy) into your room, or whatever, like some kind of shadowy winged Boogeyman.”

Kara put a hand to her mouth. “That must have been terrifying.”

“Oh, it was… but the Dark Angel never came, except for the warmongers, the murderers or would-be murderers, and over time there were less and less of them.”

The girl’s brow creased, “I’m going to study the Last War, and her, further; but the next time this ‘angel’ shows up, she and I are going to have words."

Lionel looked at Kara in horror and said, “You can’t be serious. Please, stay as far away from that creature as you can. I have no doubt she is not of this world, and despite all of your great strength, combat skills, and brilliant mind, she is far older and deadlier than you. Let her take the chaff; this world is better for it.”

Kara wanted to be upset at his words and ask if he genuinely believed that, but his heart, breathing, pheromones, and other factors told her the truth. Lionel was scared for her, which is why she replied, “Pfft, of course, I was just kidding. Godfather. Sorry.”

He exhaled in relief, “Good.”

Then a new thought came to her as an even better idea. She said, “Besides, I'd rather go find Wonder Woman and the Amazons. She sounds amazing, and I need to know more about her people and the gods. I’d like to know what Diana’s been doing for the last seventy-plus years and how I can help **her** stop the Dark Angel.”

Lionel, now thoughtful, toasted her water glass with his own, “A worthy endeavor, my dear, and a great question indeed. In truth, some believe our shadowy harbinger is one of them, or they or the gods (if any remain) sent her.”

He'd barely finished speaking before Kara involuntarily spit water out of her nose, “What?? Why would the Amazons or the gods do that? They fought alongside The Allies, humans, for Rao's sake. They died with them! By what logic would they then send an executioner?”

Lionel held up a finger as he handed the girl a clean towel and said, “Ah, see, there’s the rub. I’m not saying the gods or Amazons unleashed the Angel of Death on humanity, only that some believe so. The theory is that immortals don’t like dying so much, and perhaps they had finally grown tired of their mortal charges' eternal cycle of violence and conflict. Back during the Last War, we found out that the Amazons had been cleaning up our messes for thousands of years and trying to bring peace and wisdom to effectively barbarians who never seem to learn from their mistakes.

“That cycle has to get old, even to saints. Maybe losing so many of her people, seeing the gods as well as her daughter nearly perish, and then watching as we mortals fall back into the trap of war when trusted to do the right thing was the last straw for Queen Hippolyta. Perhaps it was she who decided to leave one of her own behind in the mortal world to make sure it didn’t ever happen again. That’s one theory anyway, one I do not ascribe to. **But** there is more going on beneath the surface than what we mere mortals are allowed to see, **that** I do know,” He said with a smile and then took a drink.

“Huh.” Kara sat back quietly on the comfy couch to consider the opinion and shivered as she said, “I hope it’s not true.”

…………………

 **Later** , in Lionel’s extensive home study, with its high ceilings, open second-floor library, dark woods, and massive fireplace, their conversation had turned to a more personal topic - the Kent Farm’s finances.

“Kara, you know that I’ve tried, but Jonathan, true to form, has repeatedly rejected my offers of assistance despite Martha being in my camp. I even went so far as to buy the bank that owns your parent’s mortgage and other loans. Your adoptive father is prideful and impossible to talk to. All he sees when he looks at me is the man he’s beholden to for your identity (as if I would ever hurt you) and the villain who took his friends' farms away. I paid a fair price for something a bank would have purchased in foreclosure at pennies on the dollar and turned into residential lots… or something worse. Because of me, the land is still farmland.”

Kara, in her socks and effortlessly multitasking, executed a graceful pirouette in a long patch of sunlight cascading in from the tall windows to bath the ancient stone tiles in their warm glow, and said, “You don’t give him enough credit, Lionel. He doesn’t hate you. I don’t think he even dislikes you anymore; he’s just stubborn… but a good man who deserves to be happy.

“My adoptive parents should be able to live the life they love without always looking over their shoulders, or constantly being worried about money… or Kal and I.” She stopped dancing to flicker over and stand before his desk. “Godfather, I… I have an idea that Shatari and I have been working on that could be a solution. It’s a proposal, actually, and we need your help.”

He leaned forward in his chair with a devilish grin, “Oh, I’m going to like this, aren’t I?”

“Maybe.” She chuckled as she glided in so he could pour her a glass of iced tea.

“Okay, make your pitch.” He said, straightening his perfect suit and sitting back elegantly in his chair like a boss.

“Well,” She began, “As you know, I have advanced technology and information that could greatly benefit this world and your company… a lot of it. You have the resources and smart people at your beck and call to take those ideas and make a version of them real. You also have money, which I need. So, I am offering a mutually beneficial exchange… and I’ve done my research.”

Lionel’s gray eyes twinkled with anticipation. “Oh, this **is** good. Tell me more.”

Kara shuffled her feet nervously and cleared her throat. “I’d like to start with a small test and build trust from there if that's all right.”

“Go on; you have my attention.”

“Good. Okay, my sister and I have run the simulations and know for a fact that we can quadruple performance on your current solar cell technology. The very same technology that your scientists have said is at capacity now.”

The stoic man raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued.

She grinned awkwardly and then continued with more confidence, “But that increase is still lacking... especially compared to what we could do if we migrate to Kryptonian crystalline matrix structures, which do not exist on Earth… **yet**. I am prepared to share that technology with LuthorCorp as the next step if the test goes well.”

“Do tell,” He encouraged.

She was on a roll now. “Imagine growing a living, programmable material that can adapt to nearly any shape or form you desire, and on a much smaller scale with one panel collect more energy from you're your star than many acres of them can do currently. This new tech would be cheaper, smarter, exponentially more efficient, resilient, and versatile. It could be used alone or applied to bond with existing building materials like glass, tile, metal, concrete, or you name it.

“It will take time to explain the science to your people, and I assume even longer for something to go into mass-market production, but, if you’re interested, we **could** work on that in parallel to upgrading your current technology.

“Here’s the thing, though… if we do this, I want to own any patents outright. That’s non-negotiable. But I am prepared to grant LuthorCorp an exclusive agreement for several years; I was thinking twenty, but that’s open to negotiation. As far as we can tell, with our deal, your company stands to own a multi-billion, maybe trillion-dollar global market for a very, very long time, and that’s just the start of it if things go well.”

Lionel was impressed and watching her like a wolf. “You’ve done your homework… and sold me already, at least in concept. Okay, what do you want in exchange besides the patents?”

Her gaze in return was like a cat’s stalking its prey. Lionel knew the shrewd Kryptonian already had a number in mind and that she could deliver.

“What’s fair?” She asked him.

He grimaced overdramatically. _I’m being tested!_ “Ouch, fair, or can we negotiate?”

“Fair.” She smirked happily, like a cat who’d captured a mouse.

“Okay, I’ll need to see your proposal and have my people go over the numbers, but let’s talk at least directionally.”

Her eyes narrowed playfully, “Check your inbox, about… now. You have our proposal.” _Thanks, Shatari._ “As far as a number, we believe a thirty percent net royalty would be acceptable, and not unheard of, along with an upfront after-tax bonus payment of ten million U.S. dollars. The money to cover my parent’s debts will come out of that.

“Also, as part of any agreement, LuthorCorp would be obligated to provide products created from my tech at cost, and some for free, to certain agreed-upon non-profits and the World Union to assist the poorest countries, populations, and regions hit by disasters. I trust your people to help figure out the details and present a plan back to me for approval.

“Should we agree on an offer, I’ll need your lawyers and finance people to secure the patents, pay the costs (‘cause my babysitting money isn’t going to help), and create obfuscated, secure financial accounts for me. Shatari can help make them untraceable. I’m going to need to use my portion of the upfront payment and any future royalties to begin making investments.

"With Shatari's help, we have created a persona to manage the funds. With his help, we project that my initial assets will multiply quickly.”

“By ‘persona,’ do you mean an AI?” Lionel asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, sort of? I didn’t program him if that's what you're asking, just brought him to awareness from within one of my crystals. Anyway, Verin will provide the resources to speed up my research, invest in new tech, potentially buy companies, services, and pay for the materials to repair my pod… some of which I will need LuthorCorp to obtain for me, **at cost**. In return, I promise to loan a similar, ah, ‘AI’ to your company, as long as she is treated well (I have a list of requirements for that). Win-win, right, Godfather?” She grinned at the gaping man.

Lionel looked at her with such pride at that moment; he had to glance away to clear something out of his eye. “That’s steep but fair, my dear. I’d be a fool not to jump at this opportunity, as well as consider the upside of a long-term relationship. My attorneys will need to review your documents to determine how to handle the details, especially with you technically still being a minor, but they’ll just have to deal with the terms. In principle, we’re good to go.” He said with finality.

Kara blinked in disbelief, then asked, “Aren’t you going to read my proposal? Review my requirements? Argue price?”

He laughed, “No, Kara, I trust you, and you **are** technically family. Besides, since we’re being honest, I haven’t been this excited about doing something in a very long time. I’m looking forward to you meeting with my best engineers and see where this takes us… partner.”

She shimmered in and hugged the tall man but then quickly stepped back. “Was that appropriate? Do we hug or shake hands? I’m so embarrassed now.”

He stepped over, leaned down slightly, and wrapped her in a powerful embrace. “In this case, hugging works just fine, my dear.”

…………………………

**Evening…**

As she was preparing to head back to the farm for dinner with Kal and her parents, she asked, “Will Lex be visiting soon? Kal and I would like to see him under better circumstances.”

Lionel sighed as he closed his sleek laptop, “Next summer, if it were up to his mother. The witch blames me for Lex’s permanent baldness and has been exacting her revenge in the pettiest of ways. She hasn't allowed him to return here and went ahead and enrolled him in a new boarding school in Metropolis without consulting me. We’ve been fighting about it for weeks…

Regardless, you know what? Come hell or high-water; I will make damn well sure the boy can come to Smallville for the holidays. He likes it here that time of year.”

Kara could feel how much the man loved his son, but also the mountain of guilt weighing on him, about what she was clueless. “I hope so, it'll be my first Christmas, and I'd love it if he were able to be here. He really does seem like a wonderful young man, and if he’s anything like his father…”

That’s when she made the great Lionel Luthor blush.

She saved him by asking, “Will I ever get to meet the witch? Or do I not **want** to?” Kara bit her lip.

He shook his head. “You don’t. I am stymied as to what happened to Lillian; she was quite pleasant once. I do hope that you have the opportunity to meet my daughter if she can escape London for the holidays. I think you two would get along famously.”

Kara stopped breathing for a moment. “A daughter? You have a daughter, and I'm just now finding out about this?”

Lionel poured himself a scotch, neat, and chuckled, “Technology over a million years ahead of humans, and you still can’t Google?”

They were both still laughing when she kissed him on one of his bearded cheeks and shimmered off for home.

…………………………

**Nov 17, Sunday, Year One**

**A couple of hours later**

**Location: The Kent Farm – The Sanctuary**

Gracie stood behind Kara’s chair, leaning forward and rubbing her best friend’s tense shoulders. The intense blonde had been staring at the bank of eight makeshift monitors at her work desk ever since coming back from Luthor Mansion and calling her best friend over to meet her at the Sanctuary.

The wall-mounted displays Kara had cobbled together from local consignment shops looked surprisingly imposing as she sped through reports, newspaper clippings, and video files. The Kryptonian had access to everything Lionel had sent her on Diana and The Last War, as well as what the Internet had to offer.

“The images are moving too fast; I can’t follow,” Gracie said as she looked away from the flashing and down at her subject to focus on giving Kara the best damn massage of her life.

“Oh, yeah, right there,” Kara whimpered with a little moan, making Gracie’s day. At the same time, she reached back and softly squeezed one of her best friend’s smaller hands, “I’m sorry about the pace, but Shatari and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I get it. I can’t believe your programming neglected the Last War; it’s kinda important info…”

“Ugh, tell me about it!” Kara groaned, her gaze never leaving the screens. “Powerful beings your people call gods and non-human creatures exist here… and a ‘Dark Angel’ terrorizes your planet. It seems like details that should have come first in my instructions. Not everyone calls her that, by the way…”

“What, the Dark Angel?” Gracie asked.

Kara nodded and rolled her head back into Gracie’s eager touch, “Yeah, she’s also known as ‘Deathbringer’ and ‘Pestilence,’ among other more vulgar names.”

“Sounds logical, but I bet no one says those too loudly.”

“Yeah, people are afraid if she hears them, they’ll be next on her list. They shouldn’t be, though. I’ve analyzed her patterns. Lionel was correct; she doesn’t kill innocents, though, as Jonathon has said, she still acts as judge, jury, and executioner.”

Kara gasped and suddenly sat straight up in her chair as the moving images came to a halt, all the screens filling with the same one.

Gracie heard her utter in disbelief, “It can’t be…”

Kara was staring at a vintage black and white photo of a striking woman in some sort of military uniform, much taller than all the other decorated men around her. Her long dark hair was tied back, but Gracie could see a bold white streak running through it.

“Who’s that?” Gracie asked, marveling at the beautiful woman's uncanny resemblance to Kara, even the same cheekbones.

Her friend had a hand over her mouth, and tears were streaming down Kara’s cheeks as she stood up, turned around, and hugged Gracie.

“It’s not possible… how? I don’t understand…” She sobbed, “She was here, alive.”

“What is it? What’s going on? Who is she?” The tiny Latina begged with worry, hugging her best friend back as tight as she could.

Kara was shaking so hard she couldn’t speak.

Instead, Vail padded to Gracie’s side and gently said, “According to Lionel’s file, this is Ares’ right hand, his liaison to humanity, and the commander of his armies during the Last War… General Astra.”

“Astra?” Gracie’s adorable face scrunched into a thoughtful frown, “Just like your Aunt?”

“Yes, the same.” The collie nodded and looked back at the image with her head tilted, studying it.

“But…” Gracie stuttered, “That was, like, eighty years ago. She was on Krypton. How’s that even possible?”

Kara had collected herself enough to look over at the photo once again from her damp perch on Gracie’s shoulder, wiped the wetness from her eyes, and said, “I don’t know, exactly, but I have an idea. Somehow, she ended up here on Earth, alive back in the 1940s, if not earlier - and I’m going to find out what happened to her.”

Vail rubbed against Kara’s leg as Gracie admonished, “I think you mean ‘we’re’ going to.” before hugging Kara once again.

…………………………

 **Nov 22, Friday, Year One**

**Thanksgiving…**

**Location: The Kent Farm**

Kara was pulling one of Martha’s mouth-watering apple pies out of their kitchen’s huge gas oven when she heard Lionel’s limousine pull onto their road three miles away. Clark did, too; her little cousin had walked over to tug on her jeans to get her attention.

As she transferred the steaming dessert to a cooling rack on the granite counter using her bare hands, she looked down at the excited boy who said, “Kara, Lex is coming.”

His brilliant blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, he is." She cooed back at him and reached down to boop his cute little nose. “Soon.”

Giggling, Kal began trying, unsuccessfully, to catch her finger - but could not match her dexterity or super speed.

Vail gracefully slipped close to herd the boy away from the open door of the hot appliance and steaming pies above, saying. “One can never be too careful, and the son of El must keep up his human appearances even when his older cousin forgets. Let us wait out in the living room, Clark.”

“Awww.” He whined. “But I want pie.”

“And pie you shall have, only later,” Vail said firmly.

Kara frowned at her minder, “But the hot pads were way over in the drawer. Do I really need to pretend to be human when no one besides Gracie is watching? She doesn’t count!”

The furry _T’zin_ just leveled her fascinating, multi-colored gaze on the girl, who after a moment slumped and said, “Okay, okay… I’m getting the hot pads…”

The grinning Latina, who was sitting at the table whipping potatoes for Martha in a large mixer, reached down and let her fingers trail over the soft fur of Vail’s back as, like a good nanny, she’d slipped by to guide the exuberant five-year-old as he thumped past.

“I love that dog.” The human girl said with a smile.

Vail chuckled and said, “As I love you, Grace Garcia, but I am not ‘taking the bait’ as they say - or coming over to help you babysit the terror twins this weekend. They’re just… mean, and fur pullers.”

Then the Border Collie dashed out of the room chasing Clark, who was so intent on reaching the front door of the house that the floorboards shook from the force of his ‘thunder legs,’ as Jonathan called them. On the way, the lively boy turned the wrong way and crashed with a great clatter into the laundry room.

Gracie hmphed. “I had to try!” The disappointed human pleaded after the harried _T’zin_.

Kara gave her friend a side-eyed look and a slight smile, “You could have just asked **me**. I'd help.”

“But you’re so busy.”

 _I love how she pouts_ , Kara thought with a grin. “I could get part of the weekend off from chores; the rest I can do at super speed. It’s no big.”

Gracie brightened right up. “Really?”

“Really.”

“That’s **so** awesome! I’ll give you half the cash. The Darlings are paying me a hundred and fifty bucks plus money for food to housesit and watch their hellions for the whole weekend. There’s a fifty-dollar bonus if the little monsters don’t break anything, which seemed like a great deal… at the time. Then I met them. Maybe they really are from The Underworld…”

Kara chuckled as she finished taking two more pies out of the oven, “Sounds like a challenge. Thanks for the offer, but please, keep the money. I’m good, believe me. They have a pool, though, right?”

“Oh yeah, a nice one! It’s heated with a separate hot tub, and inside too, with big skylights and everything.”

“Cool. I’ll have Shatari whip up a swimsuit, though I'd rather not if you know what I mean. Is that okay with you? Humans and your rules about ‘modesty'…" She sighed, "I swear to Rao I need a checklist.”

“You… you don’t need to…. um, worry about a swimsuit.” For some reason, a furiously blushing Gracie became unusually silent after struggling to get that out.

"Awesome," Kara gratefully said as she went about her work.

Once she finished closing the oven with her hip and turned around, Kara noticed that her pixie-like best friend was still churning the potatoes - in the same place she had been before. Gracie was also staring at Kara as if in shock, with a huge, dreamy grin plastered on her face.

“Is it something I said?” The Kryptonian asked innocently.

……………………….

Lionel and his driver and bodyguard, the man-mountain named Carl, were with Kara’s parents speaking in the farmhouse's large entryway shortly after their arrival. Vox was sitting inside on a wide perch above like a sentinel, ever watchful, while below there were conversations about how amazing the food smelled, especially the pies, and lots of hugs and handshakes.

Lionel had even brought wine, an expensive vintage that he knew Martha adored. A whole case of it!

Kara suppressed a grin. _Is he trying to irritate Jonathan or initiate a triumvirate with him and Martha?_

Sometimes she just didn’t understand humans.

_Back on Krypton, it was so much easier to follow; people were open, upfront, even joyful about their desires, and did not judge. It’s so confusing here, and I’ve had to be so careful not to assume anything I usually would._

She’d just stepped out of the kitchen with Gracie beside her to join the gathering when the boy she and Shatari had saved on the side of the road the day of her arrival on Earth walked in the door.

_Lex…_

Though, this was not the same young man she remembered.

He was taller, leaner, with calm gray eyes like his father’s that surveyed the room warily, not missing any detail. His baldness did not detract from his appearance; in fact, the feature enhanced it, giving the young man a regal quality that he would have lacked otherwise. He was polite for a ten-year-old, greeting Martha and Jonathan like a fine young gentleman.

Kara’s mother had just taken all three of their guests’ coats when Clark ran into the room and yelled, “Lex!” before launching himself at the boy with a barking Border Collie scrambling right behind him.

Everyone besides the young Luthor cringed, waiting for some catastrophe to result. But in the end, it was just a happy boy hugging the young man he was inexplicably attached to.

“You came back.” A happy Clark giggled, then his blue eyes widened in surprise, and he nearly shouted, “You have no hair!”

Lex’s smile was affectionate and honest as he ran a hand over his smooth head to show the fascinated little boy. “Yeah, it all fell out, but I don’t miss it.”

“Wow! It looks cool!” Clark said as he stared.

“It’s good to see you again, Clark,” The young Luthor added as he crouched down to ruffle the little Kryptonian’s thick shock of black hair and returned his enthusiastic hug.

 _I like him. He’s different… changed, stronger somehow._ Kara observed asShatari showed her a barrage of readings. The boy’s biometrics and physiology flashed in her HUD, comparing current data to that from months earlier, and the message was clear…

_Something **we** did changed him... at a fundamental level. Oh, Rao! Sister, is he okay? Did we do harm? _

Her companion’s hug was followed by a warm tingle and more data that provided the answer she was hoping for.

_No, the opposite! We healed him beyond the physical damage from the accident. Something else was already fundamentally broken in his mind… but not anymore._

_Thank goodness!_

The young man’s gaze caught Kara standing there off by the kitchen entry, and he froze, astonished. He slowly took Clark’s offered hand and was led by the little boy toward her and Gracie.

All the while, Lex never took his eyes off of Kara’s.

“It’s you! You’re… you’re real.” He said, delighted and awestruck all at the same time.

Kara smiled, “I hope so! I mean, someone’s been baking these pies.”

Lex became confused, and his eyes took on a pleading expression when he said, “I dreamed about you… on the road that day. I thought, I thought you were an angel. You… saved me… didn’t you?”

All the adults were looking over at her.

This was the moment they'd all discussed and argued about previously. Lionel and Jonathan had agreed for once and wanted Kara to be untruthful, ‘for Lex’s own good’ and her safety, but she could not and would not lie to the boy… and Martha was on her side, so that was that.

She’d walked in Lex’s mind to heal him; he knew her and had been with her in that experience. To attempt to deceive him now would effectively be what she’d read humans call gaslighting, and that wasn’t who she was or wanted to be - even to protect her secrets. Plus, lying now would only delay the inevitable and make things much worse when he finally did find out the truth.

She was sure of it.

Gracie, who’d also been on her side (of course!), took advantage of the brief pause to jump in, “She’s an angel, in my opinion. Kara saved my life and fixed me all up too. Hi, I’m Gracie, by the way.” The pixie stuck out her slender arm, and the young Luthor, who was still stunned by the fact that Kara was standing right in front of him, robotically shook her hand.

As the girl’s words began to sink in, he glanced between Kara and her best friend and then said with astonishment. “So, it wasn’t a dream! You **were** in my head, or we were somewhere else...”

"Yeah, it's true," Kara admitted, and Lex brightened with a smile as big as his face (or so it seemed). 

_The poor boy has been questioning his reality. I owe him an explanation._

“Can you tell me what happened that day and who you are? My father says we’re family.”

“Of course,” The Kryptonian spoke without hesitation this time and quickly untied the apron she was wearing and set it aside before bending down a bit to place herself at the young man’s level.

Looking him squarely in the eye, she said, “We have a lot to talk about, Alexander, and I’ll give you all the answers I can. I promise. Come ‘on; you want to see my Workshop?” The delighted blonde then winked and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, “I call it my Sanctuary.”

Lex lit up with a massive grin at being given such secret knowledge and nodded eagerly.

True to form, Lionel watched the tender interaction in complete silence, but the stoic mask he wore like armor didn’t fool Martha. She noticed the unshed tears glistening in his eyes and how his hand closest to her trembled just ever so slightly.

The sympathetic woman didn’t hesitate for a moment; she shifted closer to the CEO and reached out to entwine her fingers with his. At her touch, he calmed, the stiffness in his shoulders visibly relaxed, and a blissful smile laid waste to the façade of his feigned indifference as he gently squeezed back.

……………………….

**Next:**

**_Lena_ **

……………………….

 ** Story Lexicon/FAQs ** **:**

_Updates/additions for chapter 6 only. Last full upate to the Lexicon was chapter 5._

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow.

**Dark Angel** – A mysterious winged woman shrouded in black and darkness who appears in times of strife. She kills those gathered to cause others harm, no matter how many or how far they are away from each other, attacking intent and shared ideology, sparing only the truly repentant. The majority targeted die horribly, eradicated by a powerful virus that leaves no trace. 

She is either a harbinger of doom or salvation, depending on your perspective.

The Dark Angel is known by many names throughout the world, including ‘Death Bringer,’ ‘Pestilence,’ ‘Death,’ ‘The Sword of Justice,’ ‘Death Walker,’ among others. No one knows where she is from, why she kills, or when she will appear, but it’s been over three years since her last purge. Her first appearance wasn’t until after The Restoration when the Amazons left the mortal world.

The Dark Angel is worshipped as a goddess by many, and there are shrines to her all over the world.

 **Épée** –A sharp-pointed dueling sword, designed for thrusting and used, with the end blunted, in fencing. The modern _épée_ (English: /ˈɛpeɪ/ or /ˈeɪpeɪ/, French pronunciation: [epe]) derives from the 19th-century _Épée_ de Combat (itself a derivative of the French small sword) and is the largest and heaviest of the three weapons used in sport fencing.

 **The Office of Strategic Services (O.S.S.)** –A covert, wartime government intelligence agency that predated the CIA and worked closely with Wonder Woman during and after the Last War. Helped hunt down, capture, and re-settle supernatural beings after and aided in The Restoration. It was later replaced by a secret new agency, that Lionel did not name, embedded deep in the U.S. Department of Defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara was rocked by the revelations in this chapter and is eagerly following up on everything her godfather told her. On top of that, discovering that her Aunt Astra was on Earth decades earlier that her, and fought as Ares’ General has given Kara hope. She won’t stop looking for her.  
> So, Kara (along with help from Shatari, Martha, and Gracie) is scouring the Internet for clues of not only Astra In-Ze and Wonder Woman’s whereabouts, but facts about the Last War, and the origins of the deadly creature who holds her new world hostage to fear – the Dark Angel.  
>   
> Kara and Shatari are now also in business with Lionel. We’ll see if it’s the start of something incredible – or a deal with the devil.  
>   
> Next chapter we finally meet Lena!  
>   
> Finally, a HUGE thank you out to my tireless beta reader, Atomicbomb_babe, who keeps me on my toes, asks questions, and gives great feedback so I hopefully don't screw anything up for you all!  
>   
> Just keeping track for us:  
> Kara is 16 (b-day Sept 5th)  
> Kal is 5 yrs. old (b-day Oct 17th)  
> Gracie is 16 (b-day April 3rd)  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
>   
> [ Smallville Wiki](http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville)  
>  _Information about the Smallville I loosely based this one on – from the TV show._  
>   
> [ All I Need - Radiohead, In Rainbows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7ALFsOH4g)  
>  _Gracie’s mood music when she’s with Kara…_  
>   
> [ She’s All That (film)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She%27s_All_That)  
>  _Shatari plays a clip of a scene from this film for Kara… Details: High school hotshot Zach Siler (Freddie Prinze Jr.) is the envy of his peers. But his popularity declines sharply when his cheerleader girlfriend, Taylor (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe), leaves him for sleazy reality-television star Brock Hudson (Matthew Lillard). Desperate to revive his fading reputation, Siler agrees to a seemingly impossible challenge. He has six weeks to gain the trust of nerdy outcast Laney Boggs (the gorgeous Rachael Leigh Cook) -- and help her to become the school's next prom queen.  
> _  
>   
> 


	7. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A year has passed since the last chapter…**  
>   
>  After a traumatic betrayal, Lena Kieran Luthor departs Cambridge under a cloud of false accusations and a swarm of paparazzi. Overnight, her life has become a complete disaster - much to the joy of the tabloids and her adoptive mother, Lillian.  
>   
> Lena is summoned back to the United States, where the seventeen-year-old heiress must face the horrible woman alone. She knew it was going to be bad, her adoptive mother hates her, but things go decidedly worse than expected.  
>   
> After that encounter, the haunted young woman who arrives in Smallville to serve out a forced exile at her family’s estate is hurt and angry. She is also burdened with new and terrible knowledge of the atrocities Lillian may be committing as the leader of a mysterious group known as Cadmus.  
>   
> Lena is looking for answers - but what she may end up finding is the very thing she didn’t know she needed.  
> 

………………….

_“Whatever it is you’re seeking won’t come in the form you’re expecting.”_

  
― **Haruki Marukami**

………………….

**Late on December 20th, Year Two**

**A year has passed since the last chapter…**

**Location: A snowy, windswept highway somewhere between Metropolis International Airport and the Luthor’s Mansion outside of Smallville, Kansas…**

The dazzling lights of Metropolis International faded behind them in a swirling haze as the immaculate black limousine accelerated onto the nearly deserted interstate.

The gaunt young woman curled up in one of the soft rear leather seats looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept in days.

Which she hadn’t.

It had been over thirty-seven sleepless hours since Lena had left Heathrow, and as much as she wanted to finally rest, the feeling that she still wasn’t safe, wouldn’t allow her to.

_Not yet._

“How long?” Her voice cracked as she called forward to the vaguely mountainous shape that loomed up in the driver’s seat.

“An hour and forty-nine minutes, Miss Luthor. Maybe longer with these road conditions,” he replied with a gentle rumble, before adding, “Are you sure you still want to make that ‘special stop’ on the way? It’ll add time, and, no offense, but you look like you could use a nap… a really long one.”

The giant glanced briefly back at her in the rear view with real concern.

The raven-haired young woman turned her intense emerald glare on him and snapped back, “Naps are for children, Carl,” before continuing more softly, “Besides, I’m… I’m fine.”

“Mmm, hmm, I see that,” The ex-Marine said, seeming dubious as he shifted his gaze forward to focus on the road ahead.

Lena bit at her lip with irritation, mostly at herself, and took a long angry drink from a bottle of water.

A few moments later, her fury spent, she sagged and leaned her head wearily against the cold glass of the side window, her dark mane acting like a pillow.

The car was quiet for a time as she stared outward, beyond the drifting snow along the highway’s edge and into the darkness.

When she spoke again, her tone was contrite and thoughtful, “I’m sorry… I, I just… Yes, I’m sure I want to stop. I… I **need** to…”

“The witch was **that** bad this time?” The man asked, attempting to be jovial, as was the pair’s usual banter, but when he saw his precious passenger slump further against the door without answering his senses went on high alert.

“Lena? **Lena** , talk to me, **please**.”

“Hmm?” She responded as if she were a million miles away.

“What happened in New York?”

She sighed and said despondently, “Lillian’s finally won, that’s all.”

“No one believes you stole Langdon’s work; you’ll be exonerated…”

“Dr. Langdon can’t even comprehend my work,” Lena scoffed.

“I’ll bet,” Carl responded, offering a supportive smile.

Lena’s heart warmed a little, but darkness quickly crept back in and she wrapped her arms around herself, “It doesn’t matter, she’s pulled me out of Cambridge for the duration of the investigation, which she will make sure takes as long as possible, and banished me to this ‘godforsaken backwater’ as she calls it. To add to my punishment, she’s forcing me to attend American high school! **High school** , Carl! As a junior, in **Smallville**! It’s ridiculous and illegal, but I can’t stop her… not this time.”

Lena’s voice had hitched up a couple octaves in indignation but dropped back to normal as she sagged in her seat, “Before you say anything, she threatened to make Lex’s life a living Hell if I didn’t go along with it. Evil, sadistic bitc… I hate her.” Her tone was venomous.

“Lena…” Carl began, unsure of what to say to the shocking news - but she was on a roll and kept talking.

“The worst part? I have my ‘best friend’ to thank for starting all of this!” The pale, trembling young woman took a shaky breath and then grated from between clenched teeth, “That’s the last time I’ll ever leave myself open like that, thinking I can ever have anything good in my life. I made a mistake…”

_Lillian always wanted to ruin my life and now she’s finally succeeded… all because I trusted someone._

“What mistake? Making friends?” The big man asked with concern.

“Mm-hmm. Who needs them anyway?” Lena said, the agony she was feeling in her heart seeping into her words. “As my father says, everyone has an agenda... an angle. They either want something from you, are all too willing to stab you in the back to get it, or to use you. It doesn’t matter, she’ll never allow me to be happy…”

With a quick intake of breath, Lena caught herself from admitting how hurt she really was and grew silent - wiping tears from her eyes.

She turned to once again stare miserably out at the thick, falling snow as it whirled in the darkness around the vehicle.

At that moment the last thing she wanted to do was open up more about what had happened back in Cambridge. To relive her ‘friend’ Julia’s betrayal or the unforgivable cruelty Lillian had gleefully inflicted upon her when she was at their old family estate in upstate New York the day before.

It didn’t even help a little to know that Lena’s soon-to-be ex-adoptive mother was probably mentally unbalanced and actively trying to ruin her life just to get her shares of the company, something she hadn’t told Carl.

Lena had always guessed that something wasn’t right with Lillian, but after unintentionally overhearing the surreal, and shocking conversation the woman had engaged in on her cell phone after her lecture the day before, she was certain.

It happened like this…

Lena had been summoned to her adoptive ‘mother’s’ office at the New York estate and berated her with a stream of ugliness. Lillian referred to her as ‘Lionel’s stray’ at least three times, called Lena an embarrassment to the family because of the so called ‘cheating scandal’ (which was made up bullshit!), and informed her that she was being sent away with an assumed identity until things ‘cleared up.’

Lena attempted to argue her case, to explain, but Lillian didn’t want to hear it.

But - she did offer the girl a way out…

“What did you say?” Lena asked incredulously after hearing the woman’s proposal.

Lillian was grinning like a shark. “You heard me, this investigation process for your transgression could drag on for gods know how long… possibly months. Simply sign the paperwork transferring your LuthorCorp shares held in Trust to me, and not only will I reward you with twice their value, I’ll make your little drama at Cambridge disappear overnight. You can go back to London, or wherever, a very rich young woman and tinker in your labs with your experiments… as soon as you sign.”

The girl blinked, cold dread gnawing in her gut as a realization dawned on her.

 _It’s not my imagination. She’s behind all of this, somehow… It’s all about power, hurting me, and taking control of our company away from father._ Lena took an unsteady breath, but stared Lillian right in the eye when she said, “Go to Hades.”

She didn’t expect the woman’s reaction to be laughter, “Oh, Lena, how little you know,” she said as she poured herself a drink. “Just remember, I can make your brother’s life quite… uncomfortable because of your insolence. I **could** send him back to Saint Michaels…” It was a threat.

“No, you… you can’t do that!” Lena yelled, her body tensing. She wanted to leap across the desk and punch the woman’s smug face. “The boys there, they broke his arm last time… beat him! You can’t send him back.”

“Oh, I assure you that I can if you fight me… and I’ll be sure to let him know that it was you and your father’s idea. The boy is too soft anyway, the experience will toughen him.”

Lena fought revulsion as she replied, “Please, don’t bring Lex into this, whatever **this** is. You hate me, for whatever reasons… not him.”

Lillian chuckled mirthlessly, “Oh course I love my son! Alexander is my blood, unlike you. You’re intelligent, Lena, but trash, just like your whore of a mother.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat, shocked by Lillian’s words, and glared with hatred as the vile woman plodded on, “You will leave for Smallville immediately. Perhaps a change of scenery will help you consider my very fair offer. You **will** attend high school in that little backwater town if you truly care for Lex. You have until the day before your birthday next year, October 23rd, to give me what I want, but I wouldn’t advise waiting that long, I am not a patient woman. Now, get out.”

Lillian waved her hand dismissively and looked down at her phone as if Lena was no longer in the room.

The girl wanted to explode but was still processing. She held back her tears and spun on her heel to stalk out of her mother’s office.

Lena was both enraged and appalled that Lillian would stoop to threatening Lex’s safety out of her greed and need to control.

Once in the thick-carpeted, opulent hallway, Lena paced repeatedly while collecting herself but finally turned around. She’d was going to march back in and tell Lillian to go to Hades a second time, but just outside the doorway she heard the woman’s voice rise to berate someone.

No one had been in the office with them, so Lena stopped short, startled by the sudden sound.

She quickly turned on the quantum field generator (which was disguised as a watch on her wrist) to conceal herself from notice as she listened from just around the outside of the door. Which was ironic because it was her groundbreaking invention and the breakthrough scientific principles behind it that had started all the trouble to begin with.

Inside her office, Lillian was agitated.

 _What in Athena’s name is going on?_ Lena thought as she crept forward to lean up against the room’s doorframe.

She risked a quick peek around the corner and caught a glimpse of the woman pacing the room in her ridiculously expensive heels and mobile phone pressed to one ear, ranting.

Lillian was quite angry that the ‘team’ she had out in the field hunting down a family of escaped ‘aliens’ were taking too long to recapture them. There was also a second, mysterious ‘team’ who were behind schedule in securing a weapon of some kind that she needed for ‘leverage,’ presumably with the U.S. military.

The woman fumed that because of that delay the timetable for a ‘demonstration’ with ‘The General’ would need to be changed and that her costs were skyrocketing by the hour.

Lillian also mentioned a company or place Lena had never heard of before called Cadmus, where, as Lillian called them, ‘abominations’ (she used the word interchangeably with ‘aliens’), were being imprisoned and experimented on.

_Are you kidding me? No… this can’t be._

Lena’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she considered fleeing but couldn’t bring herself to sneak away… she needed to know more.

_She’s hunting, imprisoning, and hurting people? And runs some kind of evil organization that helps her do it?? That’s sick!_

_Crap, crap, crap…_

Somehow, Lena had the presence of mind to use her phone to record the last two-thirds of Lillian’s batshit crazy conversation before the woman hung up, and almost called 911 right then; but paused at the last second.

Lena realized that no one would believe her without more evidence than a recording of an unhinged (possibly drunk) rich woman - especially one who could afford pricey lawyers.

Lena finally retreated back to her guest room and refused to scream or break anything – even though she wanted to. Instead, the heiress spent the rest of that night putting her uber-hacking skills to use before her flight to Metropolis the next morning.

_I need more evidence before I can do anything._

So, the brilliant young woman did what she always did - she got to work!

Lena spent hours on her laptop modifying one of her reconnaissance worms to infiltrate her mother’s home’s wireless network. By morning her program, which was really a nascent AI, had begun scanning for connected devices and other systems to burrow into and infect.

Once inside, her code would attempt to prepare a network of ‘doors’ Lena hoped to access later to analyze and investigate hoping to find proof and damning information about any of Lillian’s illicit activities.

She desperately needed to know what her mother was actually up to with Cadmus; for herself, her father, Lex, and anyone she was planning to harm.

It didn’t stop there. Lena was busy the entire flight to Metropolis monitoring her worm and scouring the Internet for anything juicy on Lillian or mentions of Cadmus - but hadn’t found much that seemed incriminating on her adoptive mother (though that in itself was suspicious).

It was as if someone had cleaned up her past brushes with corporate criminal investigations and the law.

_It’s like the old stories. Supervillains were always experts at hiding their tracks... and if anyone could be one, it’s Lillian._

There was a little more info on Cadmus, but not much. It was linked to a privately held biotech company (which meant they didn’t need to report earnings or details publicly), with a very sparse profile. Their clients appeared to include unnamed corporations, governments, and militaries.

_Not creepy at all…_

She didn’t close her laptop until her plane was on its final approach to Metropolis International.

_I’ll keep digging... I just need some rest first. Goddesses, I have a migraine._

Now, in the car with her old friend, she could barely keep her eyes open.

“I’m sorry, Carl, can we not talk about this right now? I haven’t slept in nearly two days, and I can’t get that hateful woman’s voice, or her crazy talk, out of my head.”

“Affirmative.” The big man grunted, “Whatever you need, Miss Luthor, but for the record… I’m sorry.”

Lena almost started to cry, but controlled herself, replying in a shaky voice, “Thanks, I appreciate it… and, I apologize that I didn’t say this earlier, but it’s nice to see you again too. I hope Miriam is well?”

“Ah, yes. My little princess is happy and conquering second grade like a trooper.”

“A real soldier, just like her dad,” Lena said, somehow managing a real giggle as she wiped more tears from her eyes. She loved Carl’s little girl. “I’m pleased to hear that, Master Sergeant, she’s such a lovely child - and lucky to have you looking out for her.”

His cheeks flushed, “Thank you.”

It was quiet for a bit as Lena fidgeted, and then finally asked, “And, father? How… how is he?”

Carl glanced back in the rearview with a knowing grin, “Besides being worried about you, and disappointed that he couldn’t be at the manor to greet his daughter or spend the holidays due to meetings in Singapore and Hong Kong? Never better.”

“Good.” The wan young woman sighed with relief, her lids growing heavier as snuggled deeper into the seat. “Could you play something relaxing, please?”

“Of course,” He replied, and not long after one of her favorites, Chopin’s Nocturnes, began softly reverberating over the vehicle’s twenty-four speakers, lulling her senses.

 _Finally, somewhere safe_ , Lena thought as she quickly dozed off.

It only seemed like seconds had passed before she was jolted to wakefulness.

The car had stopped, there was a cold draft swirling around her, and Carl’s massive mitt-like hand was nudging her on the shoulder.

Lena quickly realized that she was still in the backseat.

“We’re here already?” The young woman croaked out. “Excellent.”

The big man grunted in response, and then helped her out of the vehicle into the crisp night air. Big fluffy snowflakes were falling all around them; it was beautiful, almost magical.

Once Lena gained her balance Carl said, “Don’t take too long. If you drop dead of exhaustion, I’d rather not have to carry your stubborn butt all the way back to the mansion.”

_Awww, he’s worried about me._

“Yes, of course,” The young woman said with a smirk as she reached up to pat the giant’s baby-smooth cheek and accept the black case he was holding out for her. “Thank you, Carl.”

“Don’t mention it.” He chuckled as he rubbed his gloved hands together, blew into them, and then moved around the front of the still-running car to shake the white stuff out of his hair and off his broad shoulders before easing back into the driver’s seat.

The soldier had parked along a deserted stretch of country back road that ran through the edge of an area of untouched woodlands, and a hundred and fifty acres of Luthor property, mostly protected wetlands. A thick blanket of snow bowed the branches of all of the trees Lena could see rising around them, and a she could just make out the red, blinking light of a lone, high communications tower off in the distance.

None of this surprised her; even though it had been a long time, she knew exactly where she was. This was not her first visit to the secluded place, nor would it be her last.

She began moving, gripping the case that contained her favorite .45 caliber handgun, With four loaded clips in one hand, Lena made a b-line for weathered wooden cattle fence a few paces off from the snow-covered side of the road.

Carl’s big feet had trampled most of the foot or so of accumulation down earlier when he’d come to set up her target range, so her fashionable boots barely made a sound as she walked. It was a kind gesture on her instructor’s part; of course, the retired soldier would have noticed that her feet **were** already freezing.

Lena smiled. _He's always looking out for me._

She sidled up to the railing, laid her case on top of one of the wide timber beams that made up the barrier and pressed her thumb into a hidden biometric sensor on the handle to pop the latches. Inside was her custom, matte-black HK 45, which she immediately slipped her fingers around to envelop the comfortable grip of the handgun’s perfectly balanced weight in her steady hand.

 _But I can take care of myself. Screw Lillian. If she wants me gone, she can come get me,_ Lena thought with defiance as she began to examine her weapon.

When everything checked out, she allowed her emerald gaze to wander downrange as she deftly slid a clip into place with a barely discernible ‘click.’

The dim starlight, muted by the falling snow and cloud cover still managed to set the stark, darkened landscape aglow, and off in the distance, Lena noticed the various targets Carl had placed off by the tree line for her.

_Sixty, seventy, and eighty yards give or take… at least he’s not coddling me. Okay, time to blow off some steam._

Lena smiled, rolled her shoulders, and then raised her weapon to aim, imagining Lillian’s sneering face on each target as she softly squeezed the trigger.

…………………………

**Dec 21 st, Year One**

**The next day…**

**Location: Luthor Mansion – Outside of Smallville**

Lena had slept until after one thirty the following afternoon. When she emerged clean and refreshed from her shower the staff had her lunch promptly waiting in her apartment-sized bedroom.

 _An upgrade from my room at college,_ she thought appreciatively, but it just made her sad. She missed her tiny living space with bookshelves for walls, her drama-prone roommate, Tina, who loved K-pop, and especially their playful calico cat, Mr. Claws.

Her room in the mansion was massive and stark by comparison - and too bright. The whole space was bathed in a soft white glow that filtered in from the tall windows that dominated her east wall.

That said, it was peaceful. So much, in fact, that Lena finally allowed herself to relax a little.

Before sitting down at the small table by the expansive wall of glass, she glanced outside at the snow-blanketed gardens below. There, like a central hub, was the great fountain of Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite, elegantly decorated with massive marble statues of various Greek gods and mythical creatures.

A misty haze steamed off the calm, rippling surface of its heated waters, melting the snow that had settled at the edges.

Lena smiled as she recalled a treasured memory from her childhood. It was summer, and she couldn’t have been more than five or six-years-old. She’d been playing in the courtyard, balancing on the rounded lip of the fountain pretending to be a ballerina when she fell into the water and went under.

Lionel had been sitting in the sun at a table doing his work at least a dozen feet away but appeared in what seemed like only moments to pluck her, sputtering and gasping, from under the surface.

He seemed unfazed by the incident, and simply righted her to stand to dip on the ancient flagstones, patting her back as she coughed. As she wiped the water out of her eyes, she noticed he was watching her with a mischievous grin. “What is it, father?” She asked.

“Is my daughter a sea-nymph now? Shall I return her to the water to swim back to Poseidon?” He was almost laughing, and there was that elusive twinkle in his eye she loved so much whenever it appeared.

Rather than crying, she began giggling and replied, “I’m not a Nereid, father, I’m a girl. A human girl!”

“Of course, you are,” He said before they both started laughing.

_Wonderful memories…_

The delightful smells emanating from the table drew older Lena out of her beautiful reverie and back to the present. Breakfast was waiting and getting cold.

She sighed and made her way over to the elegant little table to take her seat.

Halfway through her first cup of coffee the young woman realized just how famished she was (she hadn’t had a proper meal since before she’d left the U.K.), and tore into her toast and eggs like a starving lioness.

As she devoured her delicious breakfast, Lena used her tablet to set up a system alert to have a text alert sent to her phone if her stealthy AI happened to find anything interesting on Cadmus or her mother.

 _Happy hunting,_ she smirked as she closed the cover of her device.

After brushing her teeth, the heiress finally ventured into her massive, mostly empty, walk-in closet to look for something to wear.

 _Well, this is embarrassing._ _Father was obviously not expecting me;_ Lena chuckled and began to explore the vast assortment of mostly naked hangers and empty drawers. What clothes did remain were things she’d left behind.

_My goddesses, what is here is my wardrobe from over three years ago, how… quaint._

Lena scrunched up her nose as she pulled a fuzzy pink sweater and pair of Apple Bottom Jeans down from the back of a high shelf pinched between thumb and a finger as if they were rancid and let them drop to the floor.

_Horrors… my Pop Star phase…_

_I really do need to do some shopping, ASAP_ , she made a mental note to herself.

Waving her hand dismissively, Lena turned on her heel and back into her room. She instead decided to dress in some of the more casual clothes she’d had the presence of mind to stuff away in the one bag she brought with her when she’d made her quick departure from her apartment in Cambridge.

She ended up wrapped in soft, well-worn jeans, a long-sleeved cotton shirt, and her running shoes, a new pair of Nikes.

After checking herself out in the floor to ceiling mirrors in her closet, she popped in her earbuds and spent the next couple hours just wandering around the vast, castle-like estate and grounds.

It was quiet as a tomb.

Lena wanted to reacquaint herself with the place she’d spent her childhood growing up in after being adopted by Lionel Luthor, but also needed the distraction from being tempted to check in on her email and the relentless flow of social media reminding her of her old life.

It was too painful to read the templated, faux-sympathetic posts and texts from supposed ‘friends’ from school who all disappeared when things went wrong. None of them ever really cared about her as a person or even knew her. In fact, many were probably also happy she was gone (behind her back, of course).

Honestly, the incident just brought to light the fact that she had no real friends actively in her life, and that had to change. As much as she protested to Carl that she didn’t want any, that was a lie, she desperately did… just real ones.

“How am I holding up?” The frustrated girl mimicked a false concerned tone under her breath to no one but herself as she stared at her phone’s screen, and then sassed in reply, “Just perfect. Thanks for asking, bitches. Good riddance.”

 _Instagram… hmmm, maybe keep, I can make a new account; Twitter… toxic, buh-bye; Facebook… um, I don’t use you, why do I even have that app? Delete. Tumblr… dead, delete. AO3, keep..._ and on it went until only the most essential of her apps remained.

Something about her sudden, cavalier purge had put a spring in her step as she walked the corridors, jogging down the main staircase to the second floor to check in on one of her favorite places, the mansion’s extensive library.

Not much had changed in over two years, which was reassuring.

The heiress had been away at school in the U.K. and hadn’t been able to visit Smallville in all of that time. She had made a couple quick trips back to Metropolis and other cities in the world to see her father on special occasions, like Christmas. They’d met in Hong Kong the year before, and now that she was back, he was off in last minute meetings hallway around the world until sometime after the start of the New Year.

_Oh, the irony…_

Lena sighed, _Story of my life. I’m always alone will always be alone and should probably just accept my fate and stop crying about it._

Her heart was heavy, and she felt like a child again as she wandered.

She’d always loved the ancient manor’s tall windows, wide flagstone floors, fireplaces, secret doors and passageways, corridors you could get lost in, beautiful tapestries, and the historical relics that seemed to be everywhere. There were themed chambers, parlors, a small temple to the gods, which she stopped at to say prayers to Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, as well as Diana (Wonder Woman), her mother, Hippolyta, and all of the Amazons, a gymnasium, galleries galore, a ballroom, and twelve immaculate bedrooms.

To her delight, a massive, twenty-foot-tall Christmas tree with all of its glittering lights and trimming had been set up in the vaulted foyer, along with gifts for her, Carl, the soldier’s delightful seven-year-old daughter, Miriam, and all the estate’s staff spread beneath it.

_Father never forgets._

Lena found the fluffiest reading chair and sat bathed in the warm glow of the enormous hearth in that beautiful room for some time, just watching the lights sparkle on the tree and dance on the high cathedral-like windows and listening to the faint, melodic sounds of holiday music.

It felt so peaceful and rejuvenating just… being.

The staff all remembered and were quite fond of Lena and poured her tea whenever her cup got low and took care of her.

One of them, Stephanie, a cute dark-haired girl not much older than Lena, even covered her with a blanket as she was quietly daydreaming.

At some point, the heiress slipped down to the thick carpet and knee-walked over to sit cross-legged at the base of the towering tree like she did when she little. She then picked up a slender package with her name on it and tried to guess what might be inside.

_A necklace, perhaps? It’s about the right size… Oh, father, like I need another - but I truly can’t wait to open it!_

Her mood soured when she realized that in her haste to depart Cambridge she’d left not only the vast majority of her clothes and personal items, but also had forgotten to ship all of the gifts she’d spent so much time carefully acquiring over the past few months for her father, Lex, Carl, Miriam, and the mansion staff for the holidays.

_I’ll need to re-purchase presents for **everyone** before Christmas. Hmmm, that will be a challenge, considering my current less than cosmopolitan locale. _

_It was so petty of ‘mother’ to cancel all of my credit cards as part of my’ punishment.’ Getting access to my Trust to re-establish a line of credit will require a trip to Metropolis, and **that** won’t be happening before the holiday… _

_I’m glad I had my mad cash stashed in my bag – that should last me until the new year._

_I wonder, is anywhere decent to shop in Smallville? Should I pray for a miracle?_ She chuckled to herself. 

Back to exploring, she found that her favorite spots were still where she remembered them; the labs ( _upgraded,_ _good I’ll need them),_ the massive conservatory lush with green and birdsong, pool, archery range, the tower with its large telescope, a little movie theater ( _ah, a welcome new addition_ ), and the enchanting Roman baths down in the lower levels.

_This place is just as sprawling and wonderful as I recall._

Not long before she was adopted, her new father had done the craziest rich person thing ever, and paid to purchase, and then transport the entire structure and the entirety of its outbuildings over from Ireland. He then had it all reconstructed stone by stone on their family’s two hundred and sixty-acre estate outside of Smallville, Kansas of all places.

 _Why here I have no fathomable idea._ Lena shook her head. _Father always did love this castle, and Smallville, for some reason._

_Maybe for him, it made more sense to move it here stone by stone than try and build a new house as grand as this… or perhaps he did just because he could. I genuinely love the man, but I never want to be as frivolous as that._

The young woman eventually ended up in her father’s office, walking down the elegant space’s long bookshelves, running her fingertips over the spines of rows upon rows of old, hefty tomes as she did as a child, and staring into the unblinking eyes of the busts, statues, and paintings of long-dead conquerors, philosophers, and gods (or at least their likenesses).

 _Father… you and your heroes. What secrets do they whisper to you?_ Lena thought as she leaned in to glare at an unblinking Zeus for a full minute.

“And where were you when your children needed you? Why did you leave them?” Lena asked coolly, not expecting an answer from the king of all the old gods. “Where have you all gone?”

She turned with a sigh, and before long had settled into one of the two comfy leather chairs placed around a wooden table covered by an elegant marble chessboard. The carved stone pieces on either side were locked in battle, mid-game… one she was intimately familiar with.

Her and Lionel’s long-distance contest; it had been her turn to move for a week.

_I’ve been kind of busy. Sorry, father._

Twenty or so minutes later she was finally satisfied with her decision, and after sliding her shiny Rook to capture one of his obsidian Knights noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. Something was different, out of place, from the last time she’d visited her father’s office.

There was a new set of ornate French doors installed behind her father’s desk where before there was just a wall. Beyond the aperture, through the glass she could see the hint of a large courtyard of some kind, filled with sunlight.

Lena absently set the chess pieces aside and wandered out, dreamlike, into what appeared to be a combination workout and combat practice room.

The converted external space was over forty by forty feet in size, enclosed, and the bare stone and brick of the towering four story walls around her were ancient and worn. A profusion of weights, punching bags (some impossibly large), and exercise equipment filled one corner, fighting mats were layered over most of the floor, and racks upon racks of weapons of all kinds blessed the walls.

It was like a warrior’s wonderland...

_Are those longswords over there? Yes, yes, they are! Oh, and Kendo armor! I’m impressed, father has really stepped up his regimen._

Far above, immense, retractable skylights, glass plates framed by iron let the sun in. The light filtered down in a muted glow, illuminating the ropes, nets, and walkways above her head (probably for agility training), and…

_Wait, what is **that**?_

On one of the weathered walls, Lena caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a slight, nearly invisible crack in the stone… and something important was behind it. How she knew such fact with such certainty was strange - but whatever ‘it’ was, it seemed to be calling to her like an almost imperceptible Siren Song.

The hair stood up on the back of Lena’s neck, and she broke out in goose bumps.

Without skipping a beat, the ever-inquisitive young woman walked briskly over to explore the odd, almost seamless fissure; and after some investigation discovered a small stone trigger.

 _I feel like Lara Croft,_ Lena thought to herself as she stepped to the side.

She then reached back over to press the stone in half an inch, which was enough to activate whatever mechanism was hidden in the wall. A stone panel ground open to reveal a glowing cache concealed within.

Inside were two long, midnight black swords, the likes of which Lena had never seen before in her life, were hung prominently together and with great care on an elegantly carved rack of the darkest ebony.

_Goddesses, they’re beautiful!_

Their craftmanship took her breath away.

Fascinated, she moved to carefully, and reverently, examine the blades.

Each was over three feet in length and gracefully curved, reminiscent of a Japanese Katana. The sleek weapons had been forged from a dark, extremely dense, shimmering metal that she couldn’t identify - which was frustrating because Lena knew her metallurgy.

_That’s odd. Something about them seems **so** … familiar. How is that even possible?_

Intrigued, she lifted one of the sleek blades down and hefted it in front of her with both hands, thinking she’d need to use all her strength to do so…

But she didn’t.

Though the weapon was surprisingly heavy, it was also flawlessly balanced, and felt just right in her hands… like it somehow belonged there.

The heiress let go with one hand, leaving the sliver of darkness in the grip of only her right, and grinned as she held it steady before her.

Lena was not new to swords, far from it. She’d trained from an early age with masters in multiple martial arts, including Kendo, Bushido, and fencing. She had even been a member of a HEMA (Historical European Martial Arts) group while at Cambridge and had trained on longswords – even to dual wield.

And even with all of that experience, she had never held anything as magnificent as the blade that was in her hand at that moment and guessed that few ever had.

_It’s… **perfect**. Like it was made for me…_

As she swung the sword in a swift, striking arc, there was a subtle sound, a vibration, as if the air itself had been cut by something infinity sharp.

Lena was in awe.

 _Whoa, okay, **now** it’s getting heavy._The tip of the suddenly solid weapon had dipped and was on now the mat.

Lena focused, took a breath, and tried lifting it up again, and this time it seemed easier, more natural, and lighter - as if its actual weight was just a figment of her imagination that obeyed her will alone.

_Odd. How is this even possible? Hmmm, maybe I do have more than one swing in me._

Her mind wandered as she admired the seemingly infinite depths of the dark blade’s dark, polished surface stretched before her, and raised her arm higher before moving into a fluid defensive stance.

_I’m not sure how I’m doing it, but someone would need to be incredibly strong to use this thing one-handed as it was designed; and to dual wield, goddess, they’d need to be an Amazon!_

She chuckled at the idea, but then became thoughtful.Her father was known for his fascination with the gods, and if the Amazons were still in the mortal world to be found, he had the resources to do it.

_Perhaps…_

**_No_** _, what am I thinking? That’s not possible._ To the best of her knowledge, the gods had not been seen in decades, and the immortal Amazons (or at least most of them) had all returned to Themyscira years ago, before Lena was even born.

But, as much as she tried to put the idea out of her mind, it still nagged at her.

As she was re-hanging the treasure back with its sister on the ebony rack, she noticed two rectangular outlines subtly etched into the back of the case on either side of the splendid blades.

When the sword was once again secure, she pressed one of the sections of stone and it too made a grinding noise as slid to the side to reveal a stunning work of art.

An elegant metal bracelet, or bracer, golden in color, and entwined around itself like a snake hung inside. It looked to be made to be worn on a wrist or forearm, it was etched with most fascinating symbols, like runes.

_Is it jewelry, or armor?_

Lena moved in close to examine the treasure, and as she reached out to touch it drew in a quick breath. The metal was surprisingly warm, and as she ran her fingertip over its smooth surface the symbols shifted…

She about leaped out of her skin, and her heart beating a mile a minute.

_The metal is moving like it’s molten, altering shape, and the runes are changing before my eyes! How is that possible?_

She was laughing with delight, utterly enchanted.

After about a minute the runes finally settled back down, and Lena investigated further to verify that, yes, there was indeed a second, duplicate bracer on the other side of the case.

_One for each arm…_

The curious scientist in her demanded she open her phone’s magnifying glass app and get a closer look at the strange symbols etched into the gorgeous armored jewelry (which she couldn’t identify, but seemed tantalizingly familiar), as well as the blades themselves.

Lena ended up taking numerous photos and videos.

While doing so, she noticed that both swords also bore similar rune-like markings to those on the bracers on the pommels of their magnificent leather-wrapped hilts. The symbols were identical to the ones on the bracers, and also skittered and flowed whenever she came close to touching them.

_I am left with more questions than answers…_

_Neither Google or I have a clue what language the runes are written in, can’t tell what type of metal the swords are made of, or even **how** they were made. There are no signs of folding, imperfections, oxidation, nicks, or even the faintest scratches…. I’ve never seen anything so flawless or sharp!_

After marveling at the twin wonders a bit longer, Lena noted that the beautiful weapons had not been made for a man of her father’s size or the grip of his large hands.

They’d been crafted, lovingly, for someone of a different stature… _most likely a woman._

_Huh, perhaps my Amazon angle **does** have merit..._

She was making an informed deduction about the owner’s gender, of course, but looking at the clues around her… including the style of the bracers, a woman’s suit of high-end body armor (made for someone slightly taller, and decidedly more well-endowed than Lena), similarly sized masks and other equipment, recently used, it was a good bet.

Or perhaps the armor with the lovely matching bracers and the black swords weren’t connected at all, she really wasn’t sure.

A brief recollection of an exuberant Lex rambling on over the phone to her back during summer about an ‘angel’ in Smallville who saved his life when he hit his head during the meteor strike came to her mind.

She’d dismissed her little brother’s story at the time; her father had given it no credence when she’d mentioned it; telling Lena that Lex had been in and out of consciousness after being knocked down and had most likely been delirious…

But now, for some reason, it seemed quite relevant, and a little exciting.

Goosebumps once again raised on her arms.

_I wonder… who is my father’s new sparring partner?_

_Well, whoever she is, I can’t wait to meet her._

…………………………

**Dec 22 nd, early the next morning**

**Location: Smallville, Kansas**

On a snow-covered hill at the outskirts of town, an immaculate, shiny, silver, four-door vehicle with the license plate “Luthor 1” pulled off to the roadside.

“Thanks, Carl. Here’s fine.” Lena said as she checked her oddly old-fashioned men’s watch (that wasn’t merely a watch) one last time and glanced in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look like herself.

Staring back at her was someone she barely recognized. It was her, kind of, looking slightly older than her seventeen years, but with a warm, slightly bronze tan instead of her ghostlike pallor, softer features than her sharp edges, short brown wavy hair rather than her long, dark locks, and in place of her emerald green eyes were light blue, almost gray pupils.

_My quantum distortion field is working perfectly!_

She’d been tinkering with the technology of her own invention for months and had finally got it up and running before the holiday, just prior to the ‘incident’ that ended up getting her pulled out of college - and the U.K.

In fact, her creation had been the focal point of that tsunami, or at least what had started it… not that Lena was eager to dredge up those memories at that moment, the experience was all still too raw _._

_I have approximately five to five and a half hours of charge which shouldn’t be an issue. What am I doing to do in **Smallville** for that long, die of boredom? I’ll definitely be back at the manor by noon…_

Lena grinned as she exited the Bentley and gently shut the door. 

The soldier in the driver’s seat rolled down his window, leaned out scowling at his passenger and began to protest, “But, Lena, you’re **six** blocks from downtown…”

“Calm down, **mother** ,” She said, playfully smiling back at him. “I wore my good boots (she lifted one to show him), dressed in so many layers I’m sweating, and I-know-how-to-walk. I’ll be fine. Besides, there’s no way I’m getting dropped off in downtown Smallville in… in **this**!” Lena gestured helplessly at the extremely expensive and very identifiable car she’d just stepped out of.

He grinned; it was good to see her being lighthearted again.

Carl had missed Lena terribly and was deeply concerned about the trauma she experienced back in Cambridge and after what happened with the witch in New York. Frankly, he’d been worried that he might never see the brilliant, funny, and headstrong girl he knew and loved again… just the lost shell of her he’d picked up at the airport.

While he didn’t agree with Lillian’s decision have Lena pretend not to be a Luthor while staying at the manor or going to Smallville High, however long her exile lasted, he hoped it would give the girl time to heal.

Lionel could not return soon enough for his liking.

He said, “Maybe we’ll find you a different mode of transport when the snow melts, I’ve been fiddling with something in the old garage back at the mansion, maybe you can help take a look at with that engineer brain of yours.”

Lena lit up with interest, “If it happens to involve that gorgeous vintage Indian Scout I may have seen under a tarp, I’m in.”

“Sneak.” The big man chuckled, a deep, and pleasant sound. “You better be as good of a mechanic as you are a spy.”

“Better.” She said with a touch of imperious drama, and then they both laughed.

“Okay, text me when you’re ready for an evac, Lena **Byrne**.” He was still chuckling at her choice for a fabricated surname.

“Oh, I will. I doubt I’ll be here longer than an hour or two. I mean… it’s **Smallville**!” She said that as if the statement explained everything. “After coffee (if I can find anything worth drinking), breakfast, some wardrobe and Christmas shopping, and a walk down memory lane, I doubt there’ll be much of interest for me here… so don’t get comfortable, or be late, Master Sergeant.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said over seriously as he tipped his cap and then drove away.

Lena raised a hand up to block the glare of the surprisingly bright morning sun and looked off to the picturesque little town.

The quaint place was festooned with beautiful garlands and lights and would be her home for the next goddess knew how many months. She wanted to hate it, but the little town was ‘pretty as a postcard,’ as she believed her biological mother used to say.

Also, it just felt… peaceful, and oddly like coming home.

Trees covered in a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow from the night before grew in profusion, their tall trunks and webs of branches were organically woven among the quaint structures and looming water tower of the charming downtown. As if it had been designed that way.

Beyond all of that, away from the epicenter, she glimpsed a picturesque old-timey train station, big houses, farms, huge grain storage towers, and the endless fields of fertile farmland Lowell County was known for, as well as the miles of protected forest preserve that was a hallmark of the place.

Out further, to the horizon, she could **just** make out a gleam of light refracting from the tops of the Metropolis’ soaring skyscrapers two hours away.

_That’s where I should be… or back in Cambridge._

She sighed longingly, then some of her repressed, indignant rage resurfaced...

_Julia, you traitor! I hate, hate, **hate** you! I **should** have expected it and shouldn’t have **ever** trusted you... opened myself up like that. Some ‘friend’ you turned out to be…_

_What happened was my mistake; one I will never repeat. And Lillian… all she did was use the situation to hurt me, and she fucking enjoyed it. The bitch expects me to crumble now, to give up… but she has another thing coming._

Lena pulled herself from her melancholy reminiscing, straightened up, and began walking with purpose – putting thoughts of Lillian far from her mind (or at least trying to).

It was strange, but as she drew closer, she felt a particular urge to apologize to the little town for what she’d said to Carl about it earlier.

_It’s not your fault I don’t want to be here, and you’re not all bad either. It will be wonderful to be with father again, whenever he returns... and I do have such good memories of this place from when I was a child. If Lillian knew that she would never have agreed with his suggestion to send me here as ‘punishment.’ Small victories, I suppose…_

_Look at me, talking to a town as if it were an actual person… with feelings…_

_Hmmm, I think maybe you are a she._

Lena chuckled under her breath _,_ “Or maybe I am just as crazy as the witch.”

That’s when something drew her attention to the tall, extremely beige, slightly rust worn water tower that stood dusted with snow like a sentinel over the town just a few blocks away.

Someone was sitting high up on the metal walkway that surrounded its giant retention tank, which was decorated with the Smallville name as big as a house.

Lena squinted, and to her surprise, even at a distance, could make out that the person was a girl a bit older than her. The daredevil was perched precariously at the edge of the drop off where there was no railing, maybe a hundred and twenty feet up, her legs dangling playfully over the side seemingly without worry.

She was writing… no, not writing… **drawing** in a large book or sketchpad, occasionally looking up to gaze out over the city.

_Now, that’s something you don’t see every day._

Lena couldn’t entirely make out all the girl’s soft features in detail, but she could see enough for her breath to catch. The artist (that was her assumption) was beautiful… ethereal was a better description and a blonde. Lena noticed her long, almost golden colored hair escaping from under a knit hat of some kind.

_She’s… lovely. Stunning, actually._

It was an iconic image, the fearless young woman perched high on the water tower laser-focused on her art… worthy of a photograph or painting.

“Ballsy, or crazy,” Lena said with admiration under her breath, suddenly feeling warm.

_My kind of girl._

She then stopped and snapped a few pics before continuing on, looking back at the tower and its single tenant often.

 _Who are you?_ She wondered, _and what the devil is going on with me? Why, the last few weeks, have I kept having these random moments of absolute clarity? I could actually see her way up there as if she were just twenty feet away instead of several blocks and well over a hundred feet up!_

_That’s weird, right? I think it’s weird. I need to do some research, or maybe see a doctor?_

Lost in thought, Lena was about to walk past an intersection when she noticed the most adorable little diner across the street. It was constructed from three old-style passenger rail cars that had been permanently turned into a restaurant called, of all things, the ‘Smallville Depot.’

 _Of course, so cliché, yet also well suited,_ Lena thought as she was enticed toward the business’ inviting entrance by the neon glow of the words’ fresh coffee’ in the front window. Plus, she was starving again.

The heiress threw one glance back at her highflying mystery artist, who was still working away intently, her adorable brow creased with the effort, before entering the 1950’s style diner to the jingle of the bells above the doors.

It was so quaint and lovely inside as if everything was old but brand-new. The smells were also delightful, and it was quite busy. While outside the world had been slow-paced), within the welcoming eatery was a different story. The atmosphere was a gentle cacophony of voices, mouthwatering platers of food drifting by hefted on the arms of servers, the sounds of stoneware plates and silverware clanking, and every table was full.

“Miss?” A generously proportioned woman (Lena guessed she was in her mid-forties), dressed in a uniform, apron, and holding a small tablet device asked her pleasantly, “Would you like to wait for a table? If you’re alone, you can take a seat at the counter and get served right away.”

Lena smiled back, and after glancing at the friendly woman’s nametag responded, “I’ll sit at the counter, thank you, Vickie. Could I bother you for a…?”

“Coffee, full strength, with a dash of cream?” The waitress asked, anticipating Lena’s requests and needs as if she were psychic.

 _Oh, she’s a pro._ “Yes, please.”

“Comin’ right up, hon!”

As the delightful Vickie bounced off to get her liquid gold, Lena slid off her coat and hung it on one of the many iron hooks by the twin doors. Before she settled in at the comfy bar-like counter, the intrigued young woman couldn’t help herself and craned her neck to look outside through one of the expansive, street-facing windows back at the water tower.

The girl was gone, and Lena felt unexpectedly disappointed.

…………………………

**Nearly four hours later…**

Lena’s morning had been a surprisingly excellent adventure.

Though the heiress had looked for her, she hadn’t spied her mystery artist again, sadly - but breakfast had really hit the spot.

The coffee had been shocking good; which made sense after Vickie explained that the owners, the Small’s, also ran the local coffee shop and roasted their own beans that they imported from all over the world. The food had also been top quality; beyond what Lena imagined diner fare would be (having never been in one).

She’d opted for mixed berries with yogurt with toast and granola and had been astounded by how delicious it all was.

Afterward, the heiress in disguise had wandered the downtown shops for over two hours and found some adequate new clothes, gifts for everyone on her list (though she tried, Lena couldn’t find a lump of coal for the witch) and met what seemed like a parade of impossibly lovely people. 

She hadn’t expected Smallville, and the people who lived there, to be so warm, charming, or… interesting.

There were two small art galleries, a four-screen movie theater, The Beanery, the local coffee shop that her waitress had directed her to where she met a few of the local high schoolers she’d be mingling with after Christmas break. Like, **real** kids, not packs of entitled teens acting like they were twenty-five as she was used to.

It was refreshing.

Among them was a tall, handsome boy with flaming red hair wearing a varsity jacket that wouldn’t stop staring at her, even though his well-proportioned, beautiful, ridiculously Amazonian, probably cheerleader girlfriend (who was as tall as him, also a redhead, and wearing her own varsity jacket), was **_right there_**.

 _Damn. Archie here is going to be a problem_ , Lena fretted. _I don’t need to manufacture enemies right off… especially with a hot girl that could probably break me in half, damn…_

So, instead of ignoring his gaze she glared at the young man furiously causing him to quickly look away in confusion as if he’d been swatted.

_That’s right, back off… I am not your Veronica._

_That boy is **sooo** not used to rejection, he looks a bit shocked. _

Instead of being angry, the pretty redhead at his side quickly stole an apologetic glance over at Lena who, pleasantly surprised, smiled back and mouthed, “Sorry.”

The girl shrugged in response as if it was no big deal and then shot daggers at her rude companion behind his back for only Lena to see.

They laughed silently together before the Amazon announced, “I’ll be right back.” to the now contrite boy (loud enough for Lena to hear, obviously for her benefit), and made to head to the bathroom, stealthily motioning over for Lena to follow her

Resisting a powerful urge to flee, Lena took a breath, lifted her bags and headed into the unknown.

Once inside the sparkling clean restroom, she spied the shapely young woman leaning enticingly against the sinks checking her eyeliner in the mirror. Upon seeing her come in the redhead did one last touch up, marched over with a warm smile on her face, thrust out her hand, and said, “Hi, I’m Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Small.”

Lena was taken somewhat aback by the tall, athletic girl’s enthusiasm but didn’t feel like she was being played. She had to remind herself, _this is not like boarding school… or university, it’s Smallville._

“Lena,” The heiress, who had to look up, said as they shook hands. _Goddesses, what a grip!_

She was impressed; the redhead was built, and obviously as strong as she appeared (Lena guessed the girl could probably lift her over her head).

_Maybe she’s a volleyball or soccer player, and not a cheerleader?_

“Lena… Byrne.” The heiress in disguise replied. It took her a moment to remember the surname she’d chosen as part of Lillian’s masquerade, as distracted as she was by the attractive redhead’s… um, intensity (and other features). She liked ‘Byrne’ because it’s meaning in Irish, her mother’s tongue, was ’a raven,’ her favorite bird and a little like her… dark and curious.

The crows in Smallville reminded her of them.

“Thanks for… out there.” The taller girl sighed. “Tyler can be such a jerk sometimes, like a dog in heat...”

“Then why are you with him?” Lena asked bluntly. It kind of just slipped out.  
  
“ **With** him? Like, you mean as in **with** - **with** him?” Kaitlyn gasped with a horrified (and revolted) look on her face.

Lena restated, now feeling unsure, “I assumed you two were… ah, together? You know, a couple.”

The girl blinked in shock as if she were appalled by the idea. “Eww. No… Taylor’s my big brother, well, older by just a year… not in maturity tho’, I have him there by a decade.” She chuckled, extremely amused. “Anyway, he’s a senior. Heh… sorry if you got **that** vibe.” 

“Ah,” Lena said as she exhaled, honestly relieved. “My mistake making assumptions, I’m terribly sorry.” And then realized, _if Kaitlyn’s a junior that means she’s in my grade._ Lena tried not to be happy about that fact but failed miserably.

Besides, the girl had already moved on…

“Bygones. So, hey, you’re obviously not from around here, let me guess! Metropolis? New York? Or somewhere more exotic… like Paris maybe?” The redhead said with starry eyes. “I sense class... well, it’s more like you radiate it.” Her smile was sweet and honest, and Lena got the impression she was possibly being hit on by the beautiful girl, which would have been nice… but she was already wrong once about the leggy cheerleader’s intentions.

Kaitlyn continued, “Not really my business, I know, but are you just passing through, or…?” Her question was tentative; though her tone indicated she was hopeful Lena wasn’t just a tourist.

The heiress grinned, “No, I… I’m staying with my father here in town for a while. And yes, I’m originally from Metropolis, but have traveled extensively.” That was the truth… she **was** born in Metropolis at least. “Looks like I’ll be around for the foreseeable; New Years, and even high school (same grade as you) after the break. I’m here for the whole small-town experience, I suppose.”

Kaitlyn lit up. “Gods, **yes**! That’s amazing! And oh, come ‘on, it’s not so bad you know… the small-town thing? It’ll grow on you.”

“Unlikely,” Lena grumbled under her breath, though she felt the redhead’s infectious positivity finding its way through her defenses.

“Uh huh,” Kaitlyn giggled, obviously unconvinced. “Cheer up, Lena, you just made a friend! Would I be your first? **Here** , I mean…?” She asked expectantly and with an affectionate and alluring smile.

Lena still didn’t know for sure if the girl was flirting, but that was a damn good line if she was.

Unfortunately, the heiress was distracted by the dark thoughts that scuttled about in her mind at being reminded of Julia’s betrayal.

Lena scowled and let slip, “I don’t have friends.”

The girl shook her head. “Um, **wrong.** Buckle up all suddenly dark and broody! You’re in Smallville now, and you’re going to need a wing woman, a native guide, a bestie… that’s me by the way, and my services are free.”

For some reason, Kaitlyn’s comment and unusually friendly demeanor final shattered Lena’s tenuous resistance, and they both busted out laughing.

“Okay, okay!” The secret Luthor said, giving in.

_Goddesses, she’s like a force of nature. And **not** flirting... I think. Maybe? God, why can’t all queer girls just wear ‘I’m gay’ buttons? It’d make things so much easier…_

“Good. So now that that’s settled, let’s…”

That’s when Lena’s new friend’s phone dinged, and after glancing at it the redhead said, “Crap. I’m so sorry, Lena, I have to go. My brother’s giving me a ride to swim practice. Can you hang out later, or tomorrow? We can meet here.”

_Ah! A swimmer, **not** a cheerleader. Makes sense now. I need to stop making instant judgments about people._

“I…” Lena was once again taken by surprise and unsure what to say, but her new fast friend seemed… determined. “ **Fine**. Tomorrow?”

“Awesome!” The exuberant girl said, and then added, “Oh, hey, now that we’re friends just call me Katie. K’? All right, I gotta’ bounce. See ya soon!”

“Wait…? I, I did have a question, if you have just a second…” Lena bit her lip and felt oddly nervous asking, which was rare for her.

“Shoot.” Katie, now suddenly still, had a curious look in her eye.

“Okay. There was a girl, sitting up on the water tower earlier, do you know…”

“Whoa, she was up there **again** , huh?” The impressed young woman brushed her thick mane of wavy red hair back, her expression becoming almost awed. “She’s already, like, a legend… you know? That girl has no fear, I swear. The tower’s a death trap, but she still climbs it whenever she wants. I mean, a kid fell off of it a couple years ago and died! The city still hasn’t repaired it, just put signs up all over, and a fence with barbed wire and chains. Heck, when they painted it a couple summers ago, the contractors had to hire professional mountain climbers, and yet, she still slips in whenever she wants and climbs all the way to the top!”

“Goddesses.” Lena gasped under her breath. “Who…?”

“Her name’s Kara Kent. She’s an artist, super sweet to everyone, kind of quiet, and **really, really** pretty. I’m not kidding. I’ve bumped into her in town with that gorgeous border collie of hers often, but other kids have seen her up on the tower at least a dozen times over the summer. If Sheriff Ethan ever catches her up there…” Katie shivered.

Lena bit her lip, remembering her own awful night in a cramped jail cell after ‘the incident’ at her old school. She felt queasy just at the thought of the brave, beautiful artist running afoul of the law.

“Where was I?” Katie mused, “Oh yeah, what I know about her is that she helps her parents on their farm **a lot** , is always drawing or creating some kind of insanely amazing art, runs all the time with her dog, (even from her house to downtown, which is like, five milesor something – one way), and every time I’ve seen her she’s been dressed in flannel. Not that that’s a bad thing, especially on her. She definitely pulls the farm girl ensemble off, but I think with her body she could probably pull any look off… if you know what I mean.” Katies full lips curled in a wicked grin. “Anyway, she’s not from Smallville either, like you. She came here back two summers ago now… after the meteor shower.”

Lena was leaning forward, listened to every word, “Meteor shower?” She asked quizzically.

Katie looked surprised, “Oh, you didn’t hear about that? It was all over the news, even in Metropolis. There’s a museum out at the edge of town on Highway 20 filled with shiny rocks. Anyway, I’ll tell you about it when we have more time. It was pretty scary.”

“Sounds like it. Can tell me more, about… um, Kara?” Lena asked, her voice squeaking a little - earning her a knowing look from Katie.

“Eager, huh?” The redhead grinned, causing Lena to blush. “You wouldn’t be the first, ah-hem. Anyway, my dad hears all the gossip at the diner and the coffee shop, and he told me she was adopted by the Kent’s along with her little brother, Clark, shortly after the meteors fell. Sounds like a tragic story and I don’t know all the deets; only that they lost their folks in an accident of some kind… a fire, I think, or the meteors.

“The Kent’s homeschooled Kara for a while, and but she came in after winter break and finnished her sophomore year at Smallville High year, not that I saw much of her back then. In swear, that girl's always running somewhere. But she started junior year with us and will be back after the break, so you can ask her yourself... you know, since you seem so interested.” One of Katie's dark red eyebrows arched up suggestively and she was smirking like she knew a secret.

“I’m not… I mean… I… argh.” Lena was flustered, not something she was used to. _I am interested… or at least intrigued…_ but then her watch’s alarm went off.

She glanced down, and her device’s display was blinking a digital countdown timer in a small window: 14:43, 14:42, 14:41… “Oh _cac_.” She cursed in Irish. _My distortion field is collapsing, running out of power!_

“What’s up?” Katie asked.

Lena improvised. “Oh, I forgot, I have to get back home; I told my dad that I’d... I’d make dinner.” Unnoticed, she pressed a panic button on her field generator/watch, that would summon Carl to her GPS coordinates.

“Okay.” Her new friend accepted her lie at face value (which made Lena feel terrible) but continued to dither there, completely unaware of Lena’s urgency. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She finally asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” The secret Luthor answered with a smile and really meant it.

 _Well, so much for my promise about not making friends. S_ he sighed. _But in my defense, Kaitlyn, a.k.a. Katie is relentless… and very lovely, and funny… and cute._

They hugged and quickly tapped phones to exchange contact info. As soon as the redhead left the coffee shop, Lena grabbed her shopping bags and took off out the back door. She ran a couple blocks over to where, hopefully, no one would notice the shiny Luthor branded car picking her up.

As she maneuvered over the freshly shoveled and salted sidewalk, she realized something that hadn’t registered earlier when her new friend had said, ‘My dad hears all the gossip at the diner and the coffee shop…’.

_Wait. The Smalls! Katie’s parents **are** the owners of the coffee shop and the diner! Brilliant!_

Her energy field was starting to fritz out and visibly glitch by the time the Bently pulled up to the curb, and she quickly popped open the back door to leap inside onto the backseat with her armloads of treasures.

“A boring, uneventful day, Miss Luthor?” Carl asked sarcastically, trying not to crack a smile from where he sat up in the front. The giant then began chuckling as he eased the vehicle away back onto the non-existent traffic.

“Just drive! And not-another-word.” Lena cautioned with a smirk as she curled up into the warm leather cushions, gazing up at the looming Smallville water tower and imagining the brave blonde artist as they headed home.

 _Kara Kent_ …

She couldn’t stop thinking about the lovely, brave artist.

_I can’t wait to meet you._

…………………………

**December 22 nd, Year Two**

**7:34 PM**

**Hill Academy – Metropolis**

Lex sat cross-legged in the soft yellow glow of the old lamp in his small but well-appointed room at his boarding school, Hill Academy. It was prestigious insitution, one of the best in the country, and he liked it well enough, but it sucked being suck there over the Christmas holiday.

 _Father is traveling somewhere in China and mother says she’s tied up with work and can’t visit… or have me come home. Which is probably true, but also a lie._ _Sometimes I wish Kara never would have told me the truth about her._

The sad boy sighed and began to carefully set up a chessboard on the carpet before him. The match was midgame, but he had no problem remembering where all the smooth white and black marble pieces went.

When he was finally finished, Lex looked down at his phone, which was counting down a timer: 5… 4… 3… 2… and grinned as the counter hit 1.

At the same time, there was a ‘whoomph’ sound outside on his small granite balcony and a big cloud of white powder as if something had landed there – which of course something, or more accurately, **someone** had.

A second later there was a tap on the outside of one of the of the French doors many panes of the frost covered glass, followed by Clark’s pink face pressed up against one, sticking his tongue out.

“Let me in. I brought fresh baked cookies!” The boy said in a failed whisper, giggling as Lex jumped up and opened the door.

Clark/Kal-El shimmered inside in a blur, using his super breath to blow the snow that followed him back outside, and then set down the insulated bag he was carrying to spin himself dry.

Lex closed the door, still staring - astounded as always by his younger alien friend and feeling a lump in his throat.

“Kal, you didn’t need to come. I…” He started but was cut off.

“What, and leave my best friend alone for Christmas??” Kal looked horrified. “Don’t worry, my chores are done, and I have no homework this week. Martha said I could come visit every day over the break if that’s okay with you, as long as I wore my _Ka’dah_ for Arissa to watch over us. And mom even baked cookies for us!! Besides, it took me less than five minutes to get here.”

Tears began welling up in the normally stoic Luthor’s eyes, and he stepped over to wrap his arms around Kal-El, who lay his head on Lex’s shoulder and reciprocated with a big Kryptonian hug of his own. 

“You’re like four inches’ taller than the last time I saw you at Thanksgiving,” Lex commented as he calmed, sniffling, “You’re almost as tall as I am now too.”

Kal nodded, “Uh-huh, Dad says that I’m ‘growing like a weed,’ which didn’t sound like a compliment at first. Humans are weird.”

They both laughed and as the duo broke apart Kal reached over to eagerly retrieve the bag he’d been so careful with.

Lex’s mouth was already watering, “Martha’s cookies?” He asked.

“Yup,” Kal replied with delight. “Her ‘universe famous chocolate chip cookies.’ Kara says there’s nothing like them on twelve worlds.” His head dipped in sadness then, a shock of thick black hair falling over his beautiful blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I wish I could have had all the adventures she did… You know, before…”

Lex took a breath and squeezed his friend’s shoulder and said, “I understand, I wish for a lot of things too. But we can make new adventures here, right?” He then gently reached into the bag Kal was holding.

When Lex pulled out a still warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookie from the container inside, his face lit up with joy.

“We’re both a mess, huh?” Kal added, grabbing a cookie of his own. “Mom says therapy helps, but she and father haven’t found one they trust yet… so we should talk about our feelings and worries with the people we care for and who care for us.”

“You’re such a wise six-year-old, with an awesome mom, dad, and sister,” Lex said, using a hand to keep a chuck of cookie from falling out of his mouth.

Kal giggled, saying, “And you’re a messy eater.” Before devouring his own treat like the cookie monster, noise, crumbs flying, and all.

…………………………

**A bit later…**

The boys had been intently staring at the chessboard for the last ten minutes as Kal considered his response to what appeared to be a really bad move by Lex. Which was odd.

His human friend was uncannily intelligent, like a Kryptonian, and Kal knew how much chess mattered to him – plus, he rarely, if ever, made mistakes. It was because the game connected him to his father, and Lionel’s love is all Lex had ever wanted. The fact that Lillian had made the boy doubt he ever had it made Kal see red, literally.

Back to chess.

Lex was always thinking ten steps ahead, so Kal was torn - was his bad move **really** a blunder or a trap?

Kal couldn’t make up his mind on how to react.

Over the last few months Lex had won, on average, four out five of the matches they’d been playing mostly over their phones on Facetime, sometimes in person when Kal could visit. Each boy had a chessboard set up in their rooms to track their moves. They didn’t like using chess apps, they both found the feel of the pieces and seeing the board in real life comforting. Physical, connecting.

Kal was okay with his dismal showing, he loved being challenged by his friend. It made him better, sharper, and he was almost up to winning two out of five.

In the end he decided that Lex was actually distracted and that he really did make a error. Kal-El finally quit worrying about his next move and asked, “You want to know what more I found about Saint Michaels?”

“Am I that obvious?” Lex asked, looking relieved.

Kal smiled, “Yeah, but that’s okay. In your place, I’d want to know too. We can start a new game next time.” The Kryptonian then packed up the board at superspeed and sat next to the older boy on the carpet, their backs leaning against the bed.

“Is it bad?” Lex asked, his voice small and worried.

Kal solemnly nodded, “Yeah. Before I tell you, I just wanted to say that I know it’s been hard for you… but Kara was right about your mother, and to tell you not to trust her.”

The older boy hung his head and said, “I know, I just didn’t want to believe that my mom… you know, was evil. Thanks for being such a good friend… and helping me snoop the last few months. You’re going to make a great reporter someday, Kal-El.”

The younger boy brightened like the sun, “You really think so?”

Lex nodded, “I do. Now, go ahead, please tell me what you found out.”

“I, um, I’m kind of afraid to…” Kal bit his lip.

“It’s okay.”

With Lex’s encouragement Kal relaxed and started talking, “Well, according to the files Arissa and I were able to hack from Saint Michaels, it was Lillian, not your father, who demanded you be transferred there two years ago. Lionel fought to stop her in court but failed. He wanted you in Smallville, with him.”

Lex looked horrified, “But… No! She said…”

“She lied… again,” Kal said, “I’m so sorry… and, um, there’s something else.”

The older boy ran his hand over his smooth head and swallowed before asking, “More bad news?”

Kal nodded, “Uh-huh. Lillian’s submitted a ‘contingent' request (he struggled adorably annunciating the odd word) to transfer you back to St. Michaels.”

Lex closed his eyes as if in pain, bowed his head, and asked, “What’s the contingency?”

Kal shook his head, “We don’t know, but it’s just there waiting for your mother’s call... only Lillian can authorize it. You father's lawyers are fighting it.”

“Oh no!” Lex blurted out as he suddenly looked up, almost in a panic. “I think…”

“What,” Kal asked with worry.

When he spoke, Lex’s voice cracked, “I think she’s using me against my sister.” He then broke down and cried in Kal’s arms.

Clark had never wanted to harm anyone in his life as much as he did Lillian at that moment but focused on comforting his best friend.

It was minutes later before Lex calmed and hugged him fiercely, his features hardening as he said, “Tell me everything else, I need to know.”

“I’ll do better than that,” Kal said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as the smaller boy took Lex’s hands and entwined their fingers, “Ari, show him.”

That was the magical moment Kal’s companion turned into a flowing, almost liquid darkness that moved from him onto to Lex, wrapping the boy in her warm, tingling caress, like a protective hug.

 _Hello, Alexander, it is a pleasure to bond with you,_ A warm, inhumanly lovely voice spoke directly into his mind.

Lex had never heard Kal’s Companion speak before or wore her. _Arissa, you are… amazing!_

Lex could have sworn he felt her blush before she replied, _Thank you. I sincerely apologize that what I am about to reveal. It will be emotionally painful, but Kal and I are here, as are all of those who love and care for you. Are you ready?_

Lex was grateful and understood what she was implying. He had people who loved him, a strange and wonderful family. _Yes, I am. Please show me._

_So be it._

The next moment, it was if Lex’s mind opened to a flow of new information. All the details Kal had gathered on Lillian began to unfold, including more of the lies she’d been feeding him his whole life.

It was almost too much, but Kal was right there, holding the weeping boy’s hands.

…………………………

**Next:**

**_For she had eyes and chose me_ **

…………………………

**Story Lexicon/FAQs:**

_Only ADDITIONS for chapter 7 and items I previously missed are below. The last full Lexicon update was chapter 5:_

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words, as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow.

**_Arissa_** – Kal-El’s Companion. Kal's nickname for her is 'Ari.'

Arissa resides in Kal’s _Ka’dah_ and is a being of the same indigenous Kryptonian race as Shatari. Brought to awareness by Zor-El for his nephew’s birthday. She was bonded with Kal’s shape changing _Ka’dah_ and him at birth to watch over and protect the boy. Reminder: Kal was born by natural childbirth, a rare thing on Krypton.

Unlike Shatari, Arissa has a voice, but can also easily communicate with Kal-El using empathy, touch, tactile and ambient input, as well as all of the senses. As a Companion she is a full member of the House of El, and together she and Kal usually operate as ‘one mind and one action.’ Still, Arissa is also her own person, with a unique personality, thoughts, feelings, and desires.

 **Byrne** – The false surname Lena chose to masquerade under – meaning “A Raven” in Gaelic/Irish

 ** _Cac_** – “Shit” (Gaelic/Irish)

 **Cadmus Labs/Project Cadmus** – Those who lead Cadmus believe themselves to be noble defenders of the old world… protecting humans by any means necessary, like the hero they are named after, the slayers of monsters. This is not the reality - they hunt, kill, and experiment on aliens, metahumans, and supernatural creatures. Lena recently discovered that her mother, Lillian, is the head of this evil organization and has vowed to uncover the truth. 

**Hill Academy** – One of the best boarding schools in the world. Located in Metropolis, this non-gendered academy is where Lex Luthor currently attends school. Kal-El visits often, it’s only five-minutes as a Kryptonian flies. Apparently Kal’s learned how to fly much quicker than it took his older cousin.

**Lena Kieran Luthor:**

The seventeen-year-old adopted daughter of Lionel Luthor. The oldest child, her little brother, Alexander, is the biological son of Lionel and Lillian, who are divorced. There are major custody and control issues with both kids until they turn 18.

While living in Smallville, Lena is in disguise as Lena Byrne, and the seventeen-year-old’s appearance is vastly different from Lena Luthor. It’s her (kind of), but with a warm, slightly bronze tan instead of Lena’s true ghostlike pallor, softer features than her sharp edges, shoulder-length, wavy brown hair rather than her long, dark locks, and in place of her emerald green eyes were light blue, almost gray pupils. The disguise is accomplished by the use of quantum field generator that Lena created at her lab Cambridge and brought with her to Smallville. Wearing it, she can bend reality around her to her will – thus changing her appearance.

Lena choose ‘Byrne’ as her exile surname because it’s meaning in Irish, her mother’s tongue, is ’a raven,’ her favorite bird and a little like her… dark and curious.

 ** _M’eudail_** – “My darling” or “My dear” - an Irish term of endearment (Irish)

 **Miriam** – Carl’s daughter, in second grade in Year 2. A delightful seven-year-old that he single parents.

 **Saint Michaels** – An elite boarding school that Lillian had forced Lex to attend a couple years earlier as a tactic to hurt Lionel. At that horrible place bullies hounded Lex and hurt him regularly, even broke his arm. Lionel finally prevailed and had him transferred to another school, but the damage was done - Lillian blamed it all on Lionel. Lex believed her until Kara, Larissa, and Kal revealed the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed a peek into Lena Luthor’s life and getting to know her Earth 24 incarnation as she begins a new journey. The young heiress has had a rough time of it, and though she’s has come home to Smallville out of duress, it is a place she loves and feels safe. It is also where she can embrace the familiar and the joy of happier times with her father. She’s also found something (more aptly, someone) surprising there - the mysterious and alluring, Kara Kent.  
>   
> Oh, what did you think of Lena's new friend, Katie Small? Or the awesome (Amazonian?) battle gear in the mansion’s work out room? Would love your theories on that!  
>   
> Kal-El has grown up a lot over the last year (physically and mentally) and his friendship with Lex has deepened. Lillian’s betrayal of her own child has our young Kryptonian both confused and angry. He wants Lex to be happy and will help his best friend however he can.  
>   
> Next chapter, Lena meets Kara – and sparks fly!  
>   
> Thanks to my enthusiastic friend, fellow AO3 writer, and beta reader, _Atomicbomb_babe_ , who keeps me on my toes, asks questions, and gives great feedback to make sure I don't screw anything up for all of you! Also, apologies for any weirdness with the spacing of bold or italics words, for some reason AO3 hates me when I cut & paste from MS Word requiring multiple edit passes to finds all the issues, which I never do as hard as I try. On top of that, my Grammarly is crashing in Word and not working in Safari for me (old Mac that I can't update the OS on anymore - some want to start a go fund me for me? :-), so edits for this chapter will come later, I just wanted to get it up for now!  
>   
> Just keeping track for us. It is now Year Two since Kara and Kal’s arrival on Earth:  
>   
> Kara is 17 in human years (19 Kryptonian) - b-day Sept 5th  
> Kal is 6 in human years (8 Kryptonian) - b-day Oct 17th  
> Lex is 11 – b-day July 11th  
> Gracie is 17 - b-day April 3rd  
> Lena is 17 - b-day Oct 24th  
> Katie is 17 - b-day Feb 3rd  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
>   
> [ Smallville Wiki](https://smallville.fandom.com/wiki/Smallville)  
>  _Information about the Smallville I loosely based this one on – from the TV show._  
>   
> [ Nereids / Sea Nymphes ](http://www.theoi.com/Pontios/Nereides.html)  
> _THE NEREIDES (Nereids) were fifty sea-nymphe daughters of Nereus the old man of the sea. They were goddesses of the sea's rich bounty and protectors of sailors and fishermen, coming to the aid of those in distress. Greek name: Νηρεις Νηρειδες. Daughters of Nereus. The Nereides were depicted in ancient art as beautiful, young maidens, sometimes running with small dolphins or fish in their hands, or else riding on the backs of dolphins, hippokampoi (hippocamps) and other sea creatures.  
>   
>  The name Nereides means "Daughters of Nereus" but also "the Wet Ones" from nêros the Greek word for "wet"._  
>   
> 


	8. For she had eyes and chose me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Kara thinks she’s figured her new life out, the sophisticated, beautiful, and wicked smart Lena Byrne (Lena Luthor in disguise) arrives in town - and our Kryptonian’s world is once again turned upside down.  
>   
> Hopes and desires begin to awaken within Kara that she had long thought impossible for herself since her world’s destruction.  
> 

………………….

 _“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?_ _  
Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”_

  
― **Emery Allen**

………………….

**Dec 24 th, Christmas Eve - Year Two**

**9:02 a.m. CST**

**Location: The Kent Farm, Smallville**

“Oh, _Ángel_ , you’re a mess,” Gracie said with sympathy as she stood on her tippy toes to wipe the dirty snow, pine needles, and mud from Kara’s face with a towel, like a mother would a child.

“I still can’t fly straight.” Kara pouted adorably, her bottom lip sticking out.

“The cape helps, though, right? I could tell.”

The Kryptonian gave her human friend a puppy dog look and a nod as she went about finishing her work.

Soon the beautiful Kryptonian looked as gorgeous as ever.

“Good-as-new!” Gracie beamed as she dabbed the last bit of slurry off and pulled a twig from Kara’s messy hair.

“Thanks.” The blonde said as she hugged her petite friend. After, the pair went about stamping off their boots just inside the Kent Farm’s main barn’s massive sliding doors.

When Gracie spoke next, her tone was serious. “Look, Kara, about the flying? On the bright side, you’ve come so far in the last year! I made it here in one piece, and it was fun, like a roller coaster! And we’ve talked about this; you’re not going to get it right overnight, and beating yourself up for not being perfect won’t help. I think you’re doing great.”

The taller girl reached up, slid her beanie off, and out of reflex, ran her fingers through her long, almost golden waves. The light caught her face with her blue eyes looking off in the distance at just right the right angle, and for the hundredth time, Gracie’s breath was taken away by the angel who saved her life.

 _Mi Diosa, from heaven, you fell._ Gracie was staring in awe.

Not that a stressed-out Kara noticed. “I suck, but you’re right, you’re right… I’m getting better. Practice makes perfect, right?” She said with a little sigh.

“Yup. So, you want to show me this big surprise?” Gracie asked, eager to change the subject to something that didn’t make Kara sad.

“Oh yeah, duh. I’m an airhead sometimes.”

“Don’t you mean, all the time?” The tiny girl smirked.

“Hey!” The blonde admonished, but her wounded look quickly faded and became mischievous.

Before Gracie could blink, Kara had lifted her and moved at super-speed to deposit the girl three stories up onto one of the immense structure’s empty haylofts.

“Whoa!” She was still shaky from the rush of shimmering (that’s what they called it now) with Kara, but her friend’s extra warm hands were again steadying her, so she was okay. It was what she was seeing around her that had gotten her attention.

The well-lit space was maybe thirty by twenty feet, with thick, ancient timber beams used for a floor. Wide stairs led down off to one side and a series of glass doors on the outer wall that could open like an accordion to a large deck, where the Latina spied Kara’s telescope as well as a small table with two chairs.

It was so - comfy.

Inside, all around them was what appeared to be an art studio, with a drafting table, easels, and a mostly completed painting in colors so vivid Gracie couldn’t take her eyes from it once she glimpsed it.

“It’s… me.” She whispered in disbelief.

Kara’s smile was a million megawatts of happy. “Yeah, it’s your Christmas present, but I’m not quite done with it yet. Do you like it?”

Gracie took a couple of tentative steps forward, still staring at the marvelous painting. She even reached out as if to touch it but pulled her hand back before she did. She finally managed to say, “Kara, you made me beautiful…” as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Kara shimmered in close and leaned into her small friend and said, “That because you **are** beautiful... dummy.”

Gracie scoffed at that, but her chest was warm and her cheeks flushed, “Thank you.” She said as she melted back into Kara’s shoulder.

The human girl was overwhelmed, trying very hard not to raise on her tippy toes and kiss Kara like every fiber of her being was telling her to. Instead, Gracie distracted herself by taking time to gaze around the space ample around them. _Whoa!_

“So, this is your loft, huh? It looks like a legit art studio.”

Kara’s smile in response was radiant. “Yeah, Jonathan did a great job on the doors, I refinished the hardwood myself, and we all built the deck together as a family. Martha is an amazing designer; she just needed a little help from Shatari for the structural analysis and creating the architectural designs.”

“Where’d you get all of the furniture?” Gracie asked.

Kara looked around them, “Antique stores, things my parents had in storage, a few items off Craig’s List, and donations from our neighbors.”

“Wow, this is awesome! And you even have a little area to hang out, just like downstairs in The Sanctuary,” Gracie said before gasping in surprise. “Wait! Is that a vintage 2007 Crows Championship blanket on the back of the couch?”

“Yeah,” Kara responded. “I found it at a garage sale, and Vox liked it.” The stealthy bird, speak of the devil, landed high above in the rafters at that very moment, having entered the barn through an opening Jonathan had built for him and his mate Naz to come and go as they pleased.

He called down, “It’s super soft, has a big crow on it, and is made of Merino wool, which I discovered comes from the hair of an animal… which is strange. Anyway, Kara, you, and Vail should get moving; the art supply store closes early today.” Then, the ornery bird muttered under his breath, “Stupid ‘holiday hours’…”

“Thank you, my grumpy little spy,” Kara called to him with a bright smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He mumbled, shifting his bird feet in embarrassment.

“Oh, wait! Here, before I forget,” The Latina said, blushing and pulled a small, irregularly wrapped box out of her pocket and handed it to Kara, drawing her friend’s attention. “Merry Christmas. Sorry about the wrap job; I’m awful at that.”

The blonde looked delighted and tore open the rumpled, tape-covered paper at super speed to reveal a jewelry box inside. Without even opening it, Kara squealed and said, “Gracie, thank you so much! I love it! Friendship bracelets **for us**! Yay! My first, ever!”

Gracie was too busy enjoying being hugged to listen to the words coming out of Kara’s mouth.

“I think you missed the memo about **not** peeking **before** Christmas...” The human finally said with a smirk after being released. She’d never expected the delightful Kryptonian to be able to wait in the first place.

“Sorry.” Kara grinned back and then added, “But you did see yours already.”

They laughed and helped each other put on their matching silver bracelets - Kara’s mounted with Gracie’s glittering diamond birthstone and her BFF’s with Kara’s deep blue sapphire.

The happy pair hugged after for a solid minute.

“You’re my best friend in the whole world, Gracie.” The blonde said, the warmth of her breath caressing Gracie’s neck and ear.

The tiny girl felt her cheeks burn with fire and sunk deeper into her warm embrace. “And you are mine, _mi hermana_ ,” She whispered.

But as all things must come to an end, they eventually, without any urgency and still holding hands, pulled apart.

“I should let you go…” A euphoric Gracie said with reluctance. “I need to get home to help my _Madre_ prep for dinner tonight. I’ll see you, Clark, and your folks later?”

Kara beamed. “Yup! I can’t wait! My second Christmas Eve on Earth, and we’re spending it together. It’s so awesome.”

“ **Super** awesome.” Gracie said before adding, trying not to laugh, “Um, Kara, are you flying me home? Because if you are, I should probably grab the towel again, and maybe a helmet, some goggles, kneepads, and a parachute...”

The blonde’s brow crinkled adorably, and she huffed, “I should make you walk for that.”

“But you won’t…” Gracie said with an enticing lilt in her voice.

Kara was intrigued. She crossed her arms imperiously across her chest and asked, “And why not?”

The adorable Latina was grinning, “My _Abuela_ is baking cherry, pumpkin, **and** apple pies, and she’ll definitely offer you a slice of each if you stop in.”

Kara brightened and shimmered for just a split-second before a freshly dried towel appeared in one hand, and her beanie and cape back on - bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with impatient excitement.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She giggled, her insatiable alien stomach grumbling.

…………………………

**Dec 24 th, Christmas Eve**

**12:21 p.m. CST**

**Location: The Beanery coffee shop, Smallville, Kansas**

Lena was sitting with Katie at a table in The Beanery sipping lattes after a quick lunch and talking about a crazy idea - something the young heiress had never, ever considered before.

“A **job**? **Here**? Are you serious?” Lena gaped at her grinning friend as if she had two heads.

Katie scoffed. “Oh, come ‘on, everyone needs money. It’s also a good job, and we could do it together! Pleeease, Lena?” The pretty redhead begged as she batted her eyes with chin on top of the backs of her hands and smiled sweetly.

Lena had never had an actual job; she’d never needed one. But the idea was intriguing now that Katie had brought it up, plus she really liked her new friend.

_Why shouldn’t I? I’m Lena Byrne, not Lena Luthor… and as Kaitlyn says, most people need to work for a living, and I **am** trying to fit in._

“Why not.” She said with a grin, and Katie about jumped across the table to hug her.

After being choked for a full minute by the curvy Amazon, which wasn’t at all unpleasant, Lena asked, “Will I be forced to wear a blue apron?” She side-eyed her best friend’s work attire.

Katie struck an insincere, dramatically offended pose and huffed, “I love my uniform.” She then quickly switched to smiling and added, “Besides, with your body, girl, you’d rock it.”

At the same time, the bell above the front door of the coffee shop chimed. When Lena glanced up, it felt like her entire reality focused into a kind of vibrant, crystal clarity - and time stopped for everyone but her.

Dust motes froze in the air, sounds and movement slowed to the point they just ceased altogether, and even the light filtering in through the windows seemed captured in that brief instant, bathing the room in its dreamlike glow.

Such inexplicable, almost magical moments of pure lucidity, where time seemed to freeze around her, had happened to Lena at least three times before in her life that she could remember. The first time had been when she was told that her mother had died, then when Lionel had come for her at the orphanage, and later when she first met Lex.

None of those times had been random, so why this time…?

_Oh!_

The most remarkable girl she’d ever seen in her life had just stepped into the coffee shop, and Lena knew right away who it was.

_Kara Kent._

She was tall, gorgeous, and despite her casual, no-nonsense yet surprisingly stylish appearance, stood poised, almost regal as she surveyed the room with eyes a mystic color of blue Lena honestly couldn’t name but was already lost in.

The artist’s tumbledown, almost golden locks were tucked haphazardly up in her beanie, the white cords from her headphones visible within the invitingly soft, radiant coils that Lena was already imagining running her fingers through. She was also wearing lightweight, knit, fingerless gloves - even though it was freezing outside.

Lena’s skin tingled as she admired Kara’s form, shivering in delight as she thought of the perfection hinted at under her clothes.

The confident young woman wore a gorgeous diagonally half-zipped-up military green hooded jacket over a red and black long-sleeved flannel shirt, jeans that hugged her long, shapely legs, and a pair of high-end winter running shoes.

_Country chic mixed with a little bohemian. Wow! How’s she so tan? Like a California surfer, and those eyes! Goddesses, she’s stunning! There’s no freaking way in Hades she’s a junior in high school… or normal._

Lena had met models before, even truly gorgeous ones, but none as striking as the beauty who’d just walked into the coffee shop - and Kara wasn’t even trying.

Then, she saw it… _Oh gods, is that a pansexual Pride flag pin on her jacket? Kara’s pan!??_

Lena’s big brain was suddenly malfunctioning, and she forgot how to make words.

As time slowly started moving forward again, the briefly speechless young woman melted down into her seat, much to Katie’s confused amusement.

Her friend followed Lena’s line of sight as she glanced over her shoulder and then quickly whipped back around to stare at the heiress with wide eyes.

The redhead was biting her lip and trying (and failing) not to show her excitement, “It’s **her**! **Kara Kent**!” She mouthed almost in an almost silent panic.

“I know,” Lena whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide as she slumped down even further, hiding behind Katie, who was seated between her and the blonde.

That’s when the disguised Luthor noticed the beautiful Border Collie standing attentively at the young woman’s side. At the same time, so did Bonnie, the senior who was delivering drinks to a table.

“You can’t bring your dog in here unless it’s a service animal.” The barista told Kara in her flat, nasally tone. The blonde’s face immediately scrunched into an adorable frown.

“Okay,” She replied, obviously crestfallen.

It was only a brief snippet, but Lena could hear a hint of music in it. _Her voice is as lovely as she is._

Kara moved away from the door, set down her bags (that Lena had just noticed, all bore the logo of the local art supply store), and knelt to look her companion directly in the eye. Then, as if speaking to a person, she said to the dog, “I’m sorry, my friend, you’ll need to wait outside. I’ll get you a cookie, though.”

 _More music._ Lena’s eyelids fluttered, and she felt her skin tingling all over.

Kara’s multicolored companion lifted her nose majestically and then turned to slip back out the door all on her own!

_Brilliant!_

Lena was impressed; the beautiful collie was waiting patiently just outside - but without a leash. She did have a collar, though, thankfully.

_Kara must be extremely good with animals._

“She’s like a dog whisperer. A really, **really** hot one,” Katie quietly remarked.

Lena nodded as she watched Kara gracefully turn and approach the counter.

Both observers looked at each other shocked when they heard her place her order…

Kara said, “Hi! I’ll have a large vanilla latte with three extra shots of espresso, cream instead of milk, six extra pumps of vanilla, add cinnamon, extra, extra whip, and those crystalized sugar sprinkles on top, please! I’ll also take three of those snickerdoodle cookies and… oh! Is that a chocolate croissant? I’ll definitely have a couple of those as well.”

The pimply-faced boy working the register had been gazing into her eyes dreamily, and when she was finished, he snapped to and looked lost, “I… I’m sorry, what did you want?”

And that’s when Kara impressed Lena even more.

She glanced at the young man’s name tag, leaned in, and said, “I space out too sometimes, Charlie, don’t worry about it.” Then she just smiled and patiently repeated her order.

He couldn’t stop grinning, his shiny braces gleaming as he rang her up with a 15% discount and punched her coffee card twice.

“That was… kind of her,” Katie said, surprised.

“It was.” Lena mused.

Her friend leaned forward and spoke in a whisper, “I don’t get it.”

“What?” A distracted Lena replied. Her eyes had never leaving Kara, who was unobtrusively waiting off to the side, looking around the shop at people - occasionally grinning as if she’d heard something funny.

Lena was fascinated and intrigued.

_It’s like she’s listening to every conversation going on in here, but that’s impossible... isn’t it?_

Katie said, “That latte has at least a thousand calories in it, plus the cookies and croissants… how can she put all of that in that amazing body of hers and still look like **that**? I gained ten pounds just overhearing her order.”

They both giggled, but then Lena had to quickly look away from appreciating Kara’s shapely form as the blonde’s gaze and full attention fell on her and her friend.

“What’s wrong?” Katie, utterly unaware of Kara’s sudden scrutiny, asked. After not getting a response, the redhead added, “I was just saying, she’s **gorgeous**. No wonder you’re so into her…”

“So, ah, um… do you have big plans for New Years’?” A blushing Lena piped up in a high-pitched panic, trying to silence her friend with a new topic.

Lena risked a peek over at Kara and could have sworn the girl’s cheeks had reddened, and she’d taken a sudden interest in the ductwork up in the ceiling as well as an uninspired painting of a field of wheat that adorned the wall next to her.

 _Did she hear us? Goddess, she did - but how?!_ _Oh, kill me now… please, someone?_

Katie’s eyes grew two sizes as she realized what had happened, and she quickly fell into step with Lena’s question, “Yeah, we don’t really celebrate New Year’s, my dad’s usually asleep by ten… and he and my mom are, like, divorced.”

Lena’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, and she leaned closer to her friend to say, “I’m sorry, Katie, mine are as well.”

The girl offered up a brave smile and said, “Thanks. It’s okay... really. It all happened a long time ago. They’re still friends and business partners, and my mom and I are good. Anyway, you can come over and hang out, you know, if you don’t have anything else going on.”

“I’d like to, but I think we may have plans. I’ll check, though.” Lena responded at a normal volume but then dropped to a whisper to add, “Kara’s watching us.” But after a glance back over quickly realized, _No, she’s watching… **me**. _

_Gulp._

Heat flushed Lena’s cheeks as the beautiful girl across the room shifted from gazing at the painting to curiously observing her. Kara’s inquiring, liquid blue eyes were half-closed, hidden by a cascade of unruly golden hair. But her smile wasn’t, nor the tip of her pink tongue as it poked out and touched the corner of her mouth as she appraised Lena.

 _Oh… wow._ The heiress simmered under the artist’s approving gaze, and her mind started wandering. Like wondering what it would be like to kiss the amazing blonde, how soft her lips would be, and what she’d taste like…

“Vanilla latte for Kara!” Rachel called out in her grating, bored monotone from the other end of the counter, jolting Lena out the spell that had been cast between them.

She was sure that Kara had also been startled, as the girl quickly glanced away from Lena before moving to pick it up her drink and bag of desserts.

“Uh-oh, she’s hightailing it out of here like there’s a fire,” Katie commented.

“Will you excuse me?” Lena asked her friend as she stood up.

“Always so formal,” The redhead snickered. “Go find your girl, princess. I need to get back to my shift anyway.”

Lena almost began to protest that Kara was in no way, shape, or form ‘her girl,’ but something stopped her. Instead, she just grinned, grabbed her coat, and said, “Thanks, Katie!”

“Don’t mention it, just promise to fill me in later. And I’ll get you the deets about the job.”

“I will, and thanks!” Lena said as she took off for the entrance.

…………………………

**Seconds later…**

Lena bolted out the coffee shop’s wide front doors like a madwoman but came to a screeching halt as she was almost immediately met by the blue pools of ocean that were Kara Kent’s eyes.

The beautiful girl was sitting on a bench just outside the diner less than eight feet across the sidewalk, grinning timidly with her charming collie curled up next to her, sipping her latte, shopping bags at her feet.

 _She was waiting for me…_ Lena quickly realized.

Besides standing there foolishly blinking, the one thing Lena noticed other than Kara’s amazing eyes was that she was hand-feeding her dog bites from a giant snickerdoodle cookie.

“Hi.” The girl said in her soft, musical lilt.

“Hello.” Lena finally answered, stepping closer to get out of the way of people coming and going as she shrugged on her parka. Having no idea what to say after being caught in such an awkward situation, something just slipped out, “Is that good for her?” 

The blonde, who hadn’t even bothered to zip up her own jacket against the cold (revealing the generous curves of her flannel-clad chest, much to Lena’s distraction), smiled adorably back.

“The cookie?” She asked innocently, and when Lena finally nodded, added, “Oh, yeah, it’s fine. I like to spoil Vail on occasion, and she enjoys being pampered.”

“Vail? That’s an interesting name.” Lena moved closer and warmed when she noticed Kara’s gaze subtly shifted to once again admiring her.

“My father named her… a long, long time ago.” Lena could hear the melancholy in her beautiful voice, so much so that her heart ached. “It means guardian, and that’s what she’s always been for me, as well as a friend.”

Kara’s hand smoothed the dog’s fur in a loving caress as she spoke, and the animal looked up at her with complete adoration in her eyes, one the hue of silver and the other the same nameless color blue as Kara’s own.

Lena could tell that what Kara had shared was deeply personal for her.

_I understand. Her **birth** father must have named Vail. Oh, poor Kara!_

Lena just wanted to slip in and pull the sweet girl in a hug with every fiber of her being. Instead, she answered, “Then you still have a part of him with you.”

The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise, but then almost instantly, her lips curled into a smile, “Yes. It’s something to hold onto. So, you heard about me - and my parents?”

Lena felt so awkward. _I have to explain._ “Yeah, after I saw you up on the water tower…”

“You saw me? Did anyone else?” Kara suddenly appeared concerned.

“It’s okay. I did, but I only told my friend Katie (from back in the diner), and no one called the Sherriff, so I think you’re safe.”

The girl looked relieved. “Thank Rao… um, I mean, the gods.” She blushed and nervously offered Lena a seat next to her, which the young woman accepted and slipped into.

She and Kara ended up snuggled right up against each other, and it was wonderful.

 _I wonder who or what ‘Rao’ is?_ Lena thought before she uncharacteristically rambled on…

“After I saw you I… I started asking questions and found out that you’re an artist, obviously…” She gestured at Kara’s bags of art supplies, “And someone mentioned that you and your brother had lost your family and had been adopted by the Kent’s. I’m so sorry. If it’s any consolation, I have some idea of what you may be going through.”

The blonde tilted her head adorably, like a confused puppy, so Lena added, “I’m adopted too.”

“Really?” Kara leaned in close enough that Lena could smell her clean, indescribable scent and feel the warmth radiating from her.

“Yeah…” The heiress managed to say, though just barely as her heart rate was spiking and her breathing had quickened due to Kara’s proximity. She somehow continued, “My mom died when I was four, in a fire, I don’t remember much… and I never knew my biological father.”

Kara had nothing but compassion in her eyes. “I am so sorry for your loss. I... I didn’t know. Perhaps we could speak more… you know, if you want to talk about it? You’re the first person I’ve met, well, besides my brother, who was adopted as well.” _Or_ , she didn’t say out loud, _knows what it’s like to lose her family_.

“Are you serious? You’ve never met anyone else?” Lena asked.

The blonde nodded.

 _How is it even possible? Hmmm, she must spend a lot of time on the farm._ “We should talk then,” Lena replied warmly. Despite the heavy topic, she felt all bubbly inside at having a chance to get to know the lovely artist better.

Kara tossed a bit of cookie up in the air, which Vail easily caught and devoured. “Good girl.” She praised the happy border collie and then focused back on Lena, “Yay! I can’t wait, but I am at a disadvantage, as they say.” Her grin after stating the phrase was delightful. As to why she thought it was so funny, Lena had no idea. “You know quite a lot about me, but I don’t know much about you, not even your name.”

Lena was suddenly aghast. “Oh, my. I apologize; I never introduced myself.”

But like a delightful ball of sunshine, Kara was beaming. She said, “That’s okay. I’ll take the fact that you came chasing after me as compliment enough to forgive missing such a small formality.”

Lena buried her face in her hands, mortified, and mumbled, “This is so embarrassing.”

“Why?” Kara asked as she leaned towards Lena, sincere confusion clearly communicated by the concern on her face and in the music of her voice. “I’m flattered. Where I’m from, if you are interested in someone, you let them know… show them. I noticed you too, you know… in the coffee shop. I wanted to come over say hello to you, but I… I didn’t want to interrupt you and your… I mean, Katie.”

Lena peeked out from between her fingers, and when she saw Kara’s warm, honest smile, relief washed over her. The heiress sat back up and said, “Thank you. I’m Lena, Lena… Byrne.” It hurt her to lie to Kara, who seemed like such a beautiful, honest soul.

 _Oh no! Carl was right! Lying was a terrible idea!_ “And Katie’s my friend,” The heiress clarified, “My **only** friend here in Smallville. But she not… I mean, she’s not my, um, **girlfriend**.”

“Oh! That’s **great**!” Kara flushed and went still. “I mean…”

Lena laughed; she couldn’t help herself. And when Kara joined in, she thought, _We understand each other._

They were less than a foot apart and felt so amazing.

It was then that Lena noticed the blonde fidgeting with a gold ring on her finger that looked fit to be in a museum.

_Oh, goodness, it’s beautiful… and real!_

The signet was embedded with jewels and crafted for royalty – and appeared to authentic in every way. Lena had seen enough of those in her life to know that the relic Kara was wearing was priceless.

_What the actual heck?_

The troubled look that passed over the beautiful blonde’s features as she worried it also spoke volumes.

_That ring has secrets…_

“Do you have gloves, Lena Byrne?” Kara asked out of the blue as she stopped fiddling with the ring and focused on The heiress, all of her melancholy evaporating.

“I… I do,” A startled Lena responded, reaching into her pockets to pull out the comfy items. She hadn’t noticed how numb her fingers had become, but Kara had.

_She’s uncannily perceptive. I like it._

“Good, don’t freeze on my account. Here, gimme…” The blonde reached out with wiggly fingers until Lena placed her freezing hands in her hot ones. And then, without breaking her gaze, leaned down, cupped Lena’s hands within her own, and blew the warmth of summer into them.

“Ooh, goddesses!” She exclaimed, startled by the delightful and unexpected feel of Kara’s touch and warmth. Lena stared in amazement, relishing the dry, soothing heat.

_How did she do that?_

Kara seemed delighted at the girl’s reaction and offered Lena a mischievous smile as she helped her slip her gloves on.

Then again, out of nowhere, the blonde asked, “Hey, I have an idea. Are you busy after Christmas? We could… you know… hang out? Oh, and, if you’re interested, next week there’s this New Years’ ritual my family does… Would you possibly be open to coming with me, as my… hmm, I think they call it a ‘plus one’?”

Lena was tickled by the way Kara flushed as she stammered out her invitation and said ‘New Years’ ritual’ as if she’d only recently discovered the existence of some arcane ancient rite. The heiress was also impressed, and being seduced, by how bold the delightful farm girl was, as well as fascinating.

 _Yes!_ An actual date with Kara Kent was far more than Lena had hoped for.

“A ritual, huh?” She asked, keeping her expression placid despite the ridiculously joyful feeling in her chest. “I was going to be busy this week, but my father had some last-minute business travel come up, so it turns out I’ll be alone.” _Carl doesn’t count._

Kara looked appalled by Lena’s revelation that she’d be alone but then became excited by the possibilities it offered, “That won’t do! Look, I don’t think I can get free tomorrow, but the day after Christmas would you like to meet me back here? I could show you around our little town, and you know, we could talk and… stuff.”

“And stuff?” Lena raised an eyebrow and tried not to giggle as Kara blushed adorably once again. The heiress decided to rescue the awkward, lovely girl by adding, “With New Years’, what’s the ritual?”

The blonde looked relieved at the change of subject, “Oh, my family and I are going to my best friend Gracie’s house for dinner to celebrate the beginning of a new year, at least according to the Gregorian calendar. Her grandma makes the best pies! After, we could maybe go back to The Farm and watch the stars and the fireworks from my balcony!”

“You have a balcony?”

“Huh-huh, attached to my studio.”

“Like, as in an actual **art** studio?” Lena asked, irrationally excited.

“Yup! Come over, and you can see for yourself.”

 _Now that’s an invitation!_ Lena purred in her thoughts.

She wanted just to blurt out ‘yes!’ but had to force herself to pause for a moment.

There was risk associated with her getting close to anyone, let alone someone as perceptive and open as Kara Kent seemed to be. And then there was her mother, who might be looking to kill Lena. Also, the heiress knew that her stupid, flimsy disguise would never hold up under scrutiny for too long… especially with a person she wanted to be honest with.

She quickly decided that the alternative, not getting to know Kara Kent, was an unacceptable option; she’d just have to tell her the truth if things went well.

Lena finally said, “How can I say no to all of that?”

She didn’t think she could have seen anyone as pleased as Kara at that moment. The girl did a little happy dance in her seat, causing Vail to jump down indignantly.

“Sorry, girl.” She said in apology and then turned back to Lena to add, “That’s wonderful, thank you. Oh, darn it! I better go, I’m going to be a little late for chores, but I’m glad I stuck around to meet you, Lena Byrne. I’ll see you back here the day after Christmas. Is nine a.m. okay with you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here. It’ll give me time to run before,” Lena replied quietly, saddened that Kara was leaving.

“You run? So do I.” The blonde said as she lit up again. “Oh! Maybe we could meet early and do that together first?”

Lena usually enjoyed the solitude of her morning exercise but couldn’t say no to Kara. _Maybe it’ll be fun?_ “Sure,” The heiress finally said.

After agreeing to meet Kara at 7:30 a.m., sharing contact info along with Gracie’s address for New Years’, the animated pair spent a couple more minutes talking.

Eventually, Kara’s HUD was flash red, and she stood with an apologetic smile to very… very reluctantly throw away her empty cup and pick up her bags as she prepared to leave.

“How are you getting home?” Lena asked, stretching out every second they had left.

The blonde grinned and said matter-of-factly, “Running.”

Lena was startled, “Katie said you run everywhere, but I thought that maybe she was exaggerating.”

“It’s no big. I’m fast, and after the cookies and croissants, both Vail and I could use the exercise.” Lena almost laughed when, as if right on cue, the dog grumbled as if she were offended.

“Okay, fine, just be careful.”

“Always am. See you later!” She began to leave but then seemed to remember something and turned to ask, “Oh, Lena?”

“Yes?”

“I am glad you found me,” Kara said with a big smile; then she and Vail were off, swiftly jogging down the sidewalk together.

“Me too…” Lena said under her breath as she watched the incredible blonde run, admiring her perfect ass until she was out of sight.

Kara Kent was something else.

The young heiress couldn’t remember seeing anyone move with the kind of fluid grace that embodied the beautiful artist, especially carrying a bundle of shopping bags! And her dog, Vail, was like her shadow following beside her - perfectly synced with her pace and movements.

They disappeared around a block in less than a minute, leaving Lena staring after them… her heart fluttering like a cloud of butterflies in her chest.

…………………………

**Kara, a couple of minutes later…**

While she was still in town, Kara ran at a very brisk but human pace with Vail at her side.

The young woman, Lena Bryne, more than intrigued her; Kara had felt her insides catch fire every time she glanced at the human (and vice versa if Lena’s erratic vitals and intoxicating pheromones were any indications).

Kara liked everything about her.

Lena had been adopted too, was beyond attractive (not that that mattered, but it was a nice bonus), had an intense and fascinating gaze, an alluring slight English accent tinged with something else (Irish, according to Shatari), brilliant, obviously well educated, observant, and a little mysterious - even secretive.

It was thrilling.

Yet, even with the warm embers still burning in Kara’s heart from their encounter, there was a darkness lurking there as well. Maybe it was just the guilt she was feeling because wanting to get to know Lena felt a lot like cheating on Kori; she wasn’t sure.

Regardless, her emotions were in quite a jumble.

Also, it was a small thing, but Kara was still trying to understand why Lena had told her friend Katie that she wasn’t available for the holiday, yet she’d made time for her. Maybe that was just the mutual attraction they were both feeling taking over?

 _I have to admit, being honest, that if Lena had asked me to join her, I would have been tempted to bail on Gracie._ _Does all that make me an awful friend?_

Then there was the biggest thing.

Kara hadn’t yet met a human with a strong aura before. One who could manipulate and bend it to their will like a Kryptonian… but Lena had indeed been doing that. 

_Was she even aware? If she was, how did she control it, and why? What is she hiding?_

Kara sighed. _I wish I understood humans better._

These questions alone had her intellectual curiosity dialed up, but it was also the rest of Lena that Kara couldn’t wait to see again - the hidden parts.

“You like this human girl,” Vail observed quite matter-of-factly as they entered a forest path outside of town. It was no longer the collie but the Great Wolf that loped beside the Kryptonian, causing the Earth to tremble as they ran.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do, a lot, actually. Is that weird? I know we just met…”

“As if I’m supposed to know!?” Her friend chuckled, the air rumbling with her mirth. “I barely understand Martha and Jonathan.”

“Okay, that’s fair. But… what would you do, you know, if you were me?”

The _T’zin_ , against her better judgment, answered, “If I felt drawn to a person as you are to Lena, I would pursue her, get to know her, and determine if we were compatible mates. I am uncertain if this strategy is sound for humans, though.”

“Seems logical to me.”

“Perhaps, but be wary, dear Kara. I am a poor mentor for such matters.”

“It’s all good, Vail; I have Gracie and Martha to lean on. I’ll talk to my Earth mom when we get home. I need to ask for her advice and both her and Jonathan’s permission for Lena to come to New Years’ as my… um, date anyway.”

“Now that is a good plan. Perhaps your father will relent on the ‘no dating’ rule? Martha **is** quite wise and persuasive.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Besides, it’s more like a guideline, not a rule,” Kara said with a smirk, adding, “Now, race you the last mile?”

…………………………

**Earlier that day, the Luthor Mansion…**

Carl stood at the bar in his boss’ silent, cavernous office, staring at his phone… waiting. There was a look of pure misery in his eyes and a half-empty fifth of fifteen-year-old Irish whiskey in the other.

He took another big swig, and the rich, velvety alcohol burned down his throat.

_Damn, that’s good._

The soldier glanced down at the ‘Midleton Very Rare’ vintage label and nodded in appreciation _. Lionel only buys the best._

As he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, the text he’d been expecting popped up on his screen…

The Boss: _Dr. Chang reviewed Lena’s biometrics, and it’s as we feared. She’s spiked past redline on multiple occurrences! We can’t wait any longer. It’s time._

MSG: _But sir, it’s Christmas Eve…_

The Boss: _Unfortunate, but irrelevant. Must I remind you what happened the last time we delayed? It’s taken over two years of secret hypnotherapy to convince Lena that it was all a dream – and now, we’re at risk of losing control._

MSG: _Yes, sir._ (If a text could groan in defeat, Carl’s would have)

The Boss: _Chin up, old boy. She won’t even remember this and, as you reported, has no plans for the holiday, which is perfect as she’ll be at the mansion where you can watch over her. As you know, every Christmas Eve, the two of us, no matter where we are in the world, always share a glass of wine. When I call her tonight, you will be presented with the perfect opportunity to act when you bring her a drink._

The Boss: _You know what to do._

MSG: _…_

_MSG: …_

MSG: _Understood._

The Boss: _You hesitated. Is there a problem? Does she suspect something?_

MSG: _No, sir._

The Boss: _Good. The less she knows, the safer she’ll stay._

MSG: _But, sir, she’s been asking questions about your trip. What should I tell her?_

The Boss: _I’ll let her know the acquisition talks could last for a couple more weeks, four at most. That should buy me the time I need._

MSG: _She’ll be disappointed._

The Boss: _Well, so am I! But we both must endure this - for her._

MSG: _Yes, sir._

The Boss: _There is one issue you may need to contend with. We finally caught a glimpse of the witch’s flying monkeys in Cairo, so the chase is on. Has **she** called the mansion yet?_

MSG: _No, not a peep._

The Boss: _She will, I’m sure of it. Be on your best behavior if she does, and stick – to – the - plan._

MSG: _Not a problem, sir. Be careful._

The Boss: _I can’t promise you that,_ _Master Sergeant, but you can. Keep our girl safe._

MSG: _Always._

The Boss: _Good man. Farewell for now. Perhaps next time I will have better news._

Carl steadied himself on the bar and sighed as he slowly slipped his cell phone back in his pocket. He then reached up with one massive hand to rub his eyes and forehead in frustration.

“I’m so sorry, _A leanbh_ ; I don’t know how else to protect you.” He whispered under his breath.

Once he pulled himself together, the big man, with head hung low, approached one of the office’s walls. He placed his hand on the wall, revealing a secret door in the stone that quietly opened. Beyond was a softly lit corridor carved into the rock that ended in a deep spiraling staircase – leading him down to the mansion’s secure armory.

Once inside, Carl made his way to one of the many rooms, where he went to and deftly slid open a small compartment hidden among the racks of ancient relics, strange objects, high-tech weaponry, and body armor. 

He then removed what appeared to be an old but perfectly preserved black leather-wrapped kit covered in elegant markings - strange, beautiful symbols. He carefully set the bundle on a smooth stone table and gently proceeded to roll it open to expose a thick glass bottle filled with a vibrant lavender liquid.

Tugging on protective gloves, he carefully used a syringe to extract twice the amount of the solution he usually used before wrapping the needle in another black cloth that he then slipped into an inner pocket of his suit jacket.

_Gods, Lena’s going hurt - and sleep for hours. She can never find out what we’ve been doing to her… ever._

…………………………

**Twenty-two minutes later…**

Carl was moving about the mansion, talking to the staff, making sure everything would be perfect for Lena’s first Christmas back in Smallville when the phone rang - and his guts froze.

He knew who it was – which is why he let it ring three more times before scooping up the receiver, which disappeared in his ham-fist as he put it to his ear.

“Good evening, Luthor Manor. How may I be of assistance,” He said with an extra dash of false courteousness.

“Put Lionel on the phone, **immediately** ,” A woman with a shrill, commanding voice and a smoker’s rasp demanded without any preamble.

“I’m sorry, **ma’am** , I’m afraid Mr. Luthor is… well, indisposed at the moment. Some bad shellfish, I’m afraid. Nasty business.” Shall I tell him you called?”

“ **No** , that won’t be necessary. You’ve already answered my question. I am now certain where your master is and why he cannot speak with his **beloved** ex-wife. It’s pathetic, actually.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, you’re mistaken; he’s right upstairs…” Carl raised his voice, breaking protocol, but she instantly cut him off anyway.

“No, lackey. Be silent and listen.”

A growled reverberated deep in Carl’s throat as he held his fury in check.

“I know what the fool is looking for, and he’s not going to find it! The key **and** the power it commandswas **stolen** from us, and he has no right to it!” The woman made a strangled, almost wheezing noise that sent a shiver down the ex-Marine’s spine.

 _She’s f’ing nuts!_ He thought but didn’t say.

“Just know this, minion…” She continued, “If that sentimental fool gets in my way, he may not be returning from his latest hunting expedition.”

The phone trembled in the giant’s powerful grasp and began to crack. “You wouldn’t dare. You have too much to lose to gamble on following through on that threat, or you would have done it years ago.”

“Perhaps,” She said, “I may not be ready to tempt fate or the Dark Angel’s wrath… not just yet, but my hands won’t always be tied.”

“Whatever.” He scoffed with false bravado. “Are you done making empty threats? I need to get back to doing something important, like taking a dump.” He chuckled purely to antagonize her.

_Not my best behavior, sorry, boss._

The witch on the other end of the call was not amused and didn’t take the bait. “Oh, so cranky. By the way, how is my **daughter**?” She said the word with loathing. “Did the sad little wretch make it to Smallville in one piece?”

“None of your business, and she’s not yours. Never was, never will be.” He grated from between clenched teeth.

“Oh, I’ll take that as a yes then. A pity.”

“Bitch… child abuser.” He said under his breath.

She must have heard him.

“Oh, really, sinking that low, are we? Do you **actually** think your insults bear any relevance, or that **that girl** matters to me in the least aside from being an obstacle? She is an illegitimate parasite and an embarrassment to the Luthor name and legacy. The fact that my softhearted ex-husband, for whatever **absurd** reason, refuses to distance himself from her is inexcusable.”

Carl choked back a strangled growl as she went on…

“Remember, while I may tolerate **your** existence because of **him** do not forget that your life means absolutely nothing to me, just like that girl. You are both like ants crawling under my magnifying glass. So, keep to your place at my ex-husband’s feet, mongrel, or I may decide to burn your, or her, legs off just for the pleasure of watching you both suffer.”

“Look, Lillian, I can take your barbs, but leave Lena alone. You’ve done enough damage to that beautiful soul.”

She laughed, a cruel, vicious sound, before adding in a mockingly taunting voice, “Oh, poor little Lena. She’s lost almost everything and everyone that ever mattered to her… I’ve seen to that, and I’m not finished.”

Carl couldn’t contain himself any longer and said, “This conversation is over. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” She chuckled and then hung up - leaving him listening to dial tone.

The receiver in the soldier’s hand slowly snapped in half as if caught in a compacter, yet Carl remained still… a single tear running down his cheek.

…………………………

**Christmas Eve**

**10:35 p.m., Gracie’s house**

The happy Kryptonian was up in her best friend’s bedroom, relaxing after a fantastic evening with her adoptive parents and the Gracias; dinner and dessert, telling stories by the fireplace, a movie, and playing board games.

Jonathan and Martha had gone home at nine-thirty, but Kara and Gracie were still chilling out, listening to music, and talking about life. The Kryptonian still had so many questions about everything… but their conversation had been interrupted by a sweet text from Lena asking about Gracie’s grandmother’s pies.

Lena: _so, how were they? as good as advertised?_

Kara giggled and began furiously texting as she said, “I’m so sorry, Gracie! Give me just a sec.”

The swift Kryptonian quickly tapped out: _Amazing! I ate three slices! Wait, no, four. Two cherry, one apple, and a pumpkin, and they were all delicious. Oops, five, there was pecan too, with ice cream! It was to die for!_

The friends were lounging side-by-side on the smaller girl’s bed's fluffy comforter, arms touching. Kara was on her back, and Gracie was lying next to her on her stomach.

“No worries, _mi hermana_ , your maybe girlfriend needs you, and she’s all alone.” The diminutive girl said with a touch of sadness.

“I know! I wish I knew where she lived; I’d bring her the present I made for her and a slice of your _Abuela’s_ cherry pie!”

Lena: _wow, kara! i bet! but where do you put it all?_

The blonde fretted, showing her best friend her phone. “Gracie! What do I tell her?”

“Here.” The tiny Latina reached over and tapped out a response for Kara on her phone…

Kara: _Hollow leg?_

“Thank you.” The Kryptonian said, quickly kissing Gracie’s cheek.

Lena: _har har. anyway, i should let you get back to your friend. i don’t want to interrupt bff time._

“I like her,” Gracie beamed, handing Kara’s device back.

“Me too,” Kara replied, smiling like sunshine. She then went back to typing…

Kara: _Gracie says hi! We should all get together this week; I know you and Katie will adore her._

Lena: _of course, i’ll love her, you have good taste. and i agree, we should all meet up._

Kara: _Thanks! We’ll make plans. Sigh… Yes, I texted ‘sigh.’ I wish I could see you tonight._

Lena: _me too, you have no idea how much._ _i had a thought for a change of plans if you’re interested... will you be busy in the afternoon tomorrow? i know it’s christmas, but if it’s okay, i could come by the farm to see you…_

Kara: _REALLY? YEEEESSSS! PLEASE!_

Lena: _all caps, for me? ❤ __okay. what time?_

Kara: …. o _ne?_

Lena: _see you then, kara kent_

Kara: _It’s a date, Lena Byrne._

Lena: _a pre-date-date? i like the sound of that._

Kara: _Me too!_ _Thanks, Lena. Goodnight, and sweet dreams._ She was blushing as she finished texting and smiling stupidly at her phone.

“Wow, you guys are so… cute,” Gracie said in a dreamy tone. The girl had snuggled up on Kara’s shoulder and was watching the text exchange. “She’s dying to come over.” 

“It does seem that way.” Kara was still grinning.

“She couldn’t even wait a day; you guys are **so** already a couple. I wish I had someone like that.”

“You have me.” Kara pouted.

Gracie smiled, “Yes, but you don’t think of me like you do, lucky Lena.”

“Awww, _mi Hermana_.” The Kryptonian cooed as she leaned in against the tiny girl.

At the same time, Kara used knowledge from her cell memories to gather everything she was feeling to create a layered glyph in her mind and transferred it through her lips to her friend as she added another peck to Gracie’s cheek.

The human girl gasped, giggled, and her eyes widened in amazement. “ _Mi_ _Ángel!_ ” She breathed out as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and began crying tears of joy. “What was that? Oh, my goddesses, I felt like… like love. Literally. I’m still tingling all over! This is crazy!” “Cool! It worked then.” Kara grinned. “It’s called a glyph, like my House symbol I showed you.”  
  
“The ‘S’ that’s not an ‘S’?” Gracie almost hummed, still in heaven and hugging herself. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

The girl looked perplexed and asked, “How?” 

“It’s difficult to explain, but with training and practice, my people can control their energies…” 

“Your aura,” Gracie replied as she nodded, recalling the details from one of their many earlier conversations. 

“Uh-huh, but as part of that, we can also communicate beyond spoken language; my mom was the best at it. Glyphs are a way we compress and share complex ideas, feelings, physical sensations, and vast amounts of information very quickly using our thoughts, voices, and touch.” 

Gracie’s mind was blown. “So, you sent me a glyph through your kiss to let me feel how much you care about me and make me feel better?” 

When Kara nodded, Gracie hugged her even tighter. “ _¡Vaya!_ I wish **I** could make a glyph to show you that I feel the same way.” 

“Thank you, but don’t worry, I don’t need a glyph to know that.” 

Gracie blushed at Kara’s response, saying, “Good because it’s not like I’ll ever be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me, like **ever**. So, me loving you is the best you’re going to get.” 

They both laughed, and Kara shifted to wipe the unshed tears from her friend’s eyes.

“I think you have it backward; I’ll never be able to thank **you** enough,” Kara said as she began rubbing the tiny human girl’s back and softly singing a song of love and memory in Kryptonian as she held her. 

As the melody flowed from her, Kara’s thoughts drifted back to a conversation that she and Gracie had at their first New Year’s party the year before...

…………………………

 **Back in time to the previous year.**

**New Years' – Gracie’s room…**

It was early in the evening, and Kara was up in Gracie’s room where the pair were talking and listening to music. The Latina was oddly nervous and had grown uncharacteristically quiet. 

Kara didn’t push, and after not too long, Gracie finally asked in a timid voice, “Kara?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I… I want to tell you something, something about me that I shouldn’t have kept from you… but I was afraid.” 

The Kryptonian could not have looked more tender as she appraised her friend and smiled. “Don’t be. I’m here for you Gracie, nothing you could say could change how I feel about you.” 

The small girl nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Honesty time. I’ve been sick most of my life. It’s an extremely rare form of a human disease called acute lymphocytic leukemia, or A.L.L. - a blood disease. It’s what we humans call a ‘cancer’… and a death sentence in my case.

“I’m one of the unlucky ones who can’t beat it, just prolong the end.” She shrugged. “I’ve lived twice as long as the doctors’ thought that I would (suck it, Doc ‘you have a year to live’ Frazier) and go through waves of worse to` bad to better, on repeat, sometimes jumbled up… but never cured. You saw all the medical equipment downstairs, and I’m sure you had questions. 

Kara remained silent as Gracie bravely kept talking, “… It’s been so hard to stay positive. I mean, there’s the pain, the needles, the poking, and prodding, being so sick half the time that I want to die, an endless cycle of ‘miracle’ drugs that never are, and countless new doctors who keep telling me how to feel, sure… but I’m used to all that. It’s when I see how my illness hurts my family, makes them worry, has drained their finances, and strained my parent’s marriage… okay, broke it! 

“My mom and dad, they separated last year. They’re still friends and everything and _mi padre_ is here with us often, even for my birthday and holidays, but, Kara, I know them breaking up was my fault! Sometimes I just want to disappear, to stop being a burden and the reason they’re sad. 

“I haven’t told **anyone** at school about me. I don’t want to be ‘the sick kid,’ you know? My mom has worked so hard to find treatments, something, anything that will work. I think she blames herself for failing; I can see it in her eyes. I even think sometimes she must hate me a little. 

“That’s why I was at the river, the day you found me. I… I was thinking about jumping in and ending it… all of it. Making it all stop.” 

Kara was still rubbing Gracie’s back and holding her close. “Mm-hmm, I saw that, but in the end, you decided not to. You started to turn around but tripped and struggled the last halfway down to the water.” 

The girl pulled back slightly and stared at Kara with her mouth wide open, “How did you know!? I mean… whoa, superpowers, again.” 

“Yup,” The blonde replied, beaming. “You fought like a tiger. I saw the marks, the scratches on your hands, your bloody fingernails. You didn’t want to die.” 

“No, I didn’t.” The Latina bit her lip and crumpled back into Kara’s warmth. “Then you came.” 

“And then I came…” Kara repeated, hugging her friend, “And meddled. Okay, honesty time.” 

The Latina’s brow creased, “Meddled, how? Fixing my ankle, you mean?” 

“I… ah, yeah. Shatari and I didn’t just heal your fracture. We used our _Kir’voikirahm_ to eliminate your leukemia and made some improvements to your frail human biology while we were at it.” 

Gracie blinked, her golden pupils growing two sizes as her eyes widened, “You… you…” 

“Cured you. Yes, one hundred percent. We kicked your leukemia’s ass to the moon, sister.” 

To say the human squealed with unbridled joy and smothered Kara in a deluge of hugs and kisses would not do justice to the epic love fest that Gracie showered upon the Kryptonian after that. She must have asked a dozen times if she were actually cured before she stopped and collapsed back on the bed with tears of joy in her eyes, holding Kara’s hand. 

“So, that’s why I’ve been feeling so good… like, better than I ever have in my entire life, and more and more since that day! I’m not just in remission - I’m **healed**! Kara, I feel like I could lift a bus over my head! Wait… **can** I lift a bus over my head now?” 

The blonde smiled, “Maybe a poodle, but no buses. Sorry Gracie, no super strength, but you will become stronger and have superior speed and reflexes over time. Accelerated healing is also part of the change, and all of your senses will be heightened to some extent. You’re still human, just… better.” 

“Sweet! I thought it was just a new phase and was just waiting to get sick again. _Ay-ay-ay_ , I can’t believe you knew I was ill, cured me, and then didn’t say anything.” 

“I'm sorry. Shatari and I just needed to be sure that we did it right, that you were in the clear before telling you, and had just been looking for the right time. The changes will be gradual as not to shock your system, I hope that helps with your doctors. I read that they do not do well with ‘miracles,’ but I really wasn’t thinking about the consequences when I acted. You humans and your superstitions, always complicating science.” 

They both chuckled and Gracie nodded in undersatnding, “ _Sí_ , you’re right, you don’t think sometimes, and I love you for that. Kara Zor-El, you and Shatari have made my life, literally. Thank you, I can never repay you both for this, like, ever-ever-ever.” 

“And you won’t ever need to,” Kara assured her. 

They then shifted to laying on their backs on Gracie’s bed as she cried and Kara held her… until much later, when the smaller girl looked over at her clock, sighed, and wiped her tears off her cheeks before tapping Kara’s arm that was holding her, “We can talk more about this and my ‘improvements’ later. You better get home before Martha hunts you down; it’s almost eleven.” 

“The dreaded curfew,” Kara pretended to swoon dramatically as they both sat up. 

She then gave Gracie one last warm hug and whispered the beautiful Kryptonian word, “ _El mayarah,_ ” in her BFF’s ear.

The human once again gasped at the intense rush of emotions that accompanied it. A sense of family, belonging, love, and knowing that she’d never be alone; that Kara would never give up on her… At that moment, Gracie finally understood the layers of complex meaning in that seemingly small Kryptonian phrase that was the House of El’s family motto and was glowing from the experience. 

After taking a moment to collect herself, she looked into Kara’s watchful blue eyes and responded, “ _El mayarah_ , _je_.” 

The blonde lit up like a sunbeam as she heard the words; so happy she was about to burst. “You called me sister, in perfect Kryptonese!” 

“I’ve been practicing.” Gracie admitted with a big goofy smile.

The most incredible thing about it was the girl could literally feel Kara’s joy… as if an echo of their brief, intimate connection had remained with her and would maybe never leave (she hoped). 

“So, you’re okay?” Kara asked for assurance one last time. 

“Um, you’re the one with super senses. You tell me.” 

Kara looked deeply into the girl’s golden eyes, which now seemed to glow in the dark softly (a side-effect of her Kryptonian’ improvements’). She then tilted her head and listened for a moment before replying, “Yeah, you’re good, but text or call me if you need anything… or just call my name; I’ll hear you and be here in a flash.” 

And then her angel was gone, like a breeze, even shutting her bedroom window gently behind her, so fast Gracie never saw her do it. 

“ _Feliz Navidad_ , Kara Zor-El Kent… _Mi Ángel_. I love you.” The girl whispered, knowing full well her best friend, probably miles away, already back home, could still hear her. 

**…………………………**

**Back to the present…**

It was a beautiful memory, one they both would treasure forever, but the best part was that not much had changed in a year except that the friends had grown even closer. 

And, on this night, as Kara finally prepared to depart to make curfew, Gracie seemed to be concentrating hard on something before speaking exuberantly in Kara’s people’s language! 

“ _El mayarah_ , _je!_ ” She said as the blonde felt a warm tickle pass like static electricity over her skin, raising the hair on her arms and the back of her neck. 

“Gracie… Rao!” Kara was breathless. “You sneak! That was a baby glyph, and your Kryptonese was perfect!” 

“Oh my gosh, it was! I just focused really hard like you said, and it came out,” The tiny Latina beamed with a big happy grin on her cute face and, yet again, had to endure another enthusiastic hug from her speedy best friend (oh the burden!). 

After a few moments of being happily squeezed and her squeezing back, Kara kissed her cheek and whispered, “You are extraordinary, and I love you. _Feliz Navidad, je,”_ before shimmering out of the bedroom window on her way home. 

“ _Feliz Navidad_ , Kara Zor-El,” Gracie sighed back, staring wistfully after her before eventually collapsing into her still warm bed to dream of warm Kryptonians and Christmas morning. 

…………………………

 **A little while later, back at the Kent’s farmhouse…**

Kara had just settled into bed under soft cotton sheets and her favorite, extra heavy quilt. The thoughtful gift had been handmade by her good friend, Rachel Cleary, who’d hand embroidered it with the sun and a field of sunflowers – as well as a detailed Greek meander design on all the edges to create a decorative border.

She’d given it to Kara for Christmas the year before.

The Kryptonian was not embarrassed at all that she’d cried after opening the treasure or that she’d spent most of that holiday wrapped in its warmth like a bright and sunny hug.

Now, nestled there in the quiet and cocooned in her quilt, Kara felt not only safe but the happiest she’d been in a long time. She lay still, at peace, gazing around at her homey bedroom, which was bathed only in the soft glow of the stars - and it was beautiful.

Of course, it was different from her room back on Krypton and more representative of whom she was becoming on her new world.

Of who she really was.

Kara’s thoughts turned to Gracie’s new ability to create a Kryptonian glyph - an unexpected consequence of Kara’s meddling with her best friend’s physiology and decided it was a good thing.

_I love her so much. She deserves every happiness in the world, and to know how special she is… how special she is to me._

Leaving some of their _Kir’voikirahm_ behind inside both Lex and her best friend had saved them; there had been no other choice.

Shatari gave Kara a long hug then, assuring her sister she’d done the right thing, despite the consequences. While her _Ka’dah_ form replicated their little quantum healers daily, it only could do so for the ones still left in their system.

 _In other words_ , Kara thought back, _you’re saying that what I did with Gracie left less gas in our healing tank? Sorry, that was a Jonathanism._

Shatari sent back a cascade of smiley faces, 😊😊😊😊😊, followed by a waterfall of Kryptonian glyphs that Kara’s brain easy decoded as if her sister were speaking. It's how the bonded pair had communicated from her earliest memory…

 _Just a tiny bit, we’re still at 99.9888% capacity. Far more than we will ever require with your yellow sun-soaked Kryptonian healing, Supergirl. You or I do not require the_ Kir’voikirahm _for_ _our own healing any longer, but our new family does._

 _Yes, they do,_ Kara's thoughts were protective as she hugged Shatari back. _Thank you, sister. I love you._

They were quiet for a time before Shatari said, _You are thinking about the human we met, Lena Byrne. I enjoyed her presence. She was… different. Very kind, intelligent, and quite beautiful._

Kara blushed. It was true; she couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious and alluring young woman. _I like her a lot… and can’t wait to see her again! It was like basking in the sun being with her, if that makes any sense?_

 _It does, I felt it too, and it’s okay to be happy about it,_ Shatari reassured her.

_I can’t hide anything from you, can I?_

_You never have. Why start now?_

It was Kara’s worries, and guilt Shatari was referring to. The twin assassins of her joy were always lurking in the background.

Worry that she should be spending all of her time trying to fix her pod, finding a way to revive her parents’ avatars and Lyra-El, not building a contented life, working with Lionel, or going on dates. And guilt that she’d somehow be hurting Kori if she found someone else to share herself or her heart. As ridiculous as feeling that way should have felt after 24 years apart. But for Kara, it had been less than two, and the pain was still raw.

Her sister was always there to be Kara’s light in the dark – and to remind her that she deserved to find happiness too.

Kara took a shaky breath and sent hugs and kisses; _Thank you._

More time passed in blissful silence together, and Kara drifted off into daydreams of Lena Byrne.

…………………………

_Wake._

It was 11:57 p.m. when Shatari drew Kara’s awareness back to the physical world after falling asleep.

The girl happily grinned when she realized it was because of Martha’s steady heartbeat approaching from down the upstairs hallway.

Moments later, the woman gently tapped on her bedroom door.

“Come in,” Kara said sleepily, watching from where her head rested on her big fluffy pillow.

A robed Martha quickly squeezed inside, making sure to shut the door quickly behind her due to the intrusive light from the hallway, and padded over to kneel at Kara’s bedside.

“Hey, Supergirl,” Martha said with her delightfully familiar nonchalance. She reached over to begin running her fingers through Kara’s hair. The Kryptonian didn’t need the light from her now glowing locks to see the look of adoration on her mother’s face, and the girl’s throat became thick with emotion.

Instead of answering, Kara just wrapped her arms around Martha and gingerly pulled the woman into bed with her – right under the covers.

“I love you, _Ma’har_. Come here so I can cuddle you!” Kara demanded as she possessively enveloped the giggling woman with her arms and legs.

Trapped and happy about it, Martha kissed Kara’s forehead, “As I love you, _In’ah_ , more than you’ll ever know. Besides, you always smell sooo good. It’s unfair to the rest of us poor mortals.”

 _My girl really does smell too good to be real…_ Martha mused, greedily nuzzling Kara right back and breathing in deep.

Kara giggled while blushing.

“The fact that you are my favorite heater kind of makes up for my feelings of inadequacy,” Martha added, snuggling in as close as possible.

“I’m everyone’s favorite heater,” The girl said contentedly, her head resting in the crook of her mom’s neck.

They were just still, enjoying being together for a time before Martha asked, “Did you have fun at Gracie’s after Jon and I left the Garcia’s?”

“Uh-huh, we did, it was great… and Lena texted me.”

The older woman chuckled, “She did, huh? Oooh, it just went up ten-degrees under the covers! Are you blushing again, Kara Zor-El? You really are already smitten.”

The girl nodded, biting her lip and barely containing her joy.

They spoke of Lena then, well, Kara did - a lot - and Martha listened.

An hour later, it was decided between them that Kara should bring Lena as her date to the New Years’ Eve party, and Lena was welcome at the farm anytime – including Christmas, if that’s what Kara wanted.

“Will dad agree?” She asked, a bit worried.

“Martha just chuckled, “Don’t worry about your father. He’s just protective, but Jon wants you to be happy. He also wants this,” Martha purred, running her hands down her shapely body before concluding, “So he’ll give you ‘the talk’ but concede in the end.”

“Rao, _Ma’har_ , that is so, so... Kryptonian,” Kara said in awe of the woman (as usual).

Martha, quite proud of herself, grinned wolfishly before taking Kara’s fingers in her own and becoming more serious, “That doesn’t mean I’m not anxious. You may be physically invulnerable, but inside you can still be hurt just like the rest of us. Guard your heart, okay?”

Kara nodded in understanding, resting her forehead gently against her mother’s. “I will, I promise.”

“Good. And just remember, I’m here for you if you need me, sweetheart, always.”

“I know,” Kara responded, her tone tinged with a hint of sadness. She then began hugging Martha more desperately – as if she were afraid the woman would disappear if she were to let go.

Martha understood why and hugged her daughter back just as fiercely.

 _She already lost one family and her whole world... and ‘always’ carries more weight with Kara than it does to us short-lived humans. Her ‘always’ could be centuries or longer; even she and Shatari have no idea how long._ Martha sighed softly. _It’s time; I need to tell her. It will be one less thing she’ll need to worry about._

What Martha was referring to was something important Kara had shared with her and Jonathan the previous summer.

Since their arrival on Earth and complete analysis of Lex’s biology, Kara and Shatari had come to believe that at some point far back in humans’ evolutionary journey, someone had intentionally damaged them. It was a forced, unnatural change at a cellular level, significantly reducing humans’ lifespans, their ability to heal, making them weaker - less perfect.

Kara had been solemn when she said, “It was as if they, whoever ‘they’ are, Lionel calls them, The Ancients, didn’t want humanity to reach the heights Krypton or other civilizations did. I can’t help feeling that it all ties back to why this world was made off-limits by The Protectorate; I just don’t know why…”

After her reminiscence of the past, Martha spoke, “Kara, um, about that **thing** you and Shatari asked Jon and I about over the summer? You know, about you and Shatari using your magical Kryptonian **_Kir’voikirahm_** to ‘fix’ us?”

Kara brightened, her hair starting to radiate even more warm light as she hopefully said, “Yes?”

“If it means being able to spend more time with you and Kal, then we’re in. We’re ready. We don’t care if, in a few decades, we need to move somewhere else like a vagabond family of vampires. Jon won’t sell the farm, but we both want to see the world… and neither of us wants to get any older.”

Kara squealed and kissed Martha over and over. The woman was laughing joyfully, and both of their cheeks were wet with happy tears.

After that, it didn’t take long for mother and daughter to fall asleep, held in each other’s arms – Shatari wrapped around them both.

It was perfect.

…………………………

 **Interlude…**

**A few days earlier, before Lena even arrived in Smallville**

**Location: A private airfield a county away from Smallville, in the middle of nowhere.**

The silent, unmarked private aircraft easily avoided all radar from local airports and monitoring stations as it made its way over rural Lowell County on route to its final destination. 

The sleek jet was built with was the most cutting-edge stealth technology LuthorCorp’s military research and development team had to offer - and for Lillian to steal for Cadmus. 

As the craft came in for landing several miles from Smallville, lights off in the dark, the capable pilot deployed the jump jets to set down on the muddy airstrip below. He was eager to drop off his current passengers and get home for the holidays. 

Over the last year, the pilot had moved over a dozen people to and from the same out-of-the-way location. Most of those had been scientists and engineers with equipment; the two he was ferrying now were nothing like that. They were both dressed in black fatigues and military of some kind. The thin, gaunt man with dead eyes had been as cold as ice - hadn’t spoken a word to the pilot since he picked them up back in Metropolis. 

The man gave him the creeps, honestly - unlike the starkly pale woman, who was upbeat. She’d even smiled, said hello, and wished him ‘happy holidays’ when she boarded. The fact that she had kind eyes and sat as far away as possible from her brooding colleague didn’t hurt either. 

Regardless, he was thankful he hadn’t been briefed by his commander on what the secretive pair were planning on doing in nowhere Kansas. He was paid enough by Cadmus not to ask but assumed they were either going to steal something or kill someone. 

_None of my business_ , He thought, as if trying to convince the guilty part of himself he was blameless in whatever it was they were up to. 

Punching the panel, he deployed the ramp and watched the monitors as the duo deplaned dressed in black parkas and with their weapons and gear slung over their shoulders. 

“Mission complete,” he said under his breath with relief as he set coordinates for National City and home to his family for Christmas. 

…………………………

**Next:**

**_I called to the stars, and they gave me you - Part One: Christmas_ **

…………………………

**Story Lexicon/FAQs:**

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words, as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow.

_Additions for chapter 8! The last full update was chapter 5. I will collect all of these in some form, like a stand-alone chapter at some point._

**_A leanbh_** – A term of endearment used for children or loved ones meaning ‘my child.’ What Carl has called Lena sometimes over the years when he’s feeling protective or loving. (Irish) 

**_Abuela_** – Grandmother (Spanish)

 ** _Feliz Navidad_** _–_ Merry Christmas (Spanish)

 ** _Hermana_** – “Sister”– plural **_Hermanas_** (Spanish)

 ** _Je_** – “Sister” (Kryptonian)

 ** _Mi_** ** _Ángel_** – “My Angel”(Spanish)

 ** _Mi Diosa_** _–_ “My goddess” (Spanish)

 ** _Mi padre_** _–_ “My father” (Spanish)

 **Shimmer** – What everyone who knows them calls it when Kara or Kal use their super speed.

 ** _¡Vaya!_** – Like saying “Wow!” (Spanish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about instant attraction! Lena and Kara are like two super-powered magnets drawn together. I hope you’re looking as forward to their first pre-date-date as I am!!!  
>   
> What do you think of Jonathan and Martha’s choice to let Kara’ fix’ them so they can stick around a lot longer?  
>   
> This chapter’s title was inspired by William Shakespeare’s quote from Othello - “For she had eyes and chose me.”  
>   
> Next chapter is Christmas morning and Kara and Lena’s unconventional first date.  
>   
> Big thanks out to my friend, fellow AO3 writer, and beta reader, _Atomicbomb_babe_ , who keeps me on my toes, asks questions, and gives great feedback to make sure I don’t screw anything up for you!  
>   
> Just keeping track for us. It is now Year Two since Kara and Kal’s arrival on Earth:  
>   
> \- Kara is 17 in human years (19 Kryptonian) - b-day Sept 5th  
> \- Kal is 6 in human years (8 Kryptonian) - b-day Oct 17th  
> \- Lex is 11 – b-day July 11th  
> \- Gracie is 17 - b-day April 3rd  
> \- Lena is 17 - b-day Oct 24th  
> \- Katie is 17 - b-day Feb 3rd  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
>   
> [ Smallville Wiki](https://smallville.fandom.com/wiki/Smallville)  
>  _Information about the Smallville I loosely based this one on – from the TV show._  
>   
> [ Radiohead’s How to Disappear Completely ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZWk8VmJBEw)  
> _Gracie’s mood. The poor girl is sad that Kara’s, um, distracted by Lena._  
>   
> [ Sara Kays Music ](https://www.youtube.com/user/singinsmilife)  
> _For the last couple weeks while writing I've become blissfully lost in the beautiful melancholy music of the lovely Sara Kays. I only just found her but have become an instant fan._  
> 


	9. I called to the stars, and they gave me you - Part One: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s one of Kara’s favorite times of the year - Christmas morning on the Kent Farm!  
>   
> The excited Kryptonian has been up since well before the crack of dawn with Vox and Vail doing all the chores, plowing, and making breakfast for her sleeping family.  
>   
> Their holiday feast includes pancakes with butter and piled high with blackberries (not locally grown but a nice touch, as Martha would say), real maple syrup, scrambled eggs, crispy hash browns, bacon, and fresh-squeezed orange juice.  
>   
> Kara enjoys cooking but keeping busy also helps her resist peeking at her presents.  
>   
> She can’t wait to once again experience the human ritual of the opening of stockings and gifts with Kal-El and their new family. She also can’t stop thinking about the mysterious and beautiful Lena Byrne coming over for a ‘date’ that afternoon.  
>   
> The anxious girl keeps glancing at the chronometer in her HUD, wishing to speed up time so one o’clock will arrive even sooner.  
> 

………………….

_“Journeys end in lovers meeting.”_

**―** **William Shakespeare,** **Twelfth Night**

………………….

**Dec 25 th, Year Two**

**08:12 a.m. CST**

**Location: The Kent Farm, Smallville – the farmhouse’s kitchen**

**_Frank Sinatra Christmas music softly playing in the background..._ **

“You missed a spot.” Vox tittered down at Vail as he danced merrily on his high perch in their homey kitchen.

Undeterred, the beautiful collie continued energetically munching down on one of the pieces of sizzling, greasy, delicious bacon Kara had tossed over to her straight from the hot baking sheet using her bare fingers.

Though, Vail did manage to mumble out, “Mmm… ‘hank… ‘ou… ‘riend Vox.” between all the rending and gulping.

The sleek little crow stopped moving and appeared deflated by her response as he whined, “But that wasn’t a compliment.”

The Great Wolf in dog form just tilted her head and looked up with him with her vibrant blue and silver eyes and grinned liked she’d won a battle as she swallowed the last of her treat.

“Stop bickering, you two,” Kara gently chastised from where she stood at the wide granite counter, flipping pancakes with a spatula in one hand and whisking eggs in a mixing bowl with the other. “It’s Christmas, a day of tranquility, where some humans (including ours) celebrate family, love, giving, and the spiritual part of themselves.”

“I like the presents, but isn’t Christmas just a religious construct and about spending money? Why is it so important?” Vox asked curiously. He’d been studying a great deal about human societies and cultures in his quest to help his mate’s people, so his interest wasn’t a surprise to Kara.

She contemplated her friend’s question, tossing him a peanut from a bowl on the counter. The _T’zin_ deftly caught the treat in his beak and began carefully dismantling its shell.

“At first, it was a celebration of the solstice, co-opted over the ages to be religious occasion… and for some, it still is.” Kara answered, “The holiday has a complicated and not always positive history, but it has evolved. And yes, from what I can tell for many humans who celebrate, it is all about partying, posturing, and spending money that, in some cases, they don’t even have… but not for all of them.

“For Jonathan and Martha, it is a secular event about generosity, love, and family. It seems to me that they ‘do their own thing’ as they say, purely for the joy of it.”

“Even though I experienced it once already, I do not understand this at all,” Vail said as she shook her head.

Kara took a moment to reach down and scratch her friend’s ears. “I think…” She began, “It’s about love, hope, family, and something akin to _El mayarah_.”

The collie still appeared confused as the Kryptonian continued, “Shatari’s been researching this, and of the many commentaries and quotes she’s analyzed, one from a human philosopher named Howard Thurman put the spirit of this holiday in perspective for me. He said,

_‘When the song of the angels is stilled, when the star in the sky is gone,_ _  
when the kings and princes are home,  
when the shepherds are back with their flocks, the work of Christmas begins: to find the lost,   
to heal the broken,   
to feed the hungry,   
to release the prisoner,   
to rebuild the nations,   
to bring peace among the people, to make music in the heart.’”_

Vail nodded and said, “Hope. I see. I believe I am beginning to understand.”

“They are afraid of being alone,” Vox squawked.

“Is that the message you took away from that, my cynical, judgy little bird?” Kara asked with a melancholy smile. “I don’t know; perhaps we all are. Even my people, with all of their great accumulated knowledge, logic, technology, and wisdom, still clung to Rao’s light in the darkness when the end came.”

A solemn silence followed, moments of thoughtful reflection as Kara went about making sure the pancakes didn’t burn and finishing her tasks, including turning on the already prepared coffee pot to brew.

Then, her work done, she tossed one last piece of fatty bacon to a tail-wagging Vail and a couple of peanuts up to Vox. She then knelt to hug the collie and floated up to kiss the little crow’s shiny beak.

“Merry Christmas, my friends. May Rao’s Light shine upon you.” She said with a grin and a slight bow before shimmering off.

On a typical day, she’d be greeting the sun and reciting the _Tiv Girod_ with Kal-El, as she did most mornings, but not today.

The _Girod_ , or commonly known as the 11 Virtues, was core to their culture and learned by every Kryptonian from an early age. Kara was more determined than ever to personally exemplify the values her people held dear, and not just because the two of them were representatives of their world on Earth. It was essential to Kara to make sure her cousin grew up knowing their culture – the world they’d left behind.

As Kara headed upstairs first to wake her parents, she was muttering, “Unity, Peace, Belonging, Imagination, Justice, Purity, Restraint, Hope, Industriousness, Altruism, Synergy…” in Kryptonese. She added a core virtue at the end that was important to her, “Truth,” as well as an enlightening one her human family had taught her, “Love.”

………………….

**Still Christmas morning**

**8:52 a.m. CST**

“Your turn, Martha,” Jonathan said as he sat forward in his leather recliner to sip the steaming mug of fresh, glorious coffee.

“Oh! Oh! Open mine, open mine!” An animated Kara begged from where she sat cross-legged next to Clark on the living room carpet. They were near the Kent family’s Christmas tree, bathed in the warm glow of the massive hearth.

Both aliens were wearing the most adorable matching unicorn pajamas that they’d received as gifts from their human parents that morning. Kara could barely contain her excitement, squirming as bad as her ‘Wiggle Butt’ little cousin.

The floor vibrated with their mutual exuberance.

“Okay, okay, hold your horses there, both of you. I swear you’re like a couple of Kryptonian Energizer Bunnies.” Martha laughed as she lifted the small, elegantly wrapped package that had the glyph of the House of El drawn in calligraphy on the tag, as well as her name… in Kryptonese.

“Oh, my, _In’ah_ , your handwriting… it’s like art.” Her human mother commented as she brushed long tendrils of her light brown hair away from her face and carefully, almost reverently, untied the breakaway knots in the string Kara had used and set them aside.

Martha paused after she opened the lid of the box. She tilted her head and blinked curiously at an old-timey brass skeleton key that was nestled in tissue paper inside before reaching in to lift out for all to see. She examined the beautiful object with one eye closed, fascinated by the iridescent crystal that touched the edges of the key’s teeth.

The woman glanced over at her daughter and Vail, who was regally sitting at Kara’s side, as she played with her new toy.

“What does it open?” Martha asked.

Clark had started taking pictures of his mother with his phone and giggled like he knew a secret. The boy had been documenting the whole morning to show Lex later that day when he planned to fly to meet his friend and exchange gifts.

“Put on your boots, and we can go see,” Kara replied and then shimmered with her cousin out to the mudroom.

As she and Clark gathered up everyone’s winter gear to prepare for an excursion, she asked him, “You have Lex’s present ready?”

The boy brightened like a mini-sun and patted his jacket pocket, “Right here! Thanks for helping me make it. I couldn’t do it by myself.”

“Not yet,” Kara replied with an affectionate smile.

“You think he’ll like it?” He asked, visibly anxious.

 _He’s so cute_ , Kara thought, pulling out her iPhone to snap a shot of the adorable boy.

“Hey!” He protested.

“Sorry,” I couldn’t resist,” Kara shot back with a mischievious grin, holding her device out of his grabbing reach before making it disappear. “About your question, let me think… hmmm, a ring made of living Kryptonian metal with the Luthor family crest forged into it outwardly and the House of El on the inside that he can use to talk to you over any distance. Hmmm... **Yes** , Kal, Lex is going to **love** it!”

“You really think so?” Clark asked with a look of pure innocence, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, ah, I do. Now, and the first hundred times you asked me. Go get mother and father.”

Clark didn’t hesitate but shimmered to pop his head in the living room, beckoning, “Come and see, mother! Come and see!” in his excited, musical, singsong voice.

Martha directed a playfully confused look at her husband, “Okay, so we’re going outside now… where it’s twenty-five degrees. I did not see that coming.”

Jonathan stood up, stepped over, and kissed his wife - who didn’t resist. Instead, she leaned into his embrace and purred. When they finally came up for air, he said, “Trust me, you’re going to like this. You know our girl; she doesn’t do half measures. And don’t worry, gorgeous, I’ll keep you warm.”

“My hero.” She said as she batted her eyelashes. “Let’s go.”

Outside was a literal winter wonderland. Most of the world was buried in nearly three feet of fresh powder on top of at least the same amount of existing snow, except for the neatly ordered walking paths Kara had plowed that morning. They were like miniature roadways that connected the house to the barns and other service buildings.

Martha and Jonathan, their breath visible in the frigid air, followed a jubilant Clark (who kept stopping to take pictures of all of them and eat snow along the way), an unusually playful border collie, and a happily squawking crow.

Their now six-year-old boy (they’d settled on an October 17th birthday for him) was getting quite agile (no falling over and zero earthquakes!) as he energetically led the family down a long path carved out of the snow that was up to their waists on either side.

It was a beautiful walk; the snow-laden trees towered around them like silent sentinels, and dawn’s light cast its glow on everything.

The trail went past the big red barn, through acres of forest, over the frozen creek's wooden footbridge, and then far out into one of the secluded meadows. In the spring and summer, the fields and woods surrounding the farm were some of Martha’s favorite places to escape to; sunny, filled with wildflowers, bees, grapes, little animals, and so peaceful - almost like another world.

The sight that greeted her this time took her breath away.

“Oh, my goddess, Kara!” The human woman gasped in wonder as she raised her mittens to her mouth in astonishment.

Nestled in the meadow stood the most incredible and unexpected structure Martha could have ever imagined. It was an elegant, wrought iron and glass Victorian-style greenhouse without any snow on it, aglow with warmth and soft light from within.

The intricate crystal tower at its center stood fully two stories high and was supported by a circular domed chamber nearly thirty feet in diameter. Inside its tall mist-covered windows, they could see a profusion of green and color, like some equatorial jungle. There was even rain and what appeared to be a waterfall coming down in the center of the building.

“Wow, what… how did you…?” Martha rambled as she gaped. “It looks like if Santa had a greenhouse at the North Pole!” _Kara made this for me?? As if giving Jon and I a retirement fund, paying off the farm and all of our debts wasn’t enough? Goddesses, I love her._

“Dad, Kal, and I have been working on it since before harvest,” Kara beamed.

Jonathan made a sound like a wrong answer buzzer and said, “It was all Speedy.” Kal nodded.

“No, not **all** me! You co-designed it and let me use all that iron and that amazing vintage door your grandfather stored in the old barn and never did anything with, and Kal-El did almost all of the welding of the frame. Sure, I put all of the mechanical, electrical (with help from Mr. Garcia) and the windows, but, father, you helped me scavenge all the parts I needed and called in a favor with Mrs. Johnson for the plumbing.”

“Fine, Kal and I helped… a little,” He finally admitted with a lopsided grin before adding, “And so did Shatari, with all the ‘enhancements.’”

“‘Enhancements,’ huh? Kryptonian style?” Martha asked Kara with a hopeful grin, gently hip bumping her.

“Huh-huh.” Kara nodded demurely

“Hmmm. And all that amazing glass, where did that come from?”

“Oh, I, ah…I made it.” Kara stammered in reply.

“You **made** it?” Martha’s voice raised several octaves. She was astounded.

Kara blushed and blew out a little cloud of warm air. “They were my first stable prototypes for my project with LuthorCorp…”

“Ah,” Martha said with a big smile on her face. “So. you finally figured it out, huh?”

“Yeah, it was difficult. I shattered a hundred test sheets until Shatari, and I determined the correct amount of microscopic Kryptonian crystal to add to the sand as it heated. After some experimentation, we finally grew a flexible crystalline matrix within each pane as it formed and cooled.

“Most of the ones on your greenhouse are acting as solar panels, drawing enough energy from the sun, even on a cloudy day like today, to fully power the whole greenhouse plus feed a great deal back to both the grid and the farm’s battery storage. The glass also only lets in the amount of ambient light and energy you tell them to, which controls the temperature inside. All the rest is absorbed or converted to heat or electricity to use for other purposes.

“Up top, the panes are different,” Kara said as she pointed at the tower. “Those create clean water from the molecules in the air; that’s how we made that little rainy waterfall and control the CO2, salinity of the water, and humidity. I thought it’d look pretty and be of use, but dad and I also realized these could be a godsend for people without access to clean water all over the world. I’m going to talk to Lionel about that.

“Anyway,” Kara added, “Most of the water the greenhouse makes goes into storage for irrigation, humidity control, and for whatever else you need. There’s also a workroom, and you have three big porcelain sinks with vintage brass fittings and everything!”

Jonathan looked at his wife helplessly and shrugged, “It turns out our daughter is brilliant - and kind of a force of nature.”

“I knew that already,” Martha murmured, still staring awestruck all around her. “I can’t believe this. What a magnificent gift on top of what you’ve already done for us! I’ve always wanted a real greenhouse but never imagined anything so… grand.” She then started to tear up. “I can’t believe you remembered that, _In’ah_. I may have mentioned it once, but you amaze me more and more every day, thank you,” She choked out as she wrapped Kara in a big hug.

When they finally broke apart, the girl helped warm and kiss the half-frozen tears from her human mother’s face, and then they all headed toward the greenhouse’s door.

As they approached, Martha smiled, withdrew the big brass key from her pocket, and watched with astonishment as both its crystalline edges and the keyhole began to glow with a soft, unearthly blue light.

“It’s magic…” She said, her voice filled with wonder.

And, as if on cue, Clark exclaimed, “Christmas magic!”

………………….

**Dec 25 th, Year Two**

**A little while later…**

**Location: Kara’s Studio - The Kent’s main barn**

**10:22 a.m. CST**

Waiting for Lena was extremely difficult for Kara. Okay, it was more than that - every moment that dragged by was torturous!

It was worse than having to sit at the table that morning while her parents ate breakfast in what felt like slow motion when all she wanted to do was watch them open her gifts. The always-hungry young Kryptonian had wolfed her food down in seconds, of course, but then had to twist in her seat until they also finished.

Kara had just come up from the greenhouse to her art studio and was doing her best to once again be patient by painting, but as the minutes (that felt more like hours!) ticked by 1 p.m., seemed no closer.

She had to remind herself of the many lessons on perseverance she’d learned back on Krypton and hoped her reminiscence would make her feel better or at least make time move faster - but it didn’t work.

As the daughter of Justice, Kara had become skilled at enduring the intolerably long Council meetings that would often stretch on for days. There was also the nerve-wracking process of having every one of her experiments meticulously reviewed by at least two Science Guild members.

_Rao, the endless critiques, I don't miss that!_

She’d also spent countless hours at her mother’s elegant parties, which was much more exciting. Of course, there was the forced mingling with foreign dignitaries, where she would nod gracefully, deflect, make small talk, discuss alliances, war, politics, trade, or whatever was required. The bright spot? The formal events also allowed her to enjoy her favorite part, dancing.

It wasn’t like she’d had the opportunity to get dressed up for such an occasion in Smallville, and a sad part of her believed that she would ever do so again.

_I wonder, does Lena like to dance? Perhaps one day we can, together…_

She sighed, _I’m getting ahead of myself. She may not even like me once she knows who and what I am_ , and moved on to a happy memory of her other favorite activities on Krypton, the Contests of Skills, to distract herself from melancholy feelings.

Though ceremonial, the games were serious business, and she’d seldom lost. Kara had always felt proud representing her House and Krypton in the challenges of mind, body, and spirit with other Houses and challengers from off-world.

It was also how she’d met Kori.

She missed the contests as much as dancing, but at least she had her sparring matches with Lionel to look forward to when he wasn’t across the globe somewhere on business. The human man wasn’t as skilled as Astra or Kori, but he did his best to help train her.

Kara smiled at the remembrances of her old life but breathed another heavy sigh. Even with all of those experiences, none of them had prepared her for the frustration of waiting for Lena.

So, as her wise human mother had once suggested in such situations, she kept herself busy instead of staying glued to her chronometer. _‘A watched pot never boils,’ as Martha says_ , Kara thought as she refocused on her colors and brushstrokes.

After another hour, she’d managed to put some last-minute finishing touches on the massive canvas she’d been pouring her heart into for weeks.

Kara had already decided that she would give Lena the painting as a Christmas present.

It was the best thing she had to offer.

Sadly, Kara’s new funds from LuthorCorp were still mostly tied up in investments, and she didn’t have enough saved in her checking or savings account to buy anything worthy of Lena from a store. Also, she had no idea what the young woman liked. Well, at least not **yet**.

After busying herself with cleaning her brushes twice, Kara ventured down into the Sanctuary to check on her grandmother and tinker with her pod with time yet to spare.

So far, she’d only been able to restore a fragment of the craft’s core systems, but not her parents’ avatars. She also hadn’t cracked the conundrum of how to accelerate Lyra-El’s crystal matrix’s healing, though she and Shatari were always trying - just like her so far fruitless search for Astra.

Their search for news of her aunt hadn’t had a ping in weeks.

Lionel had provided what he had, only a dozen or so photos of her during the Last War as Ares’ general, but none after. Kara wasn’t sure if Astra was still alive or how she came to be on Earth decades before her and Kal’s pod – and, inexplicably, **before** Kara had last seen her on Krypton, but had never stopped looking for answers.

The good news was at least her and Lionel’s big project, codenamed Project Apollo, was coming along well ahead of schedule, which gave her hope they might eventually find a way. She’d even caved and agreed to set up an office at LuthorCorp’s local R&D facility to help speed things along.

Kara’s senior project manager, Dr. Kamala Azmeh, was a brilliant scientist who was as passionate as she was positive – always looking at the bright side. She had spent many late nights trying to decipher all of the translated Kryptonian data Kara had been providing her for their undertaking.

 _I really must do something nice for her… but I’ll have to figure that out later. Right now, I need to check on_ Uze’ju.

Kara asked Shatari, _Sister, how long do I have?_

Her HUD’s chronometer flashed a series of symbols, indicating that there was still plenty of time for her to finish in the Sanctuary and to get to her last chore, moving the horses to their enclosed paddock, before Lena’s arrival.

_I’d better get to work then._

Kara bent down to peer intently into a large rectangular glass tank in the soft glow of the laboratory's industrial overhead lights. The aquarium was filled with what the Kryptonian **hoped** would turn out to be a solution that could accelerate her grandmother’s crystal's healing.

“Come ‘on, come ‘on, come ‘on…” She begged.

But, to her disappointment, the spidery cracks in the crystal matrix that was the anchor for all that Lyra-El was, her home, had yet again not appeared to improve after being immersed for twenty-four hours.

“Well, darn it,” Kara muttered as she reviewed the latest regeneration results in her HUD. “ _Nada_. Nothing. Still less than one percent increase in the rate of regen. Rao! What am I doing wrong??”

Vox, who had followed her and was preening himself on one of his many perches above, squawked, “You’re doing your best with primitive technology, Kara. Like your father, you will keep trying, again, and again, and again, until you find the right solution…” He squawked, adding, “Pun intended.”

The Kryptonian grinned up at her sleek little friend and sighed wistfully, “If only I were Zor-El! I would have revived Lyra months ago, and my parents’ avatars would now be at my side to guide me. As it is, Shatari and I are still stumbling in the dark.”

Her little friend quietly considered Kara’s struggle, then said, “Maybe so, but perhaps you’ll find help?”

Kara frowned, “Yes, I’m hopeful that Dr. Azmeh will have some ideas.”

“You won’t tell her what you need the answers for, will you?”

“Oh, no, no, no. No way. It’ll work the questions into the conversation carefully. We don’t communicate face-to-face anyway, so it’s easier for me to be evasive, plus, she technically works for me.”

“Hmmm.” The little bird mused, then asked, “Does ‘working for you’ help with the lying? I still don’t understand humans and their ways…”

Kara groaned, “I’m not **lying** … really, just not telling her the whole truth. Oh, Rao… I **am** lying! Oh, Rao, I **hate** lying!” A little crinkle appeared between her eyes, and she sighed.

“Honestly, Vox, I’m unsure on all of the reasons why Lionel suggested that Ms. Azmeh working for me would offer some protection from prying, but I believe it has to with humans’ respect for hierarchies in the workplace… you know, what they call the ‘pecking order.’”

The suddenly amused creature tilted his head and then began clucking repeatedly. It took Kara a moment to realize the little bird was laughing.

…………………………

**12:16 p.m. CST**

**On the road between Luthor Mansion and the Kent Farm**

Lena adjusted her sunglasses as she leaned back into the Bently's soft leather back seat with a groan. The young woman then proceeded to wash down two more Advil with a bottle of cold water.

She coughed, having swallowed too much of the icy liquid all at once.

“Are you all right?” Carl’s concerned voice reverberated back from the front seat like a foghorn.

Lena cringed, covered her sensitive ears, and said, “Stop… stop **talking** , please.” as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’m turning around. You need to go back to bed.”

“Don’t you dare!” The heiress warned menacingly, suddenly alert, with her glasses tilted down just enough so the ex-Marine could see her icy, emerald glare. “You’ve been coddling me all morning. Just… **stop** already. I’m going to see Kara, end of story.”

“I wish you would have told me you had plans…” Carl grumbled in protest but grew silent as if thinking better of it before slumping at the wheel in defeat and continuing driving.

Lena studied the big man’s silhouette from behind as she focused on ignoring the throbbing in her skull, nausea, and the awful pain in the back of her neck. “What difference would that have made? You’re acting strangely. What’s going on with you, anyway?” She asked her guardian.

Carl didn’t speak immediately, but after a few moments, he said, “I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

After so many years, Lena knew him well enough to sense that he wasn’t telling her the whole truth. There was more to it. The warrior was brooding… suffering in loud silence about something, and the perceptive young woman had a good idea what it was all about.

“I know you are, but you don’t need to feel guilty about what happened last night. Just because you gave me the bottle doesn’t make you responsible. Look, I don’t recall drinking all of that wine or even going to sleep, but it’s all **my** fault… not yours, and now I’m paying for it. I just wish I could remember.” She reached up and gently rubbed the back of her neck, which was sore, a little swollen, and warm to the touch.

If anything, Carl seemed to sink lower in his seat and looked even more miserable, not less.

Lena sighed. _Why can’t I remember anything after toasting Christmas with father during our Facetime? It’s strange; I’ve never had more than two glasses of wine in one sitting before... and yet last night I supposedly consumed enough to become **intoxicated**? _

_How absurd, I’ve never been drunk in my entire life. It's the fact that I have no idea what happened which is frightening._

Whatever had taken place, she’d slept like a rock and woken late, a little after ten. She’d been groggy, trembling, and weak, with full-body muscle aches, a painful bump on the back of her neck, and a massive migraine.

And Carl -the giant had gone way overboard trying to keep her at the mansion that morning, but there was no way in Hades she was going to disappoint Kara Kent and miss spending time with the captivating artist.

_Why is my bodyguard being so overprotective? He seemed surprised, almost upset, when I told him that Kara and I were getting together today. So, what, I forgot to tell him yesterday, so he’s freaking out? Why all the drama? I resent being micromanaged. I mean, it’s not like someone’s trying to kill me or something…_

_Wait, am I in real danger? Was Lillian serious about wanting my shares that bad? No, that’s crazy._

_Hmm, Carl and I will talk later. Right now, I’m feeling a smidge claustrophobic on top of everything else—time to get out._

“Stop here. We’re close enough.” Lena ordered, and the car pulled off to the side of the snow-covered back road.

“But, Lena, you’re half a mile from Ms. Kent’s house and in no condition to walk in all of this snow. And, if you hadn’t noticed, it’s also freezing outside. Please, let me drop you closer.”

As a response, she ignored his plea, opened the passenger-side rear door, exited the vehicle, and said, “I’ll signal when I need you, most likely in a few hours, okay?” _Thank the goddesses. I finally managed to extend the battery life of my watch’s field generator!_

“And stop worrying!” She added, “It’s not like I’m dying, just hung-over - apparently. By the gods, if this is the result of ‘overdoing it,’ I swear I will never drink again.”

_Not even a chuckle for that one… poor Carl really is miserable._

While speaking, she’d crunched over the snow around to the driver-side window to offer the wretched-looking man the best smile she could muster. “Merry Christmas, my friend. Go, I’ll be fine. Your daughter needs her daddy. Oh, open my present first when you get home, okay? Toodle-oo.”

She then, fighting dizziness, did her best not to fall over as she turned and began slowly and unsteadily, walking down the side of the snow-blown road toward Kara’s house.

…………………………

**12:42 p.m. CST**

To say the Kent Farm was charming would have been a significant understatement.

It was more like a picture-perfect, snow-blanketed snapshot of what people might conjure in their minds when nostalgically envisioning of an idealized version of that overused term, ‘America’s heartland.’

Lena thought it was grand; and as lovely as her family’s multi-million-dollar mansion, if not more so.

The three-story farmhouse at the heart of the compound was designed with high windows, a sizeable four-season porch wrapped around three sides of the ground floor, gently sloped solar panel-covered roofs, and two large brick chimneys with inviting wisps of smoke escaping from each.

Trees artfully hung with Christmas lights also surrounded the entire place. Not the tacky kind, or too many, but just enough to offer a festive, welcoming holiday vibe. Lena’s favorite was the spectacular sixty-foot pine draped with strings of lights and giant ornaments like a real Christmas tree.

 _It even has a star on top._ _Impressive, the Kent’s must have used a crane._

The farm’s extensive collection of outbuildings included a garage with towering bay doors (for tractors, she assumed), three large windmills, a much smaller version of Smallville’s tower water tank, and a massive, iconic red barn covered in solar panels.

All of which was surrounded by scenic, snow-covered fenced pastures.

Lena, her breath tendrils of frozen mist trailing beside her, paused to take in the view at the end of the Kent’s freshly plowed driveway (which must have been a football field long), snap a few pictures with her phone, and also to rest.

The walk had taken a lot out of her, and despite her earlier bravado, the young woman was feeling lightheaded and winded, though thankfully no longer queasy.

She spent a few moments immersed in the quiet before continuing unsteadily toward the house.

It took nearly twice as long for her to get there as she thought it would, and she was breathless, but the slightly disoriented heiress made it. When she was about to walk up to the stairs of the main veranda to knock on what she assumed was the front door, she heard the distant echo of music and the soft whinny of horses off toward one of the barns.

She glanced up at the porch debating her next action, but something about the soft melody compelled her to turn and follow the sound over the wide, freshly plowed driveway and further into the compound.

As she drew closer to the source, she discerned that the ‘music’ was a singular voice…

The voice of an angel.

Lena stood enthralled. She had the pleasure of attending some of the greatest operatic and musical performances in the world. Still, until that moment, she had no idea that a song could evoke such beauty or stir so many emotions within her.

Giddy with anticipation, she continued her pursuit of the melodic composition and stepped into the wide, open sliding doors of one of the Kent Farm’s barn-like buildings.

She was not at all prepared for what greeted her inside.

It was a large arena for horses with skylights high above that allowed the sun to bathe the large fenced enclosure that took up the warm interior. A set of large barn doors on one of the side walls within the arena itself lead to what appeared to be stables for the six beautiful animals that stood in a kind of serene attention.

They had formed a circle around the golden-haired singer in the center of the space - who took Lena’s breath away the moment she saw her.

_Kara Kent._

_It’s her voice! Goddesses, she’s incredible!_

A smile of pure delight lit the beautiful girl’s lovely face, and she seemed to glow as she serenaded the mesmerized equines like some kind of gorgeous Disney princess. Kara’s song was so exquisite that Lena could feel herself slipping away with the incomprehensible language of its music to a faraway place of warm sunshine and green, endless pastures.

It wasn’t just the sound but the joy and life the notes carried with them that reverberated in her very bones. Lena could **feel** it.

_What **is** this? It’s absolutely wonderful!_

She watched in silence, captivated as Kara tenderly ran her hand over the muzzle of a small ebony mare that nuzzled into her touch.

When the blonde finally looked over and caught sight of her watching, standing off leaning on the fence, a look of panic flashed across her face, her light seemed to dim, and her melody ceased abruptly, much to her protesting audience’s displeasure - including Lena’s.

“You didn’t need to stop,” The heiress said, almost pouting. Okay, she was absolutely pouting.

The horses added their snorts of agreement and pawed with their hooves at the soft ground as if begging Kara to continue.

The poor, adorable girl glanced around awkwardly, blushing, but her attention focused back on Lena almost immediately, and a warm smile crept onto her face. She finally managed to say, “Hi.”

“Hello,” Lena replied in a soft, inviting tone, returning Kara’s grin with real affection.

All of the horses had turned their heads with their ears twitching to focus on the newcomer - as if sizing her up.

“You’re early,” Kara said with a smile.

“I like being punctual.” The heiress replied, her tone haughty but playful.

“My good fortune then.” Kara almost purred, seeming more at ease as she patted the mare. “Could you grab some carrots out of my canvas bag hanging there on the fence? You can make some new friends before I take them out to the West Field for the afternoon.”

“Of course,” Lena replied as she located the worn, military green pack and pulled out several large healthy-looking carrots with the greens still attached.

Kara walked over with her herd and leaned against the fence, her nameless blue eyes watching Lena with approval as the heiress offered each horse one of the veggies.

“I see what you mean; I’m suddenly their new BFF,” Lena chuckled with delight.  
  
“They’re like me. They love their snacks, and you, apparently… even though you interrupted their song.” Kara replied as she grinned mischievously, her gorgeous eyes becoming half-moons of happiness. “You’re good with them,” She added.

“And how would you know?” Lena asked as she rubbed a grateful chestnut mare between the eyes.

“It’s obvious, and they say so.”

Lena warmed with the compliment. “I’ve been around horses since I was four years old and ridden almost as long.”

Kara nodded and then asked, “Do you still? Ride, I mean.”

Lena sighed. “Yes, but… it’s been a while.” It hurts to remember.

“You’re sad. Did something bad happen?”

It was surprising to Lena that Kara was so observant. Most people weren’t or merely indifferent.

The sensitive artist could tell how Lena felt, and to hear such concern from another person, especially Kara, was a pleasant surprise. After all, they barely knew each other - yet the kind, beautiful blonde seemed to care genuinely, which put Lena at ease.

“About a year ago when I was out of the country, there was a fire in the stables, and Iris, my horse, she… she didn’t make it out. I haven’t ridden… not since then.”

Kara leaned over the fence to reach out and take Lena’s hand in her warm gloveless one and squeezing softly. When she said, “I’m so sorry,” Lena could tell she truly understood.

 _She knows what it’s like… oh no, her parents!_ The heiress felt awful for being so thoughtless in her misery and not thinking of Kara’s trauma of losing her family in a similar tragedy.

But before she could apologize or say anything, the blonde rubbed the back of the panicking Lena’s gloved hand with her thumb and said, “Give me a minute to escort the girls, and then we can go inside, okay? I think we could both use some hot cocoa.”

Lena nodded, stunned at how Kara’s touch had calmed her, and thought, _that sounds like a splendid idea_.

Just then, the small black mare the blonde had been paying attention to earlier wiggled and nudged her way in to get under Lena’s hand. “Who’s this eager one?” She asked, rubbing the horse’s ear. “She’s beautiful.”

Kara grinned, “That little snuggler is Coffee Bean, but you can just call her Beanie. She likes that name best.”

“Well, hello there, Beanie.” The delighted heiress said in a soft voice, sneaking the happy girl an extra carrot in the process.

What neither noticed was the stealthy figure of a woman, a mile away, high up in the feathery branches of a pine tree, watching them through the barn's wide windows with high-powered binoculars.

…………………………

**1:16 p.m. CST**

Lena had never felt so comfortable in her entire life, or at least that she could remember.

Kara’s delightfully down-to-earth mother, Martha, had brought each of them big delicious mugs of creamy hot cocoa with marshmallows and a plate of fresh-baked cookies.

Lena and Kara were wrapped in soft fuzzy throw blankets lounging on overstuffed fluffy chairs by a glowing fieldstone fireplace in the family’s lovingly decorated (and very Christmassy) living room.

It all felt so... homey.

Lena was surprised at how young the woman was and beautiful. The sandy-haired twenty-something and Kara bore such an uncanny resemblance that anyone could have easily mistaken them for sisters, not mother and daughter.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kent. Everything is so delicious,” Lena said as she accepted a gooey chocolate chip cookie from her grinning host.

“You’re very welcome, Lena. It’s not often Kara has a friend over, besides Gracie.” Martha beamed.

The woman was wearing great big oven mitts and holding a plate of piping hot out of the oven snowmen-shaped cookies out to Kara, who, to Lena’s amazement, scarfed down two in quick succession before reaching for one more.

Martha raised an eyebrow and said, “Manners.” to her daughter.

Kara blushed, still chewing and wiping crumbs off of her adorable face.

“Sorry, mom.” She mumbled an apology as the older woman leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

Martha then said, “Well, I’ll leave the cookies here, and there’s more cocoa in the kitchen. Vail and I will be in the greenhouse with Clark if you need anything.”

“It was such a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Kent,” Lena said graciously.

“The pleasure is all mine,” The woman responded, and with a grin added, “And just ‘Martha’ is fine. ‘Mrs. Kent’ makes me feel old.” She left the room with the gorgeous Border Collie padding along at her side.

Lena watched her depart with a warm feeling in her chest. _So that’s what a good mother is like. I’m so glad Kara has her… but a lot jealous at the same time._

“Your mom is amazing.” She couldn’t help saying with a wistful sigh after Martha was out of earshot.

Kara grunted in enthusiastic agreement as she nibbled away at her fourth cookie. “I’m lucky, and I know it.” She managed to get out between bites, which was so utterly endearing Lena had to stop herself from giggling.

 _‘Hollow leg’ my ass. Where in Athena’s name does she put it all?_ Lena once again marveled at the girl’s insatiable appetite and gave her a moment to take another sip of hot cocoa before she asked, “So, you have a greenhouse?”

Kara brightened, “As of this morning, yes. It was Martha’s Christmas present from Jonathan and me. I can show it to you sometime if you’d like. When you’re in my studio later, you’ll be able to see the top of it from the balcony.”

“I can’t wait,” Lena said with a big grin but then groaned in pain and reached back with one hand to rub the back of her neck.

“What is it?” Kara asked with concern and stood to slip gracefully over next to Lena on the chair - so close they were touching. Not that Lena minded their proximity in the least.

“It’s my neck, I…” Lena’s cheeks flushed, but after encouragement from Kara, she continued, “You see, my father and I have this tradition where every year we toast with a glass of wine on Christmas Eve, and I may have had a bit too much… I guess. I don’t remember, but I woke up tired, groggy, sore all over, with a mostly empty bottle on the coffee table - and my neck is killing me. This is all so embarrassing.”

“Nonsense.” Kara said dismissively before adding, “Let me take a look at it.”

“O… okay.” Lena was shivering with anticipation and bit her lip to keep from gasping when Kara easily slid behind her. A moment later, the beautiful girl’s exceedingly warm fingers began to probe Lena’s aching neck and shoulders gently.

A little moan did escape her lips as Kara began to gently massage her, “Oh… my,” She gasped.

“Shhh,” Kara whispered only inches from Lena’s ear.

The heiress could feel the heat from Kara’s body as she moved closer and joined her under her throw - and she shivered with anticipation.

“You really did something here, but I can help.” When she fidgeted, Kara’s tone became even more soothing, like a purr, “Please, just relax and let me take the pain away.”

And Lena did, becoming compliant as Kara’s warm hands began massaging her neck, back, and arms. It was an indescribable feeling, pleasure as she’d never experienced before.

It was embarrassing, but she moaned - many times.

Lena slowly faded into bliss before the roaring fire with Kara's muscular thighs wrapped securely on either side of her. Before falling asleep, it stuck her quite profoundly that she hadn’t felt so happy or safe in a very, very long time.

In fact, she couldn’t remember when, except in her dreams.

…………………………

Once Lena had drifted off to sleep, Kara began a more thorough examination of the human girl. It wasn’t easy; the odd energy field surrounding Lena was like a quantum cloak - distorting her biometric readings.

_I can’t even make out her heartbeat! No wonder she’s like a ghost to Shatari and my senses._

“Oh, bother,” Kara huffed under her breath, mimicking one of her favorite characters, Winnie-the-Pooh - though Gracie always said Kara was more like if Pooh and Tigger had a baby.

_Lena, I’m sorry, I don’t want to do this - it feels like I’m invading your privacy. If you’re hiding something, I’m sure it must be for a good reason, and I don’t want to know until you’re ready to tell me… but I must be able to see and feel to help you._

It took the Kryptonian a few minutes of intense concentration to sync her quantum state with Lena’s as she continued massaging the exhausted girl’s back and neck. When Kara felt the fields entangle and finally opened her eyes, she gasped with surprise and astonishment.

Lena’s hair wasn’t mid-length and brown, but long and lustrous, and as dark as Lyra’s or Coffee Bean’s - or like the void she and Kal had traveled through when time stopped. And her complexion was ashen, like soft, luminescent moonlight against Kara’s eternal tan.

Words by one of Kara’s favorite human poets, Pablo Neruda, immediately sprang into her mind…

_“As if you were on fire from within._ _  
  
The moon lives in the lining of your skin.”_

_Rao, she’s beautiful and feels so good inside my aura with me._

Kara caught herself laying her head on Lena’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. The Kryptonian delighted in it but didn’t examine the input too closely, fearful that her mass spectrometer senses would tell her far too much about Lena’s true identity.

After a moment, she stopped herself, grumbled, and sat back up, resisting the urge to take a look at Lena’s face.

_She’ll show me when she’s ready, just as I will reveal myself to her when I am. I don’t want to take away her agency or break her trust._

“Vox, come down here, please,” Kara spoke softly in Kryptonese as she began to use her enhanced vision and Shatari’s sensors to thoroughly scan Lena for any abnormalities and seek the cause of her extreme discomfort. 

“Coming.” Her little friend squawked from his hiding place high above, where his crystalline spines moved and shimmered - changing from the texture and colors of the wall behind him to become the sleek black feathers of his crow form.

He fluttered down and landed on Kara’s right shoulder, cocking his head sideways to get a better look at Lena.

“She is unwell. Can you help her?” He asked.

“There is a puncture wound, like a large stinger, or… something else, on the back of her neck that appears to be the source of her pain,” Kara said with concern. “Lena did **not** get drunk last night; what trace amounts of alcohol she may have consumed were absorbed long ago.”

“What caused her illness then? Can you tell?”

“No,” Kara growled in irritation. “Whatever was injected into her has completely dissipated, but before it did, it affected every aspect of Lena's physiology. Her immune system is fatigued from fighting whatever it was, and so is she. It’s a miracle she made it to the farm, especially walking I don’t know how far.”  
  
The little _T’zin_ bobbed his head. “She’s a tough one, very strong-willed, and from the looks of her physically fit as well. A good mate for you, Kara Zor-El.”

The Kryptonian blushed but ignored her friend’s comment. “I’m more worried about how this happened, what she encountered in her environment that could have done such a thing. Shatari, can you tell?”

Molecular models, biometric scans, chemical equations, and hypothetical scenarios began to flash up in Kara’s HUD in a rush of data. The best they could determine was that a large-gauge needle had penetrated her skin, spinal column, and whatever foreign agent had entered her bloodstream through it had left no trace for them to analyze.

Thankfully, nothing suggested that Lena had been harmed in any long-term way.

In the end, Shatari was as clueless as Kara about what it was, how it got there, and what it had done to Lena.

 _It’s okay, sister, you did your best,_ Kara soothed her frustrated Companion.

Kara was biting her lip and wrapped herself around Lena’s soft, sleeping form as if to protect her from further injury. _I don’t understand. What happened? Who hurt her and why?_

 _Shatari, please prepare_ Kir’voikirahm. As she could feel her sister begin to object, Kara added, _Yes, I know they are for my protection and that we don’t have an infinite supply on hand. Still, nothing can harm me here, and even if something could, I now have enhanced healing of my own, plus you will regenerate what we use by tomorrow. Sister, please. I… I can’t leave her this way; it would take her days to recover on her own._

Kara felt her skin softly tingle, and a Kryptonian glyph formed like ink in water in her HUD, _so it shall be._

 _Thank you! Okay then, when Lena wakes, she’ll be refreshed and well, but our work has just begun... we must find the source of this harm. If there is danger in her House, I will remove it and see that justice is done._ Kara paused to think, _Hmmm. How can I do that without revealing my powers? Oh, I know!_

“Vox, I need your help, my friend.”

The bird came to attention on her shoulder and asked, “What can I do?”

Kara broke into a huge smile.“Please follow Lena home and keep an eye on her. If you see anything suspicious, and I mean **anything** at all, report back to Vail, who can decide the best course of action.”

“But shouldn’t I tell you first? What if…” He began to protest out loud.

Kara cut him off, in Kryptonian, “You must say nothing to me of her secrets… including who she is or where she lives until she chooses to reveal those details to me herself. It is not my place to know about her real-life until she is ready to tell me.

“Vox, listen, I am placing her under your protection as her guardian. If she is in danger, do not hesitate to defend her by **any** **means necessary**. Work with Vail to keep her safe and report back any findings. If the threat is real, let me know, and I will be there in a heartbeat, but I will not spy on my friend or break the trust she has placed in me. Understood?”

The bird bowed respectfully, “Yes, Kara Zor-El, I will heed your wishes and watch over her as if she were you. I will inform Naz and prepare for my new mission.”

Kara took a long breath and turned her head to kiss his little head. It was Vox’s turn to blush, which wasn’t fair because he had feathers to hide it. “You are very brave. Thank you.” She said.

Puffed up with pride, he launched himself up into the air and disappeared through one of the passageways in the ceiling Jonathan had made for him to come and go from the house.

Kara kept watch over her _T’zin_ friend until the crow made his safe return to his mate, and then she shifted her gaze back into the house. With great interest, she then focused on the intriguing vintage mechanical watch on Lena’s wrist that her scans had red-flagged earlier.

“So, what do we have here, my precious?” She whispered in her best Sméagol impersonation.

Using her X-Ray vision, it was clear that the device was far more than it appeared. It was technology many decades ahead of its time, according to Shatari, who had already begun charging the weakened device.

 _Whoever built this is a genius! Lena, was it you?_ Kara marveled. _It is not the source of her aura but has allowed her to manipulate it. Yet one more mystery…_

Her raven-haired human was full of them; a fact just made the Kryptonian admire her even more.

 _Who are you, Lena Byrne, if that’s even your real name (I’m guessing it’s not), and what else are you concealing beneath the veil I’ve let myself into? Are you hiding from bad people? Is your face scarred? Do you think something like that would change my perception of you or my attraction if it were?_ Kara audibly scoffed, _Silly human…_

Kara could feel the warmth of desire growing as she felt Lena move against her, snuggling closer in her sleep.

_I know what I need to do. I must prove myself to you, **show** you can trust me. And before you tell me your secrets, I will tell you mine._

Kara sighed, remembering another love, one she’d never forgotten…

_Kori, I’m so sorry. I know Lena and I just met, but I can’t stop thinking about her even when she isn’t with me… and she makes my heart flutter like I am bathed in Rao’s Light with just a look. I… I hope you have found love and happiness wherever you are, because after all this time, if you were still waiting for me, it would break my heart._

_I will always love you, my princess._

Kara took a shaky breath and wiped tears from her eyes as she ran a thumb over the back of the smooth metal band of the ring she still wore.

Then her downward gaze once again fell upon Lena, who slept so peacefully wrapped in her arms, and sensation of calm fell over her. It felt perfect as if that is where they both belonged.

“I called out the stars, and they gave me you.” She leaned down to whisper the line from an archaic Kryptonian poem she loved which seemed to fit the moment perfectly in Lena’s ear.

Kara tried to fight the urge but gave in and tentatively began to run her fingers through the girl’s long, raven locks.

 _So soft…_ She marveled, wanting more.

_This is so not how I thought today would go. Spending Christmas afternoon cuddling with Lena is like the best present ever, though the circumstances suck… big time. I’m just glad that she’ll be asleep for a while and will feel better when she wakes._

_Oh, speaking of which… I better get her comfy, or she’ll injure her neck all over again._

Kara, lacking any care for concealing her power, moved with inhuman grace, gently shifting her sleeping friend to lay comfortably with a pillow under her head on the oversized couch. She made sure Lena was facing away from her to avoid accidentally getting a glimpse of the pale beauty’s real face.

The Kryptonian had decided to wait until the human woke to focus her mind on untangling her aura from Lena’s and allowing her to be once again obscured by her ingenious device.

As a finishing touch, Kara, like a doting mother, pulled a larger throw blanket over her sleeping human before sitting down on the floor in front of the sofa.

She then proceeded to cuddle up next to Lena and wait as the _Kir’voikirahm_ did their work, watching the gentle rise and fall of the girl's chest as flames danced in the fireplace - and her heart.

………………….

**Next:**

**_I called to the stars, and they gave me you, Part Two - Under the Veil_ **

………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Kara and Lena's first pre-date date! It didn't go as planned. Would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, what you liked, Kal's gift to Lex, Martha's greenhouse, and what you think may happen when Lena wakes up. :-)  
>   
> Next chapter Kara and Lena’s unconventional first date continues, and Lena wakes up.  
>   
> My beta reader!! Big thanks out to my friend and fellow AO3 writer _Atomicbomb_babe_ , who keeps me on my toes, asks questions, and gives great feedback to make sure I don’t screw anything up for you!  
>   
> Just keeping track for us. It is now Year Two since Kara and Kal’s arrival on Earth:  
>   
> It is now Year Two since Kara and Kal’s arrival on Earth:  
> • Kara is 17 in human years (19 Kryptonian) - b-day Sept 5th  
> • Kal is 6 in human years (8 Kryptonian) - b-day Oct 17th  
> • Lex is 11 – b-day July 11th  
> • Gracie is 17 - b-day April 3rd  
> • Lena is 17 - b-day Oct 24th  
> • Katie is 17 - b-day Feb 3rd  
>   
>  **Attributions:**  
>   
> [ “Delicate” by Taylor Swift ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pISXJ6ChdGI)  
> _This song isn't precisely Lena, but there are parts of it that reflect how she's feeling_  
>   
> 


	10. I called to the stars, and they gave me you, Part Two - Under the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lena’s visit with Kara is an enlightening one for both of them._  
>   
>  _There’s a picnic, horseback riding, and the heiress even learns a couple of Kryptonian words. Their time together is as romantic as it is revealing as our star-crossed couple grows closer._  
>   
>  I just wanted to share before you start reading:  
>   
> [ “Love Lies” - Khalid & Normani ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGa067-f_LI)  
> _The aesthetic of this song is so Kara (Khalid) and Lena (Normani)- I love it!!  
> _  
>   
> 

………………….

 _“If you do not tell the truth about yourself, you cannot tell it about other people.”_

  
― **Virginia Woolf**

………………….

**Still Dec 25 th, Year Two**

**5:46 p.m. CST**

**Location: Smallville - Inside the Kent’s farmhouse, a little over four hours after the end of the last chapter**

Lena woke to a feeling of crystal-clear awareness - and it was astounding.

All of her senses were alive, sharper than they’d ever been except for in those few rare moments she could remember when it was like someone had cranked them all the way up to eleven.

Like when Kara had walked into the Beanery.

Even before her eyes opened, she smiled in delight at the scent of the cherry logs still aglow in the room’s hearth mingled with Kara’s marvelous, clean scent so tantalizingly close by. Lena could also feel every fiber of the plush blankets like a caress on her skin - someone, most likely the artist, had covered her up as she lay on the oh so comfortable couch.

She was happily lulled by the utter quiet, aside from an occasional pop of the wood burning in the fireplace and something else…

_Is that, little snores?_

Lena opened one eye as she adjusted to the light, and there next to her was Kara - her golden locks splayed around her head like a halo.

The heiress’s breath caught in her chest.

_Kara looks like an absolute angel!_

Seriously, Lena knew Kara Kent was beautiful, but the version of her she was looking at right now was so far beyond that it was mind-blowing! She was more like a sleeping goddess.

Kara was fast asleep sitting on the floor next to Lena only inches away - knees drawn up, hands tucked under her chin resting on the couch cushions.

Even though the girl was gently snoring and drooling just a little bit, Lena remained perfectly still so as not to wake her and to watch.

_She’s even adorable when she drools._

_Wait…_

Lena took a moment to roll her shoulders, flex her fingers, and get a sense of her body.

_I feel amazing! There’s no pain in my neck, no muscle soreness or grogginess… nothing! I feel like I could do **anything** … What did Kara **do** to me?! And what time is it? It’s getting dark outside._

She glanced at her ‘watch’ and did a double-take… 

**_05:58 p.m_**.

_How could it be so late?_

It had been over four hours since she remembered Kara giving her the most unbelievable back and neck massage she’d ever had in her life before passing out.

Just recalling the experience was enough to bring Lena to arousal again.

The blonde’s nimble fingers had left trails of tingling electricity and fire wherever she touched Lena’s skin, and Kara’s long, silky legs had been wrapped on either side of her from behind as they’d relaxed on the couch.

 _Goddesses!_ Lena’s breathing quickened as her thoughts filled with desire.

Trying to calm herself down, she tried to think of something else as a distraction and shifted her gaze to her quantum field generator. The oddest part was that her ‘watch’ should have been nearly drained, but it still showed a charge of over 97%.

 _That’s not even possible. Am I in the Twilight Zone?_ Lena adjusted the device’s display to run a quick diagnostic – and her brows creased with concern as the results cascaded in.

_Something’s not right. My quantum field is unstable. What the…? Something is interfereing with it..._

Lena's eyes widened as she finally understood the readings. _I’m entangled with another energy source, another quantum field. That’s it! Though we appear to be slowly disengaging... why? Where did it originate, what’s creating it?_

Still confused, she looked back over at a sleeping Kara, and the panic she was feeling left her. Lena reached out to involuntarily stroke the beautiful girl's long, lustrous hair that now appeared more golden than blonde.

_Oh my, Kara, It’s yours; it has to be! I’m inside of **your** field… whoa. _

_How is that even possible, and how do you even **have** one this powerful? _

Lena suppressed a gasp when connecting with the girl’s silky-soft locks.

Kara’s hair was warm, like really, really warm. It was as if her gorgeous mane had somehow absorbed the heat from the fire and now held its energy within its delicate strands.

The best part was, wherever Lena touched glowed with a soft luminescence - and it was not an exaggeration or her imagination.

She giggled like a child and gathered more of the glowing strands only to let them slide between her fingers like a heated caress. Lena risked moving in to press some of the silky tresses to one of her cheeks.

_Bioluminescence? I… I don’t understand. This is unbelievable, but also so, so wonderful!_

As Kara began to wake, Lena forced herself to pull back from touching the beautiful girl’s hair but was biting her lower lip and itching to reach back out with her barely restrained eager fingers.

_Kara must be using her field to appear simply gorgeous instead of like the goddess with hair like fire I’m looking at right now! I must be able to see her actual appearance because she’s linked to my field._

_Wow… I, I can’t even._

Not wanting to lose her perception of the real Kara, Lena reacted instinctively from her heart. Not using her device at all, she wished their connection to stay entangled, and it did.

Just like that, as if she’d willed it to happen.

The result was one-sided, in Lena's favor. The heiress could still see Kara’s true form, but she could not see the real Lena.

Startled, Lena gasped. _How did I even do that, or know that’s what just happened??_

Then, the goddess by her side began to stir, drawing Lena out of her drama.

“You’re awake.” The blonde said sleepily from her place next to her on the couch, her tones even more musical just waking up.

Kara enchanted Lena. The beautiful girl looked so snuggly, with the shadows from the fire illuminating half her face.

_So, this is what waking up with the real her every day would be like… whoa! Sign me up now._

Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of her and began to imagine kissing Kara’s soft red lips. But, instead of being impulsive and actually doing it, she said, “I am, and now so are you. I feel great, by the way. What did you do to me?”

Kara curled up like a kitten, just a bit closer, and said, “Just the hot cocoa and some TLC from my magic fingers.”

“Magic fingers, huh?” Lena swallowed, her imagination running wild, and was now kicking herself for falling asleep. “For how long?”

“Hmmm, I lost track of time, but it was early on. I tucked you in after about an hour; the rest must have worked wonders.”

Lena smirked, unconvinced Kara was telling the whole story but let it pass for the moment. “I’m sure that’s it. Thank you.” She reluctantly sat up and let the blankets drop as she stretched. “I feel amazing.”

"And look amazing," Kara mumbled under her breath as her cheeks turned rosy.

Lena managed to catch the words with her fading enhanced hearing. The human girl grinned. _I do, huh? Nice to know._

“Do you feel good enough to still go out and see my studio?” The blonde asked expectantly.

“I wouldn’t miss it, ah… **after** I use the bathroom.”

Kara scrambled to her feet, totally awkwardly this time. _The first normal thing I’ve seen her do. Wow_. Lena mused.

“Sorry, of course, you need to; it's been hours. Go down that hall, first door on the left.” Kara pointed as she gave directions and then added, “You want something to drink or eat? I can whip something up to take with us.”

“Yes, that sounds like a fabulous idea. I’m famished.”

“Any requests?”

Lena grinned and said, “Surprise me.”

“Will do.”

After Kara disappeared, off to what Lena assumed to be the kitchen, the heiress headed down the hall as directed. She came to a screeching halt upon glimpsing an inordinate number of framed photographs featuring Kara and Clark displayed along the corridor walls.

None of the frames matched, but that didn't matter because what was in them was so delightful.

There was the wide-eyed blonde, driving a tractor sometime in the fall, in the farmhouse's kitchen, covered in spots of flour baking a pie with a grinning Martha, and on a hayride snuggling a gleeful Clark. There were so many! Lena particularly loved one of the whole family out happily picking apples and another of them standing in a ten-foot-high cornfield.

Further along, was Clark on Martha's shoulders; Kara laughing and riding on the back of a sandy-haired, broad-shouldered, and incredibly handsome man ( _ah, so that must be Jonathan!_ ), and another with him on Kara’s ( _Oh my goddess, she is strong!)._

Lena came to a halt near the end, entirely taken by a candid shot of a thoughtful-looking Kara, dappled with soft sunlight and reading a book to her little brother as they lay by a stream with Vail. 

Her throat was thick, and she felt so many conflicting emotions by the time she finally reached the bathroom.

_All of these lovely photographs…_

_In our entire mansion, aside from that awful, eight-foot-tall, tasteless, overpriced horror show of a painting of me in the gallery that Lillian insisted I sit for, I believe the only other picture of me is on father’s desk._

_The Kent’s are such a healthy, loving family. Martha and Jonathan clearly adore their adopted children and have made them feel no less than their own._

_I’m so happy for you, Kara._

Lena smiled as she reached up to trace the perky blonde's wide, bright smile in a close-up of her eating an ear of corn-on-the-cob.

_Of the two of us orphans, you are definitely the richer one._

…………………………

**6:12 p.m.**

Lena didn’t expect Kara to be waiting for her in the farmhouse’s kitchen, carrying an oversized, quaint picnic basket complete with red-checkered linen. The beautiful artist looked divine in her all-weather work boots, jeans, and a rugged Carhartt coat that wasn't even zipped up.

Kara was not only ready but seemed to be bouncing joy at the idea of braving the snow that had been falling while they slept.

Still, she wasn’t wearing a hat or gloves, but Lena wasn’t surprised. Kara seemed unaffected by the cold.

_She’s probably just wearing the coat for **my** benefit._

When the blonde saw Lena walk in, her face lit up like someone had given her a present. Kara then darted over to lift the human girl in an intimate, lingering embrace (definitely not something the usually guarded Luthor was used to).

Lena didn’t know what to do besides hug back just as fiercely, her heart fluttering with her breath as Kara’s curves and warmth pressed against her.

_What a wonderful greeting._

“Hi.” The blonde said in her unleashed musical tones, setting her and the basket down to fetch Lena’s gear from the mudroom.

Lena was curious, so she attempted to lift the enormous carrier while Kara was distracted. She had to use both hands to just pick it up to her knees for a few brief moments.

“Oof! What do you have in here, rocks?” She asked with a chuckle.

Kara breezed back with Lena’s coat and other items and said, “Just the essentials.” Before plucking the heavy object from her, seemingly effortlessly, using only two fingers of one hand, replacing it with Lena’s boots.

“You’re strong.” She remarked, with a hint of awe – all the while swooning inside.

Kara nodded and hummed, “Mm-hmm," in agreement, before adding, “I live on a farm and get a workout every day. As Jonathan says, ‘honest work builds strength of body, mind, and character.'"

“Your father sounds as cool as your mother.”

“He’s the best. I bet you feel the same way about your dad…”

Lena shrugged on her coat and began pulling on her boots as she answered, “I do, actually… it’s my ‘mother’; she’s a…” the bitter girl started to say ‘bitch,' but thought better of it, “… a horrible person.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara appeared genuinely sad. “Can I do anything to help?”

The heiress choked back a laugh, apologized, then said, “I don’t know, are you strong enough to throw her into space? Because that would be top of my list.”

Kara blanched, and being entirely serious, answered, “No, no, I would never do such a thing!” Then seemed to catch herself and said, “Besides, I’m not **that** strong… no siree! And isn’t that a bit extreme anyway?”

Lena sighed. “Kara, I was joking… I only want her sent **into** space and never to come back."

They both laughed, and Lena suddenly felt Kara’s heated fingers wiggling their way into hers, squeezing gently in support as they entwined.

 _She understands…_ It felt so lovely, and surreal, to connect with someone so deeply, that Lena had to quietly fight back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

They exited the house into the frigid semi-darkness and made their way to the big red barn that was the farm's centerpiece. The snow was coming down thick and heavy, and as she took in the sights, Lena smiled.

The long, picturesque driveway had recently been plowed, the Christmas lights were festive, everything was picture-perfect, she was with Kara, and despite the rollercoaster of emotions thinking about Lillian had just sent her on, Lena felt like a billion bucks.

The happy, beautiful artist with hair aglow was still holding her hand and carrying the heavy picnic basket in the other.

Wherever they touched felt like magic, even though Lena’s gloves, it was inexplicable and extraordinary.

 _I feel like I’m in a dream_ , Lena thought before remembering something important.

“Kara, what about the horses? Did they come back in?”

Her date glanced adoringly over at her, stuck out (more like unfurled) her long, supple tongue to allow a snowflake to fall on it before answering.

Staring, Lena came to a halt and almost tripped over her own feet.

After swallowing with a huge grin, Kara said, “Yeah, Martha and Clark helped. They didn’t want to wake us.”

Lena nodded dumbly, still thinking about Kara’s tongue and what it might be capable of (a lot!), and quietly followed the shapely girl’s beckoning backside into the barn.

Once inside, they went up a series of broad, heavy-duty staircases to the third floor. The last platform opened up into an expansive, high-raftered loft that felt so warm, homey, and wonderful that Lena knew they’d made it to Kara’s studio.

“You weren’t kidding, this place is **incredible** …” A recomposed Lena said as she gazed around at the profusion of artwork, some still in process, others complete and leaning in stacks.

There was a half-completed horse sculpture made of welded iron (but no welding torch, just a pile of scrap metal around it), paintings galore, a massive drafting table, easels, skylights, a flock of origami birds hanging from the rafters, a living area with a couch, and even (as promised), a covered balcony with a round three-person table and a telescope on a tripod.

“Thanks, it was a family project.”

"Your family is awesome," Lena said, still gazing around in wonder.

“Don’t I know it. Oh, hey, I wanted to show you something,” Kara said with a secret smile, leading the heiress by the hand to an easel that held a large, at least five-foot-long rectangular canvas, concealed by a cloth. 

“What is it?”

The artist reached over, removed the cover, and said, “Your Christmas present.”

What she revealed was astounding.

The painting's vibrancy and intricate detail took Lena’s breath away. There are so many colors! Some she knew, but there were also shades and hues she could not name.

The scene was a panoramic, eagle-eye view of Smallville as it was in winter, with its festive colored lights, evergreens covered in snow, the giant Christmas tree in the town's central square, people out enjoying themselves, and a few cars. Every minute detail seemed to be there, and the closer she looked, the more she seemed to be able to see.

“Oh, my goddesses.” Lena breathed out, a hand on her chest. “This is for me?”

“Yup, I didn’t have time for a proper gift, and this painting is something I’ve been working on for a while. It’s… very special to me.”

“‘Proper gift,’ pfft…” Lena scoffed, incredulous, “This beautiful artwork is beyond ‘proper’; this is the most thoughtful, perfect, beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me. It’s a gift fit for a queen. It’s what you’ve been sketching up on the water tower.”

“Huh huh.” Kara blushed.

“Wait…” Lena was confused. “I can’t accept this… it’s special to you. Why would you even give it to me?”

The blonde grinned and said softly, “Because, though we’ve not known each other long, you have become… important to me - and a greater treasure than any painting.” Lena’s heart began beating a mile a minute as Kara continued, “And yes, you will accept it because it would be a serious affront to my House if you didn’t. I’ll wrap it up for you so when my dad drives us into town later for you to get picked up, it won’t get damaged.”

Lena stood there flabbergasted, unable to argue as Kara started to sing a tune under her breath as she unpacked the picnic basket. She’d spread the tablecloth over the big vintage steamer trunk that acted as a coffee table in front of her comfy-looking old couch to serve as their table.

It took Lena a moment for something the generous blonde had said to register…

 _I’m important to her… I’m important to her! 'A_ _greater treasure than any painting...'_

Lena’s heart hadn’t slowed down. She was both giddy and relieved to know her feelings for the sunny girl weren’t one-sided _._

_Hmmm… her ‘House.’ Kara’s used that interesting turn of phrase a couple of times now. I’m getting a serious royalty vibe. Where is that priceless ring of hers? Wait, she’s not wearing it anymore! I wonder what that means?_

_Oh, wait!_ “Hey, Kara, I have something for you too.” Lena reached over to the vintage iron rack and into the pocket of her coat that hung there to withdraw an unwrapped jewelry box. She turned and presented it to the wide-eyed girl, “Merry Christmas.”

Kara was visibly delighted as Lena opened the box and presented her with a gorgeous set of blue diamond earrings.

“Oh, Rao! Lena, they are beautiful and match the color of my _Zhehiodia Ehl_ perfectly!”

Lena was so pleased with Kara’s reaction it just added to her high. She was still tingling from hearing the remarkable phrase the girl had just spoken in her language (or sung, was more like it).

As the blonde looked to Lena for permission to lift the delicate jewels from the case, the heiress quickly ripped open an alcohol swab to wipe the hooks down (she’d come prepared) before helping Kara put them in.

“Is that what your necklace is called, a _Zhehiodia Ehl_? Does that mean ‘star’-something in your beautiful language?” Lena asked with great curiosity as she went about her work.

“Yes! Oh my gosh, your pronunciation was almost perfect! And I have no idea how, but you are correct.” Kara hummed before adding, “There is no literal translation, actually, but if there was one, it might be ‘living star,' see?" She lifted the blue diamond around her neck so Lena could examine it.

Lena had never examined Kara's necklace up close before and was astounded by what she observed. Inside of the beautiful crystal appeared to be a sea of light and energy - and it was moving!

“My goddesses, it has starlight inside!” She gasped.

“Yes, and worlds," Kara said dreamily. Then seemed to catch herself and added as if trying to dismiss her words, "I mean, it looks like it, right?”

“Mmmhmm," Lena arched an eyebrow skeptically at Kara's evasion but let it slide.

“You can just call it my _Zh’ehl_ if that's easier," Kara said with a grin as Lena finished with the left earing. The blonde then swept her hair back and posed like a model to show off her new adornments.

“Okay, how do they look?” Kara asked.

She was so beautiful Lena’s heart ached.

“Perfect.” Lena breathed the word out with such longing she was embarrassed the second it happened. The fact that Kara grinned gave the heiress the courage not to look away.

"Thank you, Lena, so much. These are fit for a princess or a queen. How much did they cost you?"

“I’ll never tell,” Lena teased with a smirk before she asked, “Do you like them?”

Kara clasp her hands together over her heart, with her big blue eyes looking appreciative at Lena and sighed, “I love them!”

“Then it doesn’t matter what they cost.”

The next thing Lena knew is she was wrapped in Kara’s embrace and…

_Oh, goddesses! Kara’s nuzzling me!_

Lena’s heart was racing as the blonde whispered her appreciation, mingling English with the same enthralling, musical language she’d spoken before as she snuggled into her.

Skin on skin, her warm hair caressing Lena wherever it touched.

The heiress’s knees almost buckled. _Goddesses, her voice, her body, so incredible, smells so good, want to kiss her soooo bad…_

“Time for your reward,” Kara breathed seductively in Lena’s ear only an inch away, shifting to gaze at her with her nameless, glittering blue eyes. The blonde became fascinated with Lena's lips but forced herself to glance back up – blushing softly.

 _Not yet,_ A soft, musical voice whispered in Lena’s thoughts.

 _Weird, I must have imagined that…_ Lena thought to herself.

Kara then hugged her and blurted out, “Dinner!” and gently disengaged to go attend to the picnic basket.

Lena was sulking a little, food was not the reward she was hoping for, but her broody mood quickly dissipated as she bit into the sliced roasted turkey sandwich the girl had prepared for her. It was utterly divine, complete with fresh sprouts, whole cranberry sauce, stuffing in the side, and all the fixings.

“Mmmmmm…” She moaned in delight as she chewed. The effect on Kara was immediate; the beautiful young woman lit up with an ear-to-ear grin.

There were also pumpkin and pecan pie slices, the warm heavenly stuffing, yams, sweet cheesy corn casserole, and a sparkling juice that Kara was pouring into wine glasses - and candlelight.

Lena was both impressed and flattered.

_Oh, how romantic!_

“Just the essentials?” Lena chuckled with a raised eyebrow as she settled into the plate Kara had prepared for her.

The blonde laughed and said, "Okay, okay, but in my defense, I couldn't decide! Everything looked so good, and we had plenty of leftovers to get creative with.”

"I'm not complaining," Lena admitted, before taking another big, very unladylike bite of her remarkably delicious sandwich.

_One thing's for sure; if I’m with Kara, I’ll never starve… she’ll make sure of it._

…………………………

During and even after dinner, they lingered together and spoke of many things; the farm, life, and science - which the artist seemed as conversant in as much as Lena.

Kara’s knowledge was surprising, considering Lena was a genius working on a second doctorate. But the heiress didn’t let on how impressed she was as the artist chatted offhandedly about topics few scientists in the world could even comprehend.

They also discussed their mutual love of music, holiday traditions, vaguely of their pasts, and lost track of time.

Lena hadn’t felt so relaxed or happy in ages.

So, of course, she dared to try and dig a little deeper…

“So, if I may ask, what were your birth parents like? I mean, they had you, so they must have been amazing,” The heiress said with a grin as she sipped her drink.

The blonde smiled wistfully and set down her own as she fidgeted with her glasses. “They loved me but were very busy with their… jobs; my grandmother is the one who raised me.”

Kara’s adoration for the woman was evident, but a hint of sadness was also lurking there. _Did her grandmother pass?_ “An admirable woman.” Lena offered.

“Yes, she was.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lena felt awful. Kara looked so sad.

The blonde startled a little and smiled, “No, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to imply… My grandmother is still alive, just… far away from me now.”  
  
Lena raised a hand to her chest and said, “Thank goodness, that’s a relief. I’m still sorry she’s not here with you.”

“Thanks, Lena.”

After a moment of silence, the heiress asked, “So, what did your parents do for a living?” She was intrigued, sure, but also wanted to give Kara something else to focus on.

“Mother was a, um… a high-ranking… I suppose you’d call her a judge, and my father was a… a scientist, a leader in his field.”

The way the usually eloquent Kara struggled for her words was touching, and again, a little odd, as if the terms she was using to define her parents' roles were all new to her.

“Wow. Important jobs. No wonder you are so… you.” Lena said with a smile before asking, “What kind of science? That’s my thing, you know. I’m an engineer of sorts...”

A look of concern fluttered briefly over Kara’s face, and she bit at her lip as if trying to make a decision. Lena noticed this but said nothing, and eventually, the blonde said, "I supposed you’d call it artificial intelligence, or non-biologic life… though that’s not quite accurate for what he did."

“Wow, that’s intriguing,” Lena said, with a million questions on the tip of her tongue. Though she held off asking them after noticing how their current conversation topic had again made Kara sad.

Instead, Lena quickly moved on and started talking about herself, something she usually hated doing.

“I remember a little about my biological mom. She was beautiful and Irish, obviously.” She did a little glamour pose, which made Kara smile. “And was in law enforcement, of some kind. I was only four and can’t remember much about her - but I know that she was strong and brave. She loved me with all of her heart and… and promised to keep me safe. I never realized that we were in danger. We moved a lot.”

Kara reached over to touch Lena’s hand, and she entwined their fingers as the heiress continued, the words spilling out, “I never felt like we were in trouble, you know? I have no idea who, or what she was running from, or what happened that day. There was screaming… gods, I remember that much; and fire, there was so much fire. My mother told me to go with someone; one of my aunts, I think… but then the house, at least I think it was a house, exploded. I don’t know how I survived… but I never saw her, or my aunts, again. It wasn’t an accident like they said, I’m sure of that.”

“You still don’t know the truth?” Kara asked, drawing closer to the shaking Lena, rubbing her back with one of her warm hands.

“No, and I was told that they never found her body, so I don’t even know if she’s really gone… or what happened. I think about it sometimes, okay, I think about her a lot. Did she die, or maybe live and lose her memory? Or did she survive and leave to keep me safe, or… or maybe because I was a burden?”

Lena could feel the darkness building within her, but Kara’s warmth had enveloped her almost as quickly. The girl gently whisked her up off the floor like she weighed nothing and slipped with her onto the sofa. Before Lena knew it, they were snuggling under a blanket, her head on Kara's shoulder, the powerful girl’s arm around her.

_I feel so safe here. I should tell her about me…_

But the silence between them was too lovely to shatter, and without thinking, Lena cuddled in close. Kara responded in kind.

_Goddess, she smells so good…_

Several glorious minutes passed, and when Kara finally spoke, her tone was solemn, "I understand and will help you find out what happened to your mom and her sisters; I promise.”

“Kara… no, you don’t have to...”

“I know, but I want to.”

Lena didn’t know what to say, so she just kept cuddling - her heart singing. Kara had offered to help her with no expectation of anything in return, without knowing that Lena was rich or who she was.

The sweet, wise, mysterious, and beautiful farm girl/artist/singer/scientist/masseuse/horse charmer was officially the heiress’s favorite person.

It was after seven before she realized it and started receiving texts from Carl asking about her status.

“You have to go?” Kara asked, reaching over absently to brush strands of stray hair off Lena’s forehead.

_I wish you could stay._

Lena startled… _Weird, that sounded like Kara’s voice in my head._ "Yes, same," The heiress replied, her disappointment evident. “But my ride is meeting me in town at eight.”

Kara sighed, and reluctantly sat up, set the warm blanket covering them aside, and helped Lena stand.

They were holding hands, with Lena looking up into the slightly taller girl’s stunning blue eyes and didn’t immediately let go after.

“I’ll text Jonathan to get The Beast ready,” Kara finally said.

Lena made a face. “The Beast?”

Kara giggled like music, “That’s what he calls his truck. You know… your ride.”

“Oh.”

“I better wrap up your present before we go and some leftovers. I don’t want you to starve.” The blonde said, squeezing Lena’s fingers one last time before zipping off to pull a long section of brown craft paper off an industrial-sized roll at a workbench and began carefully folding it around her painting and artfully tying it up with twine.

Her handiwork was so elegant it was as if she wrapped presents for a living – or was one of Santa’s elves.

Lena watched her, captivated. Kara was so poised and meticulous – every movement measured; every action considered.

Even her little knots were like decorative bows. “You’re amazing with the details,” She remarked.

“Oh, thanks. Details are important; they tell stories,” The pretty blonde offhandedly said as she beamed at Lena’s compliment.

“Um, Kara… what color are your eyes?” _Did that just randomly come out of my mouth?_

Lena started to panic.

Kara tossed a wave of golden hair back over her shoulder as she finished her last knot and glanced back up at Lena, who was thinking - or more like thought babbling, _Gods, why did I say that? Her smile is so lovely, and her lips…_

“There is no name for the hue that I am aware of, at least in all of the human languages I know," Kara admitted.

“Human languages?” _Interesting phrasing, once again._ Lena stopped freaking out, utterly captivated by her date. She countered by offering, “I do speak several fluently, maybe try me?”

“You don’t know mine," Kara responded enigmatically, her voice becoming wistful.

 _English isn’t her first language,_ _of course! She’s from somewhere else… but where?_

“Yet, I’m a fast learner.” Lena offered with confidence. “Tell me, what is the color called in your language?”

Kara considered and then sighed - giving in.

The next thing Lena realized, she was listening to music once again flowing from Kara's lips and vocal cords - the same language she’d used to put a name to her mysterious necklace.

Kara ended by stressing a single word, or phrase, “ _Kur’ehkov_ ” before blushing furiously and adding, “The closest translation would be something like, ‘the bluest blue’ or ‘bluer than blue.'"

Lena had never heard anything so beautiful in her entire life.

The heiress stood breathless as Kara stepped close, her eyes never leaving Lena’s as she added, like a promise, “I will teach you my language.”

It felt like such a wonderful gift, a treasure, and Lena had no words.

…………………………

_Best… date… ever!_

On the way to town to meet Carl at their pickup point, Lena’s pulse was still racing.

Her cheek and the corner of her mouth were still warm from where Kara had kissed her goodbye, her tongue tingling with testing the strange, beautiful fragments of the beautiful girl’s musical language Lena had just started to learn that evening.

It felt magical - like her heart was filled with starlight and fire. And she couldn’t stop humming the song Kara had been singing to her horses – even as Carl drove her back home.

“That’s beautiful.” The big man remarked from the driver’s seat. “What is it?” 

The heiress laid her head back on the soft leather with a big smile on her face, “Kara said it was ‘a song of the memory of green pastures and springtime.'"

“The what?” He asked back.

Lena laughed, “It’s a horse song, Carl. She sings it to calm her horses. But it works on people too, at least it did on me.”

“Cool. Me too, I guess. I think Miriam would love it if you would like to sing it to her. The girl loves horses.” He said, and then added, “So you had a good time? You look… better.” He seemed surprised.

“Yes, I had a great time.” She purred, “And I feel… I feel like I could do anything.”

Carl seemed oddly shook by her response but said, “G… good. I’m glad to see you well.” and put his eyes back on the road ahead.

“Oh, and I’ll sing to her.” She added, and he grunted appreciatively.

_He’s still off…_

Lena watched him closely the rest of the way home.

It was close to 9:00 p.m. when the Bentley rolled up the Luthor Mansion’s long, elegant driveway, strung with white Christmas lights to drop Lena off. When the retired Marine opened the door for her, the girl twirled from the car like she was dancing and made her way up the long flight of ancient stone stairs.

“Bring the bag of leftovers, and the package, would you please, Carl? I want to hang Kara’s painting in my room tonight.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

That response caused her to glance back at him; her brow creased, “Ms. Luthor? Why so formal?”

She was tired of him acting odd and wanted to know what was wrong.

He couldn't tell her, of course, so instead, he said, "It's nothing, Lena, just a lot on my mind. It's the holidays.”

“If you say so,” She replied with a narrowed gaze, only somewhat satisfied by his answer, adding, "I hope you and Miriam enjoy The Nutcracker. I saw it for the first time when I was a little younger than her. It was with my father the year I was adopted, and it’s always been a special memory for me. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to help with whatever is bothering you. I hate us being weird.”

“Thank you, Lena, the tickets were her favorite gift… and of course, you’ll be the first to know if I need anything. And… I'm sorry. Something **is** bothering me, but it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll try and stop being ‘weird.'" 

She smiled sympathetically up at him, stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek, and whispered goodnight. Lena then waved before continuing on to disappear through the manor’s massive front doors.

The soldier watched her walk away with grave concern, and once she vanished into the house, he pulled out his phone and tapped out a hurried text.

_MSG: Sir, we may have a problem with Lena… Kara Kent, she…_

But his thumb hovered over the send button for a full minute before he sighed, hit cancel, and started humming the horse song as he moved to climb back in the car.

Unknown to him, he was being watched from above by a pair of keen, dark eyes. When the big man got back in the car, there was a quiet flutter of wings.

…………………………

**A few minutes later…**

As she showered and got ready for bed, Lena turned all the events that had transpired since meeting Kara over and over in her mind.

She’d never met anyone like the gorgeous artist.

_Kara’s stunning outside of her veil, but achingly beautiful inside of it. She’s strong, kind, thoughtful, brilliant, with hair like spun sunlight (I can’t even begin to explain that), has the voice of an angel, and speaks the most incredible unearthly language that I can’t begin to identify but want to know._

_She hides her true self and has secrets, but arguably so do I, and I don’t care if she does._

_I can’t wait to see her again tomorrow morning!_

“Kara…”Lena sighed longingly, once again touching her cheek where the delightful girl had kissed her and wrapped her arms around herself as the warm water ran over her skin.

It was as if Lena could still feel Kara’s supple body all around her, smell her, and even feel her as she closed her eyes and slid her eager fingers between her legs with a glorious moan.

…………………………

Twenty-some odd minutes later, it was a much more relaxed and temporarily sated Lena Luthor who meandered out of the steamy bathroom with a blissful grin on her face. She was dressed in a big fluffy white bathrobe with her long raven locks wrapped in a towel.

She yawned, her smile widening as she gazed up at Kara’s magnificent painting on her wall. The nearly five by two-and-a-half-foot work of art was like a window to a more vibrant, dynamic version of Smallville - an idyllic one that warmed Lena's heart.

_Is this how you see the world, Kara? I can only imagine… after getting a glimpse of the real you._

In fact, like earlier, the closer Lena looked at the painting, the more details she could make out - people, shops, areas in the little town she’d never seen before! It was surreal, almost magical, and the work was all hers.

_I love it!_

A wind chime sound drew her attention, and she glanced over at the four huge monitors that loomed over her bedroom’s computer set-up.

 _Ah, good._ Lena thought as she quickly stepped over to her desk.

The results from her quantum field generator’s daily diagnostic program had finished while she’d been, um, ‘indisposed' in the shower. Her ‘watch’ sat on the desk next to her keyboard - safe and sound in its one-of-a-kind charging cradle that was also a wireless interface for syncing.

The results were not at all what she’d hoped for.

_Inconclusive?_

_I don’t understand._

Something had interfered with her quantum field that day **and** simultaneously recharged her device. There had also been a strange series of quantum spikes that all pointed to Lena’s interaction with Kara.

The young scientist’s mind was racing.

_Could it have been a quantum reflection? Possibly a malfunction?_

There were only a handful of people in the world who would even begin to understand what her generator was, let alone how to interact with its energy or charge it, so it’s not like she could just call someone for advice.

_Goddesses, give me wisdom here, please?_

_I still don’t see how Kara could possibly be generating a quantum field powerful enough to cause this. No one can, but she **is**! Plus, how did I control my own quantum field with just my thoughts? I am venturing into unchartered waters here, fringe science._

Lena sighed and picked up a brush before sitting down at her desk.

_Nothing makes sense. Especially why a girl as wonderful as her would even be interested in me._

_Oh yeah, because I lied, and she thinks I’m someone else, someone nice, someone honest._

_I need to tell Kara before she finds out on her own. Once she finds out that I’m Lena Luthor…_

Lena lay her head miserably on her arms on top of her desk and gazed out one of the high windows of her bedroom. The old stone formed a long deep sill at its base - a warm and inviting place for reading, spread with blankets and pillows.

Her reading nook had been her safe place growing up.

“Whoa.” She whispered, her eyes widening as her thoughts derailed.

What she was startled to see was a big black bird watching her through the glass of her nearest window.

_What is it doing? Oh no, the poor creature’s wing looks hurt._

She sat up slowly and then cautiously walked over to get a better look.

When the wet, ruffled creature outside her window on the stone ledge didn’t flinch, merely watched her as if curious, she became emboldened and slid into the pillow-layered nook to examine him more closely.

Lena had immediately decided that the bird was a he.

He was big for a crow and quite beautiful with dark feathers that in the light shifted color from indigo to the darkest purple she’d ever seen, to midnight.

He was also shivering.

“You poor thing! Cold, injured, and I bet you’re hungry too.” She said with sympathy. “Wait there.”

Lena padded across the room to just inside her door where the staff had left her dinner (which she hadn’t eaten because Kara had made her a feast!), lifted the lid on one of the plates, and quickly gathered up a small bowl of berries, an elegant napkin, fork, and a slice of bread.

She promptly returned and gently turned the crank on the window to open it a few inches.

The crow, much to her surprise, didn’t fly away but shuffled forward as the window opened and made soft cawing sounds at her.

She carefully held out a strawberry and beckoned the creature inside. “Come, _Áedán_ , it is safe and warm inside, and I have food.” The old Gaelic name had sprung from Lena’s lips. It meant ‘Little Fire' and felt right.

The sleek bird cocked its head, blinked at her with its dark, trusting eyes (as if he were considering her proposal), and then awkwardly hopped in. Lena noticed _Áedán_ was favoring one wing as he gently used his beak to take the berry from her and devoured it.

More bites followed, and soon hewas curled in her lap, nesting in her fluffy bathrobe and looking exhausted.

Lena also made herself comfortable and told the lights to dim.

And that’s how she fell asleep, with Vox snuggled in her lap, feeding him fruit and bits of bread, humming a song of green meadows and springtime.

…………………………

**Dec 26 th, Year Two**

**The next morning…**

When Lena quietly exited her bedroom that morning to go running with Kara, she left a sleeping _Áedán_ snuggled up in her robe like a nest in the reading nook with the window cracked.

The heiress wasn’t sure if she should mention the injured crow to anyone, especially Kara - at least not yet. She was already nervous enough and didn’t want to come off as potentially strange to the girl she was trying to impress.

Carl dropped Lena off bright and early outside of the festive little town, and she made her way to her and Kara’s agreed-upon rendezvous point in front of the Smallville Depot.

The roads and sidewalks were a bit hazardous, blocked with snow here and there, but she saw these as challenges, nothing more.

As she walked, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she experienced the feeling as if she were being watched - like back when she was worried about paparazzi all of the time.

Lena glanced around warily and then quickly behind her, but there wasn’t anyone there.

 _Must be my nerves_ , she thought as she continued on.

Seconds later, unknown to Lena, a woman moved out from the shadows of a walkway between buildings she'd already passed, her eyes following the heiress’s every move.

The air was crisp, clean, and cold, and as Lena ran, she felt warmer the closer she came to her destination, knowing that her sweet artist would be there.

When she finally turned the corner near the cross street and saw the blonde waiting exactly where she said she’d be, doing warm-up stretches with Vail at her feet. Kara was wearing neon blue running shoes and dressed in skintight leggings that hugged her in all the right places.

She was listening to music, her body swaying seductively, with her long wavy hair spilling out from beneath the hood of her gray jacket.

Lena could feel her heart begin racing.

“Damn, that’s hot," She swore under her breath, and as if on cue, Kara looked up with a big goofy smile on her face directly at Lena and waved.

_She heard me, again! This time with headphones on and half a block away!_

Lena almost thought, ‘that's not possible,' but clearly, that word didn’t seem to apply to Kara Kent.

Not that Lena had any time to think about it. Only seconds later, the most beautiful girl on the planet pulled her into a wonderfully warm and exceedingly enthusiastic hug, and all of her coherent thoughts were lost.

…………………………

As they ran, Lena was powerless in her open admiration of her companion.

Kara never seemed to tire and always kept at Lena’s pace.

The heiress couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde’s silky soft, warm, fiery hair and how she wanted to run her hands through it again. Kara’s perfect ass was quite a distraction as well, a good one!

Somehow Lena always found herself trailing behind just a little bit.

It was also astonishing to observe how Kara communicated so effortlessly with Vail. The surefooted collie stayed well ahead of them like she was guarding the way.

Lena and Kara spoke about many things on their run, including Smallville High, the teachers, and the cliques Lena should avoid.

They also did some impromptu instruction of Kara's beautiful language. She still wouldn't say what it was called or where she was from, and it followed no form or structure Lena was familiar with, but it was the most incredible experience.

Lena was captivated by how the sensitive artist had an almost novel view of life and the world - as if she were somehow seeing everything for the first time as an outsider, and they laughed a lot.

It was so easy to relax and be happy when they were together.

Lena relished the new and wonderful feeling.

The blonde’s quantum field was also once again humming at the edges of her own the whole time; she could feel it like a caress. How? Lena had no idea. She just did; no sensors required.

She was sad that she wasn't inside of it with Kara today. Their connection from the day before broke once Lena had left for home. Now that she knew that Kara was using the energy not to hide some deep, dark secret but to dull her true nature, Lena would try and wiggle her way back in whenever she could focus on the task when they were together.

It was a damn shame how Kara felt she had to hide her true self. Lena loved how she shined.

But, the heiress more than most understood the constant attention and scrutiny she’d be under if she didn’t.

Even with her quantum veil in place, Kara was still drop-dead gorgeous, just not the goddess with hair that shone like the sun the heiress had woken up to drooling on the couch the day before.

Lena had asked herself many times, _How does she do that?_

 _Could she be a metahuman? I’ve never met one… that I know of._ The idea thrilled her.

Whatever the answer, Lena had no intention of pushing Kara to find out. It was her secret to reveal.

_One day she will trust me enough to tell me._

They’d been jogging together for over an hour when they eventually looped back outside the diner.

Lena was winded, leaning over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

Kara appeared no different than when they started. She wasn’t even sweating, though she seemed to be trying very hard to act as if she’d just exerted herself.

 _She’s a terrible liar but adorable_ , Lena chuckled to herself. _And good company on a run._

Vail barked playfully and sat down by Lena’s feet as the heiress reached out to rub the beautiful dog's ears.

“Lena?” Kara looked at her with the most adorable puppy dog eyes and then glanced suggestively over toward the little diner’s front doors. “Breakfast?” She asked hopefully.

“You and your stomach! Oh, Kara, how can I resist? Sure. I could eat, but coffee, I need coffee first,” Lena replied between breaths.

"It's a date," Kara said happily, quickly whispering music in Vail’s ear before appearing at Lena’s side to escort her inside.

As they turned to go, Lena asked, "What did you say to her?"

The blonde giggled, “I asked her to wait outside for us and promised to bring her bacon after we’re done. The Great Wolf loves her bacon.”

Lena glance back as they stepped inside, just in time to observe the beautiful Border Collie jump up on one of the sidewalk benches to lie down.

 _Great Wolf, huh?_ The heiress grinned and waved at the patient dog as they slipped inside.

…………………………

After coffee, they sat at their little table basking in the warm sunlight filtering through the rail car’s big windows, looking out to the street and just enjoying each other's company.

When the food came on platter-sized plates, Lena watched in awe as Kara devoured more than humanly possible in one sitting.

Conversation followed, with both of them leaning forward across the table, nearly into each other.

Neither of them had eyes for anyone else in the diner.

When the topic of what they’d been doing before the holiday came up, Lena grew silent and panicked. She didn't know what to say but didn’t want to lie anymore.

Kara sensed her human’s quickened pulse, a spike in adrenaline and other hormones, and shallow breaths, so she reached across the table to take Lena’s hands in her warm ones and began to massage them gently.

When the blonde spoke, her tone was very gentle, “Lena, you don't need to tell me anything, but just know you can… even if you leave out the details that you’re not ready to share. I’m a good listener. The point is, I… I want to be there for all of you, not just the good or happy parts... **all** of you.”

When Lena remained silent, staring at their hands as Kara rubbed her knuckles, she added, “If that’s too much, too soon, I understand. I really do.”

"No," Lena said in a sudden, almost desperate burst, entwining their fingers together. “No, I want to tell you what happened… and **why** I’m here. I haven’t had…” Her voice hitched, “anyone to talk to.”  
  
“Does Katie know?” Kara asked softly.

Lena shook her head, “No, not yet. That conversation would require more explaining and tears than I’m ready for, though I think she’d be cool about it.”

"She adores you; of course, she would.”

Lena blinked at her, “You can tell that?”

“Uh-huh.” Kara nodded with assurance, sipping down the last tepid drops in the bottom of her cup.

Lena fidgeted with her napkin. “So, about Cambridge…”

The waitress came over and interrupted them and refilled the girls’ coffees.

Kara smiled warmly and thanked her before encouraging Lena to continue when they were alone once again, “No pressure, and only share what you feel comfortable with.”

Lena nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Kara I… I appreciate you being so understanding. You’re a saint.”

“Understanding is the least you deserve. I’m angry that someone has intentionally hurt you and made you feel this way.” There was a hint of danger simmering in Kara’s blue eyes as she squeezed Lena’s hands, not something the heiress had seen before in the usually happy girl.

It sent a chill up her spine, but also made her feel cared for - protected.

Lena glanced around them at all the people and their pleasant conversations and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. She looked back at Kara, who was being so patient, and asked, “Can we, ah, go somewhere more private?”

The blonde nodded and almost immediately picked up the three slices of bacon on her plate, wrapped in a thick paper napkin for Vail, and dropped a dog-eared twenty and a ten that seemed to magically appear from one of the pockets of her formfitting jacket on the table.

She then stood in one fluid motion to offer Lena the crook of her arm and said in the most wonderfully formal way, “So it shall be.”

“Where are we going?” Lena asked in a hushed tone, still breathless from Kara’s chivalrous behavior. There was also something tantalizingly familiar (but out of reach) about the words she’d spoken.

The blonde grinned, “Riding, if that’s okay.”

The heiress flushed; the idea of getting in a saddle again was perfect (because it was something she loved, and it was Kara asking) but also terrifying. The beautiful artist was offering her the chance to back out, but she didn’t want to, even though she wasn’t dressed for it.

“Yes, it’s okay. Riding with you sounds lovely,” Lena finally said.

“Good, I’ll call Jonathan to give us a ride back to the farm. I’m assuming you don't want to run all the way there.” Kara’s friendly smirk brought a smile to Lena’s face.

As they stepped outside to join Vail, the heiress noticed the sun was shining brighter than before, or maybe it just seemed that way.

…………………………

**Later, on the wooded riding trails a mile from the Kent’s farmhouse…**

Coffee Bean was a sweetheart. Not only was she an easy ride, but she was also very attentive to Lena's needs, moving with her almost before she asked.

"It's like she's psychic," Lena commented as her mount moved at a leisurely pace at Kara’s side down a snow-covered forest path.

The heiress was toasty warm thanks to the extra coat, gloves, and jeans Kara had loaned her. The blonde's intoxicating scent was all around her, and Lena couldn’t help putting her nose up to the fabric to breathe in more.

Her companion had chosen Persephone, the largest of the mares, for herself. With her shimmering, almost golden coat and long flaxen mane, the beautiful Palomino was the perfect match for the sunny blonde. Lena took a few pictures of the gorgeous girl astride her steed because she thought the sight was too beautiful ever to forget.

The way the Kara road was also fascinating, bareback with no saddle or reins, just a couple bags for gear, and soft whispers of music in the oddly obedient horse’s ears.

“She’s trying to please you,” Kara replied about Beanie. “She can sense what you want before you ask most the time, it's subtle, but she can feel your body shift direction, tense, or even a slight movement in the reins."

“Really? I’ve had a connection similar to this before, but it took years to form. This, with Coffee Bean, is beyond that. I’ve never experienced something as deep as this with a horse, especially not the first time riding her! Beanie, you’re so smart!” Lena warmly said as she leaned down to caress the midnight coat of the horse’s neck.

Feeling her mare’s warm, agile bulk under her was reassuring but also brought back such ugly, horrible memories…

 _Maybe this is precisely what I need to get away from those, and Kara knew that_ Lena thought to herself as she rested her cheek on Beanie's neck and gazed over at the young woman on her right.

“Where did you learn to ride?” Lena asked, very interested to hear Kara’s answer.

The blonde paused to consider the question, and Lena watched with a kind of shivering anticipation as the girl’s long fingers stroked Persephone’s neck.

_I’ve never wanted to be a horse more than at this moment._

“They taught me,” Kara finally said, nodding at the horses.

“Seriously?”

Kara chuckled. “Yes, is it so strange? Look, when I first arrived here, I was, well, lost. Jonathan and Martha were beyond gracious, but sometimes I needed just to get away and clear my head, you know? So, I would sneak out to spend time with the girls. At first, they frightened me; I’d never seen anything like them before. But they were kind and gentle, and we enjoyed each other’s company.

“At first, I’d let them out and would just run with them, but after a while, Persephone invited me to join her up on her back. Now they fight over who will carry me… it’s cute.”

Lena was quietly staring at her in a kind of awed disbelief, so Kara added, “I’m learning how to ride with a saddle, Martha is teaching me so I can be ‘normal’ (it was so adorable how Kara used air quotes) when I have to - I just don't need it, and Persephone doesn’t like it.”

Lena blinked and started grinning, “You are a wonder, Kara. I’ve been riding since I was small, and I’ve never met anyone like you.”

 _Wow, that had an effect!_ The blonde had blushed at Lena’s comments and looked off awkwardly to the trees.

By the time Kara had collected herself, they’d come out of the forest and were riding over seemingly endless, rolling fields blanketed by snow - with towering skies of blue, mostly hidden by towering pillars of gray clouds.

It was stunning.

“Oh, my.” Lena gasped in wonder. “It’s so…”

"Beautiful," Kara answered, her half-veiled gaze firmly set on Lena, not the too big sky or anything.

Then Persephone shifted in close, her breath steaming in small clouds, and Kara leaned in tentatively at first as if waiting for permission as she cupped Lena’s cheek in her hand. Where her nimble fingers touched, her skin felt electric, like tingly caresses that set every neuron in her human body aflame.

“ _Zrhueiao_ ," Kara whispered under her breath in her lovely, musical language. “That means, beautiful, by the way.” She grinned.

The heiress was so delighted that she would have leaped from her saddle and into the girl's arms, but instead, she leaned over and slowly took Kara’s parted lips in her own. 

Lena nearly swooned out of her saddle as she breathed in Kara’s deliriously alluring scent and melted into her soft, simmering embrace. That was nothing compared to the delicious taste of her on her tongue, which was indescribably perfect - like springtime and sunshine.

Beanie and Persephone snickered happily.

…………………………

**Interlude.**

**A mile away from Lena and Kara**

The man with cold gray eyes moved swiftly through the forest as he silently pursued his prey.

Castor was dressed in winter camouflage fatigues and armed with more than enough high-tech gear to obscure himself from any human. The assassin also had two slender knives concealed at his back.

A stealth drone high above was keeping an eye on his target and her farmgirl companion as they rode their horses further away from civilization. He just needed to get close enough to listen in.

For now, he and his stealthy companion were only to observe Lena Luthor and look for weakness to exploit - and it seemed like he’d found one.

The blonde.

A massive flock of black birds rose from the trees ahead, cawing and screeching, scattering the man’s thoughts as he dove into some nearby bushes. Cursing under his breath, he watched as the creatures attacked his drone hovering above.

The agile little aircraft attempted evasion, but was soon sent spiraling down into the trees to crash into the underbrush.

A contingent of crows quickly flew down and pecked viciously at the still device, destroying it thoroughly, even carrying away pieces under the direction of what appeared to be a leader.

The man remained hidden and observed the birds’ curious behavior, not that he was an expert on crows – far from it.

If they hadn’t had just screwed his mission up, and if he had any sense of humor, Castor may have enjoyed the absurdity of a bunch of crows taking out one of the most advanced military stealth drones on the planet.

As it was, he merely sighed as the angry flock departed.

He’d lost both his target and the new girl, but he’d find out who she was soon enough. The tall blonde meant something to Lena, she was a weakness, a liability to leverage, and that’s all that would matter to his employer.

…………………………

**Back to Kara and Lena…**

Kara had found a perfect spot for the two of them up on a ridge that overlooked a stand of pines as well as provided a sweeping view of a rolling vista of snow-covered Kent farmland. She’d unpacked a big blanket that she’d spread on the ground for them, and snacks, of course.

 _She's always so thoughtful._ Lena thought - and then was grinning like an idiot when she leaned back into Kara’s chest with a happy sigh.

The blonde gave her a little squeeze with her powerful thighs that hugged her on both sides and said softly, “I’ve got you.”

And, as she always did with Kara, Lena felt safe.

When she started talking, everything that happened seemed to come pouring out of her - well, almost everything.

And Kara listened attentively.

Lena began after taking a big breath to steady herself, “I want to tell you about who I really am. For the last few years, I’ve been living far from my adoptive father and little brother, whom I love dearly. First at MIT for my undergrad and then in the U.K. at Cambridge, where I’m about two-years shy of my second Ph.D.” Then, as if by way of explanation, she added with a shrug, “School has always been easy for me.”

Kara’s brows rose, intrigued, _As I surmised, she is a prodigy among her kind. I wonder why she has returned to high school here in Smallville if she is already attending such a prestigious college?_ But remained silent as Lena continued her story…

“… It was my father’s idea to be so far away - to keep me out of sight, out of mind from my adoptive mother. The vile woman still has some control over my life even after the divorce, thanks to her well-paid lawyers, at least until next year when I turn eighteen. She hates me, Kara, and I’m not exaggerating. She… she tells me I’m worthless every chance she gets, that I come from penniless trash, a ‘polluted bloodline’ and that I deserve every bad thing that's happened to me… and to ones I care about. She says I'm cursed, and sometimes I think I am.”

Lena was starting to panic again, but Kara seemed to sense it and wrapped herself around the trembling human girl like a blanket. “Shh.” She said, before whispering a cadence of indescribably beautiful music in Lena’s ear, _her language!_

Kara then shifted back to English, saying, “It’s all right. She’s not here, and her words are nothing but lies and poison.”

Lena sank into Kara’s warmth. Her mother’s words **were** toxic; she’d just heard them so many times she’d started to believe her. Just like the idea that she was cursed.

“Tell me about Cambridge.” The blonde said softly, not pushing but inviting.

Lena took a breath and began, “I loved it, all of it. I had a wonderful life, great friends (or so I thought), amazingly brilliant teachers, and access to bleeding-edge tech for my experiments. Being a science geek at my school was a badge of honor, not something bad.”

“I like this school already and am dying to know what kind of experiments you’re into," Kara said with a grin and hugged Lena tight, which was precisely what she needed. 

The heiress melted into the blonde and thought, _how does she always know what to do and say?_

Feeling more relaxed and encouraged, Lena kept going, “Father was partially right, I was safe there, for a while at least… but it didn’t last. I made a breakthrough discovery related to quantum physics in the fall, one I almost couldn’t believe. I even built a device as proof…” Kara noticed how Lena touched her intricate watch as she spoke.

“Anyway,” The heiress continued, “I followed every procedure to the letter, and even though what I’d created didn’t easily fit into any category the school had dealt with before they could see the results. The professor who verified my work admitted even they couldn’t come close to understanding it.”

“Wow. But that all sounds like a good thing?” Kara seemed puzzled.

Lena sighed. “It was, but I was so excited I told my friends, and the next day, Julia, who I thought was my best friend, claimed I’d stolen part of another professor’s research as my own. It was a lie, and it hurt so much that she’d betrayed me. I only found out later it was because of pressure from my mother on her family, some dark secret they didn’t want out, and a lot of money. I suppose it doesn’t really matter; the fact is, she did it.

“Even though the accusation wasn’t true, it would have been tabloid news, damaged our family name, and sunk the stock price of our company if my parents hadn’t paid to bury the stories. It was ugly. Hurtful things were said, and I lost my best friend after a big fight that landed me in jail. Anyway, there’s an ongoing investigation, but I think 'mother' is making sure it takes a long time to clear me. She’s enjoying my suffering too much.”  
  
“Jail?” Kara exclaimed.

Lena took a deep breath and said, “It’s not much of a story, really. I confronted Julia about her lies, and we got into a verbal altercation that may have escalated into a screaming match. Her boyfriend put his hands on me, so I reacted and accidentally tossed him through a window. There was glass everywhere, blood, and drama. The police held us all overnight. In my defense, I thought it was open, but still, not my best, shining moment… you know?”

Kara just nodded with a supportive smile, “We all have those moments. I’ll tell you about mine sometime. Please, go on.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand appreciatively. “Thanks. Anyway, just when I thought things couldn’t get worse, they did. Winter Break had barely started, and I was going to try and go back to my old life; spend some of my holidays in London, clock some lab time, read a couple of books, but that wasn’t to be. That’s when the Queen Harpy herself summoned me back to New York, to the estate she’d won in the divorce. Oh, my family is disgustingly wealthy, by the way. I hope that doesn’t change how you may feel about me.”

Kara just grinned, “I have money and secrets too, so no, that fact that you are wealthy and mysterious doesn’t change anything, **especially** how I feel about you.”

Lena gaped, a little shocked and unquestionably aroused by Kara’s admission.

The blonde was blushing. “Go on…” She urged.

The heiress nodded and then continued, “Mother didn’t say exactly why she’d demanded my presence besides the fake scandal, but I could tell the woman was already gloating. Something terrible was going to happen to me; I just didn’t know what. I worried about it the entire transatlantic flight back and couldn’t sleep at all. I tried to text my father, but he was out of the country and didn’t respond. Kara, I was so scared.”

The Kryptonian whispered more music to her, calming Lena down to resume the story.

“I was dead on my feet when we landed and awake the whole long ride to the estate. I didn’t even get to catch my breath; my mother was waiting for me when I arrived, like a cheap Disney villainess in four-inch heels and a pantsuit. I swear it was like she could sense my fear… my weakness.

“And, that’s when she said the most horrible things to me that I have ever had to endure in my life… called my biological mother a ‘dead whore,’ laughed at me, said I was a disgrace to the family.”  
  
“But… why?” Kara was appalled and angry.

Lena sighed, “She’s always hated me, and I’ve never known why. The woman is vile and dismisses anyone who doesn’t fit her idea of perfection, especially someone like me… someone she can’t control.”

She paused for a second before going on, and the concerned blonde squeezed her hand softly in support. “I didn’t want to cry, not in front of her… and, Kara, I wanted to **hurt** her… oh, goddesses, I wished her **dead**."

Kara felt Lena's arms wrap around her then, and the heiress grew quiet for a time.

The Kryptonian was unsure of what to do besides hold her and remind her that she did not deserve to be treated that way by anyone.

Lena, wiping away a tear, finally continued, “The next part was unexpected, but she made me an offer that would ‘fix everything’ for both of us, but it came with a catch.”

“What?”

“She wanted me to sign the shares I have in Trust for my family’s business over to her… and for me to disappear, take on a new identity, and just walk away from everything, including my father. I refused, of course. I will never let that woman have a controlling interest in our company.”

Kara gasped in shock.

“'Mother' was furious and said more horrible things… the kind you can’t take back. She even sunk so low as to threaten to send my little brother back to a boarding school where he was abused if I don’t do as she says. He’s terrified of that place, Kara, and she knows it. Gods, that woman thrives on inflicting misery!

“Anyway, there was also some unbelievable stuff that I overheard that I’d prefer not to go into right now, but I will later, I promise. The bottom line is there is no way she'll allow me to return to Cambridge as long as I resist her. And, since I don’t plan to stop, it looks like I’m exiled here for the foreseeable.”

Kara hugged her tight and said, “I don’t mind.”

“Silver lining,” Lena chuckled as she snuggled the blonde back. She was quiet for a minute before saying, “It wasn’t all bad; my father stood by me.”

“How?”

“When 'mother' told me that he’d agreed with her decision about sending me here, she did it to hurt and isolate me, I’m sure… but that was my first signal that my father was trying to help.”

“How so?” Kara asked, as intrigued as she was appalled.

“I loved it here growing up with him, but I always told my new ‘mother’ I hated my time in Smallville because I didn’t want her to know the truth. She enjoys taking things I love away from me, my brother too.”  
  
“Rao…” Kara said like a growl as she attempted to contain her fury.

“Rao again, who is that?” Lena asked, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

Kara was quiet for a moment as if considering her reply carefully before answering the question. In the end, she sighed, as if resigned, and said, “Rao is the ancient god of my people. It’s… complicated, and today is not about me.” The blonde smiled and gently drifted her hand over the soft skin of one of Lena's arms and changed the subject, "So, if I understand this correctly, you are happy in Smallville, and your father knew that, so he went along with your mother sending you here as she believed it would be some sort of penance?”

“Yes, he did that for me. Thank the goddesses she fell for it, or I would be somewhere far less pleasant otherwise.” Lena cuddled into Kara when she said that, and the blonde hugged her to her side.

“Lucky for me, it sounds like you two outsmarted Cruella.”

Lena giggled, wiped away a tear, and sniffled, “I guess we did, and lucky for me too.”

Kara handed her a napkin, which she graciously accepted, and blew her nose. The sound was quite loud, and Lena blushed.

The smiling blonde offered the embarrassed girl a smile and said, “Lena, I hope you know that that awful woman doesn't deserve you, and nothing she says can be trusted. I’m also very sorry that your father is away when need him, but I am glad you are here… with me.”

“Oh, Kara…” Lena was lost in the intoxicating _Kur’ehkov_ blue of her eyes again and melted into her. "Thank you, for today, for you… for everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

"Yes, I do! You probably have much more important things to be doing than wasting your tim… mmmm…” Kara had interrupted by sweeping in to take the human girl’s soft lips in her own, at the same time guiding Lena to turn around on the blanket to face her.

When they finally parted, Kara was smiling as bright as the sun. She reached up to brush a strand of Lena’s hair off her face and smoothed it behind her ear, and said, “In all of the universe, I’m right where I want to be, with whom I want to be with. You understand that, right?”

The heiress nodded silently, knowing it was true, and Kara was there to dry her tears that came after.

………………….

**Next:**

**_Pandora’s Box_ **

………………….

**Story Lexicon/FAQs:**

**Identifying/Calling out non-English words and terms:** I attempt to _italicize_ all non-English words, as well as any telepathic communication and internal dialogue. Below are terms that you’ve encountered so far and will be used for the rest of the story. The list will grow.

**_UPDATED for chapter 10!_ **

**Byrne** – surname – meaning "A Raven" in Gaelic/Irish

 **Cac** – “Shit” in Gaelic/Irish

 ** _Kur’ehkov_** \- Kryptonian (with some liberties). There is no literal translation, but “the bluest blue” or “bluer than blue” is the only thing Kara could even try and translate.

 **m'eudail** \- my darling, my dear - Irish term of endearment that Carl uses for Lena when she’s not listening

 **Vox** – **_UPDATED_**

A Kryptonian _T’zin_ brought to awareness by Kara’s father, the Maker, Zor-El, back on their homeworld. Vox loves Kara, is loyal, exuberant, excitable, and as a shapeshifter prefers flying forms of any kind. Along with Vail, he has accompanied Kara on her many adventures growing up – including helping the Kryptonian girl evade her minders, trouble, and is the accomplice that allowed her to sneak about The Spire unnoticed time and time again.

Vox usually becomes a crow or raven to fit in on Earth but can be any avian-like creature, even scary ones, when needed. His mate is Naz, a female crow and leader of the guardians of their flock and the their adopted human family - the Kents. Vox likes Jonathan, which is ironic because the man says he doesn’t like birds.

This chapter Kara assigned Vox to look after Lena Byrne (Luthor) as her protector.

 ** _Áedán -_** is the name Lena gave Vox. It is from old Gaelic and means ‘little fire,' and just seemed right when Lena saw the bird/ _T’zin_ in her window.<https://www.behindthename.com/name/a10eda10n>

 ** _Zrhueiao_** – Kryptonian word for "beautiful."

……………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There is so much to unpack in this chapter! Lena and Kara are growing closer at a rapid pace, like a hurricane. Do you think their pre-date and date-date went well? Did you enjoy their interactions and revelations? Lillian is horrible, and I’m so sorry that Lena has had to endure her.  
>   
> When Clark hears that Kara is dating a human girl named Lena Byrne, he’s surprised but doesn’t make any connection to the Luthor’s. He finds the name interesting because it’s the same and his best friend’s sister, but humans share first names with regularity. He doesn’t know the secrets Kara does about Lena Byrne, if he did…  
>   
> Next chapter: _Lena reunites with her dearest friend, Dr. Kamala Azmeh, whom she’s known since childhood and is like a big sister to her. The brilliant scientist is now the Head of R &D at LuthorCorp’s Smallville facility and working on Project Apollo as Kara’s Project Director. _  
>   
> _‘Kami’ shares an unbelievable secret with the heiress that opens a door Lena will never be able to close - and doesn’t want to._  
>   
>  A shout out to my friend, fellow AO3 writer, and beta reader, _Atomicbomb_babe_ , who keeps me on my toes, asks questions, and gives great feedback to make sure I don’t screw anything up for you!  
>   
> Just keeping track for us. It is now Year Two since Kara and Kal’s arrival on Earth:  
>   
> \- Kara is 17 in human years (19 Kryptonian) - b-day Sept 5th  
> \- Kal is 6 in human years (8 Kryptonian) - b-day Oct 17th  
> \- Lex is 11 – b-day July 11th  
> \- Gracie is 17 - b-day April 3rd  
> \- Lena is 17 - b-day Oct 24th  
> \- Katie is 17 - b-day Feb 3rd  
>   
> 


End file.
